WITCH Light and Dark are the two halves of a Heart
by chaotic9
Summary: They defeated Phobos. They defeated Nerissa. They defeated Cedric. Evil was conquered. But now it is time for the Dark. Can the Light of the Heart vanquish absolute Darkness? Beware it, beware the Forgotten! Pos-season 2 of the cartoon.
1. Prologue

**A.N.****:** This is a W.I.T.C.H. cartoon story taking place after the events of the 2nd season. Many characters and places will appear along with a few OC of mine, like the main antagonist, which is based on a villain of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Try to guess who!

Also, this is a new version of the prologue, where I put the Lyrics of the US Theme song along with some scenes that may depict events for this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this more proper opening.

**Prologue**

Inside a dark room, which vaguely resembles an office, a group of hooded figures are watching flashing images of five creatures that resembled teenage girls, but they seem made of the elements: one seems to be made of blue lightning, another of water, another of fire, another seems almost like a tree with the shape of a girl, and the last one seemed to be made of wind. These girls are fighting a gigantic creature that seems like a cross between a snake and a man.

"They are winning,"one of the hooded figures said with a male monotone voice.

"Not surprising, since they tapped the power of the light Nymphs" said a female voice with the same tone.

"Still, how could these five girls handle all that power; even if it is a small fraction of the true power of the Nymphs?" said another male voice, this one sounding a little more surprised than the others.

"Kandrakar didn't choose these Guardians without a reason. Don´t forget that all Hearts were created by the Nymphs," the hooded figure in the middle of the group said with a male voice .

At last, the images showed the Guardians defeating Cedric, who fainted in exhaustion along with Phobos.

"Well, that was quite a show!"

The hooded figures turned away from the images and looked into the deep darkness of the room. Suddenly, a shape of a woman starts advancing from the shadows and into the light where the hooded figures where gathered.

"It is truly amazing, how these five little girls handled that power and regained their humanity."

The hooded figures turned again to the images and they saw the girls reverting back to their human form, surrounded by Matt, Yan Lin, Elyon and all the others who were trapped in the Nerissa Seal.

"I wasn't expecting that Nerissa, Phobos or even Cedric could actually take over the Infinite Dimensions, but still they could of at least destroyed Kandrakar."

The new figure stands in front of the hooded figures, who bowed their heads. In the light projected by the images, a face with a condescending smirk says:

"But then again, it will be more fun this way."

The face of Susan Vandom simple stares at the image of her daughter, Wilhelmina 'Will' Vandom, and her friends surrounded by strange creatures and people. She doesn't seem surprised or scared, like she just knew the double life her daughter had been living for sometime.

Strange, but with a single look that daughter would have known this was not her mother wearing that face.

"We can finally move. Now we know where we can find the Hearts we need," said Not-Susan.

"It is a shame that when a living being with a Heart passes away, it is most difficult to track it," one of the hooded figures commented.

"Yes, the Hearts have minds of their own. They can disguise themselves when they change to another keeper, even from me." said Not-Susan, advancing in the darkness of the room.

"Still, I had to wait for eons for this opportunity, so I guess we had plenty of time to prepare things," said a voice which came from the dark place where Not-Susan stepped in to, but it wasn't the voice of Susan. This one seemed much younger, almost like a teenager.

"The time has come. Every piece is now in place, thanks to Nerissa who was so generous to prepare all of them to us."

"What about the Guardians?" asked one of the hooded figures.

"They will not be able to stop us. It is almost time to awaken the Daka, who will take what is rightfully mine from their hands and return it to me."

The figure once again steps out of the darkness, but instead of Susan, it was now in the shape of Will, the keeper of the Hart, with a grin on her face and a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"Nothing and no one will stop my grand return to the Universe, and every last being will finally learn the true meaning of pain and despair," Not-Will declared.

"We act as your hands to exert your divine will!" all the hooded figures chanted the same phrase over and over again. In the middle of the hooded figures, Not-Will kept smiling, her smile becoming more pronounced and almost demonic as it stretched her face.

(And here is the opening song for this story. It is the same song than the show, except that I put some scenes that are related to this story. If there are no scenes between the lines then this means that rest is pretty much the same as the original opening).

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H. We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H

There is a place where darkness reigns (appears a red vertical eye with a black pupil instead of the eye of Phobos) We've got the power to fight back We save the day. United five as one (after the Heart glows in Will´s hands appears the Forgotten in its true form, then dozens of Fallen, a black werewolf, a monstrous centaur and finally Daka himself) We can become more then you know, The Heart will lead the way to what we can control.

(The red eye of the Forgotten fires a beam of red energy)

Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite! We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

We fight for life, we fight for truth, this is our revolution (WITCH strike against dozens of the Fallen, knocking several of them off their feet) In day or night, we have the strength and courage (Orube parries against Daka, sword versus sword) With open eyes, we find the light, (Miranda is in a black space when suddenly a light appears almost blinding her as she raises a hand over her eyes) Together we will have the power to control.

Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite! We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are... (during this part pass several scenes: WITCH facing Daka; Elyon guiding several people away from falling blocks; the Rebels and Guards lead by Caleb fighting against the Lurdens lead by Cedric; Phobos shooting black rays to all that was near, cackling as he does it; Nissa trying to calm down a blonde woman, looking almost like Cornelia except for the black green royal dress and the sneer on her face; WITCH, Caleb, Matt, Lillian and CHYKN following a hooded figure as it guides them out of a crumbling dark cave)

Our world is more than we see (Heatherfield skies become black, as the city itself starts to change, becoming dark, decrepit and twisted, a grotesque version of its former self) There's danger that lies beneath (WITCH are looking at the bottom of a hole, more precisely to the red eye of the Forgotten) We fight to protect the free (the chains around the Rebels and others fall, melted by Taranee) (Water, Fire, Earth, and Air)

To protect the free...(Alchemy, Tony, Riddle, and several others fall in exhaustion, as the red eye symbol on their foreheads fades away) (Water, Fire, Earth, and Air)

Guardians Unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

(Martin eyes become completely blood red as tendrils covered him, increasing his size, until they disperse and reveal the form of Daka, roaring in preparation to the clash; WITCH flies straight at Daka, changing to their Elemental form, and when they collide a huge flash covers everything)

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

(A bubble of energy starts to shine and irradiate a blinding light, until it breaks, revealing a white female figure with huge butterfly wings; WITCH along with all their friends and new ones are now facing a giant female figure covered with shadows, the forelocks of her long black hair writhing like black snakes or tentacles and the face was almost impossible to see, save for two giant blood red eyes and an even larger vertical red eye on the forehead which has a large black slit pupil; Will rises the Heart which shines a pink glow)

W.I.T.C.H!


	2. When a Heart is not given, you just TAKE

**A.N.:** Thanks to XV-Dragon, HerrMister, ChickenBake and Lexvan for the reviews. Truth be told, I was a little afraid to publish this story of mine, since it6s my first one, so thanks for the support and encouragment. I had the idea for quite some time, but I didn´t know how to develop it. But now I think I have the story 60% more or less figured out at least. So I will try to put a chapter once a week at least. Oh, and before I forget, the W.I.T.C.H. cartoon, characters, and places are property of Disney. OC are owned by me, of course, along with the story. So, enough babbling, lets get on with the show.

**When a Heart is not given, you just TAKE IT!**

Wind and snow are blowing in a distant mountain covert with ice and snow, a storm so strong that no one could see more than three feet in front of their eyes. Halfway up the mountain, a lone man is scaling it. Although covered in rags, beneath it there is a golden armor revealed as the wind pulls at the ragged cloak. He climbs, and climbs, with a furious effort and determination in his blue eyes and spoken with each handhold seized and foothold claimed.

Then, the man reaches a cave carved in the mountain like a great blade had pierced the stone long ago. Taking only a few breaths to recover from his ascent, he says in a loud voice:

"Well, aren´t you going to show yourself? They say that your power is even greater than Kandrakar and their unholy Oracle! So face me eye to eye, or are you afraid? Just another legend that crumbles when witnessed?"

Suddenly, various figures emerge from the cavern. Each of these figures wear tunics and hoods, concealing their faces from the world. They circled the man, leaving no open for a escape upon the small ledge he stood upon.

"I didn't come here to face your minions, so enough games and show yourself!" said the man, while putting a hand on his sword's hilt.

"They prefer to be called my servants, my hands that exercise my divine will," said another voice, this one coming from inside the cave.

The man turns to the entrance, seeing another figure emerging from the dark cave. In the clarity outside the cave, a young woman appears, she looked to be in her twenties, black hair down to the shoulders, a face with wrinkles above her nose and two blue eyes.

"Mira," said the man, in a voice almost like a whisper, with a shocking face.

"Well, here I am Mathias, so what do you want with me?" said the woman asked. She wore a smile so wide that it destroyed whatever look of innocence she had previously shown.

The man recovers from his shock, and with a look that could pierce steel, he said:

"Nice try, abomination, but my dear wife died 3 months, so I suggest you don't sully her memory by taking her form." said Mathias, sounding like he was trying to control his temper and rage.

"Forgive me, Mathias, I meant no disrespect for you and your wife." said Not-Mira still smirking.

"I just take this form to make our conversation more easy and intimate." said Not-Mira, while she circled Mathias like a cat stalking a mouse.

"Well, I don´t like when I´m being mocked by someone wearing the guise of my dead wife, and If I could I would have pierced you with my sword." said Mathias in a low growl.

"But you can´t, can you? Since I´m not physical, you can´t touch me. Besides, that would defeat the purpose of you coming to me, wouldn't it?" asked Not-Mira, scowling at Mathias which takes him by surprise. It was a look that he was not used to see on his beloved Mira, or anyone for that matter. It was a look that showed doom and complete annihilation if he pressed his threats.

Mathias then calmed down again, removed his rags, drew his sword and planted it in the snow, kneeling.

"Please forgive me, I do not wish to threaten you, or insult your divine person," said Mathias in a more calm and submissive tone.

"That´s quite alright, I know that your anger is not directed to me, but to Kandrakar, is it not?" said Not-Mira, no longer scowling but sounding authoritative.

Mathias raises is head, which has long orange hair. His face was also no older than 30, with blue eyes. But right now his face was darkened again, while he was remembering everything that Kandrakar as done to him.

"A shame about your wife, she had so much to live if it wasn't so brutally ended." said Not-Mira, this time sounding almost sad and with a hint of pity.

"You don´t have to tell me that, I was there when those assassins killed her, all because she was trying to protect me." said the man, in a remorseful and pained tone.

"Yes, you defied Kandrakar too many times when you tried to take other worlds for your kingdom." said Mira.

"Those worlds were barely populated, they would served better with my people, it was for my people well being," growled Mathias defiantly.

"And yet Kandrakar didn't see it like you did, and sent their lapdogs to capture you, or kill you, whichever came first." said Not-Mira, smirking again.

"The Guardians." said Mathias in a low hiss, filled with hate and resentment.

"And you even begged to them after they accidentally killed your wife when her only crime was just trying to protect her loved one." said Mira, getting more excited the more she feels the anger, hate and pain rising in Mathias.

"I will never forget her last look to me, it will haunt my mind and spirit forever," said Mathias with a hurt, pained voice.

"I begged to them, humiliated myself in front of them, I even said that they could take my position, my kingdom, my freedom, even my life if it would bring her back, and you know at they said?" said Mathias, this time sounding angrier than before, with a look of pure, unshakeable hatred in his eyes.

"They said…" said Mira, suddenly changing to the form of another woman, this one wearing Guardian clothes, around 20-30, with red long hair almost to her feet. "Bringing back the dead it will only upset the natural order. Besides, this is your just punishment for your greed and lust for conquest. You shouldn't have defied Kandrakar laws." said this Guardian, in a tone without remorse or pity.

Mathias in a surge of rage launched against this Guardian, but he just passes through her, like she was'´t even there, crashing into the ground.

The Guardian reverted to Not-Mira, saying "Calm yourself, Mathias. This is not the way you should solve your problem."

"You are right, but I couldn't control myself when I saw one of them." said Mathias, is voice sounding more calm but still with a hint of anger and hate.

"After that, I tried to direct my people against Kandrakar and the Guardians, but the foolish masses still believed in the lies that their actions are always for the greater good."

"It is all a lie, Kandrakar rules infinite worlds and dimensions with an iron fist, making people fear their power through the Guardians and also the Hearts. They are nothing but a bunch of arrogant fools and tyrants," Mathias declared.

"Not only that, but your people even turned against you, banishing you from your own world, because of their fear of Kandrakar." said Not-Mira.

"And here I am now. I heard rumors of a cult that opposes to them, and the deity they serve and worship is said to have powers beyond any other force in existence."

"So you think I am a god, one who can listen to your prayers, and perhaps even answer them?" said Not-Mira, sounding amused.

"I care less if you are a God or a sorcerer with a big ego, what I do care is if you can give me the power that I seek." said Mathias.

"For what? For revenge?" said Not-Mira.

"No, while it is true I hate Kandrakar and the Guardians with every fiber of my being, what I desire most is to have her back." said Mathias, sounding almost distant.

"If you know who I am, then you know I can´t resurrect the dead, it almost goes against my nature." said Not-Mira.

"I know, but the power of Kandrakar can bring my wife back, I will just take it and use it myself," said Mathias with determination.

"And why should I even share my power with you?" said Not-Mira, with a look that showed that she knew what Mathias would say next.

"I also know that you are looking for a stronger being, one who could wield your power better than the weak puppets that you call servants." said Mathias.

"And what makes you think that you are that being?" said Mira, her smile widening.

"I don´t, but I will take the risk, I don´t have no other reason left to live.," said Mathias without a hint of fear or doubt.

"True words that only come from a champion, who defies all odds even if he doesn't know he can triumph."

Not-Mira starts circling Mathias, and said:

"Your heart is almost full of hate and anger; and yet it is your love for her that makes you damn yourself, because you can´t let it go. So you are in lost desperation, but at the same time you have hope to restore things as they were."

Not-Mira stops, standing face to face with Mathias.

"I like you, Mathias, and you will be the worthy herald of my power, but it will have a great price."

"Name it," Mathias answered without hesitation.

"One, your spirit will belong to me, and all of your descendents spirits as well. Like you, they could become heralds of my power, if I so choose them. The second condition is that you will have to obey my every command, our mind will be set in only my word, your will will be an expression of my will. Your obedience without even the thought of question, compromise, or hesitation," said Mira, with a look of pure triumph.

Mathias started to have second thoughts. If what the creature said was true, then this means that he will condemn not only him but also his son who stayed on their home world, and all the descendents of his linage to the whim of this creature. But the memories of his dead wife along with his hatred for Kandrakar assault his mind once again. Looking at the image of his wife, he now understands why it had taken that form, to make sure that he chooses this path open to him.

Still…

"Well, Mathias, what is your answer?" demanded Not-Mira.

"I accept your conditions. I am yours," said Mathias.

"Excellent, Mathias. You will not regret this." said Not-Mira, holding her hand in a handshake and with a look of innocence.

Encouraged by that, Mathias put his hand in hers, feeling the touch. Then suddenly, black tendrils emerged from the shake and enveloped Mathias right arm, creeping and consuming is body. Mathias screamed, a piercing howl of agony that as quickly as it came, it stopped. Through his eyes Mathias saw Not-Mira's face twisted in a grim expression, with a look of pure sadism in her eyes and a smile full of lust.

"Mathias is no more. You are now my herald, the enforcer of my will, and you will take what is rightfully mine from Krandakar. You are the Daka."

Mathias eyes suddenly opened, revealing them to be completely blood red without a pupil. Then he lets out a piercing roar like the thunder of a thousand storms.

"AAAHHHH!"

Martin Tubbs wakes abruptly, still shaken from the nightmare he had woken from.

It started two months ago, when he in one night saw that strange tv show of five girls with powers defeating a giant dragon or snake beast. When he was watching it, suddenly he felt a chill, like he was being observed. He turned to his back and saw this Mathias, looking at him with eyes so piercing that he almost fainted. When he recovered, Mathias wasn't there anymore.

That same night, he had the dream, no, the nightmare for the first time. It felt so real as if he was Mathias himself. Every night he would relive the same dream, which became more clear and frightening each time he saw it. He shuddered at the image of the demonic expression on that woman`s face in the last part of the dream.

Martin looked at his watch. "6:30. Might as well take a bath and start packing."

Suddenly, Martin felt the same chill of being observed, like two months ago. He turned around but didn't saw anyone. Shrugging, he left the room.

Outside his house, and looking directly to his window, Mathias stared and smirked, and suddenly he vanishes.

* * *

Will Vandom wakes and stares at her watch which reads 8:00 a.m.

Shrieking, she gets up as fast as a lightning throwing off her sheets.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I´m so late!" she shrieked.

"Indeed, madam, your classes starts at 8:30 AM." said a refined voice, coming from the watch.

"SO WHY YOU DIDN´T WAKE ME UP?" Will asked, indignantly.

"I did, but you said that you would throw me out the window if I disturbed your sleep," said the watch.

"I didn't mean it, I was just sleepy!" said Will.

"To me, you sounded more like an enraged porcupine" said Will's cellphone.

"Sigh, forget it, I´m going to be late if I don´t hurry!" said Will urgently.

Putting her clothes as quickly as she can, Will raced to the kitchen, making two toasts and drinking a glass of milk in one gulp. She heard the noise from her mother´s car and she raced as quickly as possible to the car.

"Will, if it wasn't for me, you would never get to school on time," said Susan Vandom, Will's mother. A tall woman with dark hair, she shook her head at her daughter antics as she pulled the car out.

"It´s not my fault that I´m a heavy sleeper," Will said.

"Heavy is putting it lightly. Even an earthquake couldn't wake you," said Susan.

"Ha ha. Very funny mom." said Will sarcastically.

"Well, you didn't get that from me, so it most likely come from your…" Susan suddenly stops the sentence, felling tense and slightly angry.

"Mom, don´t think about it. Dad is not here to take me away from you, he just wants to be close to me." Will said, trying to calm her mother.

"I know honey, and he can see you, its just that me and him didn't divorce in the best of terms." Susan said, sounding sad.

"Forget it mom, being closer to dad won't separate us," Will said determined. She put a hand on her mother's thigh wanting to reassure her.

"Thank you, honey," Susan said, feeling better thanks to Will´s words and gesture.

"So, you said yesterday that a school would visit your office?" Will asked changing the subject.

"Not a school, it's an orphanage. Our company wants to show a more social side of it, and who knows, it can peak the interest of kids in making a career in an office." said Susan.

"More like it will bore them to death," Will said smirking.

"Oh ha ha," laughed Susan sarcastically.

The car stopped in front of Sheffield Institute. Will exits the car and turned back to say goodbye.

"Bye, mom, and I promise starting tomorrow I will try to wake up early!"

"Promises, promises, promises. But seriously, I´m proud of you, Will. This business with your father and me dating Dean shows to me that you really have grown up," said Susan.

"Thanks mom, and this may sound a little cheesy, but I´m proud of you too." said Will, while she takes off into the Institute.

Susan felt some emotion because of Will´s words, wanting to hug her, but she decided to do so later, at home. While driving to work, she still thought the words of her daughter, over and over again.

"I´m proud of you, mom."

* * *

"I´m proud of you, Mother."

Nerissa looked first at her son, Caleb, who was at her right side, and then to her left where Julian stood. She have never felt this happy before she realized.

"Thank you for the kind words, my son. I admit that I had doubts if this was the right thing to do, but your words are all the reward I need."

Nerissa was preparing to hug her son, but she realizes something is wrong. Her son stayed rigid, like he was a statue, the same happening to Julian and all the others around her throne room.

"What is this? What is happening?" Nerissa said, sounding confused and alarmed.

Then Nerissa heard a slurping noise and when she looked in the direction of the noise, she gasped, because she saw herself, her old life drained self, drinking from a glass of wine.

"Hummm. A good year, even though it is an imaginary year." Not-Nerissa said.

"W-h-h-o-o-o are you? What is going on?" Nerissa said shocked.

"Isn´t obvious what´s going on?"Not-Nerissa wondered, while she walked in front of Nerissa.

"Think about it, Nerissa. Do you really believe that you could take control over the elements powers that easily? Do you really believe that all worlds would fall that easily, and that would end all war?" Not-Nerissa said, getting closer and closer to the frightened Nerissa.

Not-Nerissastares defiantly at Nerissa, and she says:

"Do you really believe that your son is proud of you?"

That last line cut through Nerissa, even making her stumble almost as if she was struck. Like wine stained upon a cloth she could not help the question and the thought spreading across her keen mind. She looked, truly looked at the frozen figures and grand chamber around her.

"Then that means…" Nerissa said with a terrified tone.

All of the sudden, the people, Julian, her throne, even Caleb everything vanishes like smoke. Leaving only the two of them within prism bound the interior of Wiera's jewel.

"NOOOOOOO!" Nerissa said, collapsing to the crystal floor, crying and sobbing.

"Well, it was a good dream, but like all dreams it fades when compared to the cold, and blue, reality." said Not-Nerissa, while she approached Nerissa.

"And here you are, trapped again with even less hope of escaping this time. At least in Thanos you gained access to a portal, but now…"

"Who are you? Are you in here just to mock me?" said Nerissa, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Not at all, I´m just stating facts. As for who I am, don´t tell me you already forgot about me?" said Not-Nerissa, smirking slightly.

"What are you talking about…" Nerissa suddenly stops, realization dawning on her.

"You! You are…"

"That´s right. I´m the one who was a companion to you practically the moment you were born up until now," said Not-Nerissa, with an amused look.

"So you return now to torment me, like you did practically everyday of my life?" demanded Nerissa, who was now furious.

"Is this the way to address the only companion that you have now?" Not-Nerissa inquired.

"Pfhhh. What a companion. And it is because of you that I am in this mess. You are the one that tormented me since I was a child, telling me that all my friends were false and didn't like me…" Nerissa grumbled.

"Did I lie?" asked Not-Nerissa.

"I had friends, my former Guardian companions, who…" said Nerissa.

"… who then practically abandoned you the moment Cassidy died, leaving you to rot in Thanos," interrupted Not-Nerissa, sounding irritated.

"And don´t forget it was me who told you how to collect the Hearts, how you could resurrect the Former Guardians, and even how to strike against Kandrakar itself. You planned how to do it, I just gave the information to you, so if you failed, it is all because of you!" said Not-Nerissa, her voice rising until she was almost screaming against Nerissa.

"Now you are in a delicate position, dear Nerissa. You can´t free yourself from here. And there is no one out there who will free you, not your friends, not Kandrakar, not even your own son," said Not-Nerissa, with a poisonous tone in her voice.

The sudden realization finally kicked in. Now she was alone. Just like in Thanos. Worse even. Now even her own blood hated her, the man she loves, everyone. She had sacrificed everything for an ambition that had crumbled into dust. All the things she had justified and endured for her ends, had come to nothing. Tears started flow once again and she kneeled, sobbing silently.

"Of course, there is a way for you to be free, namely, moi." said Not-Nerissa.

That caught Nerissa attention.

"You can? But how, you said you couldn't act at a physical level," Nerissa sputtered.

"Look around you, is this is real by any chance? No, this space is just the inside of a jewel created by your magic so that it could trap the Heart of Meridian. This place isn´t even a real dimension, and in imaginary things like illusions, dreams and nightmares I can act. But it´s not free." said Not-Nerissa.

"What sort of unreasonable price are you asking for?" said Nerissa, skeptically.

"You are sounding like I will ask for your spirit," Not-Nerissa chuckled.

"Is it not what you normally ask for others? Poor desperate and unfortunate souls?" Nerissa remarked suspiciously.

"Touché! But no, for you my price is special, I would even say reasonable" said Not-Nerissa.

"I don´t know if I even want to go to the real world." said Nerissa, with a heavy sigh.

"My son hates me, I have no friends, I have no one anymore, at least in this jewel I can still live in my fantasies…" said Nerissa.

"… but you already know that it is not real, so it wouldn't be the same thing, would it?" said Not-Nerissa.

Nerissa said nothing, just looked away at the prism walls that bound her.

"Besides, the price that I ask could be a new opportunity to you. In fact the price would be a coveted prize to many," said Not-Nerissa, smirking.

"What do you mean?" said Nerissa, intrigued.

"In exchange of freeing you I will also give you a new life. I will change you, reshape you, give to you a new form and identity. It is not shapeshifting or illusion. It will be real and definitive until I say so." said Not-Nerissa, with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"A second chance Nerissa, a truly clean slate. Not only would you be freed from the consequences of your actions, but with no immediate memories of this ruined life even your guilt would be lifted from your own mind. Just imagine living without the weight of these betrayals, failures, and bitter memories," Not-Nerissa stated.

"And you would you do this for me now, you didn't give me this offer in the past." said Nerissa, suspicious.

"Because now I need you. There is something that I need and only you can collect it for me. I will not force you to do it immediately, in the coming weeks I will call for the favor that you own me." said Not-Nerissa.

"Besides, I only deal with desperate people. Before you would not have taken this deal, still believing you could make these fantasies reality. Only now, when you are so deep in misery and despair that you would do anything to be free from it, even if you have to loss still more in the process." said Not-Nerissa, with a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"There is always a catch" said Nerissa.

Not-Nerissa just shrugged: "If the hat serves. The real question is, do you accept it or not?"

Nerissa stares at Not-Nerissa. She knows that it was manipulating her to make this choice. A master manipulator such as herself, she knows how to make people do what she wants, even when they don´t realize it. However, this creature was a manipulator of another kind, one that deceives with the truth and emotions, which renders the target vulnerable and easily directed. Even though she knows that, she couldn't help but think about the offer. It would give her freedom and who knows, maybe a new life.

A new life, where she might finally be happy and loved. She realized she had already made her decision.

"I accept."

"GoooooOOOOOOODDDD!" suddenly, Not-Nerissa became completely black and multiple tendrils emerged from her and struck at the walls of the jewel, cracking it.

Nerissa stares in horror as the mass of darkness spreads its tendrils, shattering the walls. Then Nerissa feels herself falling into the pitch black, while she heard ominous laughter with a tone simultaneously male and female.

She fell, until the fallen Keeper vanished into the darkness. Suddenly a massive red eye opens in the darkness, with a black slitted pupil, and a glare both ominous and terrifying.

**Continues in part 2**


	3. When a Heart Part 2

**A.N.:** Thanks to all my reviewers, I am pleased that you liked the previous chapter. Since this is like a season 3, I´ll write in an episodic form, starting with "When a Heart is not given, you just take it" as the first episode. To tell you the truth, the previous chapter was supposed to contain all the first episode, but it toke me more than 7 hours straight to write that chapter during night time, so I began to be sleepy and tired, so I decided to stop and make that episode in three separate chapters. I apologize, but I didn´t want the story to suffer from mistakes, misspelling, or worse, not be able to write properly, since I have so many ideas for this episode. Besides in my opinion the chapter was starting to become big, so it´s best this way. Maybe I will make all the episodes in three or two chapters, it will be less tiring not only to me but to you all. Tell me what you think.

Alas, let us continue the story. Oh, and W.I.T.C.H. cartoon, characters, and places are property of Disney. OC are owned by me, of course, along with the story (one more thing, Mira, the wife of Mathias, as nothing to do with Mira the auramere of Yan Lin, I didn´t realize it until recently that the name has been used, but I can´t change now. Besides, I don´t have plans to use the auramere of Yan Lin, much anyway. Also, they said Martin´s hair is blonde, but personally to me is more like orange, don´t you think?).

**When a Heart is not given, you just TAKE IT!**

**Part 2**

In Sheffield Institute, at lunch hour, Will and her friends Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, are chattering about trivial topics.

"So, you were almost late for class, again." said Cornelia, smirking at Will.

"Look, I said it to my mom already, and I will say it again, is not my fault that I'm a heavy sleeper," said Will.

"Well, it's a good thing that Mr. Collins is our teacher almost every morning..." started Irma.

"... and since him and your Mother are an item, I believe he will be more tolerant about the tardiness of his soon to be step-daughter." said Hay Lin, giggling.

"Yeah right, in the last test his soon to be step daughter only got a C+, so I don´t think I can count on that," said Will, obviously not liking where Irma and Hay Lin were going.

It´s not that she doesn't like or appreciate Mr. Collins as her mom's boyfriend, but step-father is still a giant step to take.

"So, since you can´t count on mom´s boyfriend privilege, I suggest that you wake up early," said Taranee, "And study more."

"Don´t remind me" Will said groaning.

"You know, things sure have been quiet for the last two months," Hay Lin said.

"I´ll say. No evil tyrant to depose, no rogue Guardian to fight, not even an evil giant snake guy, for crying out loud." said an exasperated Irma.

"Well, I'm not complaining, things are finally quiet so we should enjoy it for now," Cornelia said.

"Yeah right. You only say that because now you have more time for your boyfriend. As a matter of fact, you've all have been spending more time with your sweethearts than with me," said Irma.

"Hey, its not my fault that you don´t have a sweetheart," said Cornelia.

"Not true, Irma already as a boyfriend." said Hay Lin excitedly.

"Who, Andrew Hornby?" said Will sarcastically.

"No, I think Hay Lin is referring to the forever loyal Martin." said Taranee in a teasing tone.

"Oh pleeeaaasee! I mean, I like Martin as a friend, but not, and I mean NOT as boyfriend material," said Irma.

"I don´t know, I always thought his dedication to you was funny, and romantic," said Hay Lin, with a wondering look in her eyes.

"More like funny than romantic, don´t you think, pumpkin." said a smirking Cornelia, which makes all girls to laugh at Irma expenses, who scowls.

"Look, speak of the devil..." said Taranee, pointing her finger to the figure of Martin who had just entered the cafeteria.

"Please, don´t let him notice me, don´t let him notice me..." whispered Irma.

"Hey Martin, over here!" said a loud Hay Lin, grabbing everyone´s attention.

"Great," muttered Irma.

Martin turned, seeing his crush with her friends in a nearby table. He smiled and said:

"Hey girls, and pumpkin, how ar..."

Martin suddenly stops, and stares in horror at a creature behind the girls, and they did'´t seem to notice it. It looked like a mass of darkness and shadows, with tendrils or tentacles sprouting in every part of its mass. But the most noticeable feature is the eye, one big red eye in a vertical position with a black slit pupil.

At first it was staring at the girls, then it directs its gaze at Martin, piercing him to his core, and said in an ominous, thundering tone; with almost two distinct voices, one male and one female:

"IT IS TIME!"

Martin suddenly collapses, grabbing his head with his hands, panting and wheezing, like it was difficult to breath. Almost immediately, the girls rose from their seats and ran to Martin.

"Martin, are you okay!" said Irma, in a worried tone.

But Martin wasn't listening, in his mind he was reliving the images of the nightmare that plagued his dreams, passing in a rapid succession. Still he could hear the same voice, saying:

"TAKE IT! TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE! TAKE THE HEART!"

Irma touches Martin´s back, to help raise him to his feet, but he jerked his back violently and got up abruptly, staring intensely at Irma.

"DON´T TOUCH ME!" Martin shouted.

Irma backed away, shocked by his reaction, which could be said of everyone in the cafeteria. No one ever saw Martin be this violent and angry. The glare in Martin´s face disappears to a shocked expression of its own.

"Irma, wait, I didn't mean to. I don´t know what came to me. I' sorry," Martin said in an apologetic tone.

"T...h..h...hat´s okay, Martin. You obviously don´t feel well," said Irma, still a little shocked by his previous reaction, but becoming calm now.

"You could say that again. I don´t know why, but I haven´t been sleeping well lately. Maybe it´s better for me to see the nurse now," said Martin.

"Do you need any help?" asked Will.

"No, thanks Will. I fell better now, so don´t worry about me. And I'm really sorry about before, Irma," said Martin, almost in a whisper.

"Don´t worry, Martin. Go see the nurse, so that you can go back to your geek, unique self." said Irma in a comforting tone.

Martin nodded and left. When he was out of the cafeteria, Hay Lin asked:

"What was that?"

"He said that he was having sleeping problems, so its natural for him to be grouchy," said Taranee.

"You really think so?" asked Irma in a worried tone.

"What´s the matter, worried about your boyfriend?" teased Cornelia.

"It´s nothing like that, I´m just worried, that´s all. It´s the first time I ever saw him to be so violent..." said Irma.

"Don´t worry, Irma. It´s just like Taranee said, so he'll be fine in a few days." said Will in a reassuring tone.

"You´re right. He will be fine," said Irma with a soft smile on her lips, but her eyes still have a slight doubt.

"Hey girls!" shouted a blonde girl with two braids who just entered the cafeteria.

"Hey Elyon, so how was it?" said Cornelia.

"It went well. Principal Knickerbocker agreed that I could be out right after lunch, since my parents explained her that we will be in a family reunion." said Elyon.

"Some people really are lucky." said Irma in a teasing tone.

"Hey, I am a queen of another dimension, so I have duties to my kingdom and my people, especially in their festivals and ceremonies," said Elyon.

"Yeah right, you are just dying to experiment those new dresses that I made," said Hay Lin.

"And thanks also for the party decorations. So you will go to the Rakook Festival, right?" asked Elyon.

"It´s Rarok, Elyon. And yes, we will go, but later. After class I have chores and homework to do." said Cornelia.

"We all have," said the rest of the girls.

"What about Matt?" asked Elyon.

"He has band practice, and later he said he will have a meeting with the other Regents." said Will.

"Don´t you mean that tea party that my sister insist to have with him, Huggles and Napoleon?" said Cornelia while they all laugh.

"So I guess you all will go later. Bye and enjoy the rest of the classes," said Elyon, smirking.

"Oh, ha ha," laughed Irma with clear sarcasm.

* * *

Martin was walking to the nurse´s office, still lost in his thoughts. He felt better now, but his reaction and shock to Irma´s face was still in his mind. It is almost as if he felt anger and rage towards Irma and the other girls. Almost like he hated them.

During his walk, he encounters none other than Uriah and his gang. They smirk at Martin and Uriah says:

"So it finally happened. Lair's rejection made the geek snap his wits. I just hope he doesn't break his arm when punching anyone."

They laughed and left Martin alone, who was staring at them. He felt a sudden urge to grab their necks and SNAP them like twigs. He shook his head.

"What is wrong with me?" Martin thought puzzled and a bit worried.

Finally he arrives at the nurse´s office. He opens the door and sees no one.

"Might as well be here when she arrives." he thought.

Martin sits on the bed, and when he looks at the window, he saw Mathias, the man from his dreams, staring at him.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" Martin asked.

Then suddenly, Not-Mathias passed through the walls like he was a ghost, entering the room. He stares at Martin and smirks, saying:

"It is time, Martin."

Suddenly, Martin felt something creeping over his back. When he turns to look at his back, he saw to his horror that a mass of black tendrils was covering his entire back, reaching for his legs, arms and chest. He tried to scream, but his throat emits no sound. He looks to Not-Mathias, who changed into the shape of Irma, and said:

"Now awake!"

Martin sees his vision becoming red, blood red. The last thing he saw was the widening, demonic smile on Not-Irma's face.

* * *

A fold was opened in Meridian castle, where Elyon emerged, along with Blunk, Caleb and her parents. They were greeted by the people in the castle courtyard, which included Drake, Aldarn, Julian and Raythor. Then Elyon said:

"My fair people, today we celebrate the Rakor Festival..."

"Rarok, my queen." whispered Caleb.

"Fine, whatever," said Elyon, annoyed. "The points is, I know how this festival is important to you, being the first to be held in 13 years."

Everyone in the courtyard turns their gazes down, remembering for a brief moment the oppressive rule of Phobos. To crush their spirits, Phobos forbade all Festivals and joyful occasions, making them almost forget happiness, joy and hope.

"So on this day we will have the greatest celebration ever, so that it will be remembered for yearss to come. So that people always remember that happiness and joy is attainable," finished Elyon.

Everyone cheered in unison. Blunk felt a tear in his eye, and said to Caleb:

"That was the nicest thing that anyone ever said to Blunk."

Caleb rolled his eyes, and followed Elyon and her parents along with Drake, Aldarn, Julian and Raythor. When they reached the throne room, Miriadel, Elyon´s mother, asked:

"How is security for the Rarok Festival?"

"A thousand soldiers were already dispatched, half was divided in small patrols scattered in the city, while the other half will stay in reserve," Drake answered.

"Also, I talked to Vathek and we doubled the contingent in the Infinite City, to make sure that Phobos and the rest of the prisoners don´t escape." said Aldarn.

"I already gave orders to the guards castle to accompany us in the procession," said Julian.

"Forgive the insolence, but do you think is wise to let the castle unguarded?" asked Raythor.

"I appreciate the concern, Raythor, but we should first protect the people. A castle can be rebuilt, but peoples live can´t," said Elyon.

"I inclined before your wisdom and concern, my lady," said Raythor.

"We have to make sure that this festival goes off without any problems. Meridian's people have suffered enough at the hands of Phobos and Nerissa, so every precaution must be made." said Elyon.

"Yes your majesty." said the rest in unison.

"I will check the patrols in the city." said Drake.

"Aldarn and I will direct the guards. Do you mind if we take Sandpit and Gargoyle, Raythor?" asked Julian.

"Not at all, they are yours to command." said Raythor. Julian nodded and left, along with Aldarn and Drake.

"Blunk must get ready too, Mama wants Blunk to take a bath for the Festival," said Blunk.

"You're taking a bath?" asked Caleb incredulously.

"Yes, a mud bath. Caleb wants to take it to?" asked Blunk.

"No thanks, I already took mine," said Caleb, disgusted.

As Blunk left, Elyon sighed and sits in the throne.

"I sure hope that Rorak Festival goes smoothly," said Elyon.

"Rarok, Elyon," said Alborn, Elyon´s father.

"Urrrhhh, I never get the name right. What if I make the same mistake during the procession? It could insult people and..." said Elyon.

"Elyon, don´t worry, you will do fine," said Miriadel.

"Besides, you lived out of Meridian for more than 13 years, so its natural that you aren´t familiar with our culture. You will learn in time," said Alborn.

"Also, don´t worry about the people's safety, me and Raythor are taking care of it," said Caleb.

"Right you are reb..., I mean, Caleb." said Raythor, a little embarrassed.

"You will always call me that, won´t you?" asked Caleb, facing Raythor.

"Well, old habits die hard," admitted Raythor.

They faced each other with a serious face, then suddenly they burst out laughing, along with everyone in the room.

"OK, I get it. I trust all of you for this, and maybe you are right, I mean, what could happen?" asked Elyon.

* * *

In a dark street of the city, a patrol was passing when suddenly one of the soldiers hears a strange noise, almost like a strong current of wind. He stopped, listening.

"What's wrong?" asked the captain.

"You know, for an instant, I almost heard wind coming from that corner," said the soldier.

The captain stares at the place the soldier is pointing, but sees nothing out of the ordinary.

"Maybe it was just a breeze of air, nothing more. Come on, Aldarn is waiting for us," said the captain, directing the patrol away from the street.

As they left, a tiny black spot formed in thin air, spinning in the air and becoming bigger and bigger until it became a black portal, sucking air and debris in to it, like a black hole. From the darkness, emerged a group of hooded figures, levitating a few inches off the ground and circling the strange portal.

"There, they will not pass here again, or any other patrol for that matter," said one of the figures.

"The procession will pass through here in a few hours, so we must be ready," said another with a female voice.

"You know, it is funny, they are almost celebrating their own demise," said another figure.

"Yes, especially if we considered what this day means to Meridian and Kandrakar. Don´t you think so, Daka?" asked another one, turning is gaze towards the portal, as did the rest of them.

From the portal, a soft roar is heard, and two blood red eyes stares at the figures. It advances toward them, casting a massive shadow over them.

**Continues in part 3**


	4. When a Heart Part 3

A.N.: This is a short comment, I will write more at the end of this episode, which is in this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers, and I don´t own W.I.T.C.H. or any other characters except the OCs. And now, GET READY TO RUMBLE!

**"When a Heart is not given, you just TAKE IT!"**

**Part 3**

The bell of Sheffield Institute resonates all over the halls, indicating the end of all classes. The W.I.T.C.H. girls were walking away of the entrance along with the rest of the kids, anxious to go home.

"It is kinda lame that we can´t help more the Raruk Festival." said Hay Lin.

"It is Rarok, how many times do I have to say it, you´re sounding just like Elyon." said an exasperated Cornelia.

"You have to admit, it is a difficult name to remember. By the way, how come that your tiny little head remembers it?" said Irma.

"Ah ah. And I only remember because Caleb talked about it so many times this week that is kinda hard to forget." said Cornelia.

"By the way, what exactly is this Festival anyway?" asked an intrigued Taranee.

"I don´t know all the details, but according to Caleb, a long time ago Meridian was attacked by a strange creature that seemed to be made of darkness." said Cornelia.

"Seriously? That is so _darky._" said Hay Lin with a giggle, making the other girls groan.

"Well, it gets _darky_. According to legends, this creature seemed invincible, since there was no way to harm it. It swarmed all over Meridian, destroying villages and everything that it was in his way. Meridian armies tried to stop it, but the creature was just unstoppable." said Cornelia.

"Then how it was stopped?" asked an intrigued Will.

"Well, in this day, the first Queen of Meridian reunited all of her people, soldiers and civilians, nobles and peasants, all of their races were united in just one army. The Queen asked for Kandrakar help, but it would take some time to them to arrive, so she thought that she could buy some time, directing the giant army against the creature." said Cornelia.

"I take it that it was not easy." said Irma.

"You could say that again, it was almost a massacre. The creature just advanced against them, crushing everyone that it was in his way. Even the Queen´s power couldn´t face it." said Cornelia.

"Wait a minute. If this queen was Elyon ancestor, then that means…" said Taranee.

"That means that the creature was stronger than the Light of Meridian, in other words, stronger than a Heart." finished Will.

"But I thought that no power could match a Heart, except for another Heart." said Hay Lin.

"No, the Oracle only said that the Hearts are sources of mystical energy in each world. He never said that their power couldn´t be matched." explained Will.

"Man, I really wouldn´t like to cross paths with that creature." said Irma, shrugging.

"Ahem. If you don´t mind, I would like to finish the story." said Cornelia.

"As I was saying, the Queen´s idea was just buy some time until reinforcements from Kandrakar arrived, which they did." said Cornelia.

"Let me guess, the _Guardians_." said Irma.

"Not just any Guardians, the very first ones. They went directly against the creature and teleported it to Kandrakar, including themselves." said Cornelia.

"Then what happen?" asked Will.

"The people and the Queen never know, they only know that the creature was destroyed according to Kandrakar. Then the Queen proclaimed this day as the day of Rarok, which means "desperate struggle" in ancient meridian. It was a reminder of all the sacrifices and losses that they suffer to save Meridian from complete annihilation, and never lose hope." said Cornelia.

"So, I guess it is important this year." said Taranee.

"Yeah, because when Phobos was in power they never celebrated this date, or any other joyful occasion for that matter. So this one is the first in 13 years, and guess what. Since Kandrakar played a big role in this day, we are honor guests." said Cornelia.

"To bad we can´t help more in the Festival." said Hay Lin.

"We all have our lives here to attend first, so it can´t be helped." said Will.

"Oh, well, at least we can arrive in time for the procession, or its final at least." said Irma.

"Right. Once all of us finished their chores and homework, we will meet at the park, and then fold to Meridian." said Will.

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Irma.

The girls then spread in different directions, and unknown to them some one was observing, watching them from an alley. It was Raphael Sylla, the computer teacher at Sheffield Institute and also a FBI agent.

"Sylla log entry #12546: the subjects are now heading home in separate directions. It is unknown when they will meet again, if they ever meet today." said Agent Sylla, talking to a black recorder.

"Subjects Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale and Hay Lin are very difficult to track once outside of school. Many times I lost them close to the Silver Dragon Restaurant, or the Park. They enter those places and never get out of them. Either they have a network of tunnels or they can teleport, which wouldn´t surprise me." said Sylla.

"During these two months I´ve been in the Institute, I checked some old records in reference to the _Brown incident_. There are many irregularities and inconsistencies, like for instance the two prolonged _absences_ of Elyon Brown and her parents, which here explained as vacations and family reunion. But I checked the records for reservations, destinations, hotels, and they weren´t in the places they stated in their declarations. Also, that girl Melinda, which tipped Agents Medina and McTiennan about Elyon and her parents disappearance, vanished from sight, and no one seems to know her." said Sylla.

"I also noticed that those five have _strange abilities_, at lack of better term. I caught Ms. Vandom shocking the computer during one of the classes. More like frying, if you ask me. She said it was static electricity, but I never saw one of 10000 volts. And the others also did _bizarre_ things, like the water of the pool formed a giant wave, plants growing out of nowhere, experiments caughting fire, Ms. Lin sneezing and blow the food, plates and people of the table, etc, etc and etc." said Sylla.

"I checked that transmission of two months ago, but the TV network doesn´t know where and who was transmitting that cartoon, except for the part it was transmitting from some part of Heatherfield. The heroines of that cartoon show a remarkable resemblance to the subjects, and also the creature matched the descriptions of a snake beast that was sighted by many people." said Sylla.

"This is just the point of the iceberg, I know that these 5 have some connection to these events, but their family history doesn´t show any kind of _supernatural_ occurrences. My suggestion is to stay close to those five and Ms. Brown, and I will check references and myths about fairies and elemental powers." said Sylla, turning off the recorder.

"I better get back to HQ. The Director wants to see this week report." said Sylla, walking off the alley.

Finally, the Rarok Festival was started. People of all parts of Meridian showed up to watch the procession. It is almost noon and fireworks are displayed in the skies, much to the awe and pleasure of the people.

From the castle, everyone was in place. Elyon was riding a white horse along with Caleb and her parents who ride brown horses. Raythor was on Elyon right side on foot, and behind them were many guards, all in line.

"Are you sure you don´t want to ride a horse, Raythor?" asked Elyon.

"No need, my lady, I never was a good rider and I prefer to travel on foot." said Raythor.

"I can´t believe this is happening." said Miriadel.

"Me too, it was so long ago that we celebrated this day." said Alborn.

"I remember the last Rarok Festival, during Queen Wiera reign. I was just 2 years old. I was in the crowd, along with my father and my…" said Caleb, stopping when he remembers who his mother is, not the guise of the Mage.

"Yeah, I was just a soldier back then. When Phobos came to power, me and most of the guards tried to talk him out of the prohibition, but he never yielded." said Raythor, looking down and remembering the many things that he and others did under Phobos orders. Now he sees the error of his past actions.

"Stop it, both of you. This is a time of happiness, not of moodiness." said Elyon in a commanding tone.

"Caleb, I may not know what you, my parents, and many of Meridian people have suffered at my brother hands, but it will never happen again, I promise. And don´t worry about your _heritage_, what is important is who you are now and I trust you not only as a confident and advisor, but also as a friend." said Elyon in a sympathetic tone.

"As for you, Raythor, despite all you have done, you at least believed that my brother was acting in the name of Meridian good. He didn´t value your loyalty or many of his men, you were just pawns for him to use, so I don´t blame you, and I´m sure that many of our people think so to." said Elyon as she directed to Raythor.

"You may be right, my lady, but I blame myself for many things that I did during Phobos reign, despite just following orders. But what I regret most is what I did to Mir…" Raythor stopped a brutally, not finishing his sentence.

"What you did to who?" asked Elyon.

"It is nothing, just something from the past that it can´t be repaired and I don´t like to remember it. Thank you for your confidence in me, my lady." said Raythor, hoping to avoid the subject.

Elyon raised her eyebrow, intrigued by the last sentence of Raythor, but she decided not to pressure, at least for now. The procession finally arrived to the streets and people started to cheer as soon as they see their Queen.

The procession continues, as the crowd continues cheering, with Elyon waving her right hand, along with the rest of her escort. After an hour of walking in the city streets, they arrived at an open square, with a podium in the middle.

Elyon dismounted along with the others and they go directly to the podium. The guards that followed the procession circulated the podium, as also did the crowd.

"Hatttsss! Mind reading hats. Blunk sells for good price." said Blunk, hearing a TV antenna on his head.

"Blunkie-po stop smuggling. Almost time for speech." said Blunk´s mother.

"Not smuggling, selling." said Blunk.

"Excuse me, but this work?" asked an interested citizen.

"Of course, but Blunk advice it can shock." said Blunk, directing to a new customer.

From the crowd, Aldarn goes directly to Caleb.

"So, how are things in the Infinite City?" asked Caleb.

"Vathek has everything under control. Phobos and his minions cannot escape with all that guards we put there." said Aldarn.

"Also, the patrols reported nothing of the ordinary, and Julian his keeping the rest of the guards in reserve, just in case." finished Aldarn.

"I hope we don´t come to that." said Caleb.

"What is worrying you? Nothing can happen now." asked Aldarn.

"I don´t known, I just have a bad felling that something is going to happen." said Caleb, sighing. "Maybe it is nothing."

Both direct their attention to Elyon, who is now at the podium.

"My subjects, no, my fellow meridians, today we celebrate an important day in our history, the Rarok Festival." started Elyon.

"_Hey, I finally said it right._" thought Elyon.

"This day is a reminder of the many sacrifices that were made to Meridian salvation a long time ago. But also it should remind us that there will always be times when Meridian will once again be in danger, but I am sure that like with Phobos and Nerissa, we will prevail like our ancestors did against the dark creature of legends. As long we have hope in tomorrow, no one can verge us…"

Suddenly, a house exploded, its debris falling in the panicking crowd who fled to a safe distance. Everyone was staring at the smoke, when a tall figure emerges from it. It was 15 feet tall (4.5 meters, taller than Cedric in his beast form) with his upper body covered in a black armor, with gauntlets that ended in sharp fingers like a claw. Covering the armor were red lines, enveloping his arms and its back, but the chest had an image of a big red eye in a vertical position, with a black slythed pupil, and the red lines converged to it. Its head was covered with a black helmet with 2 pointed horns, and its face was completely obscured by the helmet, save for the two red glowing eyes.

But what shocked most of the people was his lower half. Instead of legs nothing could be seen except for a black mist or smoke and emerging from it, black tendrils or tentacles were moving and wheezing like snakes. (In short, imagine the upper half of a black armor allocated to a black cloud or mist with many tentacles sprouting from it.)

It let a piercing roar, which scared most of the crowd who just flee.

"Guards, attack!" commanded Caleb.

Instantly the guards launched themselves at the creature, but it just raised is right arm and with a single wave sends many guards flying away. Then with its left arm. It was just passing by the crowd of guards as easily as someone is passing through a bunch of curtains.

Seeing that the guards they have couldn´t stop this beast, Caleb directs to Aldarn and says urgently:

"Get my father and the other guards, especially Gargoyle and Sandpit. We need them."

Aldarn nodded and ran as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Raythor saw that the creature was going directly to Elyon so he ordered:

"Form a protective circle around our queen. We must protect her."

Instantly a circle of a dozen of guards formed around Elyon and her parents. Raythor stays out of the circle, watching the creature coming closer and closer. The guards raised their spears and prepare for the clash.

"STOP IT!"

Everyone stopped, including the creature who was preparing to engage the circle of guards. They all turned their attention to Elyon, who had just screamed.

"Let me pass. I will deal with it." ordered Elyon.

"But my lady, this creature seems interested in you. What if…" started Raythor, but stopped when Elyon raised her hand in a gesture to silence him. He understands and backed off, along with the guards.

"Are you sure of it?" asked Miriadel, worried for the safety of her daughter.

"It is just as Raythor said, it wants me. I don´t want anyone hurt because of me." said Elyon.

Elyon advanced toward the creature, with a decisive look in her face. At first she was just shocked at the sight of this mysterious creature, but then a thousand questions started to form in her mind. Who or what is this beast? It is a creation of Phobos or perhaps Nerissa? Or worse, it is a new enemy?

She stops a few feet from the creature, and glares at it. It is difficult to see if the creature is glaring back or not, but Elyon fells it was looking intensely at her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" demanded Elyon.

The creature raises his right arm, brings it closer to its chest, and said in a loud cavernous voice:

"DAKA!"

Then the creature extends his right arm toward Elyon and said:

"MERIDIAN…HEART!"

Elyon frowns at the answers.

"So you want the Heart of Meridian, who belongs to not only the Light of Meridian but to all the people of this world. What makes you think I will give it to you?" asked Elyon.

"NOT…..GIVE!...I…TAKE…..IT!" said the Daka creature, and instantly his tentacles spread to action and go directly to Elyon.

But when the tentacles were about to strike Elyon, an energy field formed around her. Then she raises her right hand, which was glowing.

"So be it. I hope you like our dungeons in the Infinite city." said Elyon, and then a beam of blue energy stroke the Daka creature, enveloping him in a blue glow.

But everyone was shocked when the blue glow faded and the creature was still there.

"Impossible. How did you…" exclaimed Elyon, but was interrupted when Daka jumps high in the air, joins both fists and strike the shield with so much strength that the ground around them trembled slightly.

The shield did not yield, but Elyon almost fainted because of the strike. She quickly recovers and concentrated on the shield. But Daka was continuously striking, and Elyon fells her strength starting to fail her. The guards then resume the attack, but the tentacles erupt again and slashed against them, grabbing and tossing some of them.

But when Daka was just about landing the final strike, a hand made of sand grabbed his right arm. Daka turns and receives a fist on his face, courtesy of Sandpit. It did not make Daka lose his balance, but he was pushed to a side. He stares toward the menacing faces of Sandpit and Gargoyle.

Raythor saw this chance and said:

"About time they showed up. Now!" he and a couple of guards sprung into action to retrieve Elyon, who has huffing and panting, and her parents. He reaches Elyon and said:

"My lady, I suggest we retreat you and your parents, for now. Gargoyle and Sandpit will buy us some time."

Elyon nodded, and they started to back away from the creature. However, they couldn´t go any further because a dome of black energy formed out of nowhere, trapping Elyon, her parents, Raythor and the guards, along with Sandpit, Gargoyle and the Daka creature.

Instantly, the guards outside the dome along with Caleb and the other commanders strike it, and Raythor and his men did the same, but the dome didn´t yield. Elyon closed her eyes for an instant, but opened then, wearing a confused look.

"There is something wrong. I can´t teleport us out." Elyon said.

"You must be tired, Elyon." said her father.

"No, I still have some energy left, something must be blocking the teleportation. I can´t even fold." said Elyon, with an alarmed look on her face.

"We also have our problems here. This barrier isn´t bulging." shouted Caleb.

"I didn´t expect the creature could do this." said Raythor, while he looks at Daka, still facing Sandpit and Gargoyle.

"Actually, it is our doing." exclaimed a monotone voice.

Everyone looks at the source of the voice. Floating several feet in the air, a group of figures wearing brown cloaks or tunics with hoods covering their faces, stares at them. There were dozens of them.

"Now you can´t escape, Light of Meridian." said one of the figures.

"And Daka will take the Heart, we assure you that." said another, this one a female.

"So, you are the ones controlling the beast!" snarled Caleb.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" asked Elyon.

"You would never understand why. As for whom we are, maybe you should ask your loyal bodyguard, Elyon." said another figure.

Elyon turned to Raythor, who was looking at the figures with disbelieving eyes, muttering "_It can´t be"_.

"Do you know then, Raythor?" asked Elyon.

Raythor recovers from his shock, and says:

"I don´t know _who_ they are, but I encountered them when I was in the Abyss of Shadows. They tried many times to convince me to join them."

"And yet you refused, stating that your _loyalty_ to Phobos was unshakeable. Strange that you are serving his sister now." said a hooded figure.

"It seems that loyalty is very rare these days." said another in a mocking tone, albeit still monotone.

"And to whom are you loyal? To another wanabee tyrant or sorcerer?" asked Caleb.

The hooded figures all laughed, a monotonous and prolonged laugh. Then one of them says:

"Amusing for you to say it, _son of Nerissa_, but who we serve you can never comprehend it, at least not now".

"We are but mere hands and tools of the will of the divine Forgotten." said another.

"And his will is to have the Heart of Meridian. Deliver it peacefully, or we will take it by force, or should we say Daka will." said another figure.

"Here´s our response!" shouted Caleb, raising his right arm and the guards outside the dome raised their spears above their head, pointing at the figures. Then Caleb lowers it, and the guards launch their spears, others launching arrows, all in the direction of the hooded figures.

But all of the hooded figures simply raise their arms, their hands glowing with a black aura and sprouting from it dozens of black rays strike the spears and arrows, disintegrating them. Then they fire the black rays at the guards and some of them separates from the main group and starts firing at the people, making them flee in panic.

"They are attacking the people, we must stop them." said Julian.

"We need the Guardians. Someone needs to call them." said Caleb. He then directs to the crowd fleeing from the hooded figures firing at them and reached for Blunk, who was trying to cover his mother.

"Blunk, go to Heatherfield, we need Cornelia and the others, NOW!" shouted Caleb.

"But what about Mama?" asked Blunk.

"Don´t worry, I will keep an eye on her. NOW GO!" shouted Caleb.

"Blunkie-po should go, Mama will be fine." said Mama.

Not needing to hear it twice, Blunk goes directly to a small alley, using the Tooth of the Tonga he folds to Earth, disappearing instantly.

However, five of the hooded figures noticed him folding.

"So, they are going to call for reinforcements." said one of them.

"Definitely the Guardians and probably those Regents of Earth." said another.

"Then we must stop them, or stall them at least." said another one.

All of them nodded, and suddenly a black portal opens, which the five hooded figures head to.

Cornelia hears the sound of the bell, and she goes to answer it. In the door way, Matt and Mr. Huggles in his shoulder, are standing and waiting to enter.

"Good, you are finally here. Lillian is finishing preparing Napoleon to your little _reunion_." said Cornelia, stifling her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, I now. But it is one of our most sacred duties as Regents…" started Matt, but never had the chance to finish it because Napoleon appeared running, wearing a pink skirt and with an alarmed look in his face.

"Quick you gotta hide me!" shouted Napoleon.

Cornelia, Matt and Mr. Huggles stares at each other. Then they laugh, hard (or in the case of Mr. Huggles, squiching).

"What the heck is so funny?" said an irritated Napoleon.

"I…ah…I´m….ah….sorry. You just look so…so…so…" Matt tries to say, but resumes the histerical laughter.

"Funny, very funny. I wouldn´t laugh, you know. You haven´t seen what Lillian prepared for you and the rodent." said Napoleon, which immediately shuts Matt and Mr. Huggles.

"Anyway, hide me before she…" started Napolean, when suddenly Lillian appeared.

"OHH NAPOLEON!"

Napoleon stared sweat dropped, then sighs in defeat and says in a clearly defeated tone.

"Meowh, Meowh."

"For Pete´s sake, Lillian, what did you do to him that he ran away from you." asked Cornelia.

"Oh, I was just training him for his dance in our tea party. You will dance, right Matt?"

"ME! Oh no, no, no and…" stated Matt.

But then Lillian makes the cute, almost crying face to Matt. He sighs and says:

"Fine. Me Mr. Huggles will do it too." said Matt in a defeated, which makes Lillian launching at his neck to hug him, much to the amuse of Cornelia and Napoleon, who was snickering quietly.

"Lets go, we have so much to do." said an excited Lillian, dragging Matt, Huggles and Napoleon to her room. Cornelia chuckles a little, and decides to seat on the sofa. She had already finished her homework and most of her shores, so she decided to wait for another hour until she call for the others. Cornelia was preparing to seat, when she smells something awful.

"I know that smell, so this means…" Cornelia said, going to the window, when suddenly the face of Blunk appears, almost scaring her to death.

"BLUNK! You know you can appear like that in our houses. What if somebody saw you?" said Cornelia.

"BIG TROUBLE! MERIDIAN IN BIG TROUBLE!" said Blunk urgently.

"What happened? Did Phobos or Cedric escaped from the Infinite City?" asked Cornelia in an alarmed tone.

"Not them. Big dark monster trapped the Queen, and flying cloaked persons attacking everyone." said Blunk.

"Okay, I will call the others!" said Cornelia urgently, reaching for her phone.

"Will, this is Cornelia. Change of plans. We need to go to Meridian now, there is trouble." said Cornelia, pausing for a moment to hear Will, and then she says:

"Okay, we meet under the bridge. See you there." Cornelia shuts her phone and says to Blunk:

"Wait here for a moment. I need to talk to Matt first."

Blunk nodded, and Cornelia ran to Lillian´s room. When she opens the door, she saw Matt holding the front paws of Napoleon, like they were dancing. They stared at her, feeling very embarrassed.

"Wait, this isn´t what it looks like…" started Matt.

"No time, we need to talk, now." said Cornelia.

"Hey, you are ruining my party." whined Lillian.

"Don´t worry princess, I will be right back." said Matt.

Once they are in the hallway, Cornelia says:

"There is trouble in Meridian. Me and the others will go now."

"Want me and the others Regents to go?" asked Matt.

"No, you need to stay here and take care of my sister. When my parents arrive, tell them that I had an emergency at school, so I left you taking care of Lillian. Then you can go helps us." said Cornelia.

Matt nodded, and went inside to the room. Cornelia goes to Blunk and says:

"Come on. We have to hurry."

Elyon was devastated. What was supposed to be a joyful day was now a war zone. Those hooded figures seemed relentless, attacking anyone in sight, either soldiers or civilians, and she felt powerless because she was trapped in a seemingly-impossible-to-escape dome with an equally unstoppable monster. Her mother realized this and speaks to her:

"Elyon, don´t think like that, this isn´t your fault."

"We disagree with that statement."

All of them look at one of the hooded figures, staring at them outside of the dome.

"If you don´t surrender the Heart, we will continue. Up until now there are now casualties, but that can change." said the hooded figure.

"All of this just for the Heart, you people are now better than Phobos and Nerissa." said an enraged Alborn.

"Please, don´t compare us with that spoiled prince. As for Nerissa, we don´t condemned her vision, far from it." said the hooded figure.

"What, you want to unite all worlds and dimensions, ruling with an iron fist?" asked Caleb, while he was shouting arrows at another hooded figure.

"No, that was the flaw of Nerissa vision. She thought that power and control would unite all. Our master just wants to truly unite us all." said the hooded figure.

"And who his this _Master_ of yours, that have you on a tight leach?" asked Elyon.

"You think that we are enslaved by the divine Forgotten, like your people were by Phobos? We are not slaves, we are followers, by our own choice." said the hooded figure.

Elyon was about to retort, but Raythor stopped her.

"There is no point in talking to them, my lady. They are nothing but the followers of a false deity. That´s no loyalty, just fanaticism." said Raythor.

"So you think that the Forgotten is false, despite the divine have blessed you with his presence in the Abyss." said the hooded figure.

"If you meant those visions, I don´t know if it was all my imagination, or you that implanted them in me." growled Raythor.

"Believe what you want to believe, _unbeliever_. There is no point in continue this conversation. Daka, take the Heart in the name of the Forgotten." shouted the hooded figure.

Daka responds by letting out a piercing roar. Gargoyle also roars threateningly, but with less effect. Sandpit tenses, preparing to strike.

"Don´t worry my Queen, help is coming. I send Blunk to get Cornelia and the others." said Caleb in the middle of the battle.

"Also, I have a plan to subside the beast. Just stay behind me and the guards, my lady." said Raythor, to which Elyon nodded.

The guards formed a line in front of Elyon, with Raythor at front. He gives a look at Gargoyle and Sandpit, which were also looking. He rolls his left eye and closes his right. Gargoyle and Sandpit nodded, and they charged head on against Daka.

Daka just disperses Sandpit with a gesture of his left hand. But Gargoyle collided with Daka, and then two creatures look their hands (and mace in case of Gargoyle) and start a power struggle.

At first they seemed evenly matched, but Raythor could see that Gargoyle as starting to lose ground. This worried him, he knew how strong Gargoyle was and only Cedric was a match to him, and just barely. But this creature seemed to be even stronger.

Gargoyle sensed that too, that Daka was starting to overwhelming him. So he changed tactics, releasing his hands and ducking, which surprised Daka. Then Gargoyle hit Daka with all his might, using the mace on his left hand. Daka was projected several feet in the hair, collides against the dome, and fells to the ground.

"Did Gargoyle win?" asked Alborn with renewed hope.

"No, he just got a good punch, that's all. But we have him where we wanted. It´s Sandpit turn." said Raythor.

Daka starts to raise himself, but he felt his hands sinking. Then he realizes that the ground is covert with sand. Sandpit starts to enveloping Daka, snatching his arms, tendrils and his back. Daka tries to struggle, but he fells to be sinking and more sand enveloping, covering him completely, forming a bump of sand in the ground.

Everyone stopped the fight, including the hooded figures. Cheers starts to be heard by the guards and the rest of the people, seeing the monster being defeated.

"It seems you lost. Why don´t you flee, or better yet, surrender now." said Caleb in a mocking tone.

The hooded figures stare at Caleb, then just direct their gazes to the dome and one of them says:

"It is not over, _son of Nerissa_."

"That is what all bad guys say. And stop calling me…" Caleb shouted, but interrupts himself when he hears sound of struggling coming from the sand.

Inside the dome, they are all congratulating Raythor for his plan, when they heard the sound too. They all look and in an instant Daka burst free, spraying sand all over the ground. He let out an even more piercing roar, like he was shouting in anger.

"Sandpit puts too much pressure when he holds someone. How could he burst from it." asked Raythor in shock.

"It doesn´t matter, it was a good idea, but this creature his tougher than we thought. Can Sandpit envelope him again?" asked Miriadel.

"It´s useless, Sandpit was putting maximum pressure, so it wouldn´t work. Besides, with a burst this violent Sandpit will take time to reform." said Raythor.

"Then he only have you and Gargoyle." said an alarmed Alborn.

The minute Alborn says that, Daka launches his tendrils at Gargoyle, snatching his arms, legs and body, pulling him closer and closer. Gargoyle tries to struggle, but it was in vain. When Gargoyle his close to Daka, the last one rises his right arm, and from the palm of his hand emerges a black blade, growing longer and longer until it formed a big, black sword. Daka grabs the hilt and in a lightning move he cuts Gargoyle left arm, separating the mace from the arm. Gargoyle howls in pain and almost collapses to the floor.

Elyon, have seen enough, raises herself in the air, her eyes glowing a brilliant blue.

"Everyone, BACK OFF!" Elyon said urgently.

Everyone in the dome immediately backed away from Elyon, and then she fires a blue beam against Daka. It strikes him in the chest, forcing him back a few feet, but then he stars to advance, although with a great deal of effort.

"OH NO YOU DON´T!" shouted Elyon, intensifying the beam.

The next strike was so overwhelming that it pierced Daka chest. He howled in fury and pain, once again projected against the dome, then collapsing on the floor.

Elyon descends, panting heavily, but she was also crying.

"_Sob_…What…_sob_…did…_sob_…I…_sob_…do? I…I…I…didn´t mean to…" she never finishes, continuing her sobbing.

"_Shuuuu_, Elyon, it is alright." said Miriadel, trying to confort Elyon.

"You didn´t have a choice, you just had to…" started Alborn, but he stops when he heard a soft growl.

Everyone looks in amazement as Daka stands up, wearing a big hole in his chest, so big that a person could pass easily through it. But what shocked even more was that the hole regenerates itself instantly, not leaving any kind of injury or mark.

"His wound, it just disappeared!" exclaimed an alarmed guard.

"Maybe this monster is the same that attacked Meridian during Rarok." said another guard in fear.

Daka then points his right arm at Elyon, his red eyes glowing along with the lines that covered his body and also the eye image in his chest. Then suddenly tentacles sprout from the palm of his hand and advance toward Elyon in a rapid movement.

But Elyon quickly recovered, raising another shield. The shield and the tentacles strike furiously, starting another tug of war, with the tentacles trying to break the shield and Elyon trying to resist the assault.

Will as waiting for the others to come. Then she saw the rest of the girls, with Blunk in tow, running toward her.

"Everyone is ready?" asked Will.

"Yeah, we are, now hurry, Elyon might be in danger." said Cornelia.

Will nodded and says:

"GUARDIANS UNITE!"

Instantly they transform in their guardian form (like in the series). Will was preparing to fold, when suddenly a black ray stroke mere inches in front of her.

The girls raised their heads and saw five figures covered with cloaks with hoods on their heads, levitating in the air. They stared at girls, making them nervous.

"The bad guys, I presume." said Irma (sorry, I couldn´t resist to put this reference).

"That's them. Floating cloaked persons." exclaimed Blunk.

"All right, who are you and what do want?" demanded Will.

"To what we want is already being take care." said one of the figures.

"As for who we are, here´s our greeting card." said another.

Then they blast again, but the girls just fly in the air. They stared at the hooded figures, and Hay Lin says:

"Well, that was predictable."

"All right, it is Guardian time." exclaimed Will.

They separate and each one tries to go against a single figure.

"They are five, just like us. Try to take out the one that you choose." said Will, giving the example by shouting a lightning bolt at the figure she faced.

But she got surprised as the figure raises one hand and absorves the lightning. What is even more impressive is that he raises one finger in the air, and then lightning fell from the sky, almost hitting Will, then another, and another.

Irma goes to the river and with a gesture of her hands, she raises a big stream of water and directs it to her figure. But like Will, she got shocked as she see the figure rising his arm and the stream circles the figure without touching it. Then the stream takes the shape of a chinese dragon, roaring at Irma.

"Okay, that´s new." said Irma.

Taranee wasn´t faring better either. She launched a stream of fire at her figure, but it just raises his hands and blocked the fire. Taranee puts more power on the stream, but the figure continues to block. In fact, it started to accumulate some fire in his hands, forming a ball of fire getting bigger and bigger and bigger. Taranee stops when she sees a gigantic ball of fire in the arms of the figure.

"This can´t be good." said Taranee.

Cornelia just raised various rocks of different shapes and through them at the figure. But this one raises his hand and the rocks stopped in midair, and were shouted back at Cornelia. She was surprised, but still she managed to avoid all of them.

"This is what you are going to do all day, directing little rocks against me?" tainted Cornelia.

"You are right, it is time to grow in scale." said the figure, this one with a female voice.

It raises both arms, and then Cornelia felt a small earthquake, and then a great part of the ground starts to levitate, almost like a mountain floating in midair (if you remember Frieza from Dragon Ball Z, imagine the same rock that he levitates against Goku).

"That is impressive, and terrifying." exclaimed Cornelia.

Hay Lin first blew a big current of air against her enemy, but he remained still. The figure then says:

"Come on. Don´t tell this is the best that you can do, or aren´t you airhead enough?" said the figure with a mocking tone.

Hay Lin becomes annoyed at the insult, and then she starts spinning around the figure, faster and faster until she formed a localized tornado. At first it seemed that the figure was sucked inside the tornado, but then something starts to spinning inside the tornado in the opposite direction. Not only dispersed Hay Lin tornado, but it formed a bigger tornado, trying to suck Hay Lin.

"Now I know how dust fells when it is sucked by the vacuum." shouted a panicked Hay Lin.

Will was shocked. These five strangers seemed not only able to control the elements, but with a great degree of power. She was trying to get away from the lightning, as Irma as trying to shake of the water dragon who followed her everywhere, while Taranee and Cornelia were trying to hold off a giant fire ball and a mountain, respectively.

Suddenly, Hay Lin appears out of nowhere followed by a big tornado. Eventually she was sucked, along with the other Guardians and their respective problems. It originated a big explosion as water, fire, earth and air were mixed as one.

When the dust quiet down, the girls were on the ground, barely conscious. The five hooded figures circulated the girls in the air staring at them.

"That was too easy." said one of them.

"It is hard to believe that they managed to defeat Cedric when he had all that power." said another.

"But now we have an opportunity to advance the plans. If they are this weak, we eliminate them and then we take the Heart of Kandrakar." said another one.

"Agreed." said all of the hooded figures, and then they fire the black rays at girls. They groaned and screamed in pain, felling that dark energy coursing through them. It felt so cold and intense at the same time.

"Stop it. You won. You don´t have to do this." said Will weakly.

"On the contrary dear Guardian. For us to take the Heart we must kill you." said one of the hooded figures.

"If Daka was here, he could take the Heart by force, but since he is in Meridian…" said the female hooded figure.

"Nevertheless, take joy in knowing that the Hearts will serve a greater purpose than mere objects of power. Now give in." said another hooded figure.

The black rays were intensified, making the effects even worse for the girls. Blunk was watching this, to scared and terrified to do something.

As Will and the others became unconscious, they heard five different voices, with a peaceful and calmer tone, like an angel voice.

"_Take our power. You need it, NOW_!"

Then something changed in the Guardians, their eyes glowing a brilliant light and their bodies were surrounded by a white aura. They started to get up, much to the surprise of the hooded figures.

"What the…" started one of the figures, but he, along with his companions, were projected away from the girls by a strong wave of power.

Will as feeling it again, the ultimate power they achieved when they fought Cedric two months ago. They were starting to transform when Blunk appeared and shouted:

"Guardians don´t do it, or Guardians will be lost!"

That seemed to snap Will, as she remembered what happened then, when they couldn´t remember their friends, family and worst of all, forget to be human, trapped in an endless void. She quickly recovered, and shouted to the others:

"NO, DON´T, OR WE WILL BE LOST!"

The others also snapped of the trance, remembering what Will remembered. They lowered themselves on the floor, painting heavily.

"Af…What…af…was…af…happened?" asked and exhausted Irma.

"We almost turned in that _things_ again." said Hay Lin, shocked.

"Head on the games, girls. This isn´t over yet. We think about it later." said Will.

The hooded figures stared curiously at them, then they descend at the Guardians level, still floating mere inches of the ground.

"Unexpected level of power. You almost tapped in the power of the elements, the power of the Nymphs." said one of the figures.

"But you are afraid of using it, because you fear to lose your humanity again, and not recover it." said the female figure.

"Still, you were able to almost blast us way. But now you really have used all that you had, there will be no miracles this time." said another figure.

They were preparing to blast the Guardians again, when suddenly a green beam almost hit them. Matt appeared in his Shagon form, putting himself in front of the girls along with Mr. Huggles and Napoleon, also transformed.

"How about we but in?" said Matt.

Will and the others were relieved to see them, a second later and they were goners. Napoleon then says in a challenging tone:

"You must be pretty powerful, to almost defeat them, but why don´t you try doing the same with all of us?"

The hooded figures stared hard at them, and it seemed they would attack, but they all laughed softly.

"Forget it. It is as you imply, we cannot win against two Hearts." said one the figures.

"You can go to Meridian now, we are done with it anyway." said the female figure.

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Cornelia.

Suddenly, a black portal opens behind the figures, and they direct to it. But the last one stops as the others go through it, looks back at them and says:

"If you hurry, you may save Elyon and the others. Farewell, Guardians." said the figure, as step in the portal.

As the figures disappear, the portal closes by shrinking until nothing. Will and the others direct their gazes to Matt and the other Regents.

"Not that I´m not glad, but why are you here? Weren´t you supposed to be with Lillian?" asked Will.

"We finished the tea party some time ago, and we left when Mr. and Mrs. Hale arrived. I was preparing to fold to Meridian, when Napoleon and Huggles felt some clash of power, and here we are." explained Matt.

"Can we finish this another time. Right now Elyon and Meridian are in danger and we need to go." said Cornelia urgently.

"You are right. Blunk, open a fold, we are still recovering." said Will.

"Here Blunk go to danger again." sighed Blunk.

The struggle between Elyon and Daka was reaching enormous proportions. Earthquakes and sparks of lightning formed inside the dome, as both tried to gain dominance against the other. But Elyon was starting to fell almost out of energy, while Daka seemed no tire at all.

"It is almost over." said one of the hooded figures.

Indeed, as Daka growled and put more strength in the tentacles, which finally break the shield, and reach an exhausted Elyon. It grabs Elyon, enveloping her arms and legs.

"If you think I will give to you the Heart, you are mistaking." said Elyon in defiance, although also tired.

"I TAKE IT!" roared Daka.

"Well, to bad a Heart can only…" started Elyon, but never finished as a tentacle from the hand of Daka pierced her, but didn´t make no wound or injury. It´s as it penetrated Elyon chest.

Elyon felt the pain, as if somebody as trying to rip a part out of her body. She screamed at first, but suddenly she stopped her eyes becoming white, almost lifeless.

"ELYOOOOON!" shouted Miriadel, as she buried her head on Albion chest.

"NO. MY LADY." shouted Raythor, as he and the guards in the dome launched themselves at Daka, but he stroke them with the tentacles of the mist, and some of those changed shape to blades, axes and hammers. Daka paid no attention to them, still focused on Elyon.

All the guards along with Caleb stopped the fight with the hooded figures and launched against the dome, trying to break it, but it didn´t bulged again. The hooded figures stay in the air, watching them trying desperately to save their queen.

"It is pointless, this is the will of the divine Forgotten, you can´t stop it." said one of them.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Caleb. He couldn´t let this happen again. Phobos and Nerissa had done enough harm to Elyon, so he wouldn´t that happen again.

Suddenly, the tentacle that pierced Elyon retreats and in his end it was grabbing something that was glowing. The other tentacles released Elyon, which collapsed to the ground.

Immediately, Miriadel and Albion reached her, grabbing and holding her. Albion put his hear in her chest, then sighed in relief.

"She is alive, I still fell her beating." exclaimed Albion in relief as he fell tears in his face, like Miriadel.

"Interesting, she survived." said one of the hooded figures.

"She must be very resistant as a holder, most of them die when the Heart is separated." said another.

"Nevertheless, we accomplished our task. We have the true Heart of Meridian now." said another figure.

As the tentacles retreats to Daka right hand, it could be seen an object similar to the Heart of Kandrakar, but instead of being made of pink crystal (or purple, I think the color is pink), it was made of blue crystal. It glows in Daka hand, who was staring at it mesmerized.

The hooded figures raised their hands, which started to glow again. Instantly the dome disappears, like it was never there. One of them says:

"We are done here. We must…"

He was interrupted as a fold appears, and emerging of it come the Guardians along with the Regents and Blunk.

The Guardians stared at scene, seeing smoke rise in many parts of the city, the people scattered and hidden, and hooded figures similar to the ones they have faced, floating in the air. But instead of five there were dozens of them.

"OH great, more of them." said Irma.

"Look, down there." said Hay Lin.

The girls watched at the ground, staring at a strange creature that looked like a dark knight mixed with a cloud with tentacles. Then they turned to the crowd that was around the unconscious Elyon.

"ELYON!" shouted Cornelia, as she descends, along with the others.

As they reach the ground, Elyon opens her eyes, and smiled weakly as she sees them.

"I knew you would come…" said Elyon in exhaustion.

"What happened?" asked Will.

"That beast attacked, along with those guys." said Caleb, pointing at the hooded figures.

"The creature toke something from the queen, similar to your Heart." said Julian.

"I think it is the Heart of Meridian." said Elyon.

"But that´s impossible, you are the Heart." said Taranee.

"No, I´m just a holder, like Will. When he pierced me, I felt as something as taken from me. Now, I don´t fell my magic." said Elyon.

"Don´t worry, Elyon. We will make him return it to you." said Cornelia.

The girls faced Daka with determination in their faces. The same could be said to Daka. In fact, he was glaring intensely at them, his red glowing eyes piercing them.

"GUARDIAAAANNNNSSSS!" Daka said in a big roar that made everyone shrugged.

"I don´t think he likes us." said Irma.

Instantly he launches his tentacles from the mist at them. The girls avoided barely, as tentacles cracked the floor. Daka launches at the girls, with his big sword and swing at them, trying to hit them. But the girls only evaded the swings, and one by one they attacked.

"WATER!" said Irma, launching a stream of water.

"FIRE!" said Taranee, launching a stream of fire.

"EARTH!" said Cornelia while she levitated and launched several rocks.

"AIR!" said Hay Lin, blowing a powerful current of wind.

"QUINTESSENCE!" finished Will, launching a prolonged lightning at Daka.

The attacks seemed to stagger and knock Daka several feet, but he waved his arms and tentacles furiously, canceling the attacks and almost hit the girls.

"He is tougher than Cedric (in his normal beast self)." said Will.

"Not only that, but he beat all of your forces like we were just toys. Even Elyon couldn´t do a thing against him." said Caleb.

"Maybe we should help." offered Matt, worried about the danger that this monster posed.

"All right, if he is this dangerous, maybe we should attack all at once." said Will.

"Be careful with the hooded figures, they are also very powerful." said Julian.

"Yeah, we have seen that already. Strange that they aren´t joining in the fight." said Taranee.

Indeed, the hooded figures were standing in the air, without moving a muscle. Daka was about to launch is next attack, when he heard a voice that made him stop.

"Enough, we were done for today."

Daka turned his head and sees Irma Lair at his left side with a neutral expression on her face.

"We already have the Heart we seek, we don´t need the others, at least for now." said _Irma_, advancing to him.

"Besides, it´s too risky to face them now. You are stronger than a Heart, but not against two, not yet anyway. If you fight, we may lose the bird that we caught." said _Irma_.

Daka seemed to struggle, fighting the urge at attacking the Guardians or obey the will of his master. The girls were looking curiously at him, we seemed to staring at nothing at his side. What was happening?

"I know of your anger, your hatred toward them, but we cannot afford the luxury of vengeance now. Besides, this hatred is not yours, it belonged to the previous Daka." said _Irma_ touching his chest slightly.

"Don´t worry, you will have your chance, but for now we must retreat. And I meant you too." said _Irma_ turning her gaze to the hooded figures. They simply nooded.

Instantly, above the sky a giant black portal appeared. The hooded figures directed themselves toward it.

"Hey, they are getting away." shouted Hay Lin.

The girls and the Regents were preparing to pursuit, but Daka launched at them, almost hitting them with his sword. But he pulled back the sword, stares hardly at them and said in a growl.

"NEXT…TIME…YOU…ARE…MINE!"

Daka launches itself in the air, turning all his body in a black mass that goes very fast at the portal (similar to how Aku travelled in Samurai Jack). The mass passes the portal and it closes itself, leaving behind a very confused Guardians and their friends.

At Elyon castle, the Guardians, the Regents, Elyon and all others were reunited along with Yan Lin.

"So, you are saying that this _dark knight with a cloud_ toke the Heart of Meridian by force. I never heard of anything similar." said Yan Lin.

"Believe us grandma, it was real." said Hay Lin.

"How are you felling Elyon?" asked Miriadel, directing to Elyon who was seated in the throne.

"I fell fine now, just a little tired. Last time when my powers were stolen I was absorved with them." said Elyon.

"Forgive me for my failure, my lady, I couldn´t do a thing to protect you. I should launch myself at the Abyss of Shadows for this." said Raythor, kneeling at Elyon.

"Don´t said that, you and the others tried your best, that´s all that matters. Now rise." said Elyon, which surprised Raythor. He really wasn´t used to this, if it was Phobos he would receive a one way ticket to the Abyss.

"Besides, you may still help us in identifying the other ones, since you encountered them before." said Yan Lin.

"To be truthful, I really don´t know much about them. All I know is that I first saw them in the Abyss. They seemed to move independently in that place, never falling in the void. They talked to me a few times, trying to convince me to join them in their devotion to their deity." said Raythor.

"So, they are a cult. Do you saw that deity Raythor?" asked Will.

"No so I concluded it was not real or false. Besides my vow was to prince Phobos back them. But I saw also another thing." said Raythor.

"What, the monster?" asked Taranee.

"No, I never saw it until before, but while I was in the Abyss, I had strange visions." said Raythor.

"What kind of visions?" asked Will.

"I saw always a person that it was familiar to me, like Vathek taunting me, Cedric to torment, Phobos to test my loyalty and finally…..I saw myself, trying to convince me in bonding with the Forgotten." said Raythor.

Yan Lin eyes bulged, as the mention of that name.

"The Forgotten? Are you sure?" asked Yan Lin.

"Yes, that´s what it said, but I think it was just my imagination, or perhaps illusions casted by those figures." said Raythor.

"Then we are dealing with the Fallen." whispered Yan Lin.

"Who?" asked Will.

"I cannot say more. I have to go to Kandrakar inform the Oracle and confirm my suspicions." said Yan Lin.

"Is it that bad grandma?" said Hay Lin.

"If it is what I think, then we are facing a threat than even Phobos and Nerissa combined pale in comparison." said Yan Lin, as she use the ring of the Mage and opens a fold, disappearing.

Those words made all the others worried. What could be more dangerous than what they have faced before?

Raphael Sylla was finishing his report, putting a dozen of papers in an envelope, along with various photos and tapes. He walks out of his office and goes directly to the Director office. But before he reached there, he encountered in the hallway Agents Medina and McTiennan.

"Well, are you going to discuss your fairies and leprechauns with the Director?" asked McTiennan in a mocking tone.

Sylla stormed of between those two, glaring at McTiennan before he continues. Once he is out of earshot, Medina says:

"I don´t think that you should joke with him, he may cause you trouble." warned Medina.

"What, just because he is the right hand of the Director? It´s a waste o time, if you ask me. Still investigating the Brown case when it is solved?" argued McTiennan.

"I don´t think that all was explained, and you know it too." said Medina.

"Still, supernatural explanation? Don´t tell me you think it was witches and magic that was responsible?" argued McTiennan.

"True, but you have to admit something _abnormal_ happened back there. And Sylla believes in a supernatural occurrence, and worst, the Director thinks it too." said Medina.

"Strange how a man like that becomes a Director." said McTiennan.

"He has friends in high places. But I really don´t know is how he convinced HQ to allocate so much agents and resources in this case." wondered Medina.

A bald man in his sixties is seated in a chair of a medium size office. He was looking at some reports when he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." said the man.

The door opens and Sylla emerged from it.

"Oh it´s you Sylla. I was expecting for your report." said the man.

"And here it is, sir. I was also able to capture some photos and videos as proof." said Sylla.

"Hmmm." murmured the Director while he was checking the report.

"Interesting. But you still couldn´t confirm the origin of the phenomenon." said the Director.

"Unfortunately, no. But we have enough to convince HQ in a more profound investigation." said Sylla.

"Patience, Sylla. We have proof, but not enough to apprehend five teenage girls." said the Director.

"What you suggest, sir?" asked Sylla.

"I want you to expose them to their school, and families, making them show to everyone what they can do." said the Director.

"But I thought you wanted this case to be secret for now." asked Sylla.

"If word gets out in Heatherfield, we can still manage to contain it. But if their families and friends knew the true about them, what do you think it would happen?" asked the Director.

"They may abandon them, considering them freaks or monsters." realized Sylla.

"Right. Then we could apprehend them without any kind of interference." said the Director.

"Like what happened to some of the agents in our division." said Sylla.

"In know that you don´t like this _methodology_, but it is necessary. Think what we could learn with them. They could be great assets to us. You would finally get the recognition that you deserve." said the Director.

"You know that I don´t do this for glory. All I want is to show the world that magic or any kind of supernatural forces are real." said Sylla.

"And it will happen. In a year or maybe less, we can show the world what we learned from them. We will never had a chance like this, and you know it, Sylla." said the Director.

Ralph Sylla sighed, and then he says:

"All right. When do want me to start?"

"Immediately. Do small sabotage and incidents at first, to not arise suspicions. Later it can be more flagrant, forcing them to expose their _abilities_ to a crowd, for example." said the Director.

"It will be done, sir." said Sylla as he left the office.

Now that the Director is alone, he goes to the wall on his right. Suddenly, a wooden door appears out of nowhere. He opened it and entered it. When the door closes, it vanishes.

It was a pitch black room where the Director entered. He goes in the direction to the source of light that could be seen from a distance, his footsteps making sound of walking. When he reached the source of light, he was covered in a brown cloak with a hood covering his head. He bowed at a woman with long black hair, with her back turned to him.

"Well, how did it go?" asked the woman while she turned, revealing to be Susan Vandom.

"He bought it. Sylla will stick to the Guardians like glue." said the figure.

"Excellent. He will be a valuable instrument by messing with the Guardians earth life." said _Susan,_ smirking.

"What about the mission in Meridian?" asked the figure.

"Why don´t you see for yourself?" said _Susan_.

The figure looked at the source of light, which was a big globe, showing images of Heatherfield, Meridian, Kandrakar, Zamballa and other unknown dimensions. Circulating at the globe was the Heart of Meridian.

"One down, four to go." said _Susan_, widening her smile.

"This first step was a success. Congratulations to us all, but especially to…" said _Susan_, and she morphed to the form of Irma.

"…to my darling Daka, which without him this couldn´t be possible." said _Irma_, directing herself to Daka, who was standing there rigid like a statue. Circulating the globe where more of the hooded figures, all standing still.

"Now the rest of Hearts will return to your divine hands, or great Forgotten." said one of them.

"Patience. We must maintain a low profile for now. Some of those Hearts will not be that easily to take." said _Irma_.

"As for Nerissa…" asked one of the figures.

_Irma _changed to the form of Will, smiling creeply.

"I have taken care of it. She will be in position soon." said _Will._

"We will let her _enjoy_ her new form for a few weeks, which should be enough time for her to get close to it." said _Will_ staring at the globe.

"Maybe we should eliminate the Guardians, if they reach the Nymph power…" started one of the figures.

"They won´t!" exclaimed _Will_ while she turned to face the figures.

"They will not reach it because they are afraid of it, or should I saw, they are afraid of losing their humanity for it." said _Will_ in a sadistic tone.

"Besides, if we kill them now the Heart of Kandrakar will go to another holder, making difficult to track it. And I need that Heart." said _Will_.

"But don´t worry, I know how to deal with them. Sylla will make their life impossible, and me, well, I will give my personal touch." said _Will_ getting more excited.

"I will play with them, I will show them their greatest fears, flaws and worst of all, I will show the dark truth about them that they know but don´t like to face it. They will be powerless to stop it." said _Will_, as her smile widened even more and her eyes flashed a gleam of malice and cruelty.

Suddenly _Will_ becomes black, and a mass of darkness covers the room, extending various tendrils and tentacles. In its middle, a single red eye in a vertical position, stares it slit black pupil at the figures.

"IT IS AS THEY SAY, THE MORE YOU PLAY THE HERO THE MORE YOU BECOME THE VILLAIN!" said the Forgotten in his true form.

It laughed and laughed, it distinct laugh that sends shiver in most people, a laugh that was ominous, terrifying and maleficent.

Susan Vandom sits in her chair, waiting for the group of kids to come. It was not every day that kids from the Goodwill orphanage visited their installations.

Then everyone heard the loud noise of dozen of voices yelling excitedly. Yep, it was the kids. One of Susan colleges opens the door, and a bunch of kids swarm to the office.

"Children, children, please behave." said an exhausted woman in her sixties, probably their caretaker.

The kids eventually calmed down. There are various age groups, from 5 to 13 year old. Susan boss came in to view and says:

"Welcome children to Simultech, one of the leading computer software design company. During this visit I hope you understand the importance of our work and who knows, maybe I am seeing future employees."

"Yeah right." murmured one of the kids, making the others laugh a little.

"I heard that, and you may know young man that most of our software as multiple applications, including videogames." smirked Susan boss.

"Really?" asked the same kid, now interested.

"Yes, and if you pay attention, you will see how. Miss Vandom, could you accompany these children in the tour?" asked Susan boss.

Susan stands from her seat, chuckling a little. While already a man in his seventies, her boss just loved kids and even knew what interested them, capturing their attention.

As she conducted the kids, she noticed a small girl, no more than 7-8 years old, with black long hair almost to her feet. She was standing a behind the group, always looking at the ground.

"Hello, little one. Why are you standing there all alone?" asked Susan with concern.

The little girl looked at Susan, revealing golden eyes. Strange eye color, Susan thought.

"It is better if I stay here." said the girl in a sad tone.

"Why?" asked Susan.

"Because the others don´t like. They say that I am weird." said the girl, looking down again.

Susan felt sorry for the kid, and at the same time it reminded her times in Fadden Hill when Will would come home, crying because the other kids didn´t accepted her, calling her names like weird and strange. This kid almost reminded her from Will when she was younger.

"Hey, look at me. You are not weird, you are just different like everyone else. Now let´s go to the others, okay." said Susan with a smile on her face.

"Okay." smiled the girl.

"By the way, what is your name? I´m Susan." said Susan.

"I´m Nissa, pleased to meet you." said the girl.

**End of first episode**

A.N. Phhh, it is over. What a big chapter. But I promised I would finish the episode in this chapter and I like to keep my word.

It became longer because of the fighting scenes. Let´s see if the next chapters are this big or not.

I wanted to apologize to not being able to put the chapter the previous weekend. I had a family reunion that occupied all weekend.

I also wanted to apologize but I think that I won´t be able to put next chapter before Friday 29th. I will try, but I can´t promise anything. But to compensate I will tell the title of next episode and write a summary of sorts.

Before, I hope you like this story as much I´m liking to write. It is tiring but also rewarding if people appreciate it.

I came with the idea before even the cartoon, when I was reading some of the comics, especially the one "Core of Kandrakar", that explained the true origin of the girls powers. If there were higher beings for good, why can´t exist a higher being for evil? It kept working in my head for a time, but without any concrete idea, until the cartoon. The end of the 2nd season inspired me, but the bad guy that I created for this fic is based more on The First Evil, with basically the same _modus operandi_, but with a few different aspects. One, it is able to have a more direct approach, capable of infusing is servants with great power and doing great magical feats. Second, this entity don´t tried to force people to do his biding, like the First did some times. Many times it will work on deals and choices of people, offering them something with a price, of course, so it will be more manipulative, but it will never lie (almost anyway). Also his servants, like Daka and the Fallen will have more abilities like I depicted in this chapter. You will learn in time why Daka can take the Hearts by force.

Speaking of Daka, if you have played Prince Persia: Warrior Within, you may realize he is similar to the Dahaka. It is no coincidence, I was inspired by that. I liked the idea of an almost unstoppable beast serving a higher power. Even the aspect is similar, since I liked how Dahaka was depicted in the game, tall and dark and scary, like he was literally your end. But Daka will have a more important purpose than just blast the Guardians away. Wait and see. And try to identify his identity, if it is not too obvious.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers, but a special thanks needs to be made to Lexvan. Two of his stories helped me starting to complete my idea. I will give a special importance to a certain character in the show thanks to you, it will make the story work better. You all will see starting next chapter. But don´t think I will forget the other characters, they will play their role in this fic, along with others that would appear if there was a 3rd season, like Sylla and the Director. But rest assure you I will not put Yua and Ari, they don´t serve in this story. Orube I think I will put, but not now.

Now let me finish this already great note by giving you the summary:

_Through Kandrakar the Guardians will have more light in the identities of their new foes. Meanwhile the entity known as The Forgotten is still not done with Meridian, helping an old enemy of the guardians return to power once more. Don´t miss the next episode:_

**Everyone fears the return of a Phobia**

Now I´m off to my Xbox 360 to play Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, which is by the away THE MOST AWESOME GAME OF ALL (probably not, but still coming short to Batman Arkham Asylum, Assassin Creed 2 and Dead Space).


	5. Everyone fears the return of a Phobia

A.N. Once again thanks to all the reviews, and now starting episode 2 (or 3 if the previous episode is a 2 part episode, I haven´t decided it yet, it depends how long it will last this episode), and I don´t own WITCH, only the story and OC. (PS: Before I forget, dream sequences will be written normally, just to create confusion for what is real and what is not, like in the first part of the previous episode. However, flashbacks will be written in Italic, because to me they are more like the act of remembering something. It will be well identified as I write, but I thought necessary to give this explanation just in case).

**When a Heart is not given, you just TAKE IT!**

PSYCHE! Now seriously.

**Everyone fears the return of a Phobia**

**Part 1**

In a dark place, the W.I.T.C.H. are valiantly battle the dark creature know as Daka. It is the only away for them to recover the Heart of Meridian, stolen from Elyon by Daka himself.

Will launches a stream of lightning, striking Daka but it only staggered him. However, it gives enough time to Irma and Hay Lin to combine their powers, as they launch a stream of water combined with a current of air. The two elements freezes Daka in his place and Cornelia puts her hands on the ground opening a hole under Daka, in which he falls still freezed. Finally Taranee forms a big ball of fire, and launches it directly to the hole. A big explosion unfolds, forcing the girls to cover and hold until the tremors stopped.

"Ow, you sure outdone yourself Taranee." said a surprised Irma.

As the dust clear, a bunch of rocks covers the hole where Daka is. Everything seems quiet for now.

"Okay, I think we got him. Cornelia open the hole and…" Will started, but never got the chance to finish it, as a black tentacle suddenly sprouts form the ground, grabbing her by the waist. Almost immediately, more tentacles appear and grabbed the rest of the Guardians.

Daka burst from the ground, roaring furiously at them. He stares at the helpless Guardians, which by now were immobilized. He then rises his right arm, and from the palm of his hand five tentacles sprout, each one directing to one Guardian, striking their chest just like Elyon. They fell something cursing through them, invading and ripping their bodies apart.

Then the Guardians returned to their normal form, as the Heart of Kandrakar fell from them. Daka retreats the tentacles from their bodies and reach for the Heart in the ground. The moment he picks the Heart, a giant red eye in a vertical position with a slit black pupil opens itself in the darkness of the background. It stares at the Guardian, delighted by the felling of helpless and defeat emanating from them.

"WE FINALLY HAVE THE HEART. NOW MY DEAR DAKA, GIVE ME THEIR HEADS!" said an ominous voice, with two distinctly tones, one male and one female.

Daka raises his right arm, and from the hand emerges his giant black sword. The Guardians stared at it with fear and terror in their eyes.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" said the ominous voice (I think everyone knows where this line comes from).

Daka then swings the sword in a flashing movement, connecting with the Guardians neck…

"AAAAHHHH!"

Will gasped, staring at her room. A dream, it was all a horrible nightmare. Still she was shacking, almost feeling a stinging sensation in her neck.

She rubbed her neck, trying to calm down. She rises from her bed and goes to the bathroom, needing to wash her face. As she finished washing, she looks at her reflection in the mirror, but something is not right. Her reflection is staring at her, with a look of mocking and sadism in the eyes and a smile so widened that seems unnatural, almost demonic.

Suddenly, it launches at Will, reaching at her neck and with a surprising strength in the hands it starts choking Will. Surprised by this, Will didn´t had time to react, and was now felling the lack of air and the pressure in her neck, like it was almost snapping.

"GIVE IT TO ME! IT´S NOT YOURS, IT´S MINE! GIVE BACK THE HEART!" screamed her reflection. It was her voice, but with a combination of fury and madness in her tone.

Will was almost passing out, when suddenly it stopped. She opens her eyes and her reflections just stares with the same look of exhaustion and fear that she felt.

This time Will was not sure if it was all dream or not. Could it be that the hooded figures are playing mind tricks with her? Nerissa did that once, in her and her friends dreams, but this time she was certain that she was awake.

Still unsure, Will decided to go to bed. Tomorrow they will go to Kandrakar, as Mira, Yan Lin _twin sister_, said to them yesterday. Maybe them they will have the answers to this mystery.

In Aridia, a lone rock being his staring at the sunrise. Although a rock, he fells the sunlight in his body surface, warming his body.

His home is peaceful, but at the same time lonely, with only small animals and plants as company, along with his mother who he visits on occasions. Still, he wished he could have another to whom to talk, like that time with that rock lady, although she was a fake.

As he was preparing to continue in his wandering, he hears heavy footsteps. He turns and receives a punch in the face, sending him flying to the ground. When he recovers, he sees the most bizarre creature he ever encountered, something similar to a dark man taller than him, with lines and a red eye in his chest. His lower half was a dark cloud with tentacles, wheezing in every direction.

As the rock being stands up, he sees floating in the air smaller men covered with cloaks. This is really the most strange thing happening to him.

"At last, we have encountered you." said one of the figures.

"Now, be a good little rock beast and give us your Heart, or our good friend Daka will take it from you, and you will not like it." said another, this one a female.

"What Heart? What are you talking about?" said the rock beast in a gruff tone.

"So it is true, you don´t know what you possess, do you?" said another figure.

"If that is the case, Daka, take the Heart." said another in a calm, monotone tone.

Instantly Daka roars, launching at the rock creature, but the creature simply locked his hands in Daka hands, and both start a power struggle. They are evenly matched, but Daka launches his tentacles at the rock creature feet, knocking him off balance. Before the rock creature could recover, more tentacles coming from Daka palm pierce him, hurting him a lot.

Finally it stopped. In fact, the rock creature fells everything stop along with the pain. He fells weak and collapsing unconscious. But before that happen, he sees a small object in the tentacle that pierced him. It was glowing with a yellow light.

Daka watch in his palm an object similar to the Heart of Kandrakar and Meridian, this one with a yellow color in the crystal. He also watches the rock beast crumbling into nothing, as the rocks composing his body disaggregates from one another and fall.

"This holder did not survive." stated one of the figures.

"Not surprising, since it was the Heart of Aridia who gave him his life to begin with. If he could use the Heart, it wouldn´t be this easy to take it." said another.

"Nevertheless, we have it. Now we must return before Kandrakar realizes what is going on." said another.

A black portal opens and the figures along with Daka enter it, leaving behind what remains of the rock creature.

Will was walking in the streets, almost reaching the Silver Dragon. The rest of the night was normal, but she still was disturbed about what happened.

She was also thinking of something that her mother was speaking to Mr. Collins at the phone. Something about a girl she meet yesterday, and she would visit her at the orphanage today. Will didn´t listen to the rest of the conversation, but later she would ask her mother about it.

As she was about to enter the restaurant, she felt she was being observed. She watches everything around her, but sees nothing out of the ordinary. She shrugged and enters.

Stationed in a parking zone in front of the Silver Dragon was a black blue car, with Sylla at the wheel. He started following Will the moment she stepped out of her house, and he knew she would come here. He reaches for his pocket, takes a cellphone, and calls for someone.

"_Hello._" said a voice from the other side.

"This is agent Sylla, what is your status?" asked Sylla.

"_I am currently at the bridge in Heatherfield river. If the subjects arrive, I will let you know._" said the voice.

"And the others?" asked Sylla.

"_They are also in position as instructed. One in Sheffield Institute, another at the park and the last one in the mountain near Heatherfield._" said the voice.

"Good, stay there for 24 hours, and then return to HQ if they don´t appear. If they appear, follow them undetected but do not engage, understand?" said Sylla.

"_Roger._" said the voice, ending the call.

"Now I will be able to trace your movements more efficiently, either you teleport or not. Everyone has a pattern, he just need to decipher yours." smiled Sylla as he closed the cellphone.

Will entered the restaurant and goes straight to the cave. There, she encounter Yan Lin along with her friends and Matt.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Yan Lin, which everyone responded by nodding their heads.

"Then you can open a fold Will." said Yan Lin, which Will did.

"It is a good thing that today is Saturday." said Hay Lin.

"Yes, especially because this meeting with the Council may be long." said Yan Lin.

"Oh, joy." Irma said sarcastically as they enter the fold.

In the other side of the fold, they reach what appears a palace or temple in the clouds. As they enter the Temple of the Congregation, they reach the Council of Kandrakar room. They see numerous members, some chatting in whispers and murmurs, others simply stared at the Oracle Himmerish, who was meditating.

They go straight to a group composed by Elyon, Caleb, Raythor and Blunk. Cornelia hugs Caleb, as well as Elyon.

"So, how are things going?" she asked.

"I´m fine, thank you. My main concern now is my people." answered Elyon.

"The damages from yesterday attack aren´t very extensive, but the meridians are feeling down and scare, almost like in Phobo´s reign." said Caleb.

"Speaking of him, he is still in the Infinite city?" asked Will.

"He is there, and Vathek will keep a closer eye on him and the others now that Queen…" started Raythor, but suddenly stopped as he was about to mention the loss of the Heart.

"It´s all right Raythor." said Elyon, and then she sigh saying:

"What a queen I am. I can´t even keep my own power with me, someone like my brother or Nerissa always take it from me. Maybe I should…" said Elyon.

"Don´t say that Elyon, you are a great queen. It is not your fault that you are targeted by every unscrupulous person out there." said Cornelia trying to confort Elyon.

"At least no one got seriously hurt." said Hay Lin trying to raise their spirits.

"Yes, only a few guards and Gargoyle. By the way, thanks in attaching the mace in his arm." said Raythor.

"No problem, but tell Gargoyle to thank me in another way, or I will have to go to the hairdresser every time he _thanks_." said Will while rubbing her head. Everyone laughs at that comment.

Yan Lin goes to Halinor, who was with Kadma and Cassidy. Then she bows and says:

"It´s good to see you again, my friends."

"The feeling is mutual, Yan Lin." replied Halinor. Cassidy was almost doing the same thing but then:

"Oww , forget the greeting protocol. Group hug!" she said while she hugged fiercely both Halinor and Yan Lin.

"As always, you are the most immature of us." mocked Kadma with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well at least I´m not miss _ice queen_. And I can be immature, after all I am clearly the youngest." responded Cassidy with a smirk.

"I don´t know, I still attract most of the guys at the beach with my dashing good looks." joked Yan Lin, causing all others to laugh.

"But seriously, you know why we are here, right?" asked Yan Lin.

"Of course. If _they_ are involved, then all dimensions may be in danger." answered Kadma.

"Not to mention the dark creature." said Halinor with a worried tone.

"But our knowledge of them his very limited. Sometimes I wish _she _was here. She always knew about legends and mythical stuff." said Cassidy in a sad tone.

"Well, I don´t!" said Kadma with a cold and resentful tone. She didn´t like to remember the rogue Guardian.

"Well, Cassidy is right, Nerissa was always interested in magic and legends. But to free her, we need to ask permission to the Oracle. Besides, there is no guarantee that she would know more than we do." stated Yan Lin.

Their conversation, as well as the others that were taking place, was suddenly interrupted as the Oracle raises his head and opens his eyes. Then he says in his calm voice:

"Greetings to the members of the Council, as well as the Guardians and our friends from Meridian who answered our invitation to this meeting. As many of you know, an attack occurred during Rarok celebrations at Meridian. The Heart of Meridian was taken by force by a group who we identified as the Fallen."

"The Fallen?" asked Will.

"Who, the creepy hooded floating guys?" said Irma.

"The very same. I didn´t tell you immediately because we had to be sure it was them." said Yan Lin.

"But who are they?" asked Taranee.

"We don´t know their true identities, but the Fallen are a cult that exists as long as Kandrakar itself. They are composed of many kinds of individuals and races since they can contact all dimensions. Their power is to be feared and their devotion is only to the Forgotten." said the Oracle.

As soon as he finished, murmurs of disagreement came from many members of the council. One of them rises from his seat and says:

"With all due respect Oracle, we shouldn´t jumped to conclusions. We don´t have any proof of the existence of the so called Forgotten, much less is supposed involvement in all of this."

"But we also don´t have any proof of his nonexistence, so it is always a possibility." argued Yan Lin.

The murmurs became a little louder, obviously not liking to admit that possibility. The Guardians were once again confused, since once again they don´t know of whom they are talking about.

"Excuse me, but who exactly is this Forgotten?" asked Will.

"Is it the monster that take the Heart from me?" asked Elyon.

"No, Queen Elyon, he is another entity that we will talk about later. The Forgotten is no monster. According to the Fallen it´s a deity, a being so ancient that even its name was lost from the Universe´s memory." said the Oracle.

"Hence the name Forgotten. Catchy." said Irma.

"According to them, the Forgotten is an entity that lurks in the dark, watching everything and reaching everyone from the dark. They said that it is their source of power and the will that they follow." completed Yan Lin.

"But it is real or not? You don´t seem to know." said Taranee.

"And we don´t know. Kandrakar never encountered the entity, and we were never able to determine if it is real or not. Most of us believe that it is the hive mind of the Fallen that controls their actions, making them think that they serve a deity." the Oracle clarified.

"Still, you seem to know a lot about these Fallen guys, so why Kandrakar didn´t stopped them?" asked Will.

"The reason is that their previous actions were always indirect and stealthy. They appear in a world, create confusion or some disaster or even wars, and then they always vanish without a sight. The last time they were sighted was more than 50 years ago. Sometimes between their strikes we have a time space of centuries." said Oracle.

"Oww, they must be really old." exclaimed Hay Lin.

"Their cult is, but the age of their members we also don´t know." said the Oracle.

"But I don´t we try to follow them to their hideout? They seemed to use some kind of portals." said Cornelia.

"Those are not normal portals, Guardian. They lead to the Void." answered the Oracle.

"And the Void is…" said Will.

"What we call the Void is simply the space between dimensions. It is a dark place difficult to enter and even more difficult to exit." said the Oracle.

"Why don´t we fold there?" asked Will.

"Because even a Heart can´t fold or open a portal to the Void. It takes a great deal of magical power to reach there." said the Oracle.

"And even more to get out, but this mean that they are stronger than a Heart? Then why…" started Taranee, but the Oracle raise his hand and says:

"No, I don´t think that the Fallen open or close portals on their own. Either they have an artifact that could do it, or _someone_ his doing it. Either way powerful magic is indeed involved." clarified the Oracle.

"But if they use portals, why don´t we try to locate one and travel there and capture them and return? With an open portal it is possible, right?" asked Irma.

"Yes it is possible, but the only portal that we know is in the Abyss of Shadows in Meridian. We could say that the Abyss itself is the portal." said the Oracle.

Everyone shrugged at that, remembering that awful place, especially Raythor.

"So that´s why they were there. Still, how could Nerissa free me, and you can´t?" asked Raythor.

"You were only trapped at the border of Abyss, and magic like the Ring or the Tooth of Tonga can reach the border, but the deeper part of the Abyss is almost inaccessible and I don´t advice to try going through there, or you may never return." advised the Oracle.

"So that option is out. What about the other creature?" asked Will.

"The creature that toke the Heart is known as the Daka." said the Oracle.

"Yeah, that is the name they used." said Caleb.

"We have more knowledge about Daka than the others. The reason is that besides recent events with Nerissa and Phobos, Daka was the only one who almost destroyed Kandrakar." said the Oracle.

The members of the Council once again started to murmur, but this time it seemed with a worried and fearful tone. Once they have quieted, the Oracle continued:

"Daka was an unknow monster that attacked several dimensions eons ago. More than that, he eradicated all life from these dimensions. Kandrakar barely had time to save the Hearts of those worlds." the Guardians eyes bulged a little. Could this monster really be that strong.

"Then the monster referred in the legends about Rarok…" started Elyon.

"Yes Elyon, it was Daka. Meridian was his last attack until the Guardians came and transported him to here." said the Oracle.

"Ohh, so the battle was here? Then, how did the Guardians won?" asked Irma.

A look of sorrow came to the faces to all the members, including the Oracle. He says:

"The Guardians of that time were not able to defeat him. He won and take the Heart of Kandrakar from them, and finally they were killed." said the Oracle.

"Just like in my dream." murmured all the Guardians at the same time. They look surprised at each other.

"You guys also dreamed about this Daka creature?" asked Will, which they all nodded.

"It was a horrible nightmare if you ask me." said Irma.

"Or maybe it was a shared dream, but how? We weren´t close to each other." said Taranee.

"It is possible to invade the dreams of people and connect them with other dreams even at distance. Your case is easier because of the bond you have with each other. But tell us more about your nightmare." asked the Oracle.

Will tell all about the nightmare she and her fellow Guardians had, which worried the Oracle even more.

"This is a disturbing piece of news. It seems that someone is trying to pressure you to give the Heart or incapacitate you at least. It may be caused by the Fallen." said the Oracle.

"Can they kill us in the dream?" asked Hay Lin.

"They can, but they won´t. To take a Heart by force the holder as to be alive, otherwise the Heart will go to a new holder and it is not easy to track it." said the Oracle.

"Back to Daka, Kandrakar said to my ancestor that it was defeated. But then how…" started Elyon.

"To recover the Heart from Daka, the Oracle of that time, N´ghala, destroyed the creature. It was still a great loss because to destroy it N´ghala had to sacrifice her physical form." said the Oracle.

"Then she also…" started Cornelia.

"Died? No, N´ghala was no ordinary being and it is impossible to kill her, but without a physical form she couldn´t remain here with us. That´s why another Oracle take her place, and another and so on." said the Oracle.

"So to destroy Daka you have to…" started Will directing to the Oracle.

"No, if I do the same it would be for nothing. No Oracle that came after N´ghala can match her. My power barely matches a Heart, and Daka is stronger than that. Speaking of strength, the Daka that you speak seems different than the Daka from eons ago." said the Oracle.

"Excuse me, but it is not the same beast? Big, tall and tentacular aren´t very common traits." said Irma.

"Yes, but you said Daka struggled when he faced Elyon, and I can tell you Daka killed the Guardians with ease. Even two and possibly three Hearts couldn´t face him at the time, and you said he retreated along with the Fallen." said the Oracle.

"And we had the Regents with us, which makes two Hearts." realized Will.

"So are you saying this Daka may not be the same that killed the first Guardians?" asked Caleb.

"It would explain why Daka is still alive. He didn´t survived, someone created another." said the Oracle.

"The Fallen." said Will.

"Perhaps, but I advice to not underestimate this new Daka. I think he has the same potential as the previous one, so he may become stronger." said the Oracle.

"The more reason we have to stop it. Even if it is weaker it was able to take the Heart of Meridian." said Raythor.

"You are right. And we also have to deal with the Fallen, who may be behind all of this and the previous Daka. He have…" the Oracle never finished, as 2 figures in robes similar to the members of the Council, but more young at least in appearance, burst inside the room.

"What is the meaning of this, interrupting a Council meeting without announcement?" said Tibor, the man at the right side of the Oracle.

"Please forgive us honorable Tibor, but we have urgent news to the Oracle and all the Council." said one of them urgently.

"What is it?" asked the Oracle.

"The Heart of Aridia, it was stolen."

**Continues in part 2**


	6. Everyone fears Part 2

A.N.: Once again thanks for all the reviews, and in this chapter the episode will kick in (but it won´t be the end, I think it will have 2 more chapters). And I can say without spoiling that Nerissa will have an important role in this story overall. The way I will put her isn´t really original, anyone who have read a certain shoujo manga will see the similarities (or anyone who have seen the anime). But it will not be a total reap off, my take will have many differences, so I hope it will surprise you. But many other characters will be depicted in another light, so to speak, especially one that will appear in this chapter. But don´t worry, I will try to be as close to the cartoon as possible so that you will not see major changes for now, but hints will be there.

Also I am intrigued about something. If you have read the last part of the previous episode then you know that a major villain will also return (It is clearly implied in the title of this episode). But no one has said anything in the reviews. Either none of you figured out (which I doubt) or it was so obvious that it was not worth mentioning. It is just something I thought to be curious, that´s all.

Anyway, this note is just too long, so I don´t own W.I.T.C.H. or whatever material related, only the story and the OC. Starts NOW!

**Everyone fears the return of a Phobia**

**Part 2**

In a dark place, a group of hooded figures were gathered around a big globe of light, which as the only source of light of this place. These figures, identified as the Fallen, were watching silently their master.

Irma Lair was watching the globe, smirking as she saw various images flashing in the globe. It was necessary to keep an eye on your enemies after all.

"So they have figured out my intentions, at least for now." said _Irma_, watching intently the globe.

"It was inevitable, oh divine one. But they still don´t know your true purposes for the Hearts, much less your identity. In fact, they foolishly think that you don´t even exist." said one of the Fallen in a monotonous tone.

"That´s hardly surprising. Since I am not physical, it is difficult to reach me unless I let it of course. However, the true reason for the Council to not believe in my existence is their fear and their arrogance." said _Irma_ while she turns from the globe and faces the Fallen.

"Kandrakar is known to reunite the most wise and powerful beings of all worlds. So, if for some reason appears anyone who can match or even surpass their power, obviously they will fear it and that fear will make them arrogant, blind to the truth, all because their ego can´t admit the possibility of someone besting them. In reality, deep down they know that I am real, they just don´t want to admit it, their arrogance clearly closes their eyes and makes them ignore that fear. And that will be very useful, because they will underestimate us because of that arrogance. Also, the fear deep inside of them will grow as the time passes because of our actions, until it comes the moment when they can´t ignore it and finally they will fall at our feet." said _Irma_, with a very malicious smile in her face.

Suddenly, another group of the Fallen emerges from the darkness, followed by Daka. They reach _Irma_ and bow to her.

"Well, did you get it?" asked _Irma_.

As to respond, Daka stretch his right arm and opens his hand in front of _Irma_. In the palm the Heart of Aridia was glowing and then it levitates, joining the Heart of Meridian which was circulating the globe of light.

"Good work. Things are progressing well, don´t you think my dear Daka?" said _Irma_ in a suggestive tone, while she touched slightly Daka´s hand.

"At this rate, we will bring the remaining Hearts in no time. Then your return will be possible, oh great Forgotten." said one of the Fallen.

"I don´t think the next Heart will be that easy to take." said _Irma_ as she waved her hand at the globe, which showed one big image depicting the Guardians, along with the Regents transformed and also the former Guardians, talking to Ironwood in her palace at Zamballa.

"So, what makes you think that those Fallen people and the Daka creature will come to Zamballa anyway?" asked Ironwood.

"The Oracle said that they seemed to be after the Hearts, so he entrusted us with the protection of the Heart of Zamballa so that it will not share the same fate as the other two." said Will.

"I know that it may seem that Kandrakar is dragging its problems to here again, but believe in me Ironwood, the Fallen are not to be taken lightly, and Daka will stop at nothing to get the Heart." said Kadma.

"I don´t distrust your statements friend Kadma, but for what you have told me they could be after any Heart, even yours." said Ironwood, pointing to Will and Matt.

"The Oracle said that our Hearts are more difficult to take because they are bounded to more than one holder, so it is more difficult to take by force." said Will.

"And the Heart of Zamballa only has one holder, me. Still, they can attack other worlds and ignore ours." argued Ironwood.

"To track a Heart it takes time, not only to Kandrakar but also to them. We think that they have been watching us the moment the Heart of Kandrakar was passed to the new Guardians, so they waited until more were revealed." said Yan Lin.

"Please Ironwood, you have to let us help. They already had two Hearts, and you have seen what can be done with that kind of power." said Kadma.

Ironwood stares at the Heart of Zamballa, like it was expecting some advice. The Heart glows softly and Ironwood sighs, saying:

"Very well. You have permission to stay and help us repel these attackers."

"Thank you, my friend. We will stop them, I assure you." said Kadma.

"Now we need to prepare for their arrival. They will never know what hit them." said Will determined.

The image disappears from the globe, showing nothing but white light. _Irma_ says:

"Smart move. Not only they have figured out our next target, but they put all three Hearts on the same location. It is easier to protect them that way."

"I still not see the problem. They even make our job easier if all of them are in one spot." said one of the Fallen.

"Oh sure, you all go there guns blazing and all. Do you know what would happen?" said _Irma_ in a sarcastic tone, and she turns to the Fallen who spoke, scowling at him.

"They would beat all of you and then lock you away who knows where and throw away the key. And then I would kiss bye bye to my grand return." said _Irma_ in a very serious tone.

"But with the Daka…" started another Fallen.

_Irma _changes her form to Taranee. She adjusts the glasses on her face and then says:

"Daka can only beat one Heart for now. Making him facing two would be suicide, much less three."

"Why don´t we use the Hearts that we have?" asked a Fallen.

"And risk losing them to the Guardians? Never. You know that the moment the Hearts are out of this place Kandrakar can track them. Why do you think Nerissa was always on the run when she had the Seal? Besides even with the Hearts you could only match their combined strength. The Hearts stay here." said _Taranee_.

As the Forgotten starts circulating the Fallen, it changes to the form of Cornelia. With an arrogant look on her face she says:

"I already told you that Kandrakar is underestimating us, but we will not do the same thing. Those five girls may seem nothing, but don´t forget that these girls beat Phobos who ruled Meridian unchallenged. Later they beat Nerissa, a cunning and more experienced sorcerer. And finally they prevailed against Cedric who had so much power back then. And do you know why they all failed? Because they underestimated them, which doomed them in the end." said _Cornelia_, making the Fallen looking at each other as if asking something to one another.

"Then how do we take the Heart, oh great Forgotten!" asked one of them.

Once again it changes form, this time to Hay Lin form. It stares at the ceiling (which couldn´t be seen because of the darkness in the room), like it was thinking of something.

"What we need is to find an away to separate them, to split their forces. In short, divide to conquer. We need a diversion." said _Hay Lin_ in a thoughtful tone.

"Do you want us to attack another target?" asked another.

"No, they would realize our intentions that way. Our diversion as to be a real threat, something or someone dangerous enough to make them leave Zamballa. And I have the right person in mind." said _Hay Lin_, starting to smirk.

_Hay Lin_ then changed to Will. _Will _raises her right arm and looks at her pulse, like someone watching a watch.

"And look at the time. It is almost visiting hour." said _Will_ with a creepy smile on her face.

* * *

Susan was listening to a beautiful tone coming from the flute that Nissa was playing (the same tone in the episode E is for enemy). It sounded wonderful and full of mystery, but at the same time it sounded lonely and sad. As Nissa ends, Susan claps her hands a little.

"That was a nice song. How do you call it?" asked Susan.

"I don´t know. It is something I came by and never had the chance to name it. Maybe I will call it the Joy of Friendship." said Nissa with a smile on her face.

"Nice name. Do you only play flute?" asked Susan.

"No, I can also play violin and trumpet. And I am practicing piano." said Nissa.

"You are different from Will in that department. She can´t even blow a whistle, much less play a flute." said Susan while she chuckled.

"Who is Will?" asked Nissa, with a look of curiosity and thought. For some reason that name was familiar.

"Will is my daughter. She is 13 years old and a real headache, like all teenagers I suppose." said Susan as she chuckled again.

Nissa frowns a little, looking at the ground and then says:

"Then why are you interested in me if you already have a daughter? Normally people who adopt don´t have children of their own." asked Nissa.

Susan could once again see the look of sadness and loss of hope on Nissa face. She supposed it is natural that many orphans feel sad and grief when no one comes to adopt them. They must feel that the world doesn´t care about them.

"Hey, look at me. Just because I already have a daughter that doesn´t mean I can´t have another." said Susan in a gentle and comforting tone.

"Really?" asked Nissa with a look of hope on her face.

Susan nodded. Suddenly she stares at her watch and says:

"I have to go. I have a meeting with a _friend_ this afternoon. And I still want to talk to your caretaker. "

Susan starts to leave the room, but she feels a hand tugging her dress. She turns and saw Nissa looking down again.

"Will you come tomorrow, please?" asked Nissa in a pleading tone.

Susan smiles at her and says:

"Don´t worry. I will come tomorrow at the same hour. And I will bring Will with me so that you two meet. Okay?" said Susan.

"Okay!" said Nissa with a big smile on her face.

Susan leaves, although she still turned again, watching Nissa going to the other room. Maybe it is too soon, but she already feels attached to her. Perhaps it is because she reminds Will when she was 8 year old. Susan sighs and goes to the office of the caretaker. She enters and the same caretaker at the visit was there. The two women shake their hands.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Ms. Vandom. Please have a seat." said the caretaker.

"Thank you miss…" said Susan as she seats in a wooden chair.

"Ms. Litle, with a _t _only. Many people misspell it." said Ms. Litle while she also seated, watching at her computer screen.

"Vandom, Susan. Here is your file." said Ms Litle, while she clicked at the file.

"It says here that you already have a daughter, Will Vandom 13 years old. Care to say why you want to have another?" asked Ms. Litle.

"Well, truth be told I really don´t know. Maybe because I liked her the moment I saw her or maybe I miss being a mother of a little kid. But I think the real reason is that Nissa reminds me of my daughter and I think that she needs me, that´s all." answered Susan.

"I see. There is also here that you are divorced to Anthony Vandom." said Ms. Litle.

"Is there a problem?" asked Susan.

"Not legally or with the institution, but I can tell you by experience that sometimes ex-husbands try to interfere with the adoptions of their ex-wives. I strongly advice that you have a talk with him first just to make sure he won´t be a problem." said Ms. Litle.

"Perhaps you are right. I have also to talk to Will and prepare her for the idea of being an older sister." said Susan.

"That´s a good idea. I also suggest that they meet each other first just to make sure." said Ms. Litle.

"I have already thought about that. Tomorrow they will see each other and them we will see what happens." said Susan.

"If everything goes well, you can sign the papers and take Nissa as your daughter by tomorrow. Any more questions Ms. Vandom?" asked Ms. Litle.

"About the adoption no, but I want to ask more about Nissa. I can see that she is a gifted child but she seems to have socialization problems." said Susan.

"You´re right about that. She`s been here all her life and we could never identified her biological parents. As she grew we could see how gifted she was especially in music and science. One of her passions is the Occult, you know, magic and witches. But I think it was those traits that separate her from other children. Maybe it is jealousy or they see her as different, but she always did have problems in making friends with the other kids in here." admitted Ms. Litle.

"And in result she becomes more lonely because of that. What about other adoptions?" asked Susan.

"That´s something strange. You see, you are the first person to even interview us to adopt Nissa." said Ms. Litle.

"Really? What happened?" asked Susan.

"We don´t really know. Other people that come here to adopt never noticed her. Maybe because she is timid." said Ms. Litle.

"Even so, it is strange that no one ever tried to adopt her in all these years." wondered Susan.

"I know, but she never gave us any trouble as long as I remember. In fact, she is like our model child here. The only thing noticeable is that she talks with all electrical apparatus, like they could respond to her." said Ms. Litle.

"That is understandable. If she really doesn´t have any friends she invents them, like imaginary friends. In fact, my Will talks to our apparatus too in some occasions. Being 8 or 13 doesn´t take make any difference in imagination I suppose." Susan said, and she along with Ms. Litle laughed about it.

Meanwhile, Nissa is in the room practicing piano, while the other kids were watching TV. More like they were surfing various channels. When Nissa misses one note, one of the kids says annoyed:

"Could you knock it off already? Even when you play you are weird."

Nissa frowns slightly, but decides to forget the rude remark. She leaves the piano and was preparing to seat with the others when another kid, this one older, raised his hand in front of her, like saying her to stop.

"Sorry, no freaks or weird people allowed." he cruelly said, making the others laugh at this.

Nissa frowns at this, but a little smile appears in her lips. As she nods, the television suddenly turns off, to the surprise of the other kids.

"What the…" said one of them.

"Maybe now I can seat?" asked Nissa.

"Have fun staring at a black screen freak. Lets go out." said one of the kids and they all rise from the ground and go to the playfield.

At first Nissa was about to ask if she could come along too, but decides not to. Like always they wouldn´t let her play with them, or worse make fun of her. She sighs and sits on the ground.

"Thanks for making them go out, Charlie." said Nissa.

"No problem kiddo. Besides I was having a headache because of them. Why can´t they stay in one channel for a moment?" asked the annoyed television, which makes Nissa to giggle.

"I know that you don´t like it, but could you pass the channels until I decide what to watch?" asked Nissa.

As a response, Charlie starts changing channels one after another. Nissa watches them until she says:

"STOP!"

The TV is set in a nature channel, which was passing a documentary about mothers in the animal kingdom.

"As you can see, the mother crocodile carries her younglings in her back when they are in the water as a measure of protection against predators." said the announcer in a boring tone.

Nissa was almost sleepy because of how boring this program was. She was just about to ask Charlie to change when the next line caught her attention:

"Although dedicate parents, during the drying season crocodiles try to escape the heat by digging holes or finding shelters. However, for each hole there can only be one crocodile, only the younglings are tolerated. So in the same hole only one of the progenitors stays with them, and normally it is the mother that lefts. Before she departs, one of her last acts his gently touching them with her snout, as if saying goodbye" (except for the snout part, this behavior really happens with crocodiles during dry season).

Nissa eyes widened, as if she was remembering something of long ago.

_Flashback:_

_A 3 year old Caleb was put in his bed by the woman named Mage. However, as soon as she finished tucking him, she reverts to her true self: Nerissa, the rogue Guardian and Caleb true mother. She was looking at him with a sad look, filled with grief and sorrow because of what she was about to do._

"_I´m about to do the thing I promised myself to never do to my children when I was young. As an orphan I know how it feels to grow without parents, but you will have your father by your side. Also I will be close to keep an eye on you." said Nerissa while she touches Caleb´s hair._

"_When we see each other in a few years you may not understand why I did it. Truth be told, I don´t understand either, but believe me it will be for a greater good. You will lead the rebellion against Phobos freeing Meridian in the process. When I enter in scene together we can unite all worlds and then conflict and war will end. That is the reason why I have to left you now." said Nerissa, tears starting to form on her face._

_She turns away from Caleb and prepares to exit. But before she leaves, she says her last words:_

"_Goodbye Caleb. And don´t forget I love you." _

_Nerissa leaves the room and once she is gone, a mass of darkness appears in the room, its tendrils reaching the walls and ceiling. A big red eye in a vertical position with a slit black pupil stares at the young Caleb, sleeping peacefully._

"_YOUR MOTHER IS RIGHT, YOU WILL DO GREAT THINGS, JUST NOT WHAT SHE EXPECTS YOU TO DO." said the Forgotten in his ominous voice._

_End flashback._

Nissa wakes up. She gently touches her cheeks, feeling the tears that flowed from her eyes. This is so strange. Why did she had the impression that she had lived that dream somehow?

* * *

A young woman was watching her love battling the Guardians. She knew this would happen. When someone defies Kandrakar they send the Guardians to capture the transgressor or worst case scenario, they kill him. She couldn´t, she wouldn´t let that happen.

As the fight progresses her husband was maintaining the Guardians at bay, despite his lack of magical powers. But he was an exceptional warrior, and that helped a lot to even the odds.

However, she saw the leader of the Guardians, the Keeper, sneaking behind and preparing to strike her husband with a blast lightning. If it strikes him he dies.

"NOOOO, MATHIAS!" said the woman while she was running to her husband.

The lightning was about to reach Mathias when the woman pushes him to the side, and she was struck by the lightning.

"MIRRAAAAA!" shouted Mathias.

The lightning stops and Mira was down, almost passing out. Mathias reaches for her, looking at her dying eyes.

"Mira, please don´t die. I need you, and our son too." pleaded Mathias as he saw Mira closing her eyes.

"You…are…alright…I…am…happy…Goodbye…my…love…" said Mira as she was breathing with difficulty.

"MIRA, MIRRAAA!"

That was the last thing Mira heard, as her eyes closes and darkness embraces her.

Four blue eyes open in the dark. A creature looking like a human spider stands up, waking up after a not so peaceful sleep.

These accursed dreams were starting to annoy Miranda. Ever since she and Cedric where defeated and locked again two months ago she started to have these strange dreams, almost like memories of someone of a long time ago. They were always about her being killed by those five women who looked like the Guardians. She sighed and turns to the other occupant of her cell, Cedric who was sleeping.

"Cedric, are you awake?" asked Miranda.

Cedric mumbled something as he rises from the floor. He stands up, almost reaching the ceiling of the cell.

"Yesss, I am wake thanks to you and your moaning." said Cedric in an annoyed tone.

"Well, it is not my fault I´m having these dreams you know." said an equally annoyed Miranda.

"Itssss not my fault either. Why don´t you have more pleasant dreams, like mine where I was crushing those accursed Guardians with my bare handssss." said Cedric with a strange look on his face, who betrayed resentment and desire for vengeance.

Miranda was starting to become aware of Cedric during these past two months. He had become obsessed with the idea of destroying the Guardians. She could see a deep hatred on a personal level, perhaps because of his last defeat at their hands. And that was frightening her. Not that she cares about the Guardians or any other living being except herself and Cedric, but although she resents them, she doesn´t hate them, not truly anyway. Hate can blind a person and making that person forget about more important things, like survival and self-preserving, and most of Miranda actions have those purposes in mind. In fact, there are only two people who Miranda truly hates and despises: Phobos and Elyon. Both have taken away her freedom in some way, but the real reason is that she became what she was now because of them, directly or not. Still, her self-preservation is the most important thing to her along with Cedric.

"Ohh please Cedric. You couldn´t beat them when you had the power of two Hearts combined with the power of the old Guardians and my own power. What makes you think you have any chance of destroying them?" asked a very arrogant and condescending voice, which belonged to Phobos who was in the cell next to them.

"Well look who´s talking. I was capable of at least seeing their intentions when we were conquering Kandrakar. If it was for you, _my Prince_, we would have lost the moment you set foot on Kandrakar." argued an angry Cedric.

"And you still lost anyway because of your ineption of using all that power. If you had warned me I could have beat them without any problem but instead you and your _girlfriend_ tried to take my rightful place as the ruler of all, and look what happened, you slimy snake." argued an equally angry Phobos.

"Arrogant snob!" yelled Cedric.

"Spineless worm!" yelled Phobos.

Miranda closes her ears with her hands. Why would they put Phobos next to them? Every time they speak with each other they argue for hours.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! It is time for your meal." yelled Vathek, which silences them much to the relief of Miranda.

Vathek directs the guards as they distribute bowls of disgusting food to all cells. Cedric sniffs his bowl and says in a sarcastic tone:

"What, no passling meat today Vathek?"

Vathek looks away in disgust, and he looks at Phobos cell, who was eating quietly his bowl.

"Enjoying the meal, my lord?" asked Vathek in a mocking tone.

Phobos looks at him with a serious expression on his face. Then a small smirk plays on his lips.

"We do what we can do considering the circumstances. Besides I need all my strength to retake my throne once again." said Phobos in an arrogant tone.

Vathek laughed hard at that remark. Once he stops he frowns at Phobos and says:

"And what makes you think you will leave this very cell?"

"It happened before, twice if I am not mistaken. So who knows? By the way, how was the Rarok Festival? It didn´t go that well I presume." said Phobos in a mocking tone.

That last line shocked Vathek. How the heck Phobos knows what happened?

"Oh please Vathek, I am not a fool. During these last two weeks the guards have been talking nothing more than Rarok day. But 24 hours have passed and I didn´t hear nothing about how great and enjoyable it was. I think that speaks for itself. I just hope that my dear sister is still okay, after all I still need her power." said Phobos with a mocking smile.

Vathek leaves his cell irritated. Phobos really is irritating with his superior attitude. In fact, Vathek thinks that Phobos have become even more arrogant despite his downfall from power.

As Vathek was preparing to return to the balcony, one of the guards comes to him and says:

"Vathek, he still doesn´t eat. What should we do?" asked the guard.

Vathek sighs and directs himself and the guard to the prisoner in question. Inside a dark cell, the snout of a dog was down on the ground. Sniffer was down on the ground, his yellow eyes vacant and without life, caring for nothing, not even the bowl in his front.

"He is being like this for two months. He doesn´t eat, doesn´t move, doesn´t bark, nothing. I wonder why." said the guard.

"He misses the Tracker. This happens many times to dogs or other animals. When the owner dies, they become appathic and depressed, losing all interest in life. Literally they wait for death." said Vathek, while looking to the dog. Despite all, he still felt some pity for the creature.

"I will talk to Queen Elyon. After all, she wants the prisoners in good health, so don´t worry about it." said Vathek.

"Don´t worry about what?" asked a young voice.

Vathek and the guards looked at the waterfall, from which emerges Elyon accompanied by another figure with a cloak and a hood covering his face. The guards were tense because of the stranger, but if he was with the Queen then it means there is no danger.

"Your majesty, what do we owe you for your visit?" asked Vathek while he knelt along with the other guards.

"Rise Vathek. I only come here to speak with Phobos. Kandrakar wants to verify his non-involvement in what happened yesterday." said Elyon.

"As you wish. And your companion?" asked Vathek while pointing at the hooded figure.

"He is an emissary of Kandrakar sent to verify Phobos claims." said Elyon.

Vathek looked at the hooded figure. At first he was thinking it was one of the figures that attacked yesterday. But in a closer inspection he was shorter, his cloak was black instead of brown and although Vathek could not see his face, lens of glasses were visible inside the hood.

Elyon reaches the front the balcony and stares at Phobos cell. Phobos was also staring at her with a scowl on his face.

"So, dear sister, what brings you here to my_ humble_ domains?" asked Phobos with venom on his voice.

"I see that imprisonment haven´t changed you, Phobos." said Elyon with a smirk on her face.

Phobos was a little surprised. Instead of the look of innocence that Elyon usually has, she looked more devious and her eyes had a strange gleam. Vathek also noticed this and he was shocked once he saw the ground behind Elyon.

"Now what I come here for is…" started Elyon but never finished because in a lightning movement Vathek raises his sword and points it at Elyon throat much to the surprise of everyone, including the prisoners.

"Vathek, what are you doing?" asked one of the guards.

"What is the meaning of this, Vathek?" asked Elyon with a calm and uninterested look on her face. She doesn´t seemed concern with the sword at her throat.

"Care you tell me what happened to your shadow, _your majesty_?" said Vathek in a threatening tone.

Everyone looked at Elyon and there was no shadow on the ground or even at the walls. It looked like she had no shadow. Instantly all guards surrounded her and the hooded figure, pointing their swords.

"We got some indications about glamor and how it works. The shadow always has something peculiar, like staying the same. I don´t know how you don´t have any shadow, but I can tell that you are not Elyon, so who are you?" demanded Vathek.

_Elyon_ looks at Vathek with a devious smile on her lips. She advances and the sword passes through her like she was a ghost, surprising Vathek.

"So an illusion? Where are you? Come out and show yourself!" shouted Vathek.

"I am no illusion dear Vathek, you just can´t touch me. But if you want someone more _physical_ to play…" said _Elyon_.

As soon as she said that, the hooded figure was covered with black tendrils that tore his cloak apart instantly, revealing the form of Daka himself.

"It´s the creature. Get him!" shouted Vathek and all the guards launched against it. However Daka just raises his right arm and strikes them sending them away like dominoes. The Daka launches his tentacles from the mist and caught all the guards including Vathek.

"You won´t get away with this!" shouted Vathek while he struggled against the tentacle.

"Actually, we just did. And it is time for you to say bye." said _Elyon_ in a mocking tone. Once she says that, the guards and Vathek simply vanishes in thin air.

"What happened?" asked Frost from his cell.

"I simply teleported them to the palace entrance. I need some privacy now, you know." said_ Elyon_ in a disinterested tone.

Every prisoner was surprised, if not shocked by the turn of events. Phobos stayed calm and appeared unimpressed, but he felt the opposite. He looks at the face of _Elyon_ which had a sadistic gleam on her eyes completed with a demonic smile on her lips.

"Now we can talk, _brother_."

**Continues in part 3**


	7. Everyone fears Part 3

A.N.: Here we go again for another chapter with WITCH. But seriously, thanks for all the reviews, you are all awesome readers.

On another note, some of you are trying to figure out how the story goes and the identity of the main villain. You can do all the guesses that you want, I won´t mind. In fact I am kinda curious to see if they match my ideas or not. So go ahead and try, you have my blessing.

One of you had said to me that the Forgotten was the Oracle that I have mentioned, N´ghala. Sadly it is not (although a good idea for a future fic, who knows) the Forgotten was the one who created Daka, like it was shown in Martin dream. Still, it was a good guess and if serves as a consolation the Forgotten has a connection to N´ghala and the Nymphs (like I said, for a great force of good there is an equal force of evil).

I also advice for you to take a peak at the fanfic "Heart of Earth" by avatargrl11. I normally don´t like fics that are AU, but this one has an interesting premise. For now it follows the 1st season of WITCH, but with Phobos and his followers (most of them) as the rebel leaders, Elyon and Phobos mother as the bad guy, the guardians still fighting Phobos forces thinking that they are the bad guys, more focus on Lillian as the Heart of Earth, etc. The only down part for now is that the story follows most of season one, but still the differences are starting to be noticeable. If you like the story or not is up to you, but at least you could give it a chance, don´t you think?

Let me finish this big note by stating that I don´t own WITCH cartoon or any of its characters, and lets get on with the show!

**Everyone fears the return of a Phobia**

**Part 3**

At Elyon´s palace the front gate guards were keeping a vigilant watch, just in case the creature and the hooded people return. Everything seemed quiet until a flash of light blinded them. When it fades, the guards stared at another group of guards all on the ground along with Vathek. The guards rushed to Vathek, who as starting to recover his conscious.

"What...happened?...Where…am…I?" wondered Vathek, still trying to regain his senses.

"Are you okay Vathek?" asked one of the guards.

Vathek slowly stands up and looks at the front gate of the palace with an alarmed expression.

"That creature. It transported us out of the dungeons." said an enraged Vathek.

"What creature? What happened Vathek?" asked the same guard.

"No time to explain. I need to speak to the Queen, now." said Vathek in an urgent tone.

"The Queen as still not returned from Kandrakar, as well as her honor guard." said the guard.

"Then call Miriadel and Alborn. I have grave news. The creature entered the Infinite city." said Vathek.

"Then that means…" said the guard in a fearful tone.

"Yes. Phobos may be free once again." said Vathek in a grave tone.

* * *

"Now we can talk, _brother_."

_Elyon_ advances to the center of the balcony. She looks at all the cells. There must be hundreds Lurdens locked in here. Not to mention Phobos himself along with some of his lieutenants. A force strong enough to overthrow Elyon and take Meridian. Now to _convince_ them.

"This city was once one of the beacons of civilization a long time ago, even before the existence of Meridian and all the other dimensions, including Kandrakar. It pains me the disrespect that the Meridianites (I discovered that the correct term for the Meridian people is this, not Meridians. Sorry for any mistake done previously.) show to this place, by turning it in a war base first and later in a prison. The audacity, don´t you all agree?" asked _Elyon_, still smirking.

Phobos looked at his side, seeing that the Lurdens were slightly cowering when that…whatever it was, was looking at them. Up until now the Lurdens only feared him and Cedric. Even Phobos silently admitted that something about these two _individuals_ makes him aware of them.

Miranda looks first at Cedric, then at Phobos and Frost. While Phobos and Cedric seemed unimpressed, Frost was with a surprise expression on his face. She also could see the frightened expressions on the Lurdens, and honestly these two creatures frightened her too, especially the one looking like Elyon. She didn´t know why, but this creature has an aura of danger and immediate doom surrounding it. The other tall dark creature seemed less frightening, but still she could see from his blood red eyes a deep anger and hate, making him sport an angry, ruthless glare. Definitely a creature to not cross blades with.

"Since it is obvious that you aren´t my dear sister, do you mind tell us who you are and what do you want?" asked Phobos in an unimpressed tone, voicing the questions of all the others.

"Straight to the point, umm? Very well, I can´t reveal who I am, but you may refer me as your generous benefactor. As for what I want, lets talk for now and then we will see what happens next." said _Elyon_ while looking at Phobos directly to his eyes.

"Then you didn´t came here to free us?" asked Frost.

"Like I said, lets talk for now then we will see." said _Elyon _without looking at Frost.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" asked Phobos.

"I presume that many of you have been wondering what happened in Rarok day. In short, my companion here Daka crushed the party along with my servants, ruining their festivities. You should see the look on their faces, especially Elyon." said _Elyon_ with a sadistic gleam on her eyes.

"So what, you came here to tell us just that? How are you capable of harming them while we can´t?" asked Cedric sounding irritated.

"Not at all, dear Cedric. While it was fun playing with them, our objective was pretty much the same as yours." said _Elyon_.

Phobos widens his eyes in shock, then his expression hardens and he says in a furious tone:

"How dare you to take my sister power? It was mine to begin with, only I can claim his possession, not some vulgar shapeshifter or whatever you are."

_Elyon_ scowl, and her blue eyes suddenly become red, while the shadows of the dungeon suddenly spread and formed tentacles and tendrils, reaching the cells.

"NO, HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT LITTLE PRINCE!" roared_ Elyon_ in a very loud voice, with two different tones: one male and the other female at the same time.

The sound of her shouting makes the place and the cells to tremble violently, like in an earthquake. If the Lurdens were scared first now they were terrified, backing away into the interior of their cells. Phobos and the others were trying to maintain their balance while their cells trembled and they could also see that the tendrils of the shadows were cracking the walls.

"THE HEART OF THIS WORLD DOESN´T BELONG TO THE LIGHT OF MERIDIAN, NEITHER TO YOU, YOUR MOTHER AND THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY! AND THE SAME APLIES TO THE HEART OF KANDRAKAR AND ALL THE HEARTS IN ALL THE WORLDS! THEY DON´T BELONG TO THE GUARDIANS, TO THE KEEPERS, NOT EVEN KANDRAKAR! I AM ONE OF THEIR OWNERS, THEREFORE ALL HEARTS ARE RIGHTFULLY MINE, DO HEAR ME? MIIIINNNNEEEEEEE!" shouted_ Elyon_, sounding really mad and furious.

Suddenly the earthquake stops, the tendrils and shadows retreat to their original places, and all became silent. _Elyon _eyes become blue again, her scowl absent from her face, but she still glared at Phobos, who was looking at her with an almost fearful look. The same could be said to all the other prisoners.

"Word of advice. Don´t, and I mean DON´T try my patience. My wrath is something that neither of you want to face." said _Elyon_ in a very threatening tone.

"Besides, we shouldn´t be here discuss what belongs to who. I came here to repair a very grave injustice, your imprisonment that is." said _Elyon_ while her lips smirked once again.

"Injustice? Then you are in the wrong place. To Kandrakar our imprisonment is nothing but just." said Phobos with a more calm and collected look on his face. He needed to approach this being more carefully. Right now he was no match to it, not locked up anyway.

_Elyon _lower her head and starts to chuckle, softly at first, but then she reared her head and let out a full blow laughter with hints of madness in it. Her face was also twisted in a mad expression, with a look of pure insanity in her eyes along with a smile so widened that it was completely unnatural (for better visualization, imagine Elyon laughing and looking mad or crazy).

"I´m sorry, but right now you sounded just like the fools of Kandrakar so I couldn´t contain myself." said _Elyon_ sounding more calm and sane.

"Do you actually believe in the lies that they have been spreading for eons? That they are the ultimate force of good and all that opposes them are the lowest of evil?" said _Elyon_, which makes all the others wondering what it was talking about.

"Let me tell you this. Ultimately good and evil don´t exist. Just mere concepts that depend from perspective and opinion." said _Elyon_ while she paced around the balcony.

"Case in point. You, Phobos, in your opinion you thought that you should be the ruler of Meridian, and I understand that. Whoever heard of a kingdom where the female is the one who rules when there is a male in the ruling house? I only saw that in Meridian, and believe me I have watched all dimensions for eons." said _Elyon_. Her statement makes Phobos raise his eyebrow, wondering the true nature of this creature.

"Of course there was a rebellion, not necessarily because you take over by force, but your rule was not the most _benevolent_, at least to the others Meridianites. But I also understand their point, they were fighting for a better live after all." said _Elyon_.

"So you are saying that neither of us is right or wrong? That our goals are both justified?" asked Frost in a mocking tone.

"Exactly. Both of your factions just fought for what you think was right, at least for you. They fought for a better life while you fought for power and control. I don´t see any wrong in that. But of course others don´t see it like that and they interfered in what should be your conflict." said _Elyon_.

"The Guardians." said Cedric in a venomous tone.

"Don´t blame just them Cedric. Ultimately they are nothing more than mere tools to Kandrakar, who replaces them as easily you replace a candle. Kandrakar and their council are the real problem. They are more dominating, ruthless and arrogant than any of you could ever hoped to be. When something is not in their _standards_, they do everything to eliminate it. Either capture, imprisonment, banishment, or death." said _Elyon_ in a grave tone.

"You are almost saying that they are worse than us." said Phobos in an amused tone.

"And they are. Their gravest error is thinking that what they do is all for the _greater good_, to maintain the balance. They think, no they believe that they are absolutely right in their thoughts, actions and decisions. At least you never disguised or made excuses for your actions, most of them anyway. But they always tried to justify and excuse their mistakes and errors, making them sounding as aberrations that have nothing to do with them. See Nerissa case for example." said _Elyon_.

"The _balance_ that they preserve so much is founding in pain, suffering and indescribable horrors of many beings, either they go against Kandrakar or are only innocent bystanders. Where was Kandrakar when you take over Meridian? They just isolated your world of all others, and if the Guardians didn´t stopped you they would maintain the Veil, condemning all the Meridianites in the process. Where is the justice in that?" said _Elyon_ while looking at Phobos with a very serious look on her face.

"And here you are, the losing side. They imprisoned you not because of justice or punishment. They imprisoned you because they want revenge, or just make you suffer, much like you did with them previously. But most of all they want you to be _forgotten_, forever erased from history. Is that the justice that they defend with such fervor? Flawed like they are in my opinion." said Elyon.

"So you are here to correct this mistake, to repair the injustice that they made against us." said Phobos with a skeptical look on his face.

"Why not? Why should they be happy and free while you remain here locked and abandoned? It´s doesn´t seem fair to me. Who are they to judge? No one I tell you, no one." said _Elyon_.

Phobos looked at _Elyon_ with a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he says:

"A very good speech, you did almost convince me. But can you please tell me what you really want in exchange of me and my minions freedom?" asked Phobos with an amused expression.

_Elyon _look at Phobos with a serious expression. Then she chuckles lightly, and says:

"While what I said is not false, you are right, I do want you to do something for me. It`s how I work, with deals. And that is the meaning of true balance: to obtain something you have to give something, don´t you agree?"

"And what is the deal that you have in mind, what price do you ask in exchange of my freedom?" asked Phobos.

"What I want you to do is basically what you will do the moment you are free. Overthrow your sister and take back Meridian. It should be easy since she is powerless now. Right now you are the most powerful being of Meridian." said _Elyon_.

Phobos considered this. True, without the Heart his sister is powerless and the guards along with the rebels are no match for his forces, even if they have Raythor, Gargoyle and Sandpit. Even Phobos alone could defeat them without a problem. But there was one small problem.

"What about the Guardians?" asked Phobos.

"Why are you asking about them? Don´t tell me that you fear then now." said _Elyon_ in an amused tone.

"I fear no one, much less them. But they can complicate my return to power if they interfere." snapped Phobos.

"Yes, they have a knack for interference and foiling plans and takeovers. But don´t worry. I will keep them out of Meridian, at least for a time." said _Elyon._

"Oh and one more thing. For releasing you and your army I also ask for one small thing. Meridianites." said _Elyon_.

"Why? And how many?" asked Phobos, curious about why it want his subjects as a price.

"I can´t tell you why, but I don´t want too many, just one thousand should be enough. And to sweeten the deal, the Meridianites that I want have to be women, children, old and sick people. Clearly not fitted to be your subjects, much less slaves. I think it is a small price for your freedom and your throne, don´t you think?" asked _Elyon_ with a devious smile on her lips.

Phobos mused about this. It was right, one thousand women and other useless subjects clearly is a small price to pay, which makes the prince more suspicious about this strange entity. Still, this chance is too good to let it pass. Not only he will return to his throne but also have some payback against his enemies, especially his sister and her friends.

"Very well. I accept your terms. Now release me, if you please." said Phobos.

_Elyon_ smirked and turned to Daka, nodding her head. One of the tentacles of Daka goes straight to Phobos cell and struck violently against the energy bars, dispersing them.

Phobos was free once again.

The minute Phobos cell was open, thousands roars of the Lurdens were shouted. Phobos smiked, clearly feeling the anticipation of his minions. But first to get rid of his mysterious benefactor.

"I wouldn´t do that if I were you. You can´t touch or hurt me. Also don´t try to absorve me and my companion power. It will literally tear you apart if you try." said_ Elyon_ in a threatning tone, which shocked Phobos. How the heck it knew his intentions?

"I know you Phobos, your mind, spirit, thoughts and ambitions. You can´t disguise them from me. That doesn´t mean I know everything about you, but I know more than enough to predict you." said _Elyon_ while she smirked.

"But don´t worry. I will not destroy you for your insolence. I still need you after all. Also don´t think that I want to control Meridian. It is all yours, I am merely aiding you." said _Elyon_ in a reassuring tone, like she was trying to apeace Phobos.

Phobos calms down, seeing that his throne his still in his hands, futurely that is. This being as no interest in ruling Meridian, so it was not a threat to him. Might as well play according to it for now.

"Then please release my Lurdens and Frost." said Phobos.

"Wait, what about us?" yelled Cedric in a desperate tone.

Phobos chuckled darkly and turns to Cedric and Miranda cell, murder intentions in his eyes.

"And what makes you two think I will release both of you?" asked Phobos.

"We can still be useful, my lord. Please give us a chance." pleaded Miranda with the same tone of desperation.

"A chance to what? Betraying me again? I don´t think so. In fact, your energy will be more useful to me than the two of you." said Phobos gravely while he was raising his hand.

Cedric and Miranda eyes widened in fear. But before Phobos could dry their energies, _Elyon _says:

"No, let them live."

Phobos turns to _Elyon_ with a very angry expression, like he was asking _why not?_ _Elyon _remains unaffected by his glare, and adds:

"Without Raythor you don´t have a proper leader to your forces. Also you need muscle to compensate the absence of Gargoyle and Sandpit. Not to mention that Tracker his gone now. You think that Frost can handle it?"

"Hey!" shouted Frost while he hurled himself to the bars, getting shocked in the process.

"I rest my case. But it is your decision, I will not interfere, but if I were you I would use then, for now at least." said _Elyon_.

Phobos expression changed to a more thoughtful one. He then sighs and zaps the bars of the cell, releasing Cedric and Miranda.

"Thank you my lord. You won´t…" started Cedric but suddenly he was surrounded by energy and was levitated directly to Phobos. He looks at Phobos face, which has a very serious expression on his face.

"Lets make it clear. I only spare you because I need your worthless hide. But if I suspect, no, if I even think that you are planing to double cross me I will turn you into the worm that you are and crush you with my foot. Understand?" said Phobos in a very threatning tone.

"Crystal." said Cedric in a fearful tone.

Phobos let go of Cedric, who crushed in the balcony floor. He turns to Miranda and says:

"The same goes to you too."

"I will not let you down, my lord." said Miranda while she bowed to Phobos. It is best to obey him at least for now.

Daka launches more tentacles and opens more cells, including the one with Frost. The Lurdens exit almost imediately and reach the balcony, kneeling at Phobos feet along with Frost, Miranda and Cedric.

"That´s better. Now we march toward the palace to crush my enemies." said Phobos.

"First let me change, my lord." asked Miranda, shifting to her human form of a 13 year old girl. Much better, she thought. She prefers her true form, not the beast form. She only used it inside the cell to resist better the low temperatures.

Daka eyes widened at seeing Miranda human form. He then leaves his master side and goes straight to Miranda, much to her shock as the rest of the others. Daka was passing roughly by the Lurdens and it was almost in front of Miranda with his right arm stretch in her directon. She tried to back away but tumbles and she doesn´t have time to transform so she closes her eyes, ready for the strike.

But it never came. The only thing she felt is sharp fingers touching gently her cheek. She opens her eyes and saw Daka looking intensly at her, but the angry glare almost gone. Looking at his red eyes she feels warmth and kindness but she also sees loss and a deep pain in those eyes that for some reason looked familiar. For a minute she stayed mesmerized by his red eyes, when a deep growl coming from her side is heard.

"At are doing to my lover, you stupid beast?" roared Cedric at Daka.

Daka turns to Cedric and roars at him. The two beasts seemed ready to clash but a voice makes Daka to stop on his tracks:

"That´s enough!"

Daka turns at stares at Irma Lair, which was narrowing her eyes. Phobos was impressed, so their benefactor was a shapeshifter after all. Cedric also look at the spot where _Elyon_ was but now is occupied by the water guardian. If it is shapeshifting that the being is employing, then it is a type that he is not familiar with. Changing form requires energy and can be sensed, but he felt nothing when this being changed from _Elyon _to _Irma_. Even glamor can be sensed when used.

"Come to me. Don´t forget who you must obey. Your will is my will. Now come." said _Irma_.

Daka hesitates for a moment, but finally moves back to his master side. Miranda snaps from the trance and shouts in an angry voice:

"What the heck happened to your beast? For a minute I thought he was going to attack me."

"Yeah, and I were you staring so longingly at it by the way?" asked Cedric with a tone that betrayed jealousy.

"Hey, it isn´t my fault that beast came to me. I was…shocked, that´s all" said Miranda, although she hesitated a little.

"Interesting, it is the second time that he acts without my permission. The first one was against the Guardians." said _Irma_ in a musing tone while she looked at Miranda, narrowing her eyes.

"Now that I think about it, you look almost like…" said _Irma_ directing to Miranda, but stops and shakes her head.

"Nevermind, it´s nothing." said _Irma_.

Another growl is heard, this one coming from a Lurden. Everyone turned to see a Lurden carrying Sniffer and drops it at Phobos feet. The dog didn´t move or struggled, like it didn´t care anymore.

"So it is true, he really lost any will to live. I never thought that someone would miss that abomination." said Cedric, while looking at Sniffer vacant eyes.

"I don´t get it. Why he doesn´t want to fight and destroy the ones who killed his master? It was what I would do." said Frost.

"Because there is no point in it. In his mind he already realized that whatever he does Tracker will not return, so there is no point in revenge. There is only space for pain and loss in his heart and spirit." said _Irma_ looking intensely at Sniffer eyes.

"Which means he is useless to me, might as well end its suffering." said Phobos raising his arm ready to absorb Sniffer energy.

"Once again your impatience makes you almost waste another trump." said _Irma_.

"What are you talking about? A depressed animal is not useful to anyone." said Phobos clearly annoyed that once again he was interrupted.

_Irma_ just stares at Phobos with an almost mocking smile, and says:

"On the contrary, you shouldn´t underestimate desperate people. Loss creates a never ending pain and grief, desperation in its purest form. And the worst part is that it is hard to let that pain go, because we can´t, or should I say we don´t want to let go of the person or being that we lost. The memories are not only the fuel to that pain but also their anchor. In a way we think that by letting the pain go, the person missed his abandoned, forgotten. Even when we accept the loss, we still want to be with the one that we miss, and that creates the worst form of despair: hope."

"Hope is the opposite of despair, not a form of it." argued Miranda.

"On the contrary, dear Miranda. Hope makes us desire to reunite with the one that we lost, to be together again. Hope makes us trapped to the pit of pain and misery that we are engulfed in, although ironically it seems a way out of it. And that is what makes desperate people the worst kind of adversary. They will do everything to end the pain, to fill the void, to escape despair. They _hope_ for the end of their suffering, in any form or way." said _Irma_ widening her eyes.

"I will take poor Sniffer. Consider it an advancement in your payment. I know how to deal with him." said _Irma_.

She nods to Daka and the beast grabs Sniffer with his left hand. Sniffer feels the hand clutching at his body, and his instincts saying to him that these two creatures were extremely dangerous. Still, he cared for nothing.

"And now I bide you my farewells. Good luck in your _conquest_." said _Irma._

"Wait, what about the Guardians. I may need your beast to help us…" started Phobos.

"No, Daka has a more important mission than playing conquest and takeovers. You already have more than enough to succeed. And as for the Guardians…" said _Irma_ while suddenly a black portal opens and she goes to it along with Daka. But before she leaves, she says one last thing:

"Go to the palace and wait for my signal. You will know what it is. And I assure you that the Guardians will not interfere this time."

_Irma_ and Daka enter the portal and once both were gone it vanishes. Phobos stares at the spot where the portal was, and finally he smiles. His eyes gleaming with anticipation and desire for power.

"Now we reclaim Meridian and my throne. Third time is the charm, don´t you think?" said Phobos.

All the Lurdens let out a mighty roar, all of them ready to conquer. All of them ready to destroy. All of them ready to finish their enemies once and for all.

**Continues in part 4**


	8. Everyone fears Part 4

A.N.: This chapter will reveal somethings that I think it are necessary. Also don´t hate what I did with a pair in this chapter. It was necessary to develop the plot. But I will assure you that the main pairs will not be altered, like Will/Matt or Cornelia /Caleb. In fact I enjoyed them, especially in the 2nd season.

Also this chapter maybe darker than all the others. It is necessary to turn the plot more mysterious and mature. Not that it will be a horror/terror story, but there are things that disturb us even if he don´t fear them.

And for last, I apologize Lexvan but this chapter is still not the end of the episode like I had told you. It became too big and I also didn´t have time to finish the episode because of uncontrolled circumstances (like my computer needed to be cleaned because of viruses). I could only finish this chapter today. Again, sorry.

So, I don´t own W.I.T.C.H., only this story. And lets MOVE OUT!

**Everyone fears the return of a Phobia**

**Part 4**

A fold opens in the throne room from which come Elyon and her guard of honor composed by Caleb, Raythor and Blunk. Their apparition interrupted the conversation of Vathek and Elyon parents, who turn to the new arrivals. Elyon raises an eyebrow, her parents and Vathek are looking at her with apprehension and suspicion.

"Ummm, what ´s going…" started Elyon, but Vathek caught her arm in a sudden movement, looking at her intensely.

Caleb and Raythor draw their swords in surprise, and Caleb says:

"What are you doing Vathek? What´s going on?"

Vathek didn´t reply and simply stares at Elyon eyes. He only saw surprise and confusion which makes the frown on his face to disappear and he let her arm go free. Now Vathek looked ashamed and kneel instantly to Elyon feet.

"Forgive me my Queen, but for a minute I thought that imposter had returned to trick us again." said Vathek.

"Imposter? What imposter?" asked a confused Elyon.

"We don´t know who, but someone wearing your image Elyon, infiltrated the Infinite city, more precisely the dungeons area." said Miriadel, Elyon mother.

Her statement makes Elyon and the others who arrived widening their eyes in surprise and fear.

"Then this means that Phobos…" started Raythor but he was interrupted by Alborn that says:

"We don´t know for sure, but the imposter was accompanied by the creature that attacked yesterday."

"You didn´t see them free Phobos?" asked Caleb to Vathek.

"Unfortunately no. The guards and myself were restrained by that monster quite easily, and the imposter or whatever it was teleported us right to the palace gates." said Vathek in shame.

"Whatever it was? What do you mean?" asked Elyon.

"Before we were teleported, I managed to discover that it wasn´t you your highness, so I confronted it. But the imposter walked right through my sword, like it was a ghost or spirit." said Vathek.

"Or perhaps an illusion, like I saw in the Abyss." said Raythor.

"Perhaps, but I didn´t see any of those hooded people. And I have my doubts if it was an illusion. The way it acted and move was so natural…" said Vathek.

"We think about it later. Right now our major concern is to know what they wanted it Phobos." said Caleb.

"Perhaps asking tips between bad guys?" said Blunk.

Before anyone said how not funny Blunk commentary was, the castle started to tremble, like in an earthquake.

"An attack?" said Caleb.

"Impossible. Even if Phobos and his men are free they couldn´t arrive here this quickly." said Vathek.

As soon as it started, it stopped. While they were recovering from the earthquake Aldarn enters the throne room and says in an urgent tone:

"The castle tunnels. They have collapsed."

"Not only those. This earthquake collapsed all the tunnels in the city." said Julian, who also entered the room.

"They are trying to trap us. They know that those tunnels lead to the Infinite city. Now we can´t escape if they siege the city and the palace." said Caleb.

"Then this means that my brother really is free." said Elyon while she seated on the throne, feeling tired and exhausted. It seemed that Meridian civil war was not over yet.

At the center of the Infinite city, Cedric was swinging his tail, knocking the columns and making the place falling apart.

"That´s good Cedric. Now let us get out of here." said Phobos said and he turned to the exit tunnel, followed closely by Cedric.

As soon as they reach the outside, the tunnel collapses raising clouds of dust. When they settled, rocks were covering the tunnel entrance.

"There. It will take months to reopen the tunnels." said Phobos with satisfaction.

"But my Lord, we can´t collapse all the tunnels of the Infinite city. It is impossible." said Frost.

"I know that. But all I want is to collapse the part of the Infinite city that leads to the palace and the city so that they can´t escape when we siege it. This time I want to make sure that all the rebels are captured or eliminated in one move. Not a single one can escape this time. Not even their families." said Phobos in a harsh tone.

These months of incarceration had given some clarity to Phobos previous actions. One of the mistakes that he made was to underestimate the rebels. They revealed to be more cunning and organized than he thought and with the Guardians help they managed to overthrow him in the end.

The Guardians. Those girls have cost him much already. His chance to take the power of all Meridian, his throne and his plans for the Universe conquest. But what was worst was how they played with him those two months ago. If Cedric hadn´t swallowed him, he would lose the Seal once he had set foot on Kandrakar. He really doesn´t know who he resents more: if Cedric or the Guardians.

But those thoughts are best for a later time. Right now he has business to attend. Without her power his sister is powerless, so retake his throne should be easy enough if the Guardians stay away from Meridian, as his _benefactor_ had promised to him.

"Not even their families? Then I guess you are planning to deliver the rebels families to our _benefactor,_ my Prince." said Cedric in an amused tone, snapping Phobos from his dark thoughts.

"You guessed it right. It should be enough payment for what they did to me and to us, don´t you agree Cedric?" said Phobos with a devious smirk on his lips.

As both of them looked at the rocks covering the entrance to the Infinite city, they took pleasure in seeing their place of imprisonment covered with rocks. Then Phobos directs to Cedric and says:

"Cedric, you will take half of the Lurdens and raid the city looking for any rebels or their families. If anyone interferes, deal with them. I will take the rest and take the palace."

"As you command. When we strike?" asked Cedric.

"Not now. He will head to the city but the attack will happen only when we see the signal." said Phobos.

"What do you think is the signal, my Prince?" asked Cedric.

"I don´t know, but will most certainly be something big and spectacular, if what we saw of our _benefactor_ is any indication." said Phobos.

"But if there is no signal? What if the Guardians came after all?" asked Cedric.

"Then we retreat and hide. With the Guardians the rebels can outmatch us so it is best not to confront them, as much as I hate to admit. But for some reason I think that our _benefactor_ will keep its word, so you don´t have to worry about it." said Phobos.

Phobos didn´t caught the strange look on Cedric eyes. A look that showed anticipation in fighting the Guardians, an obsession that it showed twinges of insanity. In Cedric opinion, the sooner they crushed the Guardians the better. He really wished that they showed so that he could crush them personally.

"Are we following his orders Cedric?" asked Miranda almost in a whisper to Cedric, making him regain his senses.

"Yesss, my dear. For now we must subject ourselves to him. But rest assure you, I have plans to take his position again." said Cedric in a whisper while he looked at Phobos who was directing the Lurdens.

"But how are you doing it? There is now Seal anymore. You can´t absorve his power now." asked Miranda.

"True, the Heart of Meridian may be lost because of our _benefactor_, but the Heart of Kandrakar is not lost." said Cedric while is eyes gleamed with desire.

"But how are you gonna take it from them? A Heart can´t be stolen." argued Miranda.

"The Heart of Kandrakar is different from the other Hearts. When it is not used it can be stolen or taken by force. How do you think Jeeks stole the Heart from the Keeper in the first place? And best of all, Phobos is not aware of this _detail._" said Cedric.

"But even so, it won´t be easy. When you had the Seal you couldn´t control it properly, remember?" argued Miranda.

"Look who´s talking. You couldn´t even defeat the rebel leader, a passling and a bunch of sand. At least I was defeated by the Guardians." shouted Cedric, clearly annoyed by what Miranda said.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" whispered Miranda.

Both look at their surroundings, but no one seemed to pay attention to them. The Lurdens were just marching in the direction of the city and Phobos was not around.

"Fine, you are right. But you are making my point. Even with the Heart there is a chance of you to lose to Phobos." said Miranda.

"Then what do you suggest, my dear." asked Cedric in a mocking tone.

Miranda hesitates for a moment, fearing the reaction of her lover. But this as to be said. Otherwise she feared not only for her safety but the safety of Cedric.

"Yesterday, before we had dinner, I heard a conversation between two guards. They were talking about the dark creature of Rarok day, saying that it beat the queen and stole her power." said Miranda.

"So? That´s an old legend. Everyone knows about it." said Cedric.

"Don´t you see Cedric? I am not talking about the legend. The Guards were relating what happened yesterday. The Heart of Meridian was stripped from Elyon by force by the looks of it. And one of the two creatures that released us said they have taken the Heart. Do you see it now? What happens if when you get the Heart those two creatures target you?" exclaimed Miranda.

"I am not scared of them. With the Heart no one will stop me and you know it." argued Cedric.

"No, I don´t know Cedric. Those two are dangerous, even I can see it. And there could be more. Elyon and her army couldn´t stop the dark creature, who I suspect is the one who came to me not even an hour ago. Do you really believe that you can beat it even with a Heart?" asked Miranda.

"Why are you being so doubtful lately? Do you think I am not up to the task? Or are you planning to ditch me for that beast?" asked Cedric in a suspicious tone.

"That was uncalled for! You know I do everything for you. I would never leave your side." protested Miranda clearly angry. How dared Cedric question her loyalty?

"Really? I sincerely have my doubts. You know how we shapeshifters are. Traitors and without loyalty or honor. How I can be sure that you are telling the truth?" asked Cedric in a mocking tone.

Those words stung Miranda heart. How could he not believe in her? Didn´t she proved that she loved him in more than one occasion? How can he say those words?

"Cedric, I am just trying to think what is best for us. I just want us to be safe and free, that´s all. Which is why I think we should bail while we can." said Miranda, lowering her head and ignoring the pain in her chest.

"WHHHAAATTT! YOU MEAN RUN AWAY?" shouted Cedric clearly not liking what Miranda had proposed.

"It is better this way. We are not even sure we can take the Heart from the Guardians. The risks are huge if we try to go against all of them. Besides, I am tired of this. I am tired of being on the receiving end of both Phobos and Elyon. And I am tired of being imprisoned every time the Guardians beat us. Let us just go away. For another world. Where we can start all over again, with no war or persecution. Where we can…" Miranda didn´t have time to finish, as Cedric grabbed her by the neck almost suffocating her.

"Do you really think I can do that? That I can turn my back and forget everything?" said Cedric with a murderous tone in his voice while he looked at the frightened Miranda.

"I will never, ever forget what they did to me. I will never stop until I see the Guardians dead by my hands. It is not because they beat me countless times, or ruined my chance to take over the Universe or my bruised pride. It is because I am a warrior, who won countless times under Phobos rule until they came along and take away my accomplishments, the sensation of being victorious. All taken by five brats and that is the supreme humiliation. Me, who won against monsters, sorcerers and all kind of warriors, was beaten by five girls who aren´t even warriors, pampered brats who were chosen to win, not born. I can´t accept it." snarled Cedric.

Cedric let go of Miranda, who crush on the ground. She looks at him still shocked and hurt.

"Now I know why you were beaten even by a passling. Because you don´t have what it takes to be a warrior, to live for fighting and conquering. You only want to be safe, leading a normal life. And I don´t want a normal, dull life." said Cedric with distaste.

Cedric turned from Miranda, going to join the Lurdens. But Miranda jumps to his tail, wrapping her arms around it.

"Await Cedric. I´m sorry. I was just thinking in our wellbeing. I´ll help you. If this is what you want, I will do everything for you. I just want to be by your side that´s all." said Miranda in a desperate tone.

But Cedric mearly swings his tail, making Miranda crushing on the ground again. He looks at her eyes which were full of hurt, and says in a harsh tone devoided of any emotion.

"Forget it. We are through. Go and escape if you want. I will go to my destiny."

As he leaves, Miranda slumps to the ground, sobbing and crying. Tears fall to ground, while her cheeks were watered.

This isn´t fair. Why it come down to this? The only person that she cared in a long time besides herself and he crushed her heart without hesitation. He was the only ray in her dark miserable life, and now that light was shut out. She had nothing more to life besides herself.

This pain reminded her the pain she felt a long time ago, when she was five. When she was separated from her parents. All because she was a shapeshifter, therefore useful to Phobos cause. She never knew what happened to them. When she became one of Phobos minions she did searched for them in every dungeon and prison in Meridian. But she never found them. So either they are dead, or were tossed to the Abyss, or worse they are alive but don´t want anything to do with her because of what she had become.

She never asked for this. To become what others view as a monster, something that don´t belong wherever it goes. But she had to keep going, to life because that is what she promised to her parents before the separation. To be alive and safe. That is why she stayed at Phobos service, enduring it, and in time becoming the monster that everyone viewed, letting pleasure and evil desire ruling her actions. Still, in Phobos rule her life started to take shape. She found Cedric, a fellow shapshifter whom she thought could understand her, accepting her for what she was, not the spider-beast as the rebels mentioned about her. Her life had become stable as long as she served Phobos.

But then came first the Guardians, and then Elyon. The Light of Meridian. The one who should vanquish Phobos darkness. And because she was part of that darkness she was casted away again. It didn´t hurt like when she lost her parents, but still.

In a way, she had to agree with Cedric. It is all their fault. Not the Guardians or the rebels, but Elyon and Phobos. The accursed children of Wiera. To think that in her reign everyone had a chance to live in peace and happiness, as her mother mentioned many times. But the dispute of her children divided their world, in more ways they can imagine it. Because of them she had to suffer, but not just her. Many others too suffered. Either rebels, guards, lurdens, all the people of Meridian in general suffered because of those two.

"_Why should they be happy and free while you remain here locked and abandoned? It´s doesn´t seem fair to me. Who are they to judge?"_

The words of the creature posing as Elyon came to Miranda mind. Now that she think about it, it was right. Phobos never cared for the other Meridianites, but Elyon although she tried she could never understand what the Meridianites have felt. She lived almost all of her life in another world, leading a normal and peaceful life while the rest of the Meridianites had to suffer under her brother rule, either they served him or rebelled against him. And the Guardians are no better, coming to here saying that they want to save this world. Judging the other side as the _bad guys_. They were no one to judge her or the others life. How can you judge fairly when you are ignorant of all the circumstances? Worse, you don´t care for the others circumstances. That is what she sees in Elyon and the Guardians. Foolish little girls that lead a perfect life at the cost of others. They are no better than her, Cedric or even Phobos. It was not fair.

Miranda stops crying, picks herself up and cleans her face. Her eyes and face showed no emotion, no feeling, nothing. Just an emotionless stare at the world. She goes to join Phobos forces, with just one thought in her mind:

"_No fair at all!"_

A fold opens in the basement of the Silver Dragon. There emerges the W.I.T.C.H. in human form accompanied by the previous Guardians minus one.

"Finally we are home. I was growing tired of flying all over Zamballa." complained Cornelia.

"It can´t be helped. Even with the gift of Earth we can´t watch in all places of a world. Even if nature is helping us. Besides they are numerous so they can be in many places at the same time or they can disguise their presence from the plants. We need to be as vigilant as possible." said Kadma.

"Still, my wings are killing me even in this form. I can´t even move them much less flying." said Irma.

"I am more concerned on the fact that they didn´t showed up today. I was so sure they would go after the Heart of Zamballa. Why didn´t they showed up?" wondered Will.

"Maybe they went for another Heart in a world that we hadn´t come?" asked Taranee.

Halinor just shocked her head and says:

"No, according to the Oracle it takes time to locate a Heart, even with another. Besides the Oracle would have felt if they cause disturbances in another world."

"If they are causing disturbances. If they enter, stay or leave a world peacefully Kandrakar cannot fell them. But you are right about the Hearts. It takes time to locate one." said Yan Lin.

"Then that means they may be here in our world?" asked Hay Lin.

"It is possible. We don´t who are the members of the Fallen or the races that composes them." mused Cassidy.

"Then that means that they could target my sister?" asked Cornelia in a worried tone.

"No, it is the Regents who have the Heart. They will most likely target Matt and the others." said Will.

"Speaking of them, good idea of asking them to stay on Zamballa in case our enemies decide to attack if we are all gone." thanked Kadma.

"Well, I didn´t do much. Matt and the others volunteered in guarding the Heart. He said it was a way to repay them for what he and Huggles did as the Knights of Destruction." said Will.

"Well, it is best if you girls leave for now. You still have the whole afternoon. And we have to talk between ourselves. Just old people boring stuff, don´t worry." said Yan Lin.

"Hey, I am not old. Just 16, thank you very much." complained Cassidy.

"Only in mind. Your real age is no different than ours, old hag." said Kadma in a mocking tone, making all others to laugh except Cassidy, who just said _humph_.

As the W.I.T.C.H. exit, Halinor says to Yan Lin:

"You can´t maintain them ignorant forever you know. Sooner or later they will realize that sometimes harsh thoughts and actions are needed."

"I know but they are still young and inexperienced in how life is sometimes. It is best for them to not know that the Guardians sometimes have to make supreme decisions, over life and death." said Yan Lin while she thought on her granddaughter and friends. While she was proud that Hay Lin had become the Air Guardian, she felt worry if she could handle the full responsibilities of being a Guardian. She prays that it will never happen but she knows better.

"On another note I think Will is right in her concerns. Their absence is indeed disturbing." said Yan Lin in a serious tone.

"They realized that all three Hearts in one place are difficult to take. Now they are just afraid in risking themselves, that´s all." said Kadma in a confident tone.

"You may be right, but it is what makes their absence more worrisome. They may be taking their time and prepare their next strike." said Yan Lin.

"I am personally more worried about the Daka. You know how the old legends refer to him. The herald of Death, messenger of the Dark, who almost destroyed Kandrakar. I really don´t want to see it again." said Halinor recalling Nerissa attack on Kandrakar which almost destroyed the Fortress too.

"But the Oracle said this Daka may be another one, since the old one was destroyed by N´Ghala. By the way, who was he after all?" asked Cassidy.

"The old records don´t say much about it. In fact they were very well hidden. If not for Nerissa who noticed them, we may have never known about that legend." said Yan Lin.

"Yes, I remember it. The council almost banished all of us from Kandrakar if not for the Oracle. It was like they didn´t want us to see those records." said Cassidy.

"Yes, and after that they always looked at Nerissa in a different way. I sometimes wonder if it was a…" started Halinor but never finished as Kadma interrupts her abrutally.

"It was no mistake. The Heart was corrupting her. She even killed Cassidy when she tried to take it. She dug her own hole." said Kadma in a harsh tone.

"I don´t know. She didn´t want to kill me, it was an accident. Besides, she didn´t take the Heart after I died, and she could. So why she didn´t?" asked Cassidy.

"That only she knows. Maybe she was shocked or filled with guilt and didn´t think straight. But now that you mention it, she was imprisoned without a trial. No one ever heard her side. Or better telling, we didn´t want to listen, us included." said Yan Lin, felling some regret for not at least heard to what Nerissa had to stay before her punishment.

"Come on Yan Lin. She betrayed us, not the other way around. She deserved to be imprisoned." argued Kadma.

"But without a word from us, or any contact? I personally fell that in some way we betrayed her. Look what happened to us after that. Our group destroyed in an instant." argued Halinor.

"And I still say it was her fault to begin with." said Kadma, but she starts to have her own doubts. Even in her eyes she could see that the council toke extreme actions that time. They were even thinking in erase Nerissa name from the records as a Guardian, if not for the interference of the Oracle. Still, she remembered many times they referring to her as the Betrayer, almost referring to her as some kind of disease or natural disaster. That was also one of the reasons why she decided to stay in Zamballa. In a way she feared to be put away like Nerissa was.

"Lets forget about it for now. We should concentrate in the matter at hands. Why do you want to know more about Daka Cassidy?" asked Yan Lin.

"It´s just to comprehend our situation. Maybe we can learn more about our adversary that away." said Cassidy.

"Like I said, we don´t know that much. All that it is referred is that Daka was a man, a warrior and king from another world that became the monster Daka to fulfill is unholy desire of destroying Kandrakar. It was said that he hated the first Guardians with a passion." said Yan Lin while her eyebrow furrowed slightly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Halinor.

"It is the part that he hated the Guardians. I realized something. Why did he hate the Guardians and Kandrakar?" said Yan Lin.

"That is simply. He may have tried to conquer another worlds and the Guardians stopped him, like many others." said Kadma.

"But if he gained a power more than enough to beat a Heart, why he didn´t tried to take over the worlds that he passed before directing to Meridian? The legend says he just destroyed those worlds, extinguish all life from them." said Yan Lin in a whispered tone.

"So you are saying…" started Halinor.

"I believe his objective was to draw attention. Make the Guardians going straight to him, take the Heart and killing them. That was his objective, along with destroying Kandrakar." said Yan Lin.

"But to hate so much another it means…" started Cassidy as Yan Lin finished for her.

"Yes. Something must have happened between the Guardians and that man before he became the Daka. And I don´t believe it was just a matter of power and conquest. It was something more. The question is: What the Guardians did that made that man to hate them so much?"

Sylla was still in his car, where he passed all morning. The other agents didn´t say anything until now, so he presumed that the girls and her friends stayed inside of the restaurant. He wondered about what they were talking inside.

Suddenly he looks at the front door, which opens to reveal the girls going to the street. He didn´t see Will boyfriend, Matt if he was not mistaken. Maybe he is still inside?

The girls were gathered at the entrance, discussing what to do next.

"Why don´t we go to the mall? With any luck I my find Eric there." said Hay Lin dreamly.

"Maybe he will find Nigel too." said Taranee with hopes of seeing him today.

"Awww. You only think about boys lately. You just want excuses to flirt with them. Why can´t you be more boy independent like me?" asked Irma.

"Don´t feel bad Irma. I will not be with Matt too since he is in Zamballa." said Will.

"Yeah, and the same could be said to me since Caleb is also busy in Meridian. In fact, you are more lucky than us. You can still see your _boyfriend_." said Cornelia in a teasing tone.

"For the last time, Martin is not my boyfriend. He is just a friend, who is also a boy." shouted Irma, making all the others to laugh.

Will turns to the restaurant and stares at it, wondering at Yan Lin and the others were talking about. She shrugged and was about to walk when someone collided her with enough force to make her stumble on the ground. She looks at who collided with her and saw Alchemy with a frightened and worried expression on her face.

"Will! Girls! Thank goodness I found you." said Alchemy in a relieved tone.

"Alchemy? What happened with you? You look like you have say a ghost." said Will.

"I…I don´t know what I saw. I don´t even if it was real. One minute I was passing Elyon house to talk to her when suddenly something black and round appeared in thin air. It sucked everything in it." said Alchemy in a fearful tone.

The girls looked at each other in shock. Could it be?

"Then from that thing came Elyon in a strange dress, almost like a princess. But she wasn´t alone. Several figures wearing tunics and hoods covering their faces were surrounding Elyon. I think she was kidnapped by them. I didn´t know what to do. So I panicked and run for help. What should I do? What should I do?" asked Alchemy in a panicked tone.

"Alchemy. Don´t worry. We will see what it is." said Cornelia.

"You? But what if it is dangerous? Maybe we should call the police or…" said Alchemy but Will interrupt her and says:

"Don´t worry Alchemy. It is probably nothing. It maybe the class theater. You know how Elyon loves to represent. It may be a rehearsal for the next school play."

"Really? Ummm, maybe you are right, but still…" started Alchemy but once again she was interrupted, this time by Irma.

"I am sure all is well back there. And besides if not I will call my father. You better stay here and let us take care of it, okay?" said Irma.

Alchemy nodded her head. Will directs to the others and whispers.

"We better not transform now. When we arrive at Elyon house we will do it."

The others nodded and all the girls run as fast as they can to Elyon house. Sylla watches this and picks the cellphone.

"They are in movement. I repeat they are in movement." said Sylla.

"_Do you want us to pursue them with you sir?"_ asked the agent.

"No, stay where you are. I will follow them alone. If back up is needed, I will contact you." said Sylla.

"_Roger."_ said the agent.

Sylla closes the cellphone and starts the car. He feels that something big is going to happen.

As the car of Sylla leaves, Alchemy just stares at it, with an emotionless expression on her face. Suddenly behind her back figures with tunics and hoods emerged from the darkness of the alley. They approach Alchemy from behind and one of them says:

"Well done Alchemy."

Alchemy turns to them, and as she turns a tunic appeared out of nowhere, covering her completely, including the head covered by a hood.

"Now it is all up to the divine one and Daka." said Alchemy in a emontioless tone.

Alchemy and the other Fallen enter the alley, disappearing in the darkness.

**Continues in part 5**


	9. Everyone fears Part 5

A.N.: This note will be short. I write a larger commentary at the end of this chapter, which is also the end of the episode.

So, I don´t own W.I.T.C.H. cartoon or comic, just the story and the OC.

SO, PLAAAYYY!

**

* * *

**

**Everyone fears the return of a Phobia**

**Part 5**

A knock on the door grabs the attention of Susan, who was cooking her meal in the kitchen. She directs to the door and opens it. On the other side was Anthony Vandom, or Tony for short, Susan´s ex-husband and Will´s father.

"May I come in?" Tony asked.

"Yes, after all I was the one who call you here." answered Susan with a serious face.

Tony enters and goes to the living room. He quickly surveys the room and asks:

"Where is Will? She is out?"

"Yes, and she will be out for all day." answered Susan.

"Then it means you will lunch alone. Do you want me to invite you out?" asked Tony in a suggestive tone.

"Please Tony. I no longer go for you _sweet talk_ anymore. Not before you leave me and Will for 6 months." said Susan in a resentful tone.

"5 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, 13 hours, 6 minutes and 5 seconds if I am not mistaken." Tony added.

"That´s not point. The point is you left me and Will to fend for ourselves. And now you came back from who knows where and you expect me to forget?" said Susan clearly furious.

"And you know the reason. I tell you in that call before I left." said Tony raising his voice but not sounding angry.

"Yes, when you told that they were after you because of your debts. Debts that you gained at the casino, poker, horse races, whatever that involved gamble in Fadden Hills. And I still remember how many times you blown up your check and half of mine nearly every month. God, when you were fired I thought that you were about to start drinking, but no, you just left. You left us." yelled Susan.

"And if I had stayed they would have harmed you and Will. I told you that. That is why I was the one who suggested the divorce. That way they would not have a reason to involve you in my affairs. You know this." yelled Tony.

"But you never told you would be out for 6 months. And now you returned with that…that…photographer." yelled Susan.

"Don´t involve Sarina in this. She is a friend who helped me when I needed most. Besides I am not talking about you and _Dean_, am I?" said Tony with a hint in his voice.

"Like your _friend_, Dean helped me when I needed. Besides, he at least makes me feel what I didn´t felt for you in a long time." argued Susan.

"Wait. Let us stop now. You didn´t call me to argue, so let us stop while we can talk like adults." said Tony trying to calm down Susan.

Susan let out a sigh and sits on the couch, looking more calm and relaxed.

"For once, I agree with you." Susan said.

Tony also sits in another couch. Both of them stare at each other. Susan still was narrowing her eyes at him, still angry at him. Tony sighs and says:

"For what is worth, I am sorry. I know that I was not the ideal husband, and I know that I left you and Will without any kind of support. But try to understand, I had to do it. Otherwise you could be hurt or worse. My loaners were not the best kind of people if you get the meaning."

"Yes I know. Two of them who looked like mobsters came to talk with me. They only believed that you left when I showed the papers." said Susan.

Tony considers this, and then he continues:

"You don´t know you I have missed you and Will. It nearly tore me apart being away from both of you. I always thought of how were you doing, what were you doing, if you missed me. But I guess I didn´t came back in time to you. But I understand, you needed to start anew. But I am asking you Susan don´t involve Will in our quarries. I just wish to stay in contact with her, not take her from you."

Susan relaxes her stare, and sighs again.

"I wouldn´t do it, not because of you, but Will. Even I know how important a father figure is needed. She and Dean have a better relation, but still the father will always be the father, so don´t worry about it." said Susan.

"Thank you Susan. But you still haven´t told me, why do you call me here? It seemed important at the phone." said Tony.

"Well, yesterday I meet a girl from the Goodwill Orphanage during the visit at Simultech. We talked during the visit and I visited her this morning. She really made an impression on me and you know that I always wanted to have one more child." said Susan.

"Are you sure? This sounds a little sudden in my opinion. You only meet her for a day." said Tony.

"Yes, I know that, but she reminds me of Will when she was 8. Sure they are not completely similar, but still something in her almost tells me it is Will. I really can´t explain it, you should see it from yourself." said Susan.

"I see. But I fail to understand I you are telling me this. We are not married now and I don´t believe you want my advice either." said Tony.

"Well,…how can I say it…" said Susan, hesitating in continuing her statement. But Tony seemed to understand and says:

"I see. You are afraid that I may cause problems to you."

"It´s not really that. The orphanage told me that sometimes divorced couples have problems and conflicts with the adoption, so…" Susan stops when Tony raises his palm in gesture of stop, and says:

"I see your concerns. Don´t worry, I will not do anything about it. Besides, it hasn´t anything to do with me anyway." said Tony.

"Thank you Tony. I appreciate your gesture, really." said Susan feeling more relieved.

"No problem. But out of curiosity, who is the kid anyway?" asked Tony.

"Her name is Nissa. She is 8 years old and her birth parents are unknown. The orphanage never discovered them." said Susan.

"That is odd. And how do you think in taking care of her? You know: room, school…" said Tony.

"I have already taken care of that. I will arrange the spare room this afternoon. Also I have sent an application to the same kindergarten where the sister of one of Will friends is." said Susan.

"Yes, I know, the daughters of Mr. Hale if I am not mistaken. But have told Will about this?" asked Tony.

"No, I haven´t. I will tell today when she comes back, and also tomorrow I will let them first meet, and then I will see if I adopt Nissa or don´t." said Susan.

"As you wish. Before I leave, could you give me the contact of your boss? My boss wants to have a discussion about a business contract." asked Tony.

"Your boss? Who do you work for?" asked Susan.

"I am sure you have heard about Mr. Fro G. Tenot." said Tony.

"The Fro G. Tenot? The owner of D`Ark group who have been buying the majority of companies in Heatherfiled?" asked Susan with surprise.

"The very same. I am currently his primary advisor. And he has a business proposition for Simultech, something small I assure you." said Tony.

"How did you know him? No offense but for what you did at the company you worked for I thought that no one would employ you again." said Tony.

"It was thanks to Sarina actually. She is one of his contacts and since I had told her about my past, she sent a word for me. Also it was thanks to Mr. Tenot that my debts were paid and I had the chance to see you and Will again." said Tony.

"He paid your debts just like that? Aren´t you a little suspicious about his intentions?" asked Susan.

"I know what his said about him, since he is a little reclusive and almost never shows to the public. I had my reservations when I met him 4 months ago. But believe me, he has no hidden agendas or ulterior motives. He and Sarina just wanted to help me regain my life. In fact, thanks to them I know now things about me that I didn´t even know it." said Tony while he stared at his right hand.

"I see. Well, I have to check in my computer for his contact, so please wait here for a moment." said Susan.

"Very well." said Tony.

As Susan rises from her seat and left the room, Tony points his right hand at the TV whispering one word:

"Quintessence."

Instantly a bolt of lightning strikes the TV, switching it on.

"I need you to watch things for me. Tomorrow a little girl of 8 years old with black hair and golden eyes will come to live here. Your job is to watch her and everything she does and report it to me through a telepathic link between us. Also I want you to watch my daughter, but never tell them anything about this, otherwise you are scrap metal. Understand?" ordered Tony.

"As you command sir." responded an electronic voice coming from the television.

Tony smirked in satisfaction and rises from his couch, directing to the door. Susan appears holding a sheet of paper.

"Here is the contact. Call him only at 4 pm when he is open." said Susan.

"Thank you. And thanks for the talk. We should all meet one day. I am curious in seeing the kid that you will adopt." said Tony.

"I will see. But for now goodbye Tony." said Susan while she closed the door.

Tony stares at the door first. Then he looked at his watch and says:

"I better get going. Mr. _Tenot _is waiting."

He looks to make sure there is no one but him in the hall. He directs to a wall and suddenly a wooden door appears, opening for him. Tony enters it and the door closes, vanishing from sight like it never was there before.

* * *

Sylla was following the girls running in the sidewalk. He had to make sure that they didn´t see him, otherwise they might spot him and blew everything.

"_This is it. I can feel it."_ thought Sylla to himself.

The girls turned on a corner. He was about turn the car when suddenly a figure wearing a brown cloak and hood covering its head puts in front of Sylla car. Sylla barely had time to stop the car, almost hitting the figure who remained rigid and undisturbed.

"Hey, what´s the big idea? Are you crazy or…" started Sylla but never had time to finish since suddenly a flash of blinding white light covers the car.

Sylla closes his eyes, but still he felt the light in his eyes. Suddenly he also heard blowing sounds of balloons or in this case…

"_The tires."_ thought Sylla in a panic urgency.

When the light vanishes, Sylla vision slowly recovers. He notices that the figure was not at his front anymore. He exits the car and sees that the four tires were blown apart, literally. It was like something with strong claws had tore them apart.

"Great, now what do I do?" Sylla asked.

Sylla realizes that the girls have already leaved him behind. But he notices that the direction that they were heading only had one place of interest to them.

"_The Brown residence. But it will take a while to reach there on foot."_ thought Sylla.

Sylla surveys once again his surroundings, trying to spot the hooded figure, but don´t see anything of the ordinary. Deciding to think about it later, he runs in the direction where the girls were previously going.

In a nearby alley, the figure was watching Sylla leaving on foot, her yellow cat like eyes following its movements.

"It is done. I am sorry to have stopped you, but I couldn´t let you reaching them, at least not yet. Even unwillingly, I cannot let you accomplish the Forgotten purposes." said the figure while she also looked at the direction of Elyon old house.

"I have to keep an eye on them. They are walking right in to a trap without even realizing it. But I can´t let Daka see me for too long, or he will sense my Heart. I hope I won´t have to intervene." said figure while she clutched her left hand, which had long, sharp nails, almost like claws. Then she went as fast as she can in the same direction.

* * *

The W.I.T.C.H. were almost reaching Elyon house, when Will stopped them.

"I think it is time to transform." said Will.

"About time. I am itching to kick bad guy butts." replied Irma.

Will nodded and shouted their famous catchphrase:

"GUARDIANS UNITE!"

Instantly the Heart glows and they were surrounding by it, transforming in her Guardian forms (you know how it is).

"Water."

"Fire."

"Earth."

"Air."

"Quintessence."

As the transformation ends, the five girls fly straight to Elyon house.

"Hey, when we passed that corner did you saw a flash of light?" asked Hay Lin.

"I did, but I didn´t see who cause it." said Taranee.

"We think about it later. We have to save Elyon now, look." said Cornelia while she pointed at a group of the Fallen who were surrounding Elyon. Cornelia goes straight to them.

"Wait." shouted Will.

But Cornelia doesn´t listen. She lands, making the figures and Elyon look at her and in a rapid movement she puts her hands on the ground, creating an earthquake that stumbles the figures and Elyon.

"Come on Elyon, we have to get you out of here." said Cornelia while she heads to Elyon.

But when she was reaching to Elyon hand, it fazes through her own hand, like it was nothing. Cornelia looked shocked and notices Elyon rising from the ground levitating, with a malicious smirk on her face.

"Gotcha." _Elyon_ shouted.

Instantly various black tendrils and tentacles emerged from the robes of the Fallen, which had no one in them. Some of the tentacles caught Cornelia wrapping around her waist.

"Hey, let me go." shouted Cornelia, trying to struggle but to no avail.

The other Guardians were still shocked, looking at the mass of tentacles that started to join together, forming a big mass that grow, elevates, starting to take shape of a familiar black knight.

Daka reforms itself completely, having Cornelia grasped in his right hand. _Elyon_ stares at them, with a sadistic gleam in her eyes and with an unnatural pronounciated smile.

"Now that you are caught, no one will stop the return of Meridian greatest fear." said _Elyon_.

Will recovered and wondered what this illusion or whatever it was means, but before she could ask anything, _Elyon _fades away and an ominous laughter follow suit, filling the Guardians with dread and fear.

But the Guardians didn´t have time to think about it. Right now they have to face an equal intimidating opponent who had one of them in his clutches. Daka was looking at the remaining Guardians with angry and hateful eyes, like he was saying _I will finish you right here and now_.

"AND NOW YOU ARE MINE!" Daka shouted and he let a piercing roar, who echoed through the city.

**End of the second episode**

A.N.: And done. I know that this is one of my shortest chapters, but like I said the previous chapter was supposed to be the last of this episode. I have already explained the circumstances of the delay, but again sorry.

Also I admit that this episode is not going as I originally planned. This episode was supposed to Phobos not only to be free, but to also take over Meridian again (oops, a spoiler), but the dialogues, the various scenes, and also other ideas started to make it too big in my opinion, so I thought to turn the rest in another episode, which I will give the resume soon.

I am happy that everyone seemed to like the topics and subjects that are voiced in some of the dialogues. Some reflect my personal believes, others are just to hold the plot. Still I always find some questions pertinent, like the true nature of good and evil, if a state or government have legitimacy to rule, if the definition of hero and villain is real or just illusory.

In my opinion it helps to humanize the characters at some point. Like in the case of Miranda for example. Compared to all the others, she seemed who made the less harm, to Meridian people anyway. She just tricked Elyon under Phobos orders, fought against the Guardians like Cedric and the others, threatened Blunk, tried to destroy the Aurameres. Okay, she had done a lot, but still it always seemed less than what Cedric or Phobos did. Also she seems more concerned in her personal gain or survival than revenge or power. A good example is the first scene of A is for anonymous, where Nerissa recruited her without talking anything about revenge, unlike the others knights. A selfish person is not necessarily evil, at least in my opinion.

That doesn´t mean that everyone can redeem itself. Phobos for instance is character who has practically no redeeming qualities, which is a good thing otherwise he would not be such a good villain. I like the character but I think he can never chance, but hey, that is only my opinion.

I will also show what war or conflict really is. Not only the rebels suffered under Phobos rule. What about the Guards, his own parents, or even some of his lieutenants like Cedric or even Miranda. It is a possibility that I will try to explore. And the way a conflict ends determines if there is peace or if another conflict follows short. Maybe imprisoning all of your enemies is not the best idea. They can always return as the cartoon have shown us. But to end a conflict is not an easy task. Perhaps there isn´t a good way of completely ending it.

You may have already noticed it, but as you could see my villain and his organization is very well spread. It is on purpose, to give the notion that this dark force was always here, always close to the Guardians, Kandrakar, in short it watches and reaches everyone, like what true darkness is in my opinion.

And on a personal note, this one is to you HerrMister: What you said in the review about Nerissa is right in that she attacked Cassidy, but she died because the ground collapsed and she fell, seeming like an accident in that part. You can attack or beat someone but that doesn´t necessarily mean that you want to kill that person. But then again this is my opinion and in my fic the story is not all told, because the _accident_ as a finger of a certain someone. But it will take some time to reach that part.

I hope that you have noticed some references to the comics: Cedric obsession in destroying the Guardians, some of the Tony past (at least the debts), N`Ghala, Sylla and also a character that appeared in this episode that is a very well know character in the comics. One clue: it is very close to the Guardians in the comic. Try to figure it who it is.

And without more delays, here is a summary to the next episode:

_Phobos and his forces are free and once again will try to reclaim Meridian. Meanwhile the Guardians are currently held by Daka who will stop at nothing to eliminate them. Also the Forgotten will survey Meridian insurrection in preparation for is ultimate objective: the Heart of Zamballa. But another faction also enters in clash, one that will protect the Heart of Kandrakar at all costs, trying to find the Messenger in the most unlikely person of all. Don´t miss the next episode:_

**Siblings clash: Meridian 3****rd**** civil war**

Now the only thing left for me to say is Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	10. Siblings clash: Meridian 3rd civil war

A.N.: And here we are again to continue the story. This episode that is about to start will depict a heavy subject: war. Conflict is an inherent part of humanity but also practically all life on Earth, and the worse aspect of it is that requires someone or a side that loses, or perhaps all lose in the end. But no matter which side, war always carries loss of some kind.

Now don´t worry, death of characters will be minimized, but heavy subjects like separation of families, the loss of innocence and how changed we become in a conflict will be depicted.

But perhaps the worst of all are the civil wars, because they create or perpetuate a division or separation in nations, communities, lives, etc. And from that division come hate, resentment and even madness.

In the actual show we could see some of that: the loss and suffering of the rebels and the other Meridianites which fueled their anger, resentment and hate against Phobos and his forces. And when the table turned, the remnants of Phobos minions tried to get even also fueled by hate and desire of vengeance (the Knights of Vengeance just to state an example).

This episode and the next will depict what I think are the problems in Meridian and what leads from one conflict to another. I don´t think it was just Phobos, there seems to me that there are other unsolved matters. So, I will show some of the past of Meridian under Phobos rule and even before that (subtle references for the most part, otherwise that would be a story for itself).

Some hints have been added in the previous episodes, like in the case of Miranda. Like I mentioned she was separated from her parents at a young age (actually, I took the idea from Lexvan from his fics Nice and Life´s Test, but I will develop my own take based from that) and I will show you why she hates both Phobos and Elyon.

But other Phobos minions will be mentioned, along with others who suffered from his rule. The show concentrated more on the side of the rebels in my opinion so I will try to show what happened to the others.

And I hope that you understand why I call it Meridian 3rd civil war: the first one was when Phobos took over Meridian for the first time which lasted 13 years (although Phobos ruled practically undisputed, there were some clashes and minor conflicts against the rebels) and we all know how it ended; the second one was when Phobos was freed by the Guardians and he stole the Seal of Nerissa (I know that the Knights had freed him once, but he and all of his forces were defeated and imprisoned rather easily in my opinion, so I don´t think that would qualifies as a major conflict like a war) and we all know how it ended also.

Also the other _faction_ that I promised will appear in this episode. I felt it was necessary to balance things. And the mysterious character will be revealed in this chapter, although it was not too difficult to figure it out.

And about Nissa, she will not appear in this episode aside from being mentioned. Sorry but I didn´t find an away to bring her now, but don´t worry, in the next episode she will appear. And I can also tell you without spoiling that the next episode will be the definite end for the long conflict between Elyon and Phobos. But not the end of the story, so don´t worry.

And since this note is taking much needed space, I don´t own W.I.T.C.H. cartoon or the comics just the fic. So IT BEGINS!

**Siblings clash: Meridian 3****rd**** civil war**

Meridian, 8 years ago.

Dark sky filled with dark clouds, rain and lightning all over the land. This is Meridian ruled by Prince Phobos: a dark desolate place practically without light or hope.

At the royal palace, in which the clouds and lightning seemed to concentrate, lay the absolute ruler of this land: Phobos, first child of former Queen Wiera and her husband Zaden. After the _mysterious_ disapperance of his parents and sister, the next queen and also the Light of Meridian, Prince Phobos took over. At first neither nobles or peasants dared to oppose Phobos ascension since the land needed someone to rule, preferably from the Escanor lineage. But after the first month of rule everyone on Meridian could see what kind of a ruler Phobos was: despotant, cruel, ambitious and evil.

To increase his powers Phobos started to drain the land of all of the mystical energies that possessed, leaving Meridian plains and forests either dry and lifeless or worse, only habitable for the worst kind of monsters and beasts. And some of these creatures started to be part of his army, either _recruited_ or created by Phobos himself.

The reinforcement of the army was a pretext for Phobos to accomplish his greatest ambition: rule other lands and worlds beyond Meridian. But aside for small skirmishes in Zamballa, Phobos never had the chance to put his plan in action because Kandrakar acted by raising the Veil, leaving him and all the Meridianites trapped.

But that also made life on Meridian even more difficult. Furious by the defiance of Kandrakar, Phobos gradually stole everything from his subjects, either money or other possessions, their joy and hapiness, and worst of all their freedom. That had led to some revolts, but all were crushed and anyone who defied Phobos was either imprisoned, enslaved or worse of all, sent to the Abyss of Shadows, a fate even worse than death.

But this fate was also shared by most of his own forces. The Lurdens didn´t had much of a choice but to serve Phobos especially after he disposed a few hundreds of them. The guards were bounded to serve the throne of Meridian, regardless who was in it, some even being truly loyal to Phobos and his cause. Also, shapeshifters or other monstrosities were bounded to either serve Phobos, or be eliminated.

And today was no exception.

At the throne room Phobos was watching and listening the various accusations to a man brought to him. He could see the fear in the man eyes but even that seemed to fade when compared to the glare that the man was directing to Phobos. Hate and resentment. That only made Phobos even more pleased with himself.

"… and finally after he was caught he still knocked down three of the guards before being immobilized." said Lord Cedric in his human form while he was reading a manuscript.

"So we have the thief who was stealing food from the palace kitchen these past two weeks. So, what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Phobos in an amused tone.

The man looked at Phobos, hate evident in his eyes as he clutches the chains that bounded him. He says in a harsh tone, almost challenging:

"I did what I could to feed not only me, but also my family. Besides, I don´t think we could call the foods rest in the garbage stolen goods, can we?"

His response only makes Phobos to laugh at him. He says in a cold tone:

"No I suppose not. But that is not the true reason why you are here, is it? No, you are here because you resisted the guards that caught you and by extension you defied me. And I don´t take very well when people defy me."

"So what are you going to do? Arrest me? Kill me?" asked the man in defiance.

"No, I will not imprison you. But your family is another matter." said Phobos in a sadistic tone which makes the man froze in shock.

"Before you came here, I had given orders to arrest them and sent them to the Underwater Mines. I think working in there for the rest of their lives is more than enough punishment, don´t you think?" said Phobos while looking at the man.

"No, please my Lord. Let them go. They did nothing wrong. Send me instead." pleaded the man in desperation.

"Oh, but I have already told that you will not be imprisoned and I don´t like to contradict myself. And you will not be killed, that would be a relief, not a punishment. But don´t worry, where you are going you will be free of my rule once and for all." said Phobos with a look of pleasure and satisfaction in his face.

"Raythor, take this trash and send him to you know where." said Cedric while he looked at Raythor, one of the captain guards who simply nodded.

Two guards pick the shocked and almost lifeless man by his arms. But was he was escorted out of the room, he tried to struggle and yells in an enraged tone:

"DON´T THINK THAT YOU WILL NOT BE PUNISHED BY THIS. SOMEDAY YOU WILL FALL AND YOU WILL KNOW WHAT PAIN AND SUFFERING ARE!"

That remark only makes Phobos laugh once again, along with Cedric and the other members of his court (the ones that appeared in the last episode of season 1, I wonder what happened to them).

"I really find that most unlikely, for you see my reign his endless." said Phobos.

As the man is dragged still yelling and shouting in anger, Cedric approaches Phobos and says in a low tone:

"While I completely agree with you my Lord, I must inform you that there are some reports of a group of kids that have been ambushing some of our collectors. Nothing too serious but still they could become a threat in the future."

"Are you telling me that a group of kids can beat me Cedric?" asked Phobos in a dangerous tone.

"Of course not my Lord, but they can _inspire_ others to revolt, and that could be a problem." said Cedric.

Phobos considers this. True, even if revolts and mobs don´t overthrow him, they could still be a pain in the back while he ruled.

"Very well. Reinforce the guard with the collectors and send patrols to hunt down these _Rebels_. It is best to deal with them now than later, isn´t it." said Phobos.

"Of course my prince. On another note, the next subjects are a family which according to the passling Jeeks one of them seems to be a shapeshifter at least." said Cedric.

"Oh? And you know which one?" asked Phobos.

"No my Lord, I didn´t had the chance to see them. But I assure you that when they come I will reveal who is the shapeshifter." assured Cedric.

The front doors opened and two guards escorted a group composed by a man, a woman and a young child no more than 5 years old. All of them seemed scared for being in the presence of Phobos, although the woman clutched the hand of the child, presumably her daughter, like trying to comfort her.

"It will be okay. All will be fine." said the woman in a gentle tone.

"On your knees. NOW!" said one of the guards gruffly while he and his companion forced the family to kneel in front of Phobos.

"The people that Jeeks mentioned my Lord." said the other guard.

"Give then some space, I wish to evaluate them." ordered Phobos and the two guards complied, backing away a few feet.

Phobos was looking intently at them, trying to decipher if there was any shapeshifter in them. The little girl was shaken even more when she looked at Phobos predatory eyes. Phobos smirks and says:

"We know that one of you is a shapeshifter, at least one of you. And I suppose you will not reveal who is it, so Cedric if you please." said Phobos while he directs to Cedric who changes to his snake form, going to the family.

Instantly the man changed shape, becoming something like a cross between a black scorpion and a human (imagine a humanoid scorpion for better visualization). Cedric smirks at this and says:

"So you are the shapeshifter, then…"

But he interrupts himself when the woman also changed to a form of a humanoid black mantis. This surprised Cedric as the pair stayed protectively in front of the child. Also Phobos was surprised by the events and says:

"Cedric, stop."

Cedric retreats to his original place at Phobos side but still in his snake form and looking at the pair and mostly at the child.

"This is very rare, my Lord. Two shapeshifters instead of one. And if they are husband and wife, then the child must be a shapeshifter also." said Cedric.

"Is it that truth? I advise you to speak the truth or she will be _disposed_." said Phobos with a slight threatening tone.

Both the scorpion and the mantis look at each other and nodded. They reverted to their human forms and the man says:

"Yes she is, Prince Phobos."

"Then, child, show me your other form." said Phobos while he looks at the child.

The child looks at both of her parents and her mother looks at her with an encouraging smile, whispering to her:

"Do it Miranda."

Miranda then changes to the form of a humanoid spider (you all know her spider form). Phobos looks at her with a slight interest, and asks:

"What is your true form, human or beast?"

"Human. All of us born human." said the woman.

"Then this means you are all useless to me. Human shapeshifters are always the weakest when compared to the Beast shapeshifters." said Phobos in a nonchalant tone.

"Indeed. Although they become stronger in their beast form, they don´t possess the natural abilities of the animal that they take shape. Not like my kind that is." said Cedric with a smirk on his face.

"You are wrong. My daughter has the most potential of our kind. She has all the natural abilities of a spider. Show them Miranda." shouted the woman.

Miranda nodded and jumps at the ceiling, crawling and walking in it like a normal spider. Also she shouts a line of web from her mouth which stuck at a wall.

"Interesting. I admit I am impressed by this. Can she be integrated in my forces Cedric?" asked Phobos.

"Perhaps. With proper training and time she could be an asset to our forces." said Cedric while he was slightly surprised at seen a human shapeshifter with abnormal abilities. It is rare but possible. He was also a special case too, since Beast shapeshifters although capable of turning to human form, normally don´t have intelligence to pass as humans (I toke this idea from the episode The Mogriffs, since they could shape shift to human but maintained much of his normal behavior), not like he can.

"I see. Too bad she is still young. It takes too much effort to properly train a shapeshifter. I prefer them when they are grown up, so…" said Phobos, but was interrupted by the woman.

"Wait my Lord. A shapeshifter with my daughter abilities is not seen in decades, perhaps a century. Surely she could be very useful to your cause." said the woman while she looked at her husband, who nodded.

"My wife is right. She has the basics pretty much figured out. And she learns very quickly. In short time she will be perhaps one your best shapeshifters, if you give her the chance." said the man.

Phobos was looking at Miranda parents with narrowing eyes, like trying to decipher their intentions. Then he says:

"Well, you are selling pretty well your daughter and her abilities. So I ask what do you want in return?"

"Only one thing. No warm should be done to Miranda. We want your word." said the woman while she and her husband looked at Phobos defiantly.

"That´s it? No money, title, even your freedom?" asked Phobos slightly surprised.

"With all due respect, Prince Phobos, we know that you will not let us go away free. We have heard of what you do with shapeshifters who aren´t useful to you, or refused to serve you." said the man.

"Which is why we want to make sure that our daughter doesn´t share the fate that you have for us." added the woman.

Phobos looked curiously at them, and then let out a full blown laugh. He looks at them and says:

"It seems you have planned this very well. I could very well make all you three share the same fate, but I think I will take your proposal, not because I respect your foolish attempt at safeguarding your daughter, but you are right, she may be useful. Also, although I will not harm her unless if she forgets her place, I can tell you that maybe making her a part of my forces is not necessarily a better fate than yours. Raythor, take them away."

"As you command my Lord." said Raythor.

Raythor gestures to the two guards who escorted the family previously. They reach the pair and as they were preparing to leave, Miranda jumps to ground and reverts to her human form, directing to her mother and hugging fiercely her, like she didn´t want to let go.

"Mommy, daddy, please don´t go. I don´t want you to go, I…" sobbed Miranda but was interrupted by her mother, who gently silences her daughter with a finger on her mouth and says:

"Shh, it is okay Miranda. We will just leave for a while, but we will return, okay?"

"Listen to your mother, you know that she is never wrong." said Miranda father, as both hug their daughter fiercely.

"Remember this Miranda. No matter what happens, we just want for you to be safe and happy. Do whatever you can to live, don´t forget that." said Miranda mother.

"You have to go now." said Raythor, making the couple release their daughter and walk away to the door, escorted by the guards and Raythor.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" shouted Miranda while tear strains fall on her checks. She looks around trying to find some help, any kind of help. But she only saws looks of cold indifference or sadistic pleasure.

As her parents exit through the door, Raythor looks at the child. Although his face seemed emotionless, his eyes betrayed a feeling of guilt and regret. He really doesn´t like doing this, but his sense of loyalty is stronger than his guilt. Still, while he closes the door, he whispers:

"Please forgive me."

The doors clang in a resounding sound. All fell silent except from sounds of sobbing and crying, coming from Miranda.

"You know that you will never see them again, do you?" asked Phobos in a cold tone, making Miranda to turn and look at his merciless stare.

"So young one, do you swear your loyalty to me, or do you want to go where mommy and daddy are?" asked Phobos in a mocked tone.

Miranda thinks at this, thinking that it is her chance to go to her parents. But her mother last words still lingered in her mind. She kneels at Phobos throne, swallows the lump in her throat and says:

"I swear to serve Prince Phobos of the Escanor until my last breath."

Later that day, Miranda was directed to her new room close to the palace dungeons. In fact the room looked almost like a dungeon cell except for the wooden door and the bed. She sits on the bed and opens her book, the only thing that she maintains now except her clothes. A present giving to her on her 5th anniversary a few weeks ago.

She leaf through the pages, and looks at one particular story that her mother told to her almost every night. The tale of the Light of Meridian. From the Escanor lineage always come a female who possess the greatest power of all Meridian and when she appears her light gives comfort and hope to all people of Meridian. And like her mother always finished, the next Light will appear and save Meridian from Phobos and his tyranny.

And she knows that the next one is a child of Wiera, the previous Light and Queen of Meridian. So she should be Phobos sister.

She looks at the image of a woman with blonde hair and two trances like the ones Phobos wears. Suddenly she feels an immense anger and rage at looking at that picture, and she rips it of the book, tearing the page apart.

She hates her. As much as she hates Phobos. She doesn´t know who she is or if she is still alive even, but she knows that she hates her, for everything that happened to her and her parents, for everything that she was about to pass now. She hates Phobos and his sister, and she wished that they would suffer as much as she suffered.

That was 8 years ago, as Miranda recalled. Over these years she became cold and heartless, caring for nothing but herself. In time she gained control over her emotions, trying to never let her feelings being express by her face or otherwise others will take advantage of it. In a cruel world she needed to be even crueler.

But even so, she never did any harm to the peasants, mostly because her orders were to guard the dungeons palace and act as a spy to catch the Rebels. And she never killed or devoured anyone, although she threatened doing so or even try doing it mostly against the Rebels and the Guardians.

And when Phobos ordered her to play the part of Elyon friend, the next Light of Meridian, she did it willingly, mostly because she wanted to see and feel Elyon pain and suffering when Phobos turned against her. But the Guardians spoiled it in the end. She also took pleasure in leaving Phobos behind in the Infinite city when Nerissa released her. It was priceless to see the same look of helpless in Phobos as she saw in Elyon before. Later she joined the Knights mostly for her self-preserving, not revenge against Meridian, and when she joined Cedric it was mostly for love, caring. She remembered when she was in that cell those months ago when they felt close because of their predicament. She opened her heart like she never did before, but now she sees that Cedric only has eyes for a different _Heart._

It will never happen again. She will not let her heart be crushed like that ever again.

Miranda continues in the direction of the village near the castle, along with Phobos forces. But someone was watching the scene, focused primarily in her. A globe depicted her to a lone figure who stands in a big room that looked like a giant cave covered with crystals, which emitted a blue light that illuminated the room.

Surrounding the globe and the enormous and tall room were five tall statues. They were so tall that it was impossible to see their faces, also because the light was intense enough to obscure them. The only thing visible was 5 pairs of glowing blue eyes each belonged to a statue.

"_The time as come. Are you ready to do this?"_ five voices said at the same time, both with a serene and calm voice, almost angelical.

The figure looks up at the statues. It was a woman with short black hair, blue eyes and freckles on her face. But she seemed transparent, almost like a ghost or spirit (like Cassidy was).

"Yes I am. But I must tell you it will not be easy to reach her." said the woman.

"_Yet you and your past life are starting to shown to her as you have already realized. She is the one we were looking for."_ said the five voices.

"But her spirit is already filled with hate and resentment. Do you really think that she will listen to me?" said the woman.

"_In the deepest dark there is always a flicker of light. We believe in the redemption of every single being. Only absolutes beings like us and the Forgotten can never change. Besides, by not believing in change for the better we almost led Kandrakar to its ruin by the hands of Daka. We think you remember that." _said the voices.

Suddenly the image changed to Heatherfield, showing Daka who still had Cornelia in his right hand. The woman looks at it with almost sad eyes.

"Poor boy, trapped in a conflict he is not even aware of it. The Forgotten abuses of his mind and spirit like it did with Mathias." said the woman.

"_And he will suffer the same fate if nothing is made against it. The difference between him and Mathias is that he doesn´t have a real reason to hate the Guardians, not now anyway." _said the voices.

"But what about the Water Guardian? Maybe she can…" started the women but was interrupted by the voices who say:

"_His infatuation for her is just that, not true unconditional love. He is destined for another."_

"Like her? I really can´t see it happen." said the woman in a skeptical tone.

"_But it is bound to happen, and even we cannot change fate. Besides, maybe you don´t like it because you see too much of yourself in her, isn´t that right Mira?" _said the voices.

Mira narrows her eyes in thought. Sighing, she says:

"All right, I will do what I can considering my limited _condition_. But what about the Guardians and the Heart?"

"_Orube is already taking care of it. She will protect the Heart by any means necessary." _said the voices.

"But she is also a Heart, the Heart of Basiliade. Isn´t it risky to make her face Daka if he can sense her Heart and take it?" asked Mira in a concerned tone.

"_Don´t worry about it. Orube will only intervene if necessary. Besides, the Heart of Kandrakar is absolutely necessary if the Forgotten wants to make its return. Without it is impossible, even if Daka takes more than five Hearts." _said the voices.

"But why we don´t reveal ourselves to Kandrakar? It would help them fight against the Forgotten forces and prevent its return." said Mira.

"_And it would be pointless. If we reveal ourselves now the Forgotten may stop its actions without a trace and wait for another set of eons if necessary. Besides it is destined to return to the Universe that cannot be stopped. We can only delay long enough to prepare the Guardians against it. And it will take time. They can´t control our power like they are. Worst they are afraid of it. We need as many advantages as possible." _said the voices.

"I understand. And Meridian?" asked Mira.

"_Meridian was always a place of conflicts even before Phobos came to existence. Their various races always clashed by dominance, control or simply by hate and resentment. Phobos and Elyon are just the last drop of a war and the Forgotten is taking advantage of it. But if you reach the girl, maybe this conflict will finally end. Now go and prepare our Messenger. Our time is starting to run out." _said the voices.

"As you wish honorable Founders." said Mira bowing to the statues. Once she finishes it, she fades in thin air.

**Continues in part 2**


	11. Trailer

A.N.: Sorry, but this chapter is not a continuation of the episode. It is something that I had in my mind and you could consider this some kind of trailer for this story. The scenes depicted here will appear in future episodes, but I can´t say the same for the dialogues, they may change a little. But overall, what I wrote here will appear in the future.

To tell you the true, the next part of the episode is taking too much time, not because I am having a block writer, but I am having many ideas for this episode and for the story. Maybe that is why I am writing this trailer is because of my inner desire to show you more of the story. But perhaps the major reason is the fact that I have been watching too many good trailers about games, movies and tv series in general. I am really obsessed with trailers right now.

And I hope you liked about the change on the title and the summary. I think it makes things more epic in my opinion at least.

Anyway, I don´t W.I.T.C.H. cartoon or the comic, just this story. So, START!

* * *

Long ago, the Universe was one. All beings lived in peace and harmony, protected by the supreme beings known as the Nymphs. But then a powerful dark energy entered the Universe, showing what evil and greed is, creating conflict and war.

To prevent the Universe to escalate in irreversible chaos, Kandrakar was created in the center of all. There the most powerful beings lead by the Oracle watch over all worlds, trying to prevent evil from spreading. In times of great need, the Oracle summons 5 beings to yield to power of the elements and the Heart of Kandrakar, one of the remnants of the power of the Nymphs.

To everyone, either friend or enemy, these beings are known as Guardians. And this is the story of the latest generation: Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, more commonly known as the WITCH.

_**They defeated tyranny and ambition.**_

The WITCH girls and Elyon faced against Prince Phobos, sending six orbs of power directly to him, spinning around faster and faster until all that remains was a vortex of energy that trapped Phobos.

"NOOOO! THIS CAN`T BE HOW IT ENDS!" shouted Phobos in complete disbelieve and panic.

"Funny how tyrants always say that." commented Caleb.

"Good bye Phobos. You were never my brother." said Elyon, with tears on her face.

Suddenly the white energy turned into a cage made of energy, trapping Phobos inside of it. Various beams of light emanated from it, strucking all of Phobos minions, making them all vanish. Finally in a blast of intense light the palace and Meridian in general became brighter and filled with sun.

Meridian was finally free from Phobos.

_**They defeated Vengeance, Destruction and Deceit. **_

WITCH later faced off the remnants of Phobos minions, which formed the Knights of Vengeance: Raythor, Frost, Miranda, Tracker, Gargoyle and Sandpit. They were finally defeated when they attempted in putting Phobos back to power.

But it was revealed later that they were a mere distraction provided by Nerissa, former Guardian and Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. All for the purpose of claiming the Heart of Meridian, which she used to create the Guardians next enemies, the Knights of Destruction: Shagon the Hate, Khor the Destroyer, Ember the Pain and Tridart the Despair. It was a tough fight for the Guardians, but eventually they prevailed against them.

But once again their purpose was that Nerissa could not only get more power, but also take back her former comrades by trickery and manipulation, reviving the former Guardians once more. Finally the Guardians were able to free them and stripe Nerissa from her power, ironically thanks to Prince Phobos who later turned against them and tried to conquer Meridian and all the worlds once more.

_**Evil had reached its Zenith.**_

Cedric already enormous body grew even more once he swallowed Phobos, reaching the ceiling of Kandrakar fortress.

"Meridian is mine, Kandrakar is mine, the Universe will soon be in my coilssss. Next stop, Earth!" shouted Cedric in a resounding voice.

_**But in the end, evil was conquered**__._

Finally, the Guardians defeated the gigantic Cedric using the power of the Elements themselves. The bad guys were reimprisoned, Elyon returned to Meridian and the Universe was safe once again.

_**Now…**_

Suddenly a mass of darkness formed, tendrils and tentacles moving in every direction. At the center was a single red eye in vertical position, with a black slit pupil.

"AND NOW IT IS MY TURN." shouted an ominous resounding voice.

_**A new conflict arises.**_

All people screamed and run away from the hooded figures who were shooting black rays in every direction, caring for no one who gets in their way, regardless of being man, woman or child.

_**The Hearts are in danger once more.**_

"We have the true Heart of Meridian now."

As the tentacles retreats to Daka right hand, it could be seen an object similar to the Heart of Kandrakar, but instead of being made of pink crystal it was made of blue crystal.

_**One after another…**_

Nerissa stares in horror as the mass of darkness spreads its tendrils, shattering the walls. Then Nerissa fells herself falling in pitch black, while she heard an ominous laughter with male and female tone.

She falls until nothing could be seen from her in the dark. Suddenly a big, red eye opens, with a black slit pupil, and a glare both ominous and terrifying.

_**Old enemies are returning.**_

_Elyon_ smirked and turned to Daka, nodding her head. One of the tentacles of Daka goes straight to Phobos cell and struck violently against the energy bars, dispersing them.

Phobos was free once again.

_**But the real threat is new now.**_

Everyone was staring at the smoke, when a tall figure emerges from it. It was 15 feet tall with his upper body covered in a black armor, with gauntlets that ended in sharp fingers like a claw. Covering the armor were red lines, enveloping his arms and its back, but the chest had an image of a big red eye in a vertical position, with a black slit pupil, and the red lines converged to it. Its head was covered with a black helmet with 2 pointed horns, and its face was completely obscured by the helmet, save for the two red glowing eyes.

But what shocked most of the people was his lower half. Instead of legs nothing could be seen except for a black mist or smoke and emerging from it, black tendrils or tentacles were moving and wheezing like snakes.

It let a piercing roar, which scared most of the crowd who just flee.

_**An enemy like no other.**_

The Guardians were breathing heavily on the ground, completely exhausted. Meanwhile Daka advances toward them, glaring at their weakened states.

"YOU CAN NOT BEAT ME LIKE YOUR OTHER ENEMIES. YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME OR IMPRISON ME. YOU CAN ONLY ELIMINATE ME…" shouted Daka while he clutched is right hand.

"…OR I WILL ELIMINATE YOU."

_**The despair and pain of others…**_

"I just want my Mommy, that´s all I want." sobbed a little girl with red hair.

"Then I will make it true." said a red haired woman while her smile strecht to inhuman proportions.

The woman becomes completely black, turning into an enormous black mass of tentacles with a single red eye at the center. The little girl shrieked in fear, backing away immediately.

"DO NOT FEAR ME CHILD. THROUGH MY EYE YOU WILL FINALLY SEE BEYOND THE BLINDNESS OF LIGHT AND DISCOVER THE TRUTH IN MY DARKNESS." said the Forgotten, while one of his tentacles directs at the child, penetrating her forehead.

The child eyes become completely white while she remained still. After a few moments, she was released, falling on the ground.

"NOW RISE!" shouted the Forgotten.

The child rises from the ground, her eyes cold and emotionless. On her forehead a red draw depicting an eye shined a red glow. Then she says in a monotone tone:

"I am but a mere tool to exert the will of the divine Forgotten, whose return will bring us the true salvation."

_**Is the greatest weapon…**_

Sniffer looked at the tentacle clutching the red stone. If he has to sacrifice himself for that he can be with his master once more, then so be it.

The Forgotten looks in satisfaction at seeing the dog bowing, confirming that he accepted the deal. Then the Forgotten launches the tentacle at Sniffer, striking him which makes the dog howl in pain.

When the tentacle retreats, Sniffer feels the stone imbedded in his body. He feels its power cursing through him, reaching his muscles and making them bigger, more tuned. In fact he starts to feel all of his upper body to grow, becoming bigger and bulker. He starts to rise from his legs almost like he was standing up, his front paws becoming hands with sharp claws.

But what changed the most was his head, with his snout becoming pointed and full of sharp razor teeth, his ears also pointed upwards and his eyes becoming completely blood red.

Finally he let out a prolonged howl, like a hungry pack of wolves ready to launch at his prey.

_**Of the Dark.**_

"You have no idea of who you are dealing with, do you? I am not a prince, nor sorceress or snake beast. I am the one whose name was lost even before Kandrakar, the one who lurks in the dark watching and reaching every single being. I am…"

"The Forgotten." said Will with realization and surprise.

_Nerissa_ chuckles and changes her form to Will. _Will_ look at the Guardians and her companions with devious eyes, her smile mocking and terrifying at the same time.

"I wouldn´t have said better myself, don´t you think?"

_**All pieces**__**have fallen in place.**_

"I finally have all that I need. I finally have the Hearts." said _Miranda _while she gleamed with lust at the orange haired boy with big glasses, who has the Heart of Kandrakar in his hands.

_**Not just of the Dark, but also the Light.**_

Miranda feels the light of the cave passing through her body. She has a strange sensation, something that she didn´t feel very often: warmth and safety. She only felt that in her parents embrace or more recently at _his_ embrace.

"_We welcome you to our domain, Messenger."_ said five serene voices at the same time.

_**Limits will be tested.**_

The black rays were intensified, making the effects even worse for the girls. Blunk was watching this, to scared and terrified to do something.

As Will and the others became unconscious, they heard five different voices, with a peaceful and calmer tone, like an angel voice.

"_Take our power. You need it, NOW_!"

Then something changed in the Guardians, their eyes glowing a brilliant light and their bodies were surrounded by a white aura. They started to get up, much to the surprise of the hooded figures.

_**Secrets will be revealed.**_

"So you see Elyon, what I did was not for the sake of being _evil_ like you and the others like so much to think. I like many others had to count on myself and only on myself. Do you really believe that only the rebels have passed difficulties during Phobos time? Practically all of us did. But I guess you can´t understand that, I mean after all you never acknowledge us for 13 years, so I guess I can´t really expect you to understand what we all passed thanks to you and your brother." shouted Miranda while she glared intensely at the shocked Elyon.

"Personally, I think that you are more like Phobos than your mother, Wiera." said Miranda with a venomous tone.

_**Doubts will be raised.**_

"I brought all of you here to show you the wrongs that Kandrakar have made against you." said _Elyon._

"It was Phobos who wronged us, not Kandrakar. In fact Kandrakar sent us the Guardians to free our world." said Aldarn father in defiance.

"Really? Then tell me why Kandrakar have not done it sooner? Why wait 13 years to summon the Guardians, I mean Phobos have made it clear his intentions, so why the wait?" asked _Elyon_ in a mocking tone.

This makes all the people gathered confused and hesitant. They clearly didn´t had any idea of why.

"Let me tell you this, there is no light without shadow. What good is a bastion of the order of the Universe if there is no chaos? What is a hero without a villain?" asked _Elyon_ in a suggestive tone.

_**Old friends will reunite.**_

"Hi, I´m Nissa, pleased to meet you." said Nissa directing to Cassidy.

Cassidy was looking at this girl. She could almost swear she had seen her before, like she knew her. Wait a minute, she looks almost like…

"Nerissa?" said Cassidy out loud.

_**And a new friendship will bloom.**_

Lillian watched the black haired girl at the playground, playing with sand with a stick, looking sad and miserable. She didn´t know why, but she decided to go talk with that girl.

"Hi, I´m Lillian. Want to play with me?" asked Lillian with a big smile.

_**And also a new love.**_

Martin embraced the black haired girl in his arms, as both look at the sunset.

"It´s beautiful." said both of them at the same time.

_**Can the Light of the Heart vanquish absolute Darkness?**_

WITCH were looking at their former friend turned enemy barring the door from them.

"So you see, there is nothing you can do that will change my mind. You have to pass through me if you want to reach the Forgotten. And if you can´t defeat me…"

The orange haired boy becomes covered by black tendrils, grewing in size and becoming big and assuming the shape of Daka.

"… YOU CAN NEVER HOPE TO DEFEAT THE FORGOTTEN."

_**Beware it. Beware the Forgotten.**_

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin looked at the immense darkness covering all the sky. Suddenly two gigantic pair of red eyes opens itself in the black sky, along with a single eye situated above the other two. This eye was in a vertical position and had a slit black pupil.

The gaze of these eyes fell on the Guardians and an ominous voice shouted.

"TELL ME GUARDIANS, DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME NOW?"

As in response, Will takes out the Heart of Kandrakar and looks at her companions, who nodded at her. The she lifted the Heart which shines in response and Will says:

"GUARDIANS UNITE."

"WATER."

"FIRE."

"EARTH."

"AIR."

"QUINTESSENCE."

**End of the trailer.**

And there you have it. I just hope I didn´t spoiled too much of the story. As for the next part it will come soon, don´t worry about it.

Until then I catch you all later.


	12. Siblings clash Part 2

A.N.: And here we go to the next chapter. Before I start I just want to clarify three things.

One: I think there is a mistake in the cartoon about Nerissa escape from Thanos. According to the show, she escaped from Thanos using a portal when the Veil was raised 13 years before the start of season 1, but there are two things that contradict this: one, Caleb seems to be older than the girls and Elyon, who were born more or less around the time the Veil was raised, so this means that Nerissa was assuming the guise of the Mage before Phobos came to power, like I pointed in some scenes of my story. Of course there is a possibility that Caleb is of the same age of W.I.T.C.H. or perhaps even younger, but another fact contradicts this which is number two: the identity of Trill, which was created by Nerissa and it seems to me that she served not only Phobos but also Queen Wiera, therefore before the Veil. Of course if we assume what Nerissa said about knowing Elyon parents being true, and we know that she lied in the memory chamber in season 2. But there is no evidence contrary to this theory (not one that I can see). I want to clarify this because this will be very important to the story in the future, and I also did a little mistake right in the 2nd chapter: if you read, you see that the Forgotten said to Nerissa that she gained access to a portal when she escaped from Thanos. I wrote this assuming the theory of her escaping using a portal of the Veil, but in the next chapters I wrote that Caleb remembered being with his mother during Wiera reign. It seems to contradict a little, but if we assume that Nerissa escaped using a different portal, not a portal in the Veil, then there is no problem. I only mentioned a portal, but there are many kinds of portals (even the show showed to us a portal created by Kandrakar when they summoned the Guardians from the first time). I think this is important to mention since how she escaped will be important in later episodes and I don´t want to contradict the show, so for now in my opinion Nerissa escaped before the Veil, but in case you see some problem or I missed something from the show regarding this, please let me know. It is just a detail, but if it is not accurate to what happened to the show, it may mess up the story, so if I am wrong please let me know, even if I have to rewrite one or two chapters (a little rewrite, nothing more).

Two: in this chapter I will put a scene with a song (similar to some animated movies like the ones of Disney for example). This is just an experiment, to see if it works, but if the majority of you doesn´t like it I will take the scene (it really is no problem to deleted it, nothing more than that). But if you like, I will try to put more similar scenes in the future. The song is practically the same from one that I like from the movie Prince of Egypt of Dreamworks. In fact if you know the movie you will recognize the music right away. And the title is also an homage to a very common designation in Buffy series. Anyway tell me if you like it or not and then I will see.

Three: in the last chapter I did create two types of shapeshifters in Meridian, Human and Beast. The reason is because to me Cedric and Miranda do seem different in the aspect of the true form: to Cedric, it is more than evident that is true form is the snake beast, but to Miranda it seems different, since when she was defeated in Z is for Zenith she returned to her human form, implying that form as her true one. So I get the idea of creating two kinds of shapeshifters and with different characteristics, some taken from another shapeshifters in the show (like the Mogriffs). In a way it helps to create the background of some of the characters and the history of Meridian the way I see it.

I am also pleased that most of you enjoyed the trailer. It was somenthing that I did want to do for a long time and it also served the purpose of showing samples of future scenes and see if you would like it. And don´t worry Ttigerz, I will not torture you any longer (although I savoured every bit of it). But now seriously, I can tell all of you that trailer only spaned half of this story (if all goes according to plan). So you will have much to read if it depends on me.

I would like to question you about this: do you know why my profile name is chaotic9? One hint: it is based on a certain prominent character of the manga/anime Naruto.

And to finish another long note, I don´t own W.I.T.C.H. cartoon or the comics, just this story. Also I will write the summary of the next episode at the end, don´t worry. And, IT RESUMES (sorry, I couldn´t miss this one).

* * *

**Siblings clash: Meridian 3****rd**** civil war**

**Part 2**

The sound of horns echoes through the village. The villagers now what the sound of those horns means: Phobos was free.

Immediately all people leave everything that they were doing and went to hide, ones in their houses, others in taverns, shops, whatever place that could offer shelter. In a few minutes all the streets fell silent, the only sound was of the passing wind.

The sound of the horns echoes through the village and reaches Phobos and his men ears, who have reached the border.

"They know that we are coming." said Cedric.

"It was expected. Vathek must have informed my sister by now." said Phobos.

From the Lurdens came one of them, carrying a sword on his hand and directs to them. The Lurden kneels in front of Phobos and says something in his _dialect_ (grunting and growling for the most part).

"He is asking if it is necessary for their young to participate in the fight. Last time it was not necessary and they feel uncomfortable in putting their children him danger." said Cedric while he looks at the horde of Lurdens. Indeed, some of them are shorter than the others and although they have the same bestial appearance of their elders, they seemed hesitant, almost frightened.

"We don´t have much of a choice. We need to catch all of your enemies in one movement to prevent any future conflicts and rebellions. Also maybe the Rebels will not fight seriously against us if there are children in the middle. Although I doubt it, they imprisoned all Lurdens regardless of their age. Do you want to be imprisoned or enslaved like your ancestors?" asked Phobos looking at him with questioning eyes.

The Lurden thought about it. If Phobos loses again they would all be imprisoned or worse even. During Meridian story the Lurdens were persecuted and enslaved numerous times. At best they were always pushed to the most inhospitable habitats and left there to die. Most of the other Meridianites saw then as nothing more than mindless beasts that only served to tame or kill. Even now things are like that, regardless they serve Phobos or not. It seems they don´t have much of a choice. Sighing he left, joining the other Lurdens.

"Get me Miranda. I have a special mission for her. After that prepare your troops for the village raid." ordered Phobos to Cedric.

Cedric bowed and left, although he grumbled something about _why he had to call her._ Minutes later Miranda appeared and bowed to Phobos. Phobos turned his back on her, failing to notice the blank almost lifeless expression on Miranda face.

"I want you to enter the palace unnoticed and capture my sister. Now that she has no power you can do it easily but don´t kill her. I want to do it myself after I take over." said Phobos.

"As you command my Lord." said Miranda in a monotone voice.

"Good, now leave me be. I wish to think alone." ordered Phobos.

Miranda left, but not before she glared intensely at Phobos. If looks could kill Phobos would be dead by now. She quickly turned her head and left in another direction before she considers in attacking him in her spider form, no matter how futile it seems.

Phobos continues staring at the palace, thinking in his throne and all that rightfully belongs to him.

"_It is a shame that your power was symphoned before I could do it. But I can always get the next best thing: revenge on you, dear sister." _thought Phobos while he smiled sinisterly.

* * *

"AND NOW YOU ARE MINE!"

It was one of the most tense situations for WITCH. One of them in the hands of their enemy, literally speaking. An enemy whose glare could tell that he wouldn´t hesitate in killing one of them. Right now attacking him was out of question, unless they wanted to hurt Cornelia.

Daka stares at the four girls at his front. They were all glaring at him but still they didn´t move a muscle. He then stretch his right arm and clutches his right hand, squeezing the poor Cornelia who screamed in pain.

"CORNELIA!" shouted Will in concern.

Daka stopped squeezing the Earth Guardian who almost fainted in pain. He stares once again at the others, who were glaring even harder than before.

"WHAT`S THE MATTER? ARE YOU GOING TO GLARE AT ME ALL DAY? ATTACK ME BECAUSE IF YOU DON`T…" Daka stopped abrutally and squeezed Cornelia making her scream again.

Will was staring at it in horror. She didn´t know what to do. They couldn´t sneak attack on him and it seems Cornelia can´t free herself from his hand. But they had to do something fast or she feared for her friend.

A few dozen meters, looking from a bush was the cloaked figure who removed the hood to reveal the face of a woman with golden cat like eyes surrounded by a strange red mark. Her hair has covered by a pink headband and tied upward. She was looking with concern at the scene.

"_Too late. He already caught them. Guess I don´t have a choice." _thought the woman while she put her right hand on the hilt of her sword.

The screams of Cornelia started to be unbearable to the Guardians. They couldn´t let her friend being torture like this.

"Stop it! You can have the Heart but please stop it." pleaded Will.

Will was about to reach the Heart when Daka reared his head and laugh. An echoing prolonged harsh laugh, much like its owner. He then raises his right arm…

…and releases Cornelia.

As soon as Cornelia felt free from that hand, she mustered whatever force she had left and fly directly to her friends. She almost fainted when she reached the other guardians, who caught her in her hands.

"Cornelia. Are you alright?" asked Hay Lin in concern.

"Yeah…I think so. I don´t think I have something broken. In a few minutes I will be alright." said Cornelia in a tired voice.

"Then stay here. We will deal with him." said Will.

The Guardians turned their attention to Daka who simply stood there, glaring at them.

"Why? We would have given you the Heart to release our friend. So why did you free her?" asked Will.

Daka stares at the keeper in an almost mocking way. He then says:

"I CAN TAKE YOUR HEART WHENEVER I WANT! WHAT I WANT MOST IS TO FIGHT YOU, TO DEFEAT YOU, TO CRUSH YOU UNTIL YOU REALISE YOUR OWN INSIGNIFICANCE! BUT TO DO THAT YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT! AND I ADVICE YOU TO DO IT, OTHERWISE I WILL CRUSH NOT ONE OF YOU BUT PERHAPS SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU!"

Hidden in the bush the woman was listening to this. It didn´t make any sense. If he really wanted to make them suffer why did he released the Earth Guardian? He could have tortured her more which would pain the others. So why?

"_Come on Orube, think. There must be another reason. Unless he doesn´t want to hurt them…" _thought Orube but stopped when a sudden realization came to her mind.

"_That´s it. He just doesn´t want to kill them. Or should I say the boy doesn´t want to." _concluded Orube.

"But why? None of us have done any harm to you, so I why do you wish to harm us?" asked Taranee.

Daka eyes widened after he heard that question. Now that he thinks about it, why did he hate them? Or did he really hate them? Like the Fire Guardian said, he doesn´t remember of any harm or prejudice done to him by them, so why?

He turns his head to his side, suddenly confused of his surroundings, like he starts to be uncertain of what to do, what to say. This behavior is not lost on WITCH.

"No way. You don´t even know the reason, do you?" asked Will, starting to see a possibility of avoiding a confrontation with Daka. Perhaps he is just being used or manipulated like Matt was with Nerissa.

"Hello, can you hear us?" asked Irma, while she goes to Daka face and wave her right hand like trying to catch his attention. Still, he doesn´t seem to notice her, like he was in deep thinking.

"Now what do we do? This _loser _isn´t responding." said an exasperated Irma. Daka eyes widened at that word. It seems familiar, awfully familiar.

"_Martin Tubbs, you are a loser!" _

That phrase repeats in Daka mind over and over again. The more he listens to it the more angry he gets. Maybe he had a reason to hurt them after all.

His eyes narrowed so much that they looked almost a pair of slits. Without warning, he strikes Irma with his left arm, growling furiously. But Irma noticed it and evaded it, although it did make her lose her balance.

"Way to go Irma. Just infuriate the monster a little more, I think it isn´t enough." said Cornelia sarcastically.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know he would get angry? I just trying to get his attention." said Irma in her defense.

"Wait, stop it. Calm down, he can…" Will tried to calm down the furious Daka but to no avail, as he threw a punch at her, missing by mere inches, but shattered the floor and all Brown state trembled slightly.

"I don´t think that he is going to listen to us." said Hay Lin.

"Then I will try to calm him down my way." said Cornelia as she levitated two boulders and launched them at Daka.

He saw that and with his right arm he stroke the first boulder, shattering to pieces. Shortly after the second boulder meet the same fate as well. But Daka failed to realize the growing branch of a tree which envelopes his right hand wrist.

"Now you know how you it fills to be trapped." said Cornelia smirking.

But the smirk disappears as she saw the dark beast grabbing the trunk and almost without effort he uprooted the tree, arching his right arm in preparation to launch it.

"CORNELIA LOOK OUT!" yelled Will.

Cornelia recovered of her shock just time as the tree was launched at her at incredible speed. She avoided it and it crashed the Brown`s house, practically destroying all the front of the house.

"That was close." said Irma while she whistled.

"I don´t think that Elyon and her folks will like this." said Taranee.

"We will deal with it later. We have more urgent things to worry right now." said Will.

"Yeah, like how to beat this oversized brute." said Hay Lin.

"Well, I am ready to pay him back what he did to me. Painfully." said Cornelia in a serious tone.

All girls nodded and looked in defiance at Daka, who forms his giant black sword in his right hand and goes directly to the girls, ready to strike them.

* * *

A sphere of light showed the images of Daka striking the WITCH and they were avoiding the swings of the sword, while they were unleashing their elements on him. It only seemed to staggering him and nothing more.

Hundreds of Fallen were watching these images along with their master: the Forgotten who was in this moment with the guise of Susan, Will`s mother.

"How did it go?" asked _Susan _while she was still looking at the images. Another Fallen appears from the dark of the room, bowing and he says:

"It went as you predicted. Nerissa will soon be in position."

"Excellent. And with another set eyes nothing will escape us. Even I can´t see in various places at the same time." said _Susan_ while she smirked. _Susan_ turns to the Fallen and asks:

"How was the conversation with your ex-wife? I presume it was not _pleasant_."

"I was expecting that. I abandon her and my daughter after all." said the Fallen.

"Yes, but that is not the only reason and you know it." said _Susan _as she changed to the form of Sarina Sanchez.

"I can still remember the glare of jealousy that she had when she first saw us hand to hand." said _Sarina_ with a mocking tone.

"And I remember that my daughter almost discovered us. It was fortunate that she thought that you were someone else." said the Fallen.

"Yes, it was almost laughable when she thought that I was Nerissa. But I did sorted everything out before she discovered more." said _Sarina_.

"Besides, you know why I created the identity of Sarina Sanchez, don´t you?" asked _Sarina_.

The Fallen nodded while he also looked at the images, specifically to the Keeper, Will.

"Are you sure that she will be all right? I don´t want anything to happen to her." asked the Fallen.

"Don´t worry. Although he is playing it for real, Daka will not kill them or take the Heart. If he could take it, it would be good for us, but I know that he will not be able to do it." said _Sarina_.

"Do you think that he is not capable of it?" asked the Fallen.

"Physically he is more than capable, but the problem is his mind and spirit. Contrary to Mathias he doesn´t hate them. How can he? They haven´t done any harm to him, at least not enough to make him hate them. To hate someone or something it is always necessary some sort of harm or prejudice done to someone. Either pain, jealousy, fear, it doesn´t matter, hate is born of at least one of these feelings, if not all of them. Besides in his mind they are still their friends even if he is not aware of it." answered _Sarina._

"Then he will never be able to take the Heart from them?" asked the Fallen. _Sarina_ looked at him with a sadistic expression and says:

"I never said that. He can´t do it for now but if we managed to make him hate them then he would take the Heart without any problem. And if that isn´t possible I always have other ways. The Heart of Kandrakar is for certain the most powerful of all Hearts but it is also the one with most flaws and weaknesses. And I will explore every last one of them until I have it."

_Sarina_ changes to the form of Elyon and with one wave of her arm, the images changed to Meridian, more precisely the palace entrance, where Phobos forces were concentrated.

"They are ready. Now it is the time to signal the attack and at the same time to make sure that Kandrakar will not interfere in this." said _Elyon._

"Are you sure about this? To create a Veil will require too much of your power and even all of us may not be able to handle it for long." said a Fallen, this one a female.

"I know that, but we only need our Veil for a couple of hours. I don´t think that Phobos need more than that. Why do you think I summoned all of you here?" asked _Elyon._

"I think that we are doing too much for that _man._" said another Fallen in man`s voice that betrayed resentment.

_Elyon_ looks at him, with a serious expression on her face, almost like she was glaring at him.

"Are you doubting me?" asked Elyon in an almost threatening tone.

"No, no. It wouldn´t pass to our minds to doubt your divine wisdom. But we don´t trust Phobos, that´s for certain." said the same Fallen in a fearful tone, although the edge on his voice returned at end of his sentence.

_Elyon _smirked once again and her eyes dropped the glare and instead gleamed in a playful way.

"Of course you don´t. And I know that many of you share the same feeling, is it not right?" said _Elyon _while she looked at all the Fallen. A significant number of them bowed their heads almost like in shame.

"Don´t feel that way. It is completely understandable why you think that way of him. After all, Phobos was your tormentor while you were on Meridian. He did everything he could to inflict pain, harm and misery to all of your people, and the ones who suffered the most were the peasants, like most of you once were." said _Elyon_ in a grave, yet almost pitying tone.

The Fallen that bowed before were reminiscing of all the horrors that they had to pass because of Phobos. _Elyon_ looked at the globe which depicted the image of Phobos smirking arrogantly, and she glared at him, her eyes as piercing as daggers.

"Personally, I am with you. Looking at him almost reminds of what Kandrakar truly is: a bunch of arrogant fools and bigots who think they have the divine right to rule or judge all others. I am truly divine and even I respect the most important right of all creatures: choice." said _Elyon _with intensity in her voice.

"Don´t worry. He is just a useful tool for now. Once I am done with him you can do whatever you want with him. He will be dealt like Nerissa should have done it before." said _Elyon_ smirking sadistically.

"We already know what do. He will share the fate that we had until you saved us, divine one." said a Fallen, his tone showing desire for blood, Phobos blood in this case.

_Elyon _nodded and turned to the globe which was showing the image of Elyon. She then says:

"Besides, by letting him out I am also making a statement: if Meridian can´t solve their problems without relying on Kandrakar and the Guardians, then it only deserves to be reduced to rubble and ruins. To be just dust and nothing more." said _Elyon _in a harsh tone.

"Now all of you form a circle. It is time to play the Big Bad now." said Elyon with a malicious smirk while all the Fallen surround the giant globe of light.

(Now it will begin the musical scene. The title of the song is "It`s time to play the Big Bad now". I think that everyone who had watched Prince of Egypt of Dreamworks knows the music from which it is inspired. It is practically the same thing with a few alterations. It would be better if you imagined this song with the same soundtrack of that music.)

(It starts with a chorus said by the Fallen:)

_By the power of Dark_

_Black _

_Deep_

_Empty_

_Absence_

_Void _

_Nothing_

_Horror_

_Terror_

_Death _

_End_

_Salvation_

_Dark!_

(Now is the Forgotten turn still with the guise of Elyon.)

_So Meridian thinks that has friends in a high place_

_With the power to put us on the run_

_Well, they should forgive this smile in my face_

_They will know what power is when I am done_

_Now…_

(_Elyon_ smile becomes unnaturally pronounciated, a true fiendish smile.)

_It is time to play the Big Bad now_

_It is time to play the Big Bad now_

_All their actions and gestures_

_Tells them that I am the best_

_It is time to play the Big Bad now_

_It is time to play the Big Bad now_

_It is time to play the Big Bad now_

_They should stop their foolishness_

_And watch true greatness_

_I will show them how they are powerless_

(Suddenly the globe shows the image of WITCH.)

_Those girls can never stop me, now_

_It is time to play the Big Bad now_

(The Forgotten then assumes his true form, letting his dark mass of tentacles reached all the room and his big red eye glowing. All the Fallen point their hands at the globe, while their foreheads glow a beacon of red light. Suddenly black rays emerged from their hands, striking the globe while it depicted the image of Meridian. The Forgotten continues while the Fallen sing the chorus again.)

_IT IS TIME TO PLAY THE BIG BAD NOW_

_IT IS TIME TO PLAY THE BIG BAD NOW_

_BY THE MIGHT THAT THEY WILL SEE_

_THEY WILL KNEEL BEFORE OF ME_

_KNEEL TO MY ABSOLUTE DARKNESS_

_THEY WILL PUT A FRONT_

_AND WILL TRY TO FIGHT_

_BUT I WILL SHOW NO KIND OF SPITE_

_ALL WILL BE MY ACOLYTES_

_AND IN TIME THEY ALL WILL BOW_

_OR THEIR END THEY WILL MEET, NOW_

_IT IS TIME TO PLAY THE BIG BAD_

_PLAY THE BIG BAD_

_PLAY THE BIG BAD_

_PLAY THE BIG BAD_

_PLAY THE BIG BAD_

_PLAY THE BIG BAD NOW!_

As soon as the song was finished, the black rays were intensified and all the Fallen start to chant the same phrase over and over again:

"Tenebrae edi lucis, Tenebrae edi lucis!"

The Forgotten looks at globe, now surrounded by a dark line that was spreading, covering the image in a black mantle, like if darkness was swallowing it.

"THEY CALLED PHOBOS RULE THE DARK TIMES OF MERIDIAN? I WILL SHOW THEM WHAT TRUE DARKNESS IS, THE ABSOLUTE DARKNESS THAT DEVOURS ALL LIGHT!" said the Forgotten while it laughed its ominous laugh, echoing in all this deep black space called the Void.

* * *

Elyon was looking at the field where it stood Phobos forces. They were divided in two main groups, all with hundreds of Lurdens. In the palace courtyard all the guards were assembled, looking at the closed gate with anticipation and anxiety. Without the power of the Queen this will be a tough fight even if they had Gargoyle and Sandpit to back them up, who were also in the middle of the assembled army.

"I never imagined that there would be so many Lurdens. Did we have this many in the dungeons?" asked Elyon.

"What is concerning me is the fact that they are not attacking. What are they waiting for? And why to divide their forces?" wondered Caleb.

"I cannot tell why they are waiting, but I know why they divided their forces: one will attack the castle while the other will raid the village." said Raythor, catching everyone`s attention.

"Are you certain of this?" asked Miriadel.

"Yes I am. The destruction of the tunnels proved that they want to trap us here. I assume that the second force was the purpose hunting all who belonged to the Rebellion. And knowing Phobos I think that their families will be included." replied Raythor.

"Then we must help them. Without someone to defend them they are easy targets." said Elyon in an urgent tone.

"Blunk, go to Heatherfield and call the girls. They will help us to counter this attack." said Caleb.

Blunk nodded and uses the tooth to open a fold. But when he was about to enter it, it fades away. Blunk tries the tooth but this time it didn´t open any fold.

"What´s the matter? Batteries are dead?" asked Blunk while he agitated the tooth.

Suddenly it started to become dark, like it was nightfall. Everyone looked at the sun while a black mass was slowly covering it.

"An eclipse?" replied Elyon.

"There was no record of an eclipse today. This looks like…" started Alborn.

"The Veil." exclaimed Miriadel.

"But this doesn´t make any sense. Why is Kandrakar raising a Veil? They should have sent the Guardians." said Aldarn.

"This is not the work of Kandrakar. When the Veil was raised it didn´t get this dark, at least as I remember." said Caleb.

"Then it must be the work of the ones who attacked yesterday. Remember how they trapped the Queen with something similar." said Julian.

"And that is why Phobos didn´t ordered the attack. They have been waiting for this." realized Raythor.

"Then we are trapped. We can´t expect any help for now." exclaimed Elyon.

* * *

The mass of darkness completely covers the sun, darkening the sky like it was night time. The people of the village exited to look at it. For some reason this eclipse didn´t seem to damage their eyes.

Suddenly a giant eye opens in the sky. A big red eye in a vertical position with a black slit pupil seemed to stare at all the people. Then a laugh echoes to all Meridian. A sinister ominous laugh that filled all who heard it with fear and dread. The people immediately returned to their houses in panic, like if they are witnessing the end of Meridian.

Phobos and his men watched in amazement at the spectacle, with many of them looking frightened by the visage of that eye in the sky and the echoing laugh.

"What isss that?" exclaimed Cedric.

"That is our signal Cedric. And if I am not mistaken what he saw now is the effects of a Veil." said Phobos in a calm tone.

"But the Guardians can cross the Veil. They have done it before." said Cedric.

"I don`t think that this is the same Veil that was raised 13 years ago. Therefore I don´t think that the Guardians will bother us for now." said Phobos while he smiled maliciously.

"Then it is time to attack, my Lord!" said Frost.

"I agree. Cedric, Frost, you know what to do." ordered Phobos.

Both nodded and let out a simultaneous war cry:

"FOR PHOBOS!"

All Lurdens growled in response and while one group directs to the palace, the other goes directly to the village. Phobos stays behind while he continues to smile wickedly.

Meanwhile Miranda was reaching the palace walls completely undetected. Now all she had to do was infiltrating the palace and capture Elyon.

Miranda contemplates why she is following Phobos orders. She could easily escape and hide for a time until all calmed down. Without Cedric she was no real reason to continue under his orders. Why help the man that she hated so much return to power once more?

The reason was simple. She wanted to see the other person that she hated fall. She wanted to see Elyon fall and suffer, she wanted to see it with her own eyes, to finally see her vengeance a reality. It was once denied because of the Guardians but right now it seemed that Elyon was doomed. And she wanted to see it in a front row. Phobos would fall in the future like it happened before but first would be his sister now.

Miranda smiles at that thought and changes to her spider form. Her four blue eyes were glaring even more than usual, although they revealed some anxiety.

"_It is time to show Elyon how truly unfair life is."_

**Continues in part 3**

Last note: Tenebrae edi lucis means "Darkness that eats/swallows/devours light". I am not sure if it is well written since I am no expert in Latin, but if I did the research well then this is the meaning of the phrase.


	13. Siblings clash Part 3

A.N.: Once again I update this story. Recently I have being doing many length notes, so I will try to make them shorter in the future.

I just have one thing to clarify in case anyone is wondering. The way the trailer depicted some of Miranda _opinions _about Elyon doesn´t mean I don´t like the character. Actually, Elyon is one of my favorite characters in all the series, especially in the comics. I am just trying to establish one of the pillars in the relationship between Miranda and Elyon. Too much bad blood has passed with those two and I am trying to put a more valid reason for Miranda to hate Elyon than just being imprisoned. In fact I believe that Miranda hated Elyon before they even met.

Also Miranda views about Elyon may be shared by others that suffered under Phobos rule. Sometimes you may hate the one who was supposed to save you because he/she didn´t do it earlier, like it abandoned you to your fate. I am not blaming Elyon, but I am conscious enough to realize this possibility. In harsh times we may want to blame something or someone for our situation, regardless being the truth or not.

By the way, I did find a way to put Nissa in this chapter. It was just good old sudden inspiration that let me do it, so sorry for saying that she wouldn´t appear in this episode. Anyway, I don´t own W.I.T.C.H. cartoon or the comics, just this story, so without more waiting, PLAY!

* * *

**Siblings clash: Meridian 3rd civil war**

**Part 3**

Evade. Roll. Duck. For now that is all the Guardians could do. Daka was swinging his sword in all directions that he could, attempting in hitting the girls. But while they avoided it, they also strike back. Irma launched streams of water to soak him while Will launched bolts of lightning, which hurt Daka a lot.

"All right, we got him. Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, NOW!" said Will urgently.

Hay Lin joined forces with Taranee and together they launched a very powerful and hot stream of fire that stroke Daka right in the chest. The beast roared in pain as his body was consumed by the flames. Meanwhile Cornelia levitated rocks of various sizes and dropped them at Daka, covering the beast completely.

"And stay there. Maybe now you will stay calm and..." started Irma but never had the chance to finish it as the pile of rock started to tremble and in a furious movement Daka frees himself, sending the rocks flying in every direction.

"Can you please not say anything until we beat him? You are jinxing us." complained Cornelia to Irma.

Daka was even angrier now. He was so angry that the red lines covering his body started to glow along with his eyes. He raises his sword above his head joining both of his hands, like preparing for a powerful swing. The blade glows a red aura while dark energy seems to accumulate around it. Then Daka stiffs his arms and swings the sword in a lightning movement.

"RUN!" shouted Will as she and the others move out of the way just in time as a stream of red energy seems to cut the ground like it was butter. The stream collides with the Brown house and completely demolishes it, spraying splinters and bricks in every direction.

As he was approaching the Brown residence, Sylla heard what seemed to be the noise of a big explosion. Something must be happening in that place.

"_Wait until I arrive. Please wait until I get there." _Sylla pleaded in his thoughts.

Orube watched in amazement at the damage that Daka made. There was an opening on the ground, almost like something had excavated through it. It was a deep opening on the ground that come from Daka to what was the Brown house. Only a pile of bricks and stones remained there.

"_If that attack had stroke the Guardians they would be done for. They were really lucky to avoid it just in time." _thought Orube while she puts her hands on her chest, which glows a white energy.

In several streets in a flash of light appeared police cars, police officers, fire trucks, ambulances, all the streets surrounding the Brown estate were blocked by them. Sylla watched in amazement. These road blocks weren´t here a minute ago. How the heck did they appear so suddenly?

"_There. I hope the glamour images can maintain the other humans away from this place for now." _thought Orube while she gasped a little. She really wasn´t used in using glamour to this extent.

WITCH were all looking at the damage that strike had made. Elyon house was pile of rubble now. If they didn´t move just in time they were goners by now.

"Okay, now Elyon and her folks will have a fit when they see this." commented Cornelia.

"I think that he is getting stronger, and what is fuelling that is anger and rage." said Taranee.

"You mean like the Knights of Destruction who fed from our emotions?" asked Hay Lin.

"No, he isn´t feeding on others people negative feelings. It´s his own anger and hate that is making him stronger." said Taranee.

"So the madder Daka gets, the stronger Daka gets. Where did I read that?" joked Irma.

"Then we had to end this quickly. I have a…" Will never had a chance to finish it as the Heart of Kandrakar raises on its own, glowing a dark light.

"Wi-i-ill. What are you do-i-i-ng?" asked Cornelia as she start to shiver like a leaf.

"It is-s-sn´t me. It´s the He-e-eart who started on its o-w-wn." said Will in a shiver.

All the Guardians were shaking and trembling like they were in the North pole or other arctic environment. In her hiding place Orube started to shake too, feeling the same sense of dread and cold.

"It c-a-an´t be. They raised a V-e-eil-l-l." said Orube in a quiet shiver.

Daka looks curiously at them. What in the world is happening to them? They couldn´t fight him like this.

"_NOW IT IS YOUR CHANCE. TAKE THE HEART, NOOOWWW!" _ordered the Forgotten by telepathy.

Daka seemed to struggle against that order. This doesn´t seem fair even to him. Why does he have to take the Heart like this?

"_AND THEY PLAY FAIR BY ANY CHANCE? KANDRAKAR NEVER PLAYS FAIR. REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO HER." _said the Forgotten as images of Mira death appeared in Daka mind, reminding him of the pain, despair, anger and hate that he felt, that he still feel.

With an angry roar Daka launches his tentacles at the Guardians, grabbing and enveloping them. It was so fast and brutal that they didn´t had time to react, not to mention that the shivering wasn´t helping either.

As the tentacles return to Daka, he absorbs the sword back to his right arm. He looks at the helpless Guardians with hatred burning red eyes.

"AND NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR MY BROKEN HEART WITH YOURS."

* * *

At the Goodwill Orphanage all the kids were in the cafeteria to have their lunch. In the middle of them was Nissa who was holding a food tray while she waits her turn. Suddenly she starts to cough and shiver, letting go of her tray and she falls on the floor, shivering and trembling.

"What`s wrong Nissa? Are you alright?" asked Ms. Litle as she raises Nissa who was hugging herself and saying the same thing over and over again:

"The Veil. The Veil."

* * *

At the Silver Dragon basement Yan Lin and her friends also felt the dreadful sensation of something that happened. They have felt it once in their live. 13 years to be precise, when Kandrakar raised…

"The Veil. Someone raised a Veil." exclaimed Halinor.

"Or should we say they raised it. It is the Fallen no doubt about it." said Kadma.

"But to raise a Veil requires a huge amount of magical energy. Even if they are numerous could they be able to do it on their own?" wondered Cassidy.

"We worry about that later. Halinor, do you think that you can reach Elyon?" asked Yan Lin.

"Yes, but why her?" asked Halinor.

"Because I think that this Veil is on Meridian. I don´t why, but something tells me that something is happening there. Otherwise why they would have raised it in the first place?" said Yan Lin.

"Very well. I will try to contact her." said Halinor.

Halinor concentrates on her telepathy. In her mind she sees Meridian and its sky completely dark and obscure. She also sees two huge armies, one in the village near the castle and the other in front of that castle. She advances closer to the castle, more precisely to the throne room, where she finds Elyon. Halinor was about to contact her when suddenly her vision becomes completely black and then a red eye in a vertical positon with a slit black pupil opens and stares at her.

"I`M SORRY, BUT ELYON IS OUT OF REACH FOR NOW. PLEASE TRY AAGGGGAAAAIIIIINNNNN!" shouted an ominous voice so loud that Halinor was pushed against the wall violently, much to the surprise of her companions.

"What happened? Are you okay?" asked Kadma in concern while she looked at Halinor shocked face.

"Yes I`m alright. Something or someone blocked my attempt at reaching Elyon. But you were right Yan Lin. There is indeed a crisis in Meridian, and guess who is trying to return to the throne." said Halinor.

"Phobos. When he´s going to give up?" said Cassidy.

"Right now he has no reasons to. Meridian is isolated of the Universe for now and Elyon no longer carries the Heart of Meridian. If nothing is made then he will reclaim Meridian once more." said Kadma.

"I will try to contact the Guardians. Maybe with their help we can still save Meridian." said Halinor.

"No, you will go and help them." the voice of the Oracle was heard by all of them.

"Help? What do you mean by that?" asked Cassidy.

"Right now the Guardians are in grave danger, as well as the Heart of Kandrakar." said the Oracle as suddenly an image of the Guardians being held by Daka appeared.

"We must help them. If Daka takes the Heart…" said Halinor in slight panic.

"But what about Meridian?" asked Cassidy making the Oracle sigh.

"Unfortunately, we can´t do nothing for now. This Veil is not the same that was cast by us 13 years ago. Besides, you know how Kandrakar laws work in these situations. We can´t interfere." said the Oracle.

"But Elyon and the others will…" said Cassidy.

"You don´t know that for sure. Even I can´t see how this will turn out." said the Oracle.

"Then it was you who prevented me from contacting Elyon?" asked Halinor.

"No, that was not my doing. Someone interfered and I believe that whoever it was it is stronger than I am." said the Oracle.

That worried Yan Lin. To block a telepathy communication is something not very easy to be made. She could only think of the Oracle and the power of a Heart as the only ones who could do it. And Halinor and the Oracle had said that _someone_ had done it, not several people.

"_Maybe the Forgotten is more real than we give credit for." _thought Yan Lin.

"Nevertheless you should hurry. The Guardians need assistance and I can´t think of any other who could do it right now. I fear if we call the Regents the Fallen would take this chance to strike Zamballa. You must help the Guardians however you can." said the Oracle.

All of them nodded and joined hands, disapearing in a flash of green light.

* * *

Fire. Destructive and wild spreading fire, consuming several houses in the village.

The moment that Cedric and his forces have arrived, he ordered to the Lurdens to cast fire in some houses, hoping that their occupants would flee to the outside to escape from it. And it did work. Several people were already gathered, mostly women and children. Cedric didn´t recognized any of them as part of the Rebels, but he knew that in these people there must be someone connected to them.

"All right, Rebel scum. I now that some of you are still hiding. You know that you can´t fight or escape, so why don´t you surrender now and spare all of us more pain? Otherwise, I will burn the rest of the village and all its inhabitantssssss." shouted Cedric so that all in the village could hear.

Silence. Only the sound of wind echoes through the village. Cedric angrily takes a torch from a nearby Lurden and says:

"So you still want to play hide and seek? Fine by me. Then I will burn these people first unless of course you decide to show up."

Silence again. Cedric goes tired of waiting and directs himself to one of the Lurdens.

"Get me some straw and wood. We need to _warm_ the people in our care after all." said Cedric with a sadistic smirk while the crowd of villagers started to shout cries and pleas of mercy.

"WAIT!"

From one of the houses comes Aketon, Aldarn father and weapon maker of the village. Also others start to appear, mostly men of young age.

Cedric recognized some of them as part of the Rebels. It seemed that his threats had worked.

"We surrender if you spare our families and the villagers. They have not done nothing wrong against you." said Aketon.

"Very well. Lay down your weapons now." said Cedric.

All the Rebels drop their swords, axes and bows. Cedric watches it in satisfaction. He surely missed this, to force your opponents to their knees. If only he could take the pleasure in doing it to the Guardians. But for now this would do.

"Are all of you were? There is no one else still hidden from us?" asked Cedric as the Lurdens surround the Rebels pointing their spears.

"No. All of us are here. You can search the houses if you want." said Aketon in defiance.

"That is not necessary. I have a better idea." said Cedric smiling maliciously.

Cedric launches his torch at one of houses, who started to burn. Instantly various Lurdens with torches start to ignite fires in the other houses. In moments a large fire spreads, burning the village without mercy.

"You can´t do this. You promised to spare us…" Aketon was interrupted as he was lift of his feet by Cedric who grabbed him by his neck.

"No, I promised to spare the villagers and your families, not the village. Besides, I wouldn´t harm you anyway. Prince Phobos ordered the capture of all Rebels and their families unharmed. But when he deals with you I promise that you will wish that you were killed by usssss." said Cedric venoumsly as he drops Aketon hard on the ground.

On the sky the giant red eye stares at the burning village. The pupil was so widened that it was almost a straight line, like it was expressing the most pure delight.

"THAT´S IT. FEEL MORE OF IT. FEEL ALL THAT IMENSE PAIN. SUFFER AN ETERNAL AGONY. GIVE IN TO DEEPLESS DESPAIR. ONLY THEN YOU CAN REACH TRUE DARKNESS. ONLY THEN YOU CAN REACH MEEE!"

* * *

At the front gate of the palace gathered hundreds of Lurdens. Even if the gate was closed they were still trying to open it, using their weapons or merely their hands to do the job. As they were trying to open it Phobos approached Frost and says:

"Announce our intentions to them. It wouldn´t be fair to not give them a chance to surrender after all."

Frost nodded and yelled the loudest he could muster:

"By order of Phobos I demand that you, Elyon of Escanor and all of your allies, surrender to the true ruler of Meridian. And I suggest that you take it, because once we came in there will be no mercy for all of you."

"Tell your master that we will never surrender to him. And tell him that he will never take back Meridian as long as we live." shouted Alborn in defiance.

Located in one of the towers he gave the order to all archers to shoot against the invaders. Hundreds and hundreds of arrows flying directly to the invading army, but before this deadly rain could strike them Phobos raised his right arm and all the arrows stopped in midair, worse they were shoot back to the archers. Fortunately most of the archers avoided the arrows, although some of them became injured.

"I see that a demonstration of strength is needed." said Phobos.

"Do not worry my prince. In time we will breach this gate and..." Phobos interrupted Frost saying:

"It will take too long no matter how many Lurdens we use. Normally I wouldn´t do this but in this case..." said Phobos as he raised his right arm, the palm of his hand aiming at the gate.

Immediately all Lurdens and Frost get out of the way as fast as they can. Phobos hand glows and energy waves comes out of it, striking the gates obliterating them completely. But not just the gates, but part of the wall was also destroyed, catching the archers and guards by surprise. Some were buried in the rubble while others were simply set flying.

"ATTACK!" shouted Frost as he, riding his rhino beast Crimson, launched at the defenders army immediately followed by the Lurderns. The defenders ready themselves for the strike. The battle for Meridian had begun.

Elyon was watching this in horror. From the balcony she saw her brother army striking at her own army, all of them engaged in a furious combat. She felt powerless since she couldn´t do anything stop it. Her power was stripped away from her again and worse even, the mysterious attackers have left her brother free to restart a vicious cycle of conflict and war once again.

"I will join the rest down there. We need to hold as much as we can. Maybe the Guardians will find a way to help us, but for now we must resist." said Caleb.

"I will go with you son." said Julian.

"As will I. I have a score to settle with my _Prince_." said Raythor.

"No, you stay here. I understand how you feel, but someone has to stay behind and guard the queen. And I trust you to do it." said Caleb to Raythor.

Raythor paused to think about it. True, they needed to safeguard the queen since he suspects that Phobos might send someone to capture her. He would do that if he was on the other side of the fence.

"Alright then. Beware of Frost. He may be a brute but he is more dangerous in that rhino of his." said Raythor.

"We will. Thank goodness that it is only him and not you or Cedric leading them." said Julian.

"Perhaps, but I suspect that Cedric will appear eventually. And I warn you, he is almost as devious as Phobos." said Raythor.

"We will take care. And Blunk..." said Caleb while he looked at the little passling.

"Get out of the palace as fast as you can. Try to find a place where the tooth works. Or if there is a portal opened. If not, stay hidden for the moment." said Caleb.

"No need to tell Blunk twice." said Blunk as he sprinted away as fast as his little legs could.

As Caleb and his father left, Raythor approaches Elyon who was in her parents arms, who were trying to confort her. He kneels and says:

"Your Majesty, I suggest that you and your parents escape. This fight will be hard and we would feel better if we know that our queen is safe."

"No Raythor. I can´t escape while I know that others are sacrificing their lives for me. I will remain here." said Elyon.

"Be reasonable Elyon. Raythor is right, you should escape while they can´t capture you, if they haven´t send anyone already. Besides, I dread to think what your brother will do if he manages to get his hands in you." said Miriadel concerned with her daughter.

* * *

The clash of swords, the cries and yells of deadly combant. In moments the palace courtyard was transformed in a battle field where two forces clashed furiously. The Guards and Rebels where holding their own against the massive formation of Lurdens while Gargoyle was busy swinging is mace against a platoon of Lurdens, then at the next, and so on. Sandpit was also busy swirling like a sandstorm, catching as many of the Lurdens as he can. But still the Lurdens keep coming and coming like they were innumerable.

Meanwhile Blunk was moving completely unnoticed by anybody, passing through corners and walls hoping to reach an exit and then he could try and reach the girls. It should be easy enough if he could find a proper spot to fold.

Finally he found a small fissure on the wall, big enough for him to pass. But as he was about to going through there, something struck him and glues him to the wall.

"Hey, what the…" Blunk stops as he notices what was stucking him to wall. Spider web. Oh no.

"Well well well. Look what I found." a very familiar voice his heard, making Blunk panic as he recognizes the owner.

From a dark corner came Miranda, glaring in savage delight at her cornered prey.

"Hello again little passling. We didn´t see each other since Kandrakar, right?" said Miranda in a cold harsh voice.

"B-b-l-l-lunk don´t remember very well, you see…" Blunk stops as Miranda was gazing him with a cold and angry stare.

"Oh, but I do. Especially the part when you humiliated me at the Aurameres chamber." Miranda yelled in a furious tone.

"But it is not Blunk fault, you see…" said Blunk as he was trying to gain some time.

"Save it. I don´t need to hear your excuses. But don´t worry I will not eat you." said Miranda in an almost happy tone.

"You, you will not?" said Blunk in disbelieve.´

"Of course not. I will kill you just for the sake of it. It is enough payment for what you did to me, isn´t it?" said Miranda while she savors then moment. True he was not Elyon or Phobos, but the little passling had done enough harm to her so a little payback was in order. Besides she always despised the passlings people after one of them had delivered her and her parents to Phobos. In a way they started all the chain of events that lead her to this fate.

Blunk looks at her eyes. For some reason they seemed different, more focused and lacking the predatory glint that he was used to see in her. They looked angry, resentful and filled with hate, like they could slash at him without warning. It was a look that demanded one thing.

Payback. Vengeance. Revenge.

And that scared Blunk even more than what he was used from her.

Miranda could feel it, she could almost taste the terror and fear emanating from the disgusting dwarf. Good. He shouldn´t have been involved in this conflict if he wanted to stay safe. His death is his own fault, a casualty of war. And Elyon will also feel that too, but right now let him know how unfair life and destiny are.

"Life is unfair, but destiny I don´t think so."

Miranda widens her eyes and looks at both sides searching for the owner of that voice. Who was it?

"Life is a collection of hardships and struggles that we need to overcome, and that is why life is precious in the end. But destiny is made, created not by outside forces but by our hands, even when it is predetermined." said the unknown voice while Miranda tries to locate its source. Strange, for some reason it seems familiar somehow.

Miranda looks behind her and saw a woman with short black hair and freckles on her face. Like her voice, she also looks familiar. Where did she saw her before?

"Hello Miranda. It is time for us to finally meet." said the woman.

Miranda recovers from the surprise and shoots a spider web from her mouth, hoping to catch this new intruder. However the web passes right through the woman like she was not there, shocking Miranda.

"What the…" said Miranda.

"It is impossible for you or any mortal to touch me. I don´t belong in the mortal world after all." said the woman.

Mortal world? What was she talking about? Miranda never heard of such world before. Who is this woman?

"I imagine that you are asking yourself of who I am. But you already know me from your dreams, right?" said the woman smirking a little.

Instantly images of Miranda dreams comes to her mind. Yes, now she remembers. She is that woman, the one called…

"Mira?" said Miranda in disbelieve.

"So you do have being paying attention. Guess our talk will be easier than I thought it would be." said Mira.

Now Miranda was not sure of what was going on. Those strange dreams, her unexpected release from prison by those two strange beings and now the same woman that plagued her dreams was right in front of her and if the dreams were true, then she should be…

"What`s the matter? It looks like that you are seeing a ghost or something." said Mira.

"It is not what you are?" asked Miranda with a slight fear in her voice.

"Well, yes. But you don´t need to fear me. Since you can´t harm me I can´t harm you too, physically that is." said Mira.

"I don´t fear you or ghosts for that matter. Almost nothing scares me." shouted Miranda clearly annoyed by this stranger.

"Right, the almost is the Escanor siblings Phobos and Elyon, right?" said Mira in a suggestive tone.

Miranda was growling to herself. Who this ghost or spirit or whatever it was thinks she was?

"Why are you plaguing my dreams? What do you want from me?" demanded Miranda as she glared at Mira.

"One, I am not plaguing your dreams. It is not my doing or I have any control of it, you and I are now _bounded_ to each other so to speak. Two, believe it or not I want to help you." said Mira.

That surprised Miranda, who looked at Mira in complete disbelieve. At first there was silence but them Miranda laughed. A mocking laugh that shows that she was not buying it.

"Oh please, why should I believe in your supposed good intentions? No one helps another unless it gains something from it." said Miranda.

"Like what your parents gained when they protected? I wouldn´t call what they did selfish, don´t you agree?" said Mira.

"Don´t even go there. They were the only ones that genuine cared for me. I will not let you use their memory like this." shouted Miranda genuinely furious and hurt by the mention of her parents.

"That is not my intention. And if you still think so highly of them then that means that you still care for them, isn´t it?" asked Mira.

That silenced Miranda for a moment, memories of her parents rushing through her mind. She stills remembers how they were, how happy they were together. Until the passling Jeeks sold all of them to Phobos. That was the end of her family. Now what only remains is a lifetime of solitude and scorn.

"So that is why you want to strike this passling? To achieve some sort of petty vengeance in the name of your parents? Do you think that this is what they wanted, or better yet, do you think this is what you want?" said Mira.

"What are you talking about? Of course this is what I want. He may not be the one who ruined my life but he gave me more than enough worries in the past." protested Miranda.

"What he did to you was always in self-defense, to preserve his life. Can you really condemn him just for doing what he could to survive? I thought you respected the desire for self-preserving." said Mira.

"Then it is for my own benefit that I must eliminate him now. He already proved more than once how dangerous he can be, especially to me." argued Miranda.

"Don´t try to put salt in my eyes. You were the one who attacked him in the past, never the reverse. If he deliberately attacked you first then even I would say that you had every right in thinking in your own well-being. Besides I know that you are trying to compensate for all your pain and grief by striking the nearest and most accessible person that you despise. If you strike now then you really are no different than Cedric or Phobos." said Mira.

Those words stung in her being for some reason. She couldn´t find a proper reply to them because she realized that Mira was right. In the end this passling only tried to survive, just like her when she first came to Phobos service. So in a way the passling and herself were not so different, right? No, over time she started to take joy and pleasure in tormenting others, perhaps because by inflicting pain on others she could forget her own pain. In time she became a monster, caring only for herself and no other.

"Why are you trying so hard for me? Do you think that I can change, that I can undo my past? Well guess what, it is not possible because I am a monster, a creature that preys on others. A true monster can never know peace, never achieve redemption. To the world I am nothing but a monster that doesn´t deserve to exist." yelled Miranda, expressing a confusion of feelings: pain, anger, resentment, grief, despair, longing. And it was affecting her in a way that she couldn´t found possible

Mira watches her calmly, and says in a sigh:

"So you think that you are monster? Fine then."

Suddenly a pair of dark blue wings emerges from Mira´s back. These wings were similar to the ones of a butterfly or moth, although they had holes and cuts in them. The body of Mira also changed to something similar to a giant moth creature, casting a big shadow over Miranda, who was not expecting this. A giant clawed hand grabs Miranda and pulls her face to face to a disgusting bug like head, with antennas, a pair of pincers and two big red multi-eyes (the ones normally present in most insects).

"TELL ME LITTLE SPIDER, WHAT MAKES A TRUE MONSTER? BIG CLAWS, SHARP TEETHS, DISGUTING EYES?" said Mira in high pitched voice that seemed to gurgle.

Miranda was too stunned to say anything. Mira drops her on the ground and says:

"WHAT MAKES A TRUE MONSTER IS NOT THE APPEAREANCE, NOR HIS OWN ACTIONS OR EVEN THE OPINION OF OTHERS. WHAT MAKES A TRUE MONSTER IS IN HERE." a hand touches Mira own chest. "AND WHEN I LOOK AT YOURS I DON´T SEE A MONSTER. I SEE AN ANGRY, SAD AND GUILT RIDDEN GIRL WHO DOESN´T KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT!"

When Miranda recovers her surroundings, she realizes that she was still standing, not crashed on the ground. And Mira or whatever that creature was is not on sight. Did she imagine all that happened? Was it even real? A sound of struggling was heard. Miranda looks and watches Blunk trying to cut the web with his teeth.

Blunk didn´t understand why, but for some reason the spider lady was static, unmoved like in some sort of trance. He didn´t know why it happened but at least he could try to free himself before she woke up.

Miranda now fully awake grabs the struggling passling, approaching his face to mere inches of her own face. She looks hard on him but at the same time she seemed uncertain. Now that she thinks about it, can she really do it? To claim another life? She never actually killed someone, not that she didn´t try but in the end she never actually spilled any blood. Can she do it now? Does she really want to do it?

Suddenly a small white butterfly passes in front of her face. It seemed to stare at her and then continues flying way. Looking at the insect she realized one thing. She already knows what to do.

"Please don´t kill Blunk. Blunk sorry for whatever Blunk did. Blunk really sorry." pleaded Blunk to Miranda.

"Listen well passling. It seems that I will not kill you after all." said Miranda.

"Really? Blunk thanks nice spider lady for not harming or killing Blunk. Now if spider lady could…" started Blunk but never finished as Miranda says:

"I will not kill or harm you in anyway if you guide me to Elyon."

"Nice queen? But why spider lady need Blunk to do it?" asked a surprised Blunk.

"Because even though I can locate her with my sense of smell, I want to reach her completely undetected and I can´t orientate well enough in this palace. If Phobos was on the throne it was no problem but now the palace is different with Elyon on it. But you know this palace very well, don´t you?" said Miranda.

"Blunk won´t do it. Blunk won´t endanger nice queen even…even if spider lady eats Blunk." said Blunk in defiance.

Miranda was surprised by this. So this passling was more brave than she thought. But she couldn´t waste anymore time, or she would feel Phobos wrath if she didn´t accomplished her mission. Maybe she could deceive him…

"What if I decide to eat your Mama instead? I heard that old passlings are tastier than the young ones." said Miranda.

"You wouldn´t." said Blunk.

"Do you think I wouldn´t?" said Miranda in the most serious expression she could muster.

Blunk sighs in defeat and says:

"You win. Blunk will help you."

Miranda sighs also in relieve. Thank goodness that he believed her. If she couldn´t have the guts to harm him, why would she do it to his mother? For some reason the thought of harming the mother of someone while that person is looking unnerved her.

As Miranda climbs the wall with the passling still in her hand, the small butterfly lands on the ground and turns to Mira. She was looking at Miranda with a smile on her face.

"Maybe the Founders are right about you after all."

**Continues in part 4**


	14. Siblings clash part 4

A.N.: And another chapter is added to this episode. I hope that I surprise you with this chapter.

So without any more delays, I don´t own W.I.T.C.H. in any possible or conceivable way (a pity). Just this story that is my property, so I say GET OUT OF MY PROPERTY YOU RASKALS! Just kidding. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

**Siblings clash: Meridian 3rd civil war**

**Part 4**

"AND NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR MY BROKEN HEART WITH YOURS."

Daka raises his right arm and from his hand came forth five tentacles. Will and the others recognized those tentacles. The nightmare that they all shared recently had this particular scene, followed by the strip of the Heart of Kandrakar and then...

Now they were struggling even more than before. There was no way that they would let this brute finish them of like this. Will even tried to electrify herself in the hope of forcing this monster to release them. But still to no avail. The five tentacles kept coming in their direction.

"It`s no use. He won´t stop if we continue like this." said Will.

"Can´t you overheat yourself Taranee? Maybe he will finally let us go." said Hay Lin in an urgent tone.

"I am trying that already. It is not working either." yelled Taranee.

"Then we have try something else or we are done for." said Cornelia as she sees one of tentacles closing on her.

"THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU NOW. AFTER YOUR HEART I WILL TAKE YOUR HEADS." roared Daka in triumph.

"_We will see about that. Release us, release us, release us NOW!"_ thought Irma as she sends telephatic commands to Daka.

Suddenly the tentacles stop mere inches of their chests. Daka´s eyes widened in shock. He did hear the telephatic message but it was not that what stopped him. It was the voice, which was familiar to him, very familiar.

"What did you do to him?" asked Cornelia to Irma.

"I don´t know. I just sent a command to him, but he didn´t release us." said Irma.

"But it must have worked somehow. Otherwise why he would have stopped?" said Taranee.

Daka was still, his arm and tentacles still reaching for the girls but at the same time something as holding him. For some reason the Water Guardian starts to become familiar to him, but not just her. The others are becoming familiar to him, like he knows them, like they are...

In a fast movement Orube takes this chance and cuts the hand with the five tentacles which drops hard on the ground, tentacles still moving and weezing. Daka lets out a piercing roar of pain while he holds his right arm and the other tentacles release the girls who dropped on the ground.

"What in the world..." said Irma.

The girls stare in surprise at Orube. They have never seen someone like that. She seemed a girl of 18-19 year old, much like Cassidy appears to be. Black hair entangled in some kind of pink headband and dressed in strange white clothes similar to those who trained martial arts. She could have been mistaken for a human if not for the pointed ears, cat like eyes surrounded by a strange red shade and her fingers which ended in claws. Yep, a strange catgirl or catwoman.

Orube was standing firm, looking occasionally at the Guardians and seeing if they are unharmed. Good, they are well for now. She was not supposed to reveal herself this soon, but Daka didn´t give her much of a choice. The Heart of Kandrakar can never be in the hands of the Forgotten, not to mention that the Founders wanted the Guardians alive too. She grasps her energy sword even more firmly while she says in an urgent tone:

"You have to get out of here, QUICKLY."

"No, we have to put him down while we still can." said Will.

"But you are too tired to do something. Leave now while you still can. I will hold him as much as I can." said Orube.

"No, I still want him to pay for what he did to Elyon and the others on Meridian. And now that he is injured we can all beat him to a pulp." said Cornelia in a harsh tone.

"You idiots. Nothing can truly harm him. In time he will..." Orube stops as her and the girls look at Daka who was raising his right severed arm. From the cut several tendrils sprout out and reach for the hand, attaching to it and pulling it back to his owner, leaving no mark or scar, like the hand was not cut in the first place.

"Hewwww. And I thought that the monsters on Meridian were gross." said Hay Lin.

Daka moves his previously severed arm, to make sure that all is attached properly. Then he looks in the direction of the one who dared to strike at him. He sees Orube and his eyes widen in alarm. There is something that he is sensing on her. A power signature similar to the Guardians or the Light of Meridian. So she has...

* * *

"A HEART? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" asked the Forgotten in a yell.

This interference was not expected, that´s for sure. The Forgotten could see that this new individual was a basilíadian and not just any basilídian. It was the Heart of Basilíade, Orube if there is no mistake. It doesn´t make any sense. Could it be that Kandrakar have sent her? After all she has connections with some members of the council.

"_No. Kandrakar could not have known what was going to happen. I made sure of it. But it is not a coincidence either. This basilíadian seems to know Daka. Wait a minute..." _thought the Forgotten as a sudden realization comes to its mind. The pupil in its red eye widen in surprise but also in delight and malice. The Forgotten would have smirked if it had a mouth in his true form.

"SO THEY HAVE FINALLY MADE THEIR MOVE. INTERESTING." said the Forgotten.

The dark entity looks at the blackening globe which still depicts the image of the conflict in Meridian. It seems that things were going well there. It is just a matter of time for Phobos to win. Might as well to pay a visit to her now.

The red eye closes and the tendrils start to shrink back to the black mass, not to mention the black mass itself was shrinking. Then it started to take a humanoid shape and color, revealing the image of a man with feline aspect, including pointy ears and claws.

"Lets have a talk between _family_ little Orube." said the man while he smirks maliciously.

* * *

The battle in the courtyard continues. The Rebels and the Guards are doing as much as they can, not to mention Gargoyle and Sandpit. But the Lurdens don´t seem to yield. Even if they knock one down, another ten are ready to take his place not to mention that the one knocked down recovers in a matter of minutes.

"They are fighting more aggressively than before." said Julian while he swings his sword at one of them.

"Not to mention that they are more numerous now. And to think that this is only half of their forces." said Aldarn while he kicked another.

"It doesn´t matter. We just need to continue." said Caleb while he was dealing with another.

The Lurden that Caleb was dealing was different from others that he had fought before. It was smaller and seemed less experience in fighting. Also, Caleb could see some hesitation and fear in its eyes.

"_Wait a minute. Don´t tell me that..."_ those thoughts were interrupted as another bigger and aggressive Lurden came and almost slash Caleb. He avoided it just in time while he steps back to join his father and companions.

"Now I know how they got this many Lurdens. Their women and children are also fighting." said Caleb.

"But they never putted their women and children in battlefield before. Not to mention that they should be beyond Dryhill." said Julian.

"Actually, a month ago we have captured most of them." said Drake.

"What? But Queen Elyon give orders to let them go free." said Caleb in surprise.

"We didn´t have much of a choice. They raided a few villages, mainly for food and water. There were only minor injuries in the attacks but we feared that they would do worse." said Drake.

"So that was what Vathek was talking about a few weeks ago, when there was a riot when more Lurdens came to the Infinite city." said Aldarn.

"And that explains why they are fighting more aggressively. In their minds they want to punish us and at the same time to protect their families." said Julian.

"Lurdens don´t have families. They are just mindless beasts who served Phobos. Nothing more than that." said Drake.

"Before I may have agreed with you, but now I am not so sure. The one who attacked me was trying to protect the child. I could see it in its eyes." said Caleb.

"Regardless we have to continue to defend ourselves. We fight to protect our families too." said Julian.

They move out of the way just in time as Frost was charging in his rhino. He laughed in pleasure and delight at the plight of anyone who was at his front.

"Out of the way you maggots, or I will pass _through _you!" yelled Frost while he conducts Crimson to another charge.

Some of the Guards flee to escape the brute and his rhino and they reach the front gate or what remains of it, noticing Phobos who was merely standing there, with an almost bored expression on his face. Needless to say that they tried to strike Phobos.

"Useless." whispered Phobos as he points his arm and sends an energy wave strong enough to take the Guards of their feet.

"You can´t strike me and you know it. You can´t even touch me." said Phobos smirking a little.

"We will see about that." yelled Tynar as he launched himself to Phobos.

However, a scale green tail envelops him. Then he was pushed directly to Cedric, who was smiling maliciously at him.

"I can´t really wait to make you pay for your treason." said Cedric while he launches Tynar to a nearby wall, knocking him out cold.

"You are late Cedric. Did you find any problems at your task?" said Phobos while he looks at Cedric.

"A few minor inconveniences, but nothing to worry about. I successfully captured all the Rebels and their families in the village, not to mention everyone who collaborated with them." said Cedric while he bows to Phobos.

"Very good. And now that you are here they can´t escape from us now." said Phobos with satisfaction.

"If you allow me saying this, my Prince, but why don´t we strike with all of our forces? That way we could crush them in an instant." said Cedric.

"Because I don´t want just to crush them. I want them to realize that there is nothing that can be done against me, that I will always rule this world no matter what they try." said Phobos.

"I see. So that is why you sent Miranda to capture the queen. To force them to surrender." said Cedric.

"Not only that. I wanted to make sure that my dear sister didn´t miss this special occasion. My return to the throne of course." admitted Phobos while his eyes gleamed in anticipation.

"Are you sure that she will do as you ordered? She is not very fond of your sister my Prince." said Cedric.

"Yes I know that. I know how much she hates me and my sister, there is nothing new about that. But you know that she fears me more than she hates me or my sister. Besides, it doesn´t really matter in the end. I will just kill her if she does any _permanent harm_ on her. Only I should have that pleasure, but what really matters is that I take back what is rightfully mine." said Phobos letting out a malicious laugh.

* * *

"No, I have to stay here. My mother wouldn´t run from my brother if she was the queen. I will stay." said Elyon.

"But Elyon, you are the one that Phobos wants most. If he gets his hands on you we will eliminate you without a second thought. You have to stay safe so that Phobos can never reclaim the throne." said Alborn.

"But he will always take the throne regardless I am alive or not. Besides I was always protected while others had to suffer because of my brother. I just can´t leave like this." said Elyon in defiance.

Raythor could see that this was taking them nowhere. While he understand why the young queen wouldn´t want to leave her people behind, sometimes it was necessary. He needed to do this.

"Forgive me your majesty, but this is for your own good." said Raythor while he takes Elyon by her arm and preparing to drag her out of the palace.

But before Raythor could do it a spider web comes out of nowhere and ensnares him. He tries to struggle to release himself but to no avail. He was completely immobilized.

Elyon and her parents watch in shock and horror at the menacing spider form of Miranda, who was stuck in the ceiling holding Blunk in her right arm.

"Why Elyon, are you preparing to leave without a single goodbye? I am crushed. And here I thought that you at least would say goodbye to an _old friend_."

* * *

Daka was staring to the strange cat girl, his eyes narrowed in concentration but also in contempt. How dared her to interfere. He will slaughter her first and then the Guardians.

Orube is looking at Daka with apprehension. Even if she is an experienced warrior she doesn´t know if she can win. And to think that the previous Daka was even stronger.

In a sudden movement Daka launches his lower tentacles at Orube, who avoid some of them while she slashes others. But while she moves the tentacles keep following her, trying to slash at her. Some even turn their points in blades, axes or hammers.

"_It is almost like fighting a dozen of warriors at the same time."_ thought Orube as she evades some of the tentacles while she cuts others with her sword. Still, dozens of those tentacles surround her. And like one, they attack simultaneously against her.

However, the tentacles stroke thin air as Orube disappears. Daka turns to his back in surprise, just in time to receive a blast of energy against him. It was so powerful that it pushed the beast several feet away.

"Owww. The catgirl sure knows how to fight." replied Irma.

"Yeah, but I don´t think that was the last of him." said Will.

Indeed, as Daka turns to Orube with his black sword raised. In a lightning movement he strikes against the energy sword of Orube as she blocks the attack. Both of them try to overpower the opponent with their respective swords, but for now it seemed that they were evenly match. Orube then moves to her left in an incredible speed, hoping to catch Daka by surprise.

But the surprised one was her, as Daka moves with an equally impressive speed in pursuit of her. Orube fires another blast but this time Daka deflects it with his sword. Orube sees an opening and goes straight to him, putting a great amount of her energy in her sword. As the sword was almost striking at Daka head, a black round shield comes out of nowhere and blocks the strike.

Orube pulls back as she watches the black round shield that Daka formed in his left hand. That surely surprised her. She didn´t thought that he could make weapons or other objects with his left hand.

Daka takes advantage of her surprise and retreats both the sword and the shield, raising both arms and from the hands came two little black masses that joined and formed a black sledgehammer.

"_Oh no."_ thought Orube as Daka strikes at the ground, causing a powerful shockwave that sends away rocks and concrete pieces of several sizes. The strike raises an enormous cloud of dust, covering the battle area.

Sylla felt that shockwave, almost like an earthquake. Heck, all town should have felt that. He need to get to that blasted state as fast as possible, but for some reason there is block roads in all streets that go there.

"_No matter. I know what to do."_ thought Sylla as he picked his cellphone.

"This is agent Sylla. Send a helicopter to Cornerback street. Immediately."

Orube opens her eyes as she was expecting to be covered with rocks. But she found herself to be lifted in the air instead. She turns back and realizes that she was in the arms of the Earth Guardian, Cornelia.

"And that makes us even." said Cornelia.

Normally she would have thanked for someone to save her from a possible dead blow, but instead she says:

"You fools. I have already told you to run away. Why you didn´t listen you idiots."

"That`s a funny way to say thanks." said Hay Lin somewhat annoyed.

"Yes, because if the _idiots_ didn´t save you, you would have been buried by a mountain of rocks by now." snapped Will. Orube sighs and says in a more calm tone:

"Listen, we can´t argue now. Daka can never have the Heart. You have no idea of what will happen if the For..."

From the dust cloud Daka emerges, advancing at great speed in the air, directly at the Guardians and Orube with sword ready too. Will and the others (minus Cornelia) launch beams of lightning, water, fire and air in Daka direction, but he avoids one, and another, and so on.

"He is getting too close." said Will in an urgent tone as Daka is mere meters from them, preparing to strike with his sword. But out of nowhere came a big boulder that stroke Daka, making him land on the ground hard.

"Good timing Cornelia." said Irma.

"I would like to take the credit, but it wasn´t my doing." said Cornelia.

"Then who…" started Taranee as she and the other girls noticed Kadma almost collapsed on the ground. Near her were the other ex-Guardians helping Kadma to stand on her feet.

"I almost forgot how tiring it is to use our gifts without an auramere or the Heart." said Kadma breathing with some difficulty.

"True, but at least we can still put them to good use." said Yan Lin.

"GRANDMA." shouted Hay Lin as she and the others descend to them. As they land, Hay Lin ran straight to her grandma hugging her.

"Calm down kiddo. I am glad that we arrived just time." said Yan Lin. However her eyes widen as she notices who is with them.

"Orube? What are you doing here?" asked an equally surprised Halinor.

"It is good to see again honorable Halinor and friends." replied Orube as she bows to them.

"Wait, you know her?" asked Will.

Before Halinor could say anything, a noise from their side indicated that Daka was slowing recovering. Orube realizes that she didn´t have more time to stale, so…

"Sorry for doing this, but you need to leave NOW!" shouted Orube. Before anyone could ask or say anything Orube hands glow and she forms a big energy shield that envelops the Guardians, former and present ones.

"What are you doing Orube?" asked a surprised Halinor.

"I will merely folding you to another place, don´t worry about it." said Orube as behind the shield a house-sized fold starts to form.

"You can´t do this. He will kill you." protested Will as she tries to break the shield but found it impossible.

"Perhaps, but the Heart of Kandrakar can never be at its hands. You are not ready to face him." said Orube.

"Hey, we fought other monsters before, some bigger than him." exclaimed Irma.

"Not like him. It is not a question of power or ability in this case, it is a matter of will. When two forces seemingly equal clash the one more determined wins." said Orube.

"And you think that we don´t have enough determination to win?" asked Cornelia offended.

"No, you do have determination to win, but his determination is not to win against you. All he wants is to destroy you, in every form or possible way. And believe me, he will do whatever it takes to eliminate you, no matter the sacrifice. He will even put his life on the line just to make sure that you don´t breath again. Tell me Guardians, what can you do against someone who only _lives_ to destroy you?" said Orube.

That silenced them. Could this monster really be that serious in wanting to eliminate them? At all costs? Needless to say the situation was new to them.

"But why? We didn´t do anything to him. Why does he hate us so much?" asked Hay Lin with an almost sad voice. Orube sighs and says:

"It is not your fault or his for that matter. He is living the life of another and you are paying for the mistakes of long ago. Know this, don´t give in to sorrow and despair. Otherwise you will belong to the true Master of the Fallen just like he is close to."

Before the Guardians could inquire more Orube launches the shield to the fold. Daka turns just in time to see the Guardians disappearing before he could react. Orube turns to him almost collapsing in exhaustion.

"There. And don´t try to follow them. I send them to Zamballa, and you know that you can´t get them there, not against three Hearts, right?" said Orube smirking weakly. She was at her limit now, even with a Heart. If he wants he could take her Heart now.

However, taking her Heart was the least thought in Daka mind. He losed them. Again. All because of her interference. Screw her Heart. She will pay, and so will this whole town.

Daka roars in fury and raises his sword above his head, shining red along with his lines and eye image on his chest. Orube could feel the dark energy accumulating once more. But this time more and more energy was being accumulated on that sword, black lightning cracking and striking on the ground. Orube eyes widen in fear. Could he…

"NO, STOP IT. THAT MUCH ENERGY WILL DESTROY THIS TOWN. THEY HAVEN´T DONE ANYTHING AGAINST YOU." said Orube but to no avail as Daka points the sword to the ground, ready to pierce it. If that much energy is released…

Time seems to freeze as Orube dashes straight to Daka, while the beast moves his sword. She will not be able to do it. This town his doomed. The sword is mere inches to the ground…

"STOP!" shouted a loud ominous voice, with two different tones: male and female.

The sword stops mere inches to the ground, still cracking with dark energy. Daka seems to struggle to continue his action.

"I appreciate the effort, but you don´t need to wipe out this whole town just to take a Heart. Besides, the Guardians will not come back in time to stop you, and I still need this town in one piece. Withdraw your sword, NOW! " said a male voice standing behind the massive form of Daka. The beast seems to calm down as his sword stop glowing.

"Don´t worry, you will have another chance. Sooner or later I will need that Heart and you will get it to me, I assure you of that." said the voice as a figure moves from behind Daka and in clear view to Orube.

Orube eyes widen in shock at seeming the figure at her front. Of all the people she wasn´t expecting to see him once again.

"You should thank me you know. A moment later and you and this town would be gone for good. I needed to see you. I promised that we would see each other again, remember?" said the man with cat like features, smiling maliciously.

Only one word escapes from Orube lips.

"Papa?"

**Continues in part 5**


	15. Siblings clash Part 5

A.N.: And so we came to another chapter. And in this chapter I decided to put the _clash_ between Elyon and Miranda. At first it was happening in the next episode but then I decided why not? And please don´t hate me but it´s gonna be hard on Elyon. Very hard.

Also this episode will have two more chapters until it ends. It is by far my largest episode. So you can consider this one as a two part episode like some episodes on TV. Of course I will not put part 1 and two, but in terms of length it will be more or less like two episodes put into one. So in a way this is episode 3 and 4. And we are already in episode 4.

And to finally end this, I decided to put in my profile the list of the titled episodes so far, even some future episodes. Just titles, nothing more. If you go check it out.

So without any more delays, I don´t own WITCH comic or cartoon or the comics, just this story.

Accessing chapter databanks...

Loading...

Loading...

Access granted...

* * *

**Siblings clash: Meridian 3rd civil war**

**Part 5**

Frozen. Static. That´s what Orube felt as she saw the figure of her father. She never thought that she would be seeing his face once again. And it remained like it was, unchanged, like 10 years ago.

_Flashback:_

_Columns of smoke rise from an unknown village, as fire spread to every house relentlessly. An eight year old Orube was watching this from the safety of an invisible bubble, which permitted the occupant to remain invisible to anyone, even when magic was used. Only if the resident touched the bubble that it would disperse. And Orube was fighting the urge of doing it as she watches her father battling those brown hooded figures._

_Her father was doing the best that he could, but it was simply too many of them. Each he tried to strike another two would come to try and blast him. He dodged all the attempts so far despite some were very close to strike him. But unnoticed to him one of the figures blast a ray of dark energy to him, suspending him midair and causing a great deal of pain. Orube was preparing to aid her father but a look from him in her direction told her not to._

_Suddenly a giant __black mass of tendrils and tentacles formed and a single red eye in a vertical position opens. Its black slit pupil stares at the defenseless man and says in an ominous voice:_

"_YOUR FELLOW VILLAGERS HAVE FALLEN, AND SO WILL YOU IF YOU INSIST IN DEFYING MY WILL."_

"_If it will prevent you from taking the Heart of this world then so be it." said the man in defiance although his voice sounded strained from the pain it was inflicted on him._

"_DON´T YOU THINK THAT IT IS TOO MUCH TO PAY TO PROTECT A MESSLY HEART? TELL ME WHERE YOUR DAUGHTER IS, AND I PROMISE THAT YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT." said the Forgotten._

"_And you think that I would sell my own daughter for my own safety? Clearly you don´t our people." said the man with disgust on his voice._

"_BUT I KNOW YOU VERY WELL. AND I AM NOT OFFERING JUST YOUR SAFETY. IF YOUR DAUGHTER GIVE US THE HEART WILLINGLY SHE WILL BE SPARED. I WISH NO HARM TO HER. AND BETTER YET, IN EXCHANGE FOR THE HEART I WILL RETURN YOUR WIFE TO YOU. YOU MISS HER, DON´T YOU?" said the Forgotten in an almost seductive voice._

_That last part struck him at his core. True, he missed her, so very much. And not only him, but also his daughter. She died a few years ago from illness, but he never fully recovered from his loss. The only thing that kept him going was his daughter. Perhaps he should do it. Not only for him, but also for all his family. They could be reunited once again. They could..._

_The man shook__ those thoughts from his head. It was not right thinking like that. He can´t let this being manipulating him like this._

"_NO, I REFUSE__." the man screamed._

"_REALLY? IS THAT WHAT YOUR HEART IS SAYING? ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOUR WIFE SHOULD HAVE DIED LIKE SHE DID? TO LEAVE YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER BEHIND JUST LIKE THAT? __YOU MISS HER, SO VERY MUCH, RIGHT? __TELL ME THAT YOU WANT HER, AND I WILL KEEP MY WORD, I PROMISE YOU." said the Forgotten as one tentacle touched delicately the man chin while he looks conflicted._

"_I don´t doubt your word, but still I refuse. My wife would not like me to sacrifice me or our daughter for that she could live again, especially if it meant the suffering of many others. I will never tell where Orube is." shouted the man in defiance._

_Its pupil strechted to an almost straight line. Finally the Forgotten shouted in an even more ominous voice, resounding in all Basiliade like a giant thunderstorm, as if the entity was completely enraged:_

"_**SO BE IT!**__" _

_The other Fallen shouted their rays at the man, making him scream in immense pain and agony._

"_PAPA! PAPA!" shouted little Orube from inside the bubble as she watches the rays consuming the figure of her father, until there was nothing to consume. _

_Tears flow in her chee__ks. Still, Orube looks at that terrifying eye that seemed to stare at her, almost penetrating her very being. The Forgotten then says:_

"_IT DOESN´T MATTER WHERE YOU ARE, WHERE YOU RUN! WE WILL MEET AGAIN AND I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT ALL HEARTS WILL BE IN MY HANDS! I WILL RETURN TO THE UNIVERSE."_

_End flashback._

Her father figure stills stare at her, smirking maliciously. Orube shook her head. No, this is not her father. Not only because he is dead by now, but she knows that her father would never smile like that, not at all.

"So little one, don´t you want to embrace your own father?" asked _Orube father_ as he opens his arms.

"Please, for what fool do you take me?" asked a furious and disgusted Orube, making her _father _laugh softly.

"No, I know that you wouldn´t be fooled. I just took his form to help in our little _conversation_. Also to help you relieve some memories." said _Orube father_ smirking.

"You mean what you and your little _puppets_ did to my village 10 years ago?" asked an even more furious Orube. She hates it. She truly hates this being that seems to talk about painful events like it meant nothing. And what she hates more is the fact that it seems to enjoy the anger that she dispelled toward it.

"Ah yes, a tragedy, truly. I only wanted them to return my Heart and still they refused it. But still it was tragic, really. Is that why you affiliated with the Founders? To get back at me?" asked _Orube father_ surprising her.

"So you know." said Orube.

"It was not difficult to figure it out. They would intervene eventually, I just didn´t expect that they would use you, of all people. But then again, I knew that we would met once again." said _Orube father_.

"Then what are you waiting for? Take my Heart. I can barely stand, much less fight your beast. What is holding you?" asked Orube in defiance, making her _father _smirking once again.

"There is no particular rush in taking the Heart of Basilíade. Besides, maybe you would be kind enough in returning it to me, willingly." said _Orube father_.

"Oh please, you don´t really expect me in giving the Heart, do you?" said Orube in a mocking and sarcastic tone.

"Why not? You would be doing the right thing by giving back the Heart to its respective owner, right?" asked _Orube father._

"You only hold ownership to half of the Heart, like with all others." said Orube.

"True, but that doesn´t make it less mine, does it? So, what is the harm?" said _Orube father_.

"The harm is what you are going to do with it. I know what you are planning. You want the Hearts in order to enact your _great return_. If depends on me, you will never have this or any other Heart." said Orube almost snarling like a wild cat.

"It seems that the Founders told you about me. But do you know what I intend to do next?" asked _Orube father._

"That is not hard to guess. Like many others you clearly wish to control all worlds and like all the others you will fail." said Orube in defiance.

That last statement makes _Orube father_ eyed curiously at her. At first it only stared at her, but then it laughed. But just not any laugh. A very ominous and resounding laugh that echoed to all town, although only Orube could hear it.

"Oh boy, that was a good one. And here I thought that the Water Guardian was the comedian." said _Orube father_ while he regains his composure and looks harshly at Orube.

"For whom do you take me for? Conquering worlds was good for Phobos or Cedric. If I wanted, I could have all worlds kneeling before me. I don´t need the Hearts or to return to do that if I truly wanted." said _Orube father_ in a harsh tone, almost threatening.

Now that surprised Orube. She wasn´t expecting this. And she could tell that it was not lying. The Forgotten was many things but a liar was not one of them. The Founders did refer that the dark entity preferred to use the truth or facts in order to deceive others. A true manipulator doesn´t need lies in order to trick or deceive others, the truth is more than enough.

"You are asking yourself about what I want, right? What I am trying to accomplish, isn´t it?" asked _Orube father_ in a suggestive tone, gaining her attention.

"Then let me tell you. Ultimately what I want is what deep down every other being wants, or better yet craves. Nerissa did try to do it, but in the wrong way. To save others you can´t rule or control them, you just have to make them realize your way." said _Orube father._

"To save others?" asked Orube in surprise and disbelieve.

Suddenly the figure of Orube father changed to that of a woman with dark long hair, also sporting feline features.

"Yes, my little daughter. What I truly want is to save all. To bring salvation to the Universe, the true salvation."

* * *

In the luxurious forest of Zamballa, Matt was flying above it transformed in his Regent form. Up until now he hadn´t see nothing out of the ordinary and was preparing himself to return to the palace when…

… a fold opens in thin air loading the Guardians, both old and new.

"Urgh, my back." said Irma while she rubbed her back.

"Are you okay? What happened?" asked Matt as he landed.

"We are fine Matt, don´t worry. And as for what happened, well…" said Will. She and the others explained to him what happened to them, since Alchemy had told them about Elyon being a prisoner and later it was revealed to be a trap set by the Fallen, their confrontation with Daka, their unexpected rescue by someone called Orube and finally how they end up in Zamballa.

"But who is she? You seem to know her Grandma." said Hay Lin.

"And we do know her. Her name is Orube and she is a native of Basilíade." said Yan Lin.

"Basili-what?" said Irma.

"Basilíade, another world that has straight ties to Kandrakar." said Halinor.

"The current Oracle is from Basilíade, not to mention Luba." said Kadma.

"Really? Luba I can see, but the Oracle doesn´t look like a cat to me." said Irma.

"There are a lot of Basilídians who sport feline features, but there are also others more human like. Also their culture is based on warrior traditions, pretty much like ancient Eastern civilizations of our world." said Yan Lin.

"So it was the Oracle who sent her?" asked Taranee.

"We aren´t sure. The Oracle sent us to rescue you but never said anything in sending her." said Yan Lin.

"Regardless, we should go back now and help her. She can´t face that beast all by herself. We barely survived against him." said Will.

"That is why you can´t return, not like you are. You already used too much of the Heart´s power. Although each Heart has limitless power, your bodies can´t use it indefinitely. If you go now, two Hearts will be in the hands of Daka instead of one." said Halinor.

"Then she is…" started Matt.

"Yes, she is also a keeper, like Elyon." confirmed Halinor.

"Then the more reason to…" said Will but was interrupted by Kadma who says:

"You know that if you go now, you can´t do a thing to protect her, so don´t. And I am also referring to you to Matt. Trust in Orube. She was trained by Luba not to mention that she has more experience in using a Heart than you five."

"At any rate, we should return to Kandrakar and inform the Oracle of what transpired today. Maybe he can give us some answers." said Halinor.

"But what about Meridian?" asked Cassidy.

That sentence surprised the girls and Matt, while the older Guardians sighed in exasperation, except for Kadma who glared to Cassidy.

"Opsy." said Cassidy in embarrassment.

"Meridian? Is something going on in Meridian?" asked Cornelia with an urgent tone.

Yan Lin sighs and says:

"Well, the fact is that…"

* * *

"…is taking too long."

Cedric looks at Phobos, who was starting to get annoyed while he waits.

"She is taking too long. How hard it is to capture Elyon now that she is as harmless as a child?" said Phobos with is patience growing short.

"Maybe she found some resistance? I haven´t saw Raythor since we are here." said Cedric.

"Not to mention her parents. But I have the feeling that dear Miranda deserted on us." said Phobos in a harsh tone.

"What are your orders, my Prince?" said Cedric while he bows.

"We will go to the throne room immediately. I will deal with my sister myself if necessary." said Phobos.

"What about our forces?" asked Cedric.

"Send them all against the Rebels. We amused them long enough. Now it is time to end this." said Phobos.

Cedric nods and shouts to his forces:

"ATTACK!"

Immediately hundreds of Lurdens stationed at the palace entrance launch themselves at the courtyard, reinforcing the Lurdens already present.

"NOW THAT IS MORE LIKE IT! DEATH TO THE REBELS. DEATH TO QUEEN ELYON." shouted an excited Frost while he charges at the surprised Rebels and Guards.

If the Rebels and Guards were fighting a difficult battle, now the situation seemed hopeless. They couldn´t resist like this for long. Without the Guardians they are done for.

As Caleb avoids the slash of another Lurden, he notices that both Phobos and Cedric were going to the main gate that leads to the throne room.

"_They must want to get Elyon. I have to check if she is still here or not and protect her if she is."_ thought Caleb as he heads to a secret passage that leads directly to the throne room. Hopefully he will get there before then.

* * *

Of all the people that she didn´t want to see again, Miranda was one of them, surpassed only by Phobos and Cedric. She never did forgive the shapeshifter for deceiving her by pretending to be her friend. Elyon did considered her a true friend like Cornelia and Alchemy, so to say that she was almost devastated when she turned on her at the coronation ceremony would be an understatement. It did hurt, almost has much as when Phobos tried to steal her power and life force.

"So you came crawling from your hole. I hoped to never see your traitorous face again." said Elyon in a harsh tone.

Miranda looks at her target with a devious predatory gleam on her eyes, although they hold also anger and resentment. Finally she will make one of her most desired wishes come true. She leaps from the ceiling and lands a few feet from Elyon and her parents.

"Is that the way you speak to an old friend?" said Miranda sarcastically.

"I don´t think I can consider you that now. And I think you also feel the same way, isn´t it?" said Elyon making Miranda to laugh, a humorless laugh.

"You have no idea." said Miranda in a low tone as her glare deepened even more.

Raythor saw that look. He recognized that from the time he led the Knights of Vengeance. He remembers that Miranda always showed that look when the subject of their talks was Elyon. It was always a brief exposure, but he recognized the signs. He sported that look when he thought of Vathek previously. The look that lusts for vengeance. And now he was seeing it in full view.

Miranda watches in amusement as Raythor tries to struggle against his restraints but in vain.

"It´s useless Raythor. The web that holds you is the strongest that I have. You can´t break it. Sadly I can´t make other webs for a few hours, but I don´t think that I will need them. And I don´t need you also." said Miranda while she drops Blunk on the ground, still incased in web.

Miranda starts to advance in Elyon direction, slowly but firmly. Although she putted a brave face, the truth is she was scared. Without her powers she was an easy prey for Miranda. And she could see that whatever Miranda was going to do to her will not be pleasant.

Miranda was feeling that sensation, the fear emanating from Elyon. Now to taste it as slowly as possible…

In an instant, Miriadel and Alborn put themselves between Elyon and Miranda, making the last one to stop. For some reason, the look in their eyes reminded Miranda of something, or better yet, someone.

Her parents.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing? Get out of the way now." said Elyon with worry on her tone.

"Sorry, but we can´t do that even if it is an order." said Alborn.

"Because we are protecting our daughter, not our queen." said Miriadel looking warmly at Elyon.

"Mom." said Elyon.

This is too much. Too much for Miranda. It is happening again. This is reminding her of the last time she saw her parents. They were also trying to protect her from harm, any kind of harm, no matter the costs.

No, no, it is not the same. They are not her real parents. They should mean nothing to Elyon. How dared they to remind her of this.

"STOP IT! I SAID STOP IT!" yelled Miranda as she strikes both Miriadel and Alborn, making them unconscious.

"MOM! DAD!" yelled Elyon while she went in their direction. However Miranda hand grabbed her, pulling her face to face with the enraged shapeshifter.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU TO DO THIS TO ME? YOU AND YOUR BROTHER HAVE CAUSED ME ENOUGH ANGUISH AS IT IS!" yelled Miranda completely furious.

"I HAVEN´T DONE ANYTHING AGAINST YOU. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HURT ME AND MY FRIENDS, YOU MONSTER." yelled an equally furious Elyon.

"I DISAGREE. YOUR EXISTENCE ALONG WITH YOUR BROTHER ONLY CAUSED GRIEF NOT ONLY TO ME BUT TO ALL MERIDIAN. IF I AM A MONSTER, THEN WHAT YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE? BOTH OF YOU DON´T DESERVE THE ESCANOR NAME." yelled Miranda as she prepares to strike Elyon with her free hand. Screw Phobos. She will be the one to end this right here and now.

A small white butterfly lands in top of Miranda´s head. Instantly a flash of light engulfed her and Elyon until both could see only white. As both regain their bearings, they realize that they are facing each other. Miranda was even in her human form.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT KIND OF TRICK IS THIS?" demanded Elyon as she watches her surroundings.

"ME? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO OBVIOUSLY DID THIS." yelled Miranda in annoyance as both girls glared at each other.

"Actually, it is my doing."

A new voice his heard, although to Miranda this voice was familiar. Both girls look to their sides and saw Mira looking at them.

"Great, you again." said Miranda in exasperation.

"Again? Then you know each other? Are you also one of my brother´s minions?" said Elyon eyeing suspiciously this new individual.

Miranda was about to saw something but was cut short by Mira who says:

"Greetings, Elyon of Escanor. As for your question, no, I don´t work for Phobos. And even if I did, I couldn´t do a thing to you or anyone for that matter."

"Physically speaking." said Miranda in a low tone that was still heard by Mira who smirked slightly.

"Right, physically speaking. And as how I know your little _friend_, lets just say we have a _special_ connection with each other." said Mira.

"SHE IS NOT MY FRIEND." said both girls at the same time making Mira sigh.

"And I think I will have a lot of work here. For someones who aren´t friends, you certainly fight like ones." said Mira.

"Fight? I was going to finally end her when you stopped me, again." said an annoyed Miranda.

"One, I didn´t stop you, you choose to spare the passling live on your own, I didn´t do a thing. And I also believe that in the end you wouldn´t kill her." said Mira.

Miranda becomes even angrier than before. She wanted to kill Elyon, and would have done it if not interrupted. Who is this ghost to tell her how she felt.

Elyon looks at Miranda, first in surprised because she never expected her to not harm Blunk, since most of the times she gave the impression of wanting to eat or devour him. As she looks she realizes the deep glare, the hateful expression on her eyes. Completely different from the look of fake innocence she usually sports.

And she realized who were the objects of so much hate and resentment: Phobos and herself.

"Do…do you hate me that much? But why? I haven´t done anything against you." said Elyon in shock and discomfort.

Miranda turns to Elyon, a glare both angry and penetrating. It amazed Elyon how her human eyes could be even scarier than her spider eyes. Then Miranda chuckled softly, and says in a dark tone:

"Precisely."

Miranda advances slowly at Elyon, almost like a cat that cornered a mouse. Elyon even found herself backing away from those piercing eyes. For some reason it disturbed her.

"What is the matter? You don´t like of what you are seeing? I suppose that you were never confronted with someone who hated you. Phobos for all his faults never actually hated you, he just wanted power, that is all. And the other Knights don´t know what hate is, the true form of hate. And the only one who does doesn´t exactly care much for revenge, although I would feel more than happy in seeing you suffer." said Miranda in a harsh hateful tone.

"Do you remember when I told you that I lost my parents and Phobos had taken me in? Well, I didn´t lie back there, but I never told you the rest. It was Phobos who separated me from my parents 8 years ago. And what happened to them? I don´t know. I never saw then again and probably never will." said Miranda as the tone of her voice softened at the last sentence.

Parents? She had parents? She always thought that Miranda was a creation of Phobos, designed to be malicious and evil. She also thought the same about Cedric and the others too. Then this means that it is possible that they are natural beings after all?

"So you see the true reason for my hate of both you and your brother? Your very existence took my parents away. Phobos was the one who had done it, but in my opinion you are as much to blame as him, because you weren´t there to save us. You weren´t there." said Miranda almost growling the last sentence.

"But I never knew…" started Elyon but was interrupted by Miranda

"I don´t want to hear your measly excuses. I am not making excuses for my past actions either, because I did what was necessary to survive, as my parents wished upon our separation. So yes, I harmed, I cheated and I terrorized others. And I admit that in time I took satisfaction in doing it. But most of what I did was under orders, including when I deceived you. And believe me, it took all of my will power in not attacking you the moment I saw you. You had a life of comfort, safety and care by your fake parents, while I had to struggle every inch of my body and being just to live another day. WHY SHOULDN´T I HATE YOU?" said Miranda.

As Miranda was chowing Elyon, Mira just stares at the scene. Personally she didn´t like seeing this but it was necessary. Restrained feelings can become poison to the heart when hold for too long, twisting and warping the person in question. She should now. It happened to her when she was young.

It is best to let this unfold, not only for the sake of Miranda but also for Elyon sake. Maybe then the healing process could commence.

"So you see Elyon, what I did was not for the sake of being _evil_ like you and the others like so much to think. I like many others had to count on myself and only on myself. Do you really believe that only the rebels have passed difficulties during Phobos time? Practically all of us. But I guess you can´t understand that, I mean after all you never acknowledge us for 13 years, so I guess I can´t really expect you to understand what we all passed thanks to you and your brother." shouted Miranda while she glared intensely at the shocked Elyon.

"Personally, I think that you are more like Phobos than with your mother, Wiera." said Miranda with a venomous tone making Elyon gasp.

"Don´t give me that look. You are certainly Phobos sister in my eyes. And I bet that I am not the only Meridianite who thinks that way. Like Phobos you put your _minions_ in power and then put away the ones that you and the Rebels viewed as monsters, beasts that didn´t deserve to live. I could see it in your eyes, or am I mistaken?" said Miranda.

A strange sensation was starting to form in Elyon chest. It was like someone has pounding her heart and she starts to feel tears in her eyes. What was it?

"And what about the other victims of Phobos? The ones that are gone now? Either killed or worse, sent away to the Abyss. Did you ever mention even one of them in those parties that honored the _brave _Rebels and those brats that call themselves Guardians? Isn´t their sacrifice as great as theirs, if not more? So what about them? What about my parents? What about your mother, your true mother?" said Miranda as the last sentence makes Elyon look at her with questioning eyes.

"You don´t know? Don´t you ever wondered of what happened to her? I was not part of Phobos forces at the time, but I know what happened to her. She was sent away to the Abyss, because she denied Phobos her power, the Heart of Meridian, passed specifically to you, the next Light of Meridian. She sacrificed herself for all of our world, hoping that you could save us latter on. So Light of Meridian, is your mission accomplished? Did you bring the light to our world? Not in my opinion, because you missed, or better yet, ignored one thing: our hearts, filled with pain, grief, anger and hate. Can you help us now, Elyon?" said Miranda.

"STOP IT! PLEASE JUST STOP IT!" yelled Elyon while she collapsed to the ground and started to sob.

"Stop? But I am barely starting." said Miranda. A hand touches her shoulder.

"And I think that you have said all that you wanted. Now let me talk to her. In private." said Mira.

"And let you comfort her? Never. She needs to pay for what she has done, for all…" Miranda stops as Mira interrupt her and says:

"Nobody should pass judgment or punishment on anyone. Not you, me, anyone. You have already showed your point of view so let her breath for a while. Or do I need to _change_ again?" said Mira, sounding almost threatening.

Miranda backs away. She didn´t want to face that moth-like creature again, so perhaps it is best to leave Elyon for now. And for some reason she feels not happiness or satisfaction, but like some heavy burden was eased on her, even if slightly. She looks at the sobbing form of Elyon and a new emotion manifests in her heart, one that she thought to never feel again. Pity? No, she shouldn´t feel sorry for her. Elyon deserves this. Let her drown in her guilt.

As Miranda backs away, Mira sighs. This will be more complicated than anticipated. Might as well start now.

"It´s my fault. It is all my fault." sobbed Elyon. Mira could feel the waves of guilt and regret emanating from her. She puts a hand on Elyon shoulder making her look at Mira. She saw warmth and kindness in her eyes, albeit they hide some sadness and grief.

"You and her may think that, but I don´t think that it is your fault. No one should be blamed for merely existing, or how we live our lives. Those are things that we don´t control, not completely that is." said Mira in a comforting tone.

"Is it true? What she said?" asked Elyon in a sad tone.

"Well, most of it. Her parents? Yes. The reason to hate you and Phobos? Yes. The ignored sacrifices? Yes. Your mother? Yes." said Mira.

"Then it is my fault. It is all my fault. I only gave them so much suffering and grief. I…I don´t deserve to be the queen." said Elyon feeling the guilt once again.

"And yet those words are what makes you worthy of being a queen." said Mira surprising Elyon.

"You are feeling this guilt because you also feel sorry for them. For those who suffered because of Phobos. For her even. Not many rulers felt or even admit their guilt, believe me I know that. Do not give up because of it. Accept that guilt and overcome it. Accept that things happened the way they happened for a reason. Then you can make things better, as they should have been." said Mira.

"Do you think I can?" asked Elyon.

"I cannot say for certain because I don´t know you, but I know one thing. Your mother believed you could do it, not to mention your friends and most of your subjects. You just have to show that to the others who don´t believe in you. That is the purpose of the Light of Meridian: to shine hope and happiness in the hearts of all in Meridian. Especially those who were in the dark for so long." said Mira as she looks at Miranda in an almost distant tone. Elyon notices this.

"You are trying to help her, right? That is why you are around her, isn´t it?" said Elyon in realization.

"Yes. In part is because her destiny is about to unfold, so she needs to be prepared for it. A destiny that shouldn´t fall on anyone, but it will." said Mira.

"Destiny? But why her? Who choose her?" asked Elyon.

"Don´t be mistaken. Destiny is not a matter of choice. It is as it is, like some are born with beauty or intelligence, it is innate. But at the same time we also make our destiny later on, even if it is already determined. There are many ways to reach the same end, right?" said Mira.

"But still, why her?" asked Elyon.

"Why were you born with the blood of Escanor? Why do you have a brother like Phobos? Why your friends have power over the elements? Can you tell me the reason?" asked Mira and Elyon waves her head negatively.

"Yes, you can´t tell the reason because maybe there is no reason to it. You cannot choose your birth place or your family, and most of your abilities are defined since the moment of birth. It happens, that is all. You were only chosen by your mother and the Heart of this world to be its keeper. That was a choice put on you. And your friends were also chosen to be the Guardians, but the nature of their gifts are theirs and theirs only, independent of Kandrakar will or any other will except theirs. But I cannot say the same to her. The Messenger of Light is someone born to that destiny, without any kind of choice or interference except accepting it. And the same is true to the Herald of Darkness." said Mira in a sad tone.

"Messenger? Herald?" asked Elyon.

"You have already met the Herald. He was the one who took the Heart from you." said Mira.

"Then what is happening…" said Elyon was as a sudden realization came to her mind.

"Yes, but I prefer to say the rest to both of you. That is why you two were brought here." said Mira as she signals to Miranda to come close to them.

As Miranda approaches, a dead silent follows suit. Elyon couldn´t face her directly and Miranda was still glaring at Elyon, although not as penetrating and hateful as before since she calmed down a little.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, ask her." urged Mira.

Elyon sighs and says:

"Miranda, who were the ones who freed you? How did they look?"

Miranda just laughs mockingly.

"Oh please Elyon, why should I say anything to you? Why should I help you'" asked Miranda in an annoyed tone.

"It is best that you do, not only for your sake but all Meridian. Believe me, this transcends this present conflict and may put all worlds in danger." said Mira.

"And why should I…" started Miranda but was interrupted by Elyon who pleads:

"Please Miranda. This is no longer between you and me. It touches all of us. Please, help me save our people."

Miranda narrows her eyes. She could still refuse it. That may put Elyon in a more helpless state. However, there was a part of her that told her it was wrong, this whole conflict was leading to something very wrong. The fight with the Rebels and the Guardians never reached the civilians directly, not that Phobos cared, but still the Rebels did avoid in putting their families in danger. And ironically the Lurdens and the Guards did the same too. But now in this new conflict things are starting to get out of hand even for her. She sighs and says:

"Very well then."

**Continues in part 6**


	16. Siblings clash Part 6

A.N.: And here I am updating this story. I am relieved in seeing that none of you took offense in the way I portrait Elyon from Miranda point of view. While I really mean it when I say I don´t blame her, I know that in real life things are not that simple in defining the blame or cause of conflicts and wars. In part I showed to you some of my believes regarding war, a situation where nobody wins and almost all lose something or someone. And almost all people become twisted by it, for the worse or for the better.

Although one thing I have to give to Herrmister, this episode is taking too long so that is why it is a two part episode. Technically this is episode 4 already. And I also admit that Miranda development is taking major importance for now, but what is happening in this and the next episode is defining to her. But I also found time to develop Orube and Elyon too. In this and the next episode you will also see that.

Anyway, thanks for the nice reviews and to all of you, this is really far from over.

So I don´t own W.I.T.C.H. cartoon or comic. Just this story.

* * *

**Siblings clash: Meridian 3rd civil war**

**Part 6**

Will was waving the Heart of Kandrakar for the eleventh time, but still no fold opened to Meridian.

"Its no use. I can´t even open portals." said Will.

"But that´s impossible. We could use portals before, so why not now?" asked Cornelia with an urgent tone.

"Because this is not the same Veil." said Halinor gaining the attention of all the Guardians.

"What Halinor says is true. The Veil used to seal Meridian had 13 years of existence. Of course it would be weaker than a brand new Veil, not to mention full of holes or portals. Also this Veil is being permanently feed with energy." said Yan Lin.

"And why is that so different than the other Veil?" asked Irma.

"Because it is more or less like a machine. If it has batteries it will function until the energy is completely depleted. But if it has a constant supply of energy the machine will always function, right?" realized Taranee.

"Your insight is very good, Taranee. Not only this Veil will not get weaker with time but it is actually much resistant than our Veil on Meridian. Only a stronger power than the one which casted this Veil could undo it." said Halinor.

"Then why Kandrakar doesn´t use its power to undo it? If it is necessary we could use the power of the Heart. Elyon…" Kadma interrupts Cornelia and says in a forceful tone:

"Don´t you think that we would have done it if we could? If the Council didn´t try that is because that whoever or whatever casted that Veil is actually more powerful than the Council. This kind of Veil is very difficult to cast and maintain and even three Hearts couldn´t disrupt it."

"They wanted to make sure that Phobos could conquer Meridian without interference. Daka was on Heatherfield to stale us, not to take the Heart." realized Will.

"That is not completely true Will. Daka was fighting you for real. If not for Orube or our interference he may had taken the Heart of Kandrakar." said Yan Lin.

"We could see that Grandma." said Hay Lin uncomfortably. She and the others were remembering what Orube said before being casted to Zamballa:

"_What can you do against someone who only lives to destroy you?"_

Is that monster really hell bent in eliminating them? No matter what? They had fought enemies who were also determined in eliminating them like the Knights of Vengeance. But with Daka it seemed different. The beast was much more threatening and determined than the Knights, and for some reason they felt disturbed when he looked at them. His glare was penetrating, like knives ready to pierce them, eyes filled with intense hatred and resentment. But also his glare seemed to say this to them:

"_It is all your fault. You are the ones to blame."_

"But the good news is that it may not take that long, right?" said Cassidy, grabbing the attention of the Guardians.

"Sorry, what? I didn´t picked that up." said Will.

"What we are saying is that we might not have to wait long to go to Meridian." said Yan Lin.

"Indeed. This _enforced_ Veil takes too much energy to maintain. Even Kandrakar couldn´t maintain it for more than a few days. And I think that the Fallen can´t maintain it for that long." said Halinor.

"But even so, it may be too late if we wait that long. Phobos alone could take over Meridian without effort. We have to do something." said a worried Cornelia which voiced the worries of all of them.

* * *

"…and that was what happened."

Now things started to make sense. Like she expected, the ones who took the Heart of Meridian freed her brother and his minions. The descriptions matched. But what confused her was the _illusion_ posing as her. Like Vathek, Miranda description suggested to be more than a mere illusion. Could it be someone they haven´t seen before? Or could it be…

"Don´t go there." said Mira in a warning tone making Elyon to look at her.

"I can imagine what you are thinking, but don´t try to figure it out its identity. Worse, don´t tell anyone your suspicions." said Mira.

"But my friends have to be informed, not to mention Kandrakar. To them it doesn´t exist…" said Elyon in an urgent tone but was interrupted by Mira who says:

"And for now it is best for them to think like that. Because if _it_ becomes aware of someone knowing_, _at the very best _it_ would stop all actions, hiding in the shadows along with its servants."

"And the worse?" asked Miranda.

"It would destroy this very world to make sure that its presence remains undetected. And believe me, Daka can destroy a world. They already have the Heart of Meridian and Phobos is just being used for them to gain another. He like this world is expendable to them." said Mira in a grave tone.

"If they are that powerful, then why use Phobos? Why do they need the Hearts after all?" asked Miranda in skeptical tone.

"I must agree with her. Why didn´t they try to conquer Meridian, or any other world for that matter?" asked Elyon.

"Because to them conquering means nothing. In fact, most of the Fallen despise pillage and war, seeing as many of them were victims of it. And their master only wants to bring its sick idea of _salvation_. Don´t compare them to Phobos or Nerissa, it is like comparing an oven to an active volcano. They are ruthless and merciless, and will not stop at nothing to obtain what they want." said Mira.

"Phobos, Nerissa and most of their minions were like that, and in the end they were beaten, so why it is so different with them?" asked Elyon.

"Because when you proved to be stronger than them, both Nerissa and Phobos either escaped or surrendered, especially their minions, right Miranda?" said Mira, making Miranda annoyed.

"The Fallen are more dedicated to their master´s cause than that, much more. No cost is small, no sacrifice is small enough in serving it. They would sacrifice their lives if it meant accomplishing their master goal. This Veil is just a proof of that." said Mira as she turns to Elyon, touching her right shoulder.

"I cannot say more to you than this about this threat. Believe me it is for the safety of both you and your world. But I can tell that you will have to experience great hardship. Phobos will win but not for long. Remain strong and you will accomplish your purpose as the Light of Meridian even without the Heart. The purpose of light is not to vanquish darkness or cast away the shadows, but instead it is to shine to all, especially to those who remain in the dark." said Mira as she turns to Miranda and says:

"As for you, you have to know more of what is going on because it is your destiny to help stop it as the Messenger of Light."

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? No way will I stop Phobos especially if he is sure to win." said Miranda agitated.

"I already told you that this is beyond Phobos. Besides this is not a question of you want it or not. You will receive the message." said Mira as she advances slowly to Miranda, making the last to back away.

"NO, I WILL NOT!" shouted Miranda as she turns to her spider form and grabs Mira in a sudden movement.

"I figured that I could touch you now, since you touched me earlier. Let us see you morph now." said Miranda as she glares at the captive Mira, who seemed to not be fazed.

Elyon was about to plead to Miranda to release Mira when suddenly a white light covers Mira, sending a shockwave that forced the surprised Miranda and Elyon away. Both crushed hard on the ground, with Miranda even returning to her human form.

Both look at Mira, who now resembled a white human sized fairy or sprite, with giant butterfly wings sprouting on her back. She advances toward Miranda, who starts to back away again.

"No, please, leave me alone. Please." pleaded Miranda in a fearful tone.

But still Mira advances floating in thin air, her red pupiless eyes staring at the frightened shapeshifter. However much to her and Miranda surprise, Elyon puts herself in the middle.

"Stop, you don´t need to do this. You don´t need to harm her." said Elyon.

Mira disappears in front of Elyon, reappearing right in front of Miranda. Without turning to see Elyon, she says:

"I wouldn´t harm her, but the message is something that gives great pain to its bearer. I should know."

Mira lifts a finger glowing with energy, touching gently the forehead of Miranda. Instantly in Miranda mind flashes of images show her so many things that she couldn´t comprehend them, hurting a lot. She screams in a loud voice as more images passed, too fast for her to understand their meaning. Finally Mira stops touching her forehead, making Miranda to collapse on the floor, as Elyon rapidly goes to assist her.

"Miranda, are you alright? What happened?" asked Elyon, as Miranda eyes seemed to stare at nothing, although they expressed a vivid terror. She says in a weak tone:

"One Heart divided in many. Five elements against the dark beast. All worlds will be covered by it."

"By what? What will cover all worlds?" asked Elyon in urgency.

"Darkness. The darkness that covers all. The darkness that reaches us, that corrupt us, that turns us against one another. The never ending darkness that will consume all." said Miranda in a frightened tone, almost panicking.

Finally Miranda passes out. A shocked Elyon turns to Mira who returned to her human form and says:

"You will return now. I will remain close to her but you will also be able to see me now. Only when she understands and accepts her fate I will leave the mortal plane. Farewell."

A bright light covers Elyon and Miranda, blinding their eyes.

* * *

A black helicopter passes rapidly through the city skies, its destiny the Brown residence. Sylla was near the pilot watching through the window the ruined estate that became more visible as they approach.

"Sir, we are picking something. You should take a look at this." said one of the helicopter operators.

Sylla goes to the monitor and watch in amazement the form of a dark creature, similar to an armored knight, his upper half at the very least. Standing in front of it was a smaller yet equally bizarre creature was well. A young girl with feline features.

"_Could it be the one who scratched my tires?" _thought Sylla as he looks at the Orube claws.

"Can we capture them?" asked Sylla directing to a man dressed in SWAT uniform.

"The catwoman yes, but the larger beast is another story. We don´t have enough tranquilizers for something that big. Besides if it was responsible for demolishing the estate…" said the man.

"I get it. Record all you can. At least we will have some proof." said Sylla.

"Sir, yes sir." said the man.

Sylla keeps staring at the monitor, wondering what connection these two creatures had with the girls. And where did the girls go?

* * *

It could feel it. The Forgotten could feel them at a distance even if they couldn´t see it. Even their so called advanced technology could never detect the Forgotten itself, much less comprehend it.

Still it is good that Sylla is on the move. It is clear that he is dedicated to his job. And the Forgotten could guess it was Orube who dellayed him from reaching here. No matter, it is too soon the expose the Guardians anyway. Lets save it for latter.

But the Forgotten felt another thing. And so did Daka. The dark beast even looked at the sky, like he was searching for something.

"_You felt it too, hum? I guess that the Messenger is finally awakening."_ said the Forgotten to Daka using telepathy.

That shouldn´t be a surprise. If they started to move then it would mean that they have already identified the next Messenger, pretty much like the Forgotten itself and the Fallen identified the next Daka. It was thanks to her after all. To discover Daka was one of her missions, along with discovering and watching the Light of Meridian and the current Guardians.

Still, the Messenger could be a wrench in the plans. On the other hand, it could enhance them, much like what happened before.

"_History repeats itself after all."_ thought the Forgotten with satisfaction. They can discover his/her identity later. For now however it is just started to awake. It is no immediate threat. For now the main concern is the other servant of the Founders.

Orube was still lost in her own thoughts. What she heard from the Forgotten doesn´t make any sense. How can it have the same goal as the Founders? How can the entity that defines darkness and the Founders want the same thing? It is so confusing, and she felt even more confused and agitated now that she is looking at the face of her mother.

"You are probably thinking how it is possible, how can me have the same objective as the ones that you serve, right? Well little one, you are mistaken." said _Orube mother_ smirking maliciously.

"What…what do you mean by that?" asked Orube while she tries to compose herself.

"What I mean is that my salvation is not the same as the Founders and Kandrakar _supposed_ salvation. Their salvation will only lead to conflict and war. Their peace is false and the balance is perpetuated not by their efforts but mostly because of the sacrifice of many beings, willingly or not. Pretty much like your mother, right?" said _Orube mother_.

"What happened to my mother is nobody`s fault. She died as natural as possible and Kandrakar cannot intervene with the natural order." said Orube in anger and defiance.

"But they could save her. Her disease was not incurable and it wouldn´t require any great magical or mystical effort to do it. And yet they let her die. All because of the supposed _natural order._" said _Orube mother_ with a slight edge on her voice.

"And do you even know how that natural order works? How balance is kept up until now? It is made by sacrifice. And not Kandrakar sacrifice. I am talking about all who suffered in strikes, battles, conflicts and wars. It is their blood that maintained that balance. And how they were repaid in the end? Worse than nothing, their sacrifice is left in the dark, completely ignored, _forgotten._ Why do you think I have named myself the Forgotten?" said _Orube mother._

Even if Orube didn´t like to admit it, over the history of Kandrakar there were many whose sacrifice is not even registered, or remembered. Either if it is on purpose or there is no information about it, she doesn´t know.

"_Do not let it convince you. Its words are meant to reach your doubts, fears and wishes. It talks sweetly but in the end it offers nothing than poison to the heart. If you encounter it do not choose its will."_ those were the words that the Founders told her before she left on her mission. And they told that many times over the time she spent training. She will not let it create doubts in her heart.

"You are mistaken. Many who served Kandrakar have sacrificed many things to maintain the order of the Universe. Besides, what do you know about sacrifice?" said Orube in defiance making her _mother_ glared at her.

"Oh, I know quite a lot about it. I had to sacrifice almost everything that I had, that I was, all for you, to reach you, to help you." said _Orube mother_ making Orube look at her in confusion.

"Besides, I was not excluding the Guardians, current and former ones. At least all of them believed that they were keeping the balance and order of all worlds. And the same could be said about some of the Sages and even the Oracles. But you know that the Council will only do what they think is _correct and just, _right? Worse, they will always think that all their decisions are correct and just, that they are the most righteous beings in existence. Isn´t that a little arrogant thinking like that?" said _Orube mother_ smirking maliciously.

"Then what do you suggest? That you could do better? Who are you to say that?" said Orube with a mocking tone.

"And how are you to say that I couldn´t do better? For starters I would at the very least give the choice to the Guardians in accepting their role, not awakening their powers without their opinion, right?" said _Orube mother._

"Then what about him?" asked Orube pointing at Daka.

"He is a special case. His ancestor gave me permission in owning his spirit so I can partially awake him. But even so I need his choice for a complete awakening. And I will give him that choice, like I did with Mathias, like I did with all my followers, like I am giving to you." said _Orube mother._

"Choice? What choice?" asked Orube with suspicion.

"About you giving me my Heart, of course." said _Orube mother_.

"You just don´t give up, do you? And what makes you think that I will give it to you, willingly?" asked a furious Orube.

"Because that is the only way to see your parents again. I will return your parents to you if you give me the Heart." said _Orube mother_ making Orube to freeze, as memories of her parents pass through her mind.

"You miss them, don´t you? They can return to this plane and all you have to do is give something that isn´t yours to begin with." said _Orube mother _in a seductive tone, as she walks around Orube.

"NOW YOU ARE LYING, YOU CAN´T RETURN PEOPLE FROM THE DEAD. NOT EVEN THE FOUNDERS CAN DO THAT!" yelled Orube furiously.

"Yes. Light and Dark cannot return live to what have died. Not each one alone that is." said _Orube mother_ smirking.

Orube touches her chest in shock and surprise. Could it be?

"Yes, little one. You already have means to bring them back. But one is not enough. But with the ones I already have you can do it. They can be restored, and you will feel their embrace again. So why not do it? What is holding you?" asked _Orube_ _mother_ as she draws near Orube, whispering at her ear.

"It…it is not right. The natural order…" babbled Orube as she shakes her head.

"Who gives a dam to natural order when suffering? So it is right that you have to lose your parents, just for the sake of an imposed order? I admit my share of the blame about your father, so that is why I am trying to compensate you. Did Kandrakar ever offered that to you? Or even the Founders?" said _Orube mother_ in a harsh tone.

Orube kneels on the ground, as tears fell on her checks. She no longer knows what to do. She knows that she shouldn´t ear what the Forgotten was saying, but the truth is that she missed them. She wanted to see them. To see them one more time. Just one more time.

Suddenly the figure of her mother becomes black as a mass of tendrils and tentacles emerge from her, completely obscuring Orube surroundings. She stares at the same frightening eye that pursues her dreams to this date.

"What are you waiting for?" said the voice of Luba, her master.

"Why are you staying in that pit of pain and longing? Why the sacrifice?" said the voice of Himerish.

"Give the Heart and reclaim your parents for you. You know you want to." said the voice of Yan Lin.

"It is the right thing to do. The only thing that you can do." said the voice of Halinor.

"It is no price to pay. Far from it. If you do it you will save not just us, but all Universe." said the voice of her mother.

"The Forgotten is the only savior of all. Trust in its wisdom and will. Help it bring the true salvation." said the voice of her father.

The voices continue, over and over, faster and faster until they all seemed to speak at the same time. Orube was not going to resist much longer.

"It is what your father should have done." she heard her own voice saying.

Orube eyes open as she remembers that fateful night. Then, slowly she stands up and faces the red eye of the Forgotten.

"You are wrong." said Orube.

All voices stopped and the Forgotten spoke in its two tone voice:

"AND WHY I AM WRONG? IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK, THAT YOUR FATHER SHOULD HAVE ACCEPTED MY OFFER ALL THOSE YEARS AGO? IT IS NOT WHAT YOU STILL THINK, DEEP DOWN IN YOUR HEART?"

"You are right in that. My heart wants to have them back, so I admit that I am inclined in accepting your offer. And I believe that my father felt the same way. But still I refuse." said Orube with a calm tone.

"WHY?" asked the Forgotten truly intrigued.

"Because my father believed in what he did until the end. He believed that what happened to my mother was meant to happen, so he accepted it, no matter how painful. I cannot blemish his name by doing something that he wouldn´t want. And my mother too." said Orube.

"Now I see why so many have fallen to your service. Why Mathias accepted your deal. It was not anger, hate and vengeance. It was pain and longing. He must have felt what I still feel deep down in me. But I accept it. I accept this pain and longing. There are part of my life now. And I will deal it without your help." said Orube as her voice cracks a bit.

"BUT YOU WILL NEVER SEE THEN AGAIN. THEY WILL REMAIN LOST FOREVER." shouted the Forgotten still trying winning Orube will.

"They are not lost. Not to me. They are in here." said Orube as she touches her heart.

"There is nothing that you can give me. And I don´t want what you have to offer. I will not betray the Founders and my mission. I will not turn my back on Kandrakar and my duties. And most of all, I WILL NOT BETRAY THE MEMORY OF MY PARENTS." yelled Orube in defiance.

The eye pupil narrows so much that it becomes just a black line, like its owner was in complete rage. The black mass starts to recede as the eye closes. The tendrils and black mass shrinks and changes to the form of Orube herself, staring at her with a furious glare.

"So be it, _keeper_."

* * *

At the throne room, a part of the wall opens itself and emerging from it is Caleb. He surveys the room and encounters Elyon parents both still passed out. He also saw both Raythor and Blunk enveloped in spider web.

"_Damn, I was too late."_ thought Caleb.

"What are you doing here Blunk? What happened?" asked Caleb in an urgent tone.

"Spider lady captured Blunk. Forced Blunk in bringing her to nice queen. Big fight and as nice queen was about to be slashed, big white light blinded Blunk. As Blunk recovered, nice queen and spider lady had vanished." said Blunk.

"He speaks the truth. One minute they were here and the next they were gone." said Raythor.

"Do you think it was trick of Miranda?" asked Caleb.

"I don´t think so. She was about to attack the Queen when it happened. And I know she is not capable of teleport and blind others." said Raythor.

"Then were are…"

Caleb never had the time to finish as a green scaly tail envelops him, giving him no room to struggle. He is then brought face to face with both Cedric and Phobos.

"Well well, what do we have here?" asked Phobos in a mocking tone.

"The Rebels main leader. The son of Kandrakar´s betrayer. A very nice catchsssssss." said Cedric quite satisfied.

"And speaking of traitors, where is Miranda? And most importantly where is my sister?" asked Phobos.

"I would never tell you." said Caleb in defiance.

"Which means you don´t know. Maybe you can enlighten us, traitor." said Phobos as he goes to Raythor, scowling at him.

"You know that I would never break or betray my vow, _my Prince._" said Raythor with disgust in his voice.

"Not true, you have broken your vow once. You have betrayed me." said Phobos in a harsh tone.

"The way I see it, you are the one who broke that vow. The vow is meaningless if a person´s word means nothing, isn´t that right, my lord?" said Raythor in a mocking tone.

In blind fury Phobos unleashed a ray of energy directly at Raythor, giving him a great deal pain, making him scream until he passed out. Only then Phobos stopped, visibly more calm and collected.

"Maybe this one will tell us where Elyon is my Prince." said Cedric as he picks Blunk.

"No, I have a better idea. My sister cannot be that far from the palace. We just need to force her to reveal herself." said Phobos.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Cedric.

Phobos goes to the balcony, watching the fighting between his forces and the Rebels and Guards still happening. He smiles a very sadistic smile.

"I think I may have the way to do it." said Phobos as his hands glow with pulsating energy.

**Continues in part 7**


	17. Siblings clash Part 7

A.N.: And here I am again to update and to finish this two part episode. And in a way is to celebrate my birthday. Happy anniversary to me.

Anyway, I don´t own W.I.T.C.H. comic or cartoon, just this story.

And, let us finish this, NOW!

* * *

**Siblings clash: Meridian 3rd civil war**

**Part 7**

Her vision starts to become clear once again. Has she surveys her surroundings, Elyon realize that she was a dozen meters close to the castle entrance. She looks at the battle still taking place, which was so engaging that no one of its participants noticed her.

She looks at it with sad eyes. Now that she knows some of the circumstances of Miranda she realizes that maybe she was not the only one. How many lives were destroyed or warped because of her brother thirst for power? How many families were separated or turned against each other because of her absence? Ironically even she and the rest of her family were victims of her own brother. In a way she was not so different than Miranda. And also with the Rebels, Guards, all of them.

What to do? How to solve this situation? How can she, no, how can all of them stop this conflict for good? Imprisonment clearly isn´t a good solution since her brother can always break free and reinitiate the conflict. Besides, it would only widen the already large gap between her subjects.

She remembers some History classes about war and conquest in Earth history. And normally long conflicts were permanently solved by doing one thing:

To completely eliminate your enemies.

No. She refused to do that. That would only make her no different than Phobos. And she already felt too much similarity to her brother than she wants. Miranda already pointed it to her.

"Mommy."

Elyon turns in surprise to watch the sleeping form of Miranda. She was still passed out after what happened earlier. And frankly speaking Elyon herself feels tired because of these recent events.

"Mommy, Daddy, please don´t go. Please." whimpered the sleeping Miranda.

She must be dreaming with her parents. Elyon realize that she really misses them. And perhaps have been missing them for a very long time. She remembered the day when she and her friends defeated Phobos and his minions, Miranda included. After the celebrations during daytime, she went to inspect the prisoners and to be sure that they could not escape, just before the celebrations at night. She remembered that Miranda was in her human form, pleading to the guards that they release her, saying that she wanted her parents. Of course she was trying to trick the others in releasing her, but still now she sees that in those lies there were parts of the truth. After all, all lies are based on the truth.

Elyon wonders how things would be different if Miranda wasn´t separated from her parents. Or better yet, how she could deal with it if she was on her place. At least she had her foster parents and only recently she learned of her biological family. If she misses them even if she has her foster parents then how can it be to someone who may never see her parents again? It must be hard and lonely. Especially growing with someone like her brother. Elyon shuddered at the thought.

Elyon hears the moaning. It seems that Miranda was about to wake up.

As she opens her eyes, Miranda stares at familiar surroundings. Turning her head with a tired effort, she notices Elyon looking curiously at her.

Elyon?

Immediately Miranda stands up, looking surprised at being this close to Elyon. She narrows her eyes and asks in a demanding voice:

"Where are we? And where is that blasted spirit?"

Elyon sighs. If the Universe really depends on her it will take a long time to prepare her. But on the other hand her friends were not exactly prepared when they started.

"I don´t know where Mira is but I assume that she returned us to Meridian. See, this is the gate." said Elyon pointing at the ruined gate.

"When I get my hands on her I will make her wish to be dead. Even more so." said Miranda in a dangerous tone.

"Oh right, turn your back on the only help that you are receiving. That´s really smart Miranda." said Elyon in a sarcastic tone.

"Like I need any help. It is too late now, isn´t that right Elyon?" said Miranda trying to get on Elyon´s nerves, and succeeding.

"No, it is not too late. No help comes late, especially if the person truly needs it." said Elyon trying to maintain her calm.

"Yeah right, like you would help one of your brother minions, one that betrayed you, right? Besides, if you think that I will ever forgive you, you are wrong. I will never forgive you, ever." said Miranda in a harsh tone.

"But I do." said Elyon.

"WHAT?" yelled Miranda shocked.

"I said that I forgive you, for betraying me to Phobos. In a way I can´t blame you now that I know all the circumstances." said Elyon.

"And do you think I want your forgiveness? I don´t want it, even if it comes from the _supposed _Light of Meridian." said Miranda in anger but also in surprise.

"I am not forgiving you because I am the Light of Meridian, or the queen of this world. I am forgiving you because I want to, as your friend, even if you don´t or ever saw me as such." said Elyon with a sad tone at the end of the sentence.

Miranda was even more shocked and surprised than before. She certainly wasn´t expecting this. After all that happened between them, the betrayals and conflicts and even all the terrible things she said, Elyon still wanted to be friends? Why? If she was in her place she wouldn´t certainly want anything to do with her, so why?

"EEEELLLLLYYYYYOOOOONNNNN!"

Both Elyon and Miranda turned their heads to the balcony where it stood Phobos and Cedric. At this distance neither had saw them but the girls could see the dangerous look in Phobos eyes. A true furiously expression of sadism and madness.

All warriors fighting at the balcony stopped because of Phobos yell and their attention was turned to the cruel prince.

"ELYON! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HERE SOMEWHERE! I SUGGEST THAT YOU SURRENDER NOW OR I WILL TEAR MERIDIAN APART UNTIL I FIND YOU!" shouted Phobos, his voice resonating so that everyone in the vicinity of the palace and village could hear him.

Silence. No one said a word. Not even one whisper.

"I don´t think that she will listen to your threatssssss my Prince." said Cedric.

"It is no threat, it is the truth." said Phobos as he launches an energy beam to the fighting crowd, striking Gargoyle with violence. Then another beam from his other hand stroke Sandpit, dispersing all of his sand in several directions. Then he joined both hands and launched another more powerful beam striking the crowd, either there were Rebels, Guards or even Lurdens.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE STRIKING YOUR OWN FORCES!" said Caleb in alarm.

Phobos look at him with dark merciless eyes.

"And I should care because? If to destroy my enemies I have to destroy my armies then so be it. I can always raise others." said Phobos without a hint of mercy.

Elyon looks in horror as she saw her brother striking all in the courtyard, even his own supporters. How could he do this?

"And you are still surprised by what he is doing?"

Elyon looks at Miranda who was staring at all those who were being attacked with an unreadable expression on her face.

"After all this time it still surprises you of what he is capable of? His thirst and ambition knows no limits and no price or sacrifice is small enough for him. To Phobos Meridian and all its inhabitants are just slaves that should serve him, even those who follow him." said Miranda in a neutral tone.

"And do you think that he will remain true to his threat?" asked Elyon in concern.

"Oh yes. He no longer can get your Heart, so there is no need in capturing you alive if not to punish you. That was my mission, and since he may think that you have escaped me or I have deserted him, he is now striking on your subjects. Like always." said Miranda.

"Then I guess I have no other choice." said Elyon with resolution on her voice.

"What are you…" Miranda never had the time to finish as she saw Elyon approaching the courtyard. Then she yells:

"PHOBOS!"

Phobos stops his attack and looks at the figure of his sister, who was looking at him with determination and defiance.

"YOU WANT ME TO SURRENDER? FINE THEN. I SURRENDER."

* * *

Daka raises his right hand, as black tentacles emerge from it. They draw near and near of Orube, who readies her sword for the incoming strike.

"You know that you can´t win, right? You are already at your limit to even put a decent struggle. The Heart of Basilíade is practically mine. There is no hope for you." said _Orube_ in a harsh tone.

Still, Orube look at Daka in defiance, ready to strike back at these approaching tentacles.

"You will pay for your lack of vision. You should have taken my offer. You will regret your refusal, I assure you." said _Orube_.

As the tentacles were mere inches of Orube, they stopped. Orube looks in confusion at Daka who stopped because _Orube_ had raised her hand in a gesture to stop.

"But it will not be today." said _Orube_.

Daka retreats his tentacles and both him and his master turn their backs to Orube, heading to a recently opened black portal.

"Wait, you will not take the Heart? Why?" asked Orube in surprise.

"Your Heart can wait. I already have my sights in other Hearts so yours can be used as a substitute in case I fail in collect one of those. Besides, you will be more useful to me with your Heart than without it." said _Orube _as she looks at Orube, smirking at her.

"I already told you that I will never ever work for you." said Orube in defiance. _Orube _only laughed softly at her remark.

"There are only two kinds of persons to me little one. Those who willingly serve me and those who I use as I see fit, either they are aware of it or not." said _Orube_ as her eyes gleamed with malice.

"Do you see it now? Regardless of what you do, what you decide, it will not matter in the end. I don´t have any true enemy or adversary capable of defying my will, and soon my return to this Universe will be possible, and then I will give what all of you want, my salvation, the true salvation." said _Orube _with wide eyes filled with desire and lust.

Daka enters first followed closely by _Orube_. Before the portal disappears, the voice of the Forgotten says:

"EVERYTHING CAME FROM DARKNESS, AND FOR DARKNESS EVERYTHING TEND TO."

The portal closes, leaving an exhausted Orube who struggles to maintain her footing. She turns her head and watches the nearing black helicopter. Now is the time to return.

With a wave of her hand, Orube summons whatever forces she has to open a fold back to her home, back to Basilíade.

* * *

"They both disappeared." exclaimed the pilot of the helicopter.

"I can see that. Download all recorded footage to a disk. And make a copy, just in case." said Sylla.

"Yes sir." said one of the other agents.

Sylla continues to stare at the recorded images. Those strange beings disappeared to what he thinks to be some kind of space distortions. Perhaps what ancient texts and lore referred as Portals. Gateways to other worlds.

"_Can you do the same thing? That is how do you keep eluding me?" _thought Sylla as he replays the video again.

* * *

In a dark place the Fallen continue their effort in keeping the Veil, utilizing the endless power of their master. In the globe of light now darkened by dark power they could see almost everything that happened since the moment they had raised the Veil.

Almost. For some reason Elyon eluded them for a few minutes but she reappeared at the gate of the palace. How did she escape their vigilance even if for a few minutes?

"How are things going in Meridian?"

From the darkness of the room emerged both their master in the guise of a basilidian and Daka. It looks at the images of the globe with interest.

"Did Phobos win or not?" asked _Orube._

"A…almost. Elyon su…surrendered a few moments ago. Now all he has to do is take the thr…rone." said one of the Fallen with great deal of difficulty.

"Excellent. Exactly as I expected. Now we will lift the Veil. We no longer need it." said _Orube_.

The Forgotten resumes its true form, as the red eye shines making the glowing marks of the Fallen foreheads to stop glowing. The black rays stop and the dark aura surrounding the globe disappear. Almost as one all of the Fallen collapsed on the floor in complete exhaustion, some even breathing with difficulty.

"IT IS A GOOD THING THAT I STOPPED YOU IN TIME. ANOTHER HOUR AND THE DAMAGES WOULD BE SUBSTANTIAL. YOU COULD HAVE DIED." said The Forgotten.

"Our sacrifice is meaningless when compared to yours, divine one. Any of us would give our lives to ensure your return." said another Fallen, this one a female.

Various tentacles reach all of the Fallen, almost like in a gesture of comforting and healing. It was like the dark entity was helping the recovery of its servants.

"I TRULY APPRECIATE YOUR EFFORTS AND INTENTIONS, BUT THERE IS NO NEED FOR SACRIFICES IF NOT NECESSARY. DON´T FORGET THAT I REQUESTED, NO, PLEADED FOR YOUR HELP IN MY RIGHTEOUS MISSION. I NEED YOU, NEVER FORGET THAT." said the Forgotten in its ominous voice.

"We thank you for your infinite mercy, divine Forgotten." said all the Fallen at the same time.

Suddenly a growl came from Daka, who bows to the ground almost like he cannot support himself. He lets out another pained growl as from his body tentacles swirl and retrocede, like his body started to decompose or dismantled on its own. As the tentacles start to disappear his body mass shrinks and start to become more human like. His prolonged growl starts to decrease in volume and tone, sounding close to a pained yell.

Finally the black mass of tentacles disappears and what remains is a semi conscious Martin Tubbs, who looks weakly at his surroundings.

"AND I GUESS YOU HAVE REACHED YOUR LIMIT TOO. AFTERALL, YOU HAVE BEEN USING MY POWER SINCE YESTERDAY WITHOUT REST." said The Forgotten.

The dark entity shrinks and assumes the form of Irma Lair. She then approaches Martin and touches his chin gently.

"I…Irma? Where…where am I?" asked Martin.

"Shhh! Sleep little one. Let yourself drown in your dreams. For now that is all that you need." said _Irma _in a gentle tone.

Martin passes out in exhaustion. _Irma _turns to one of the Fallen, one slightly smaller than the others, and says:

"Leave him at his home. He still has classes on weekdays after all."

The Fallen rises from the ground, revealing underneath her hood to be Alchemy, with an almost lifeless expression on her face and eyes, depicting a glowing red mark on her forehead similar to a vertical eye.

"It shall be done divine one." said Alchemy with an emotionless voice.

Alchemy picks Martin and heads for the darkness, disappearing in it. _Irma_ then changes to the form of Elyon, looking at the image of Meridian on the globe.

"I want some of you to follow me to Meridian. Preferably the ones close to that world." said _Elyon_.

A group of Fallen nods their heads, while the rest disperse, disappearing in the darkness of the room. A large black portal opens in the middle of the room.

"Now that Phobos is on the throne, let us make sure he stays there for as long as we need." said _Elyon _smirking maliciously, as she enters the portal followed closely by her servants.

* * *

Phobos looks at his sister, staring at her in triumph. It worked. Now to finally capture her.

"Believe me or not, I am relieved to see that Miranda hasn´t hurt you. And speaking her, where is she? I hope for her sake that she hasn´t deserted." said Phobos.

"I am right here my Lord." said Miranda as she appeared in her spider form, grabbing Elyon who offered no resistance.

"And where have you been? It was really that hard to capture her?" asked Phobos in suspicion.

"She escaped in a moment of distraction. I was just about to capture her when she surrendered to your warning my Lord." said Miranda.

It was a lie. Phobos could see that. She wouldn´t take this long to capture his sister even if there was interference from Raythor or Caleb. Still, he couldn´t figured out what were they doing until now. Miranda would never help Elyon escape, that´s for sure.

"She speaks the truth. I was about to leave the palace when you showed up and massacred all here. I couldn´t let you do it." said Elyon.

"What makes you think that why will not continue my massacre?" asked Phobos smirking.

"There is no point in doing it if I surrender, right? And if I surrender, all of us surrender." said Elyon.

"But Queen Elyon, you can´t…" started Aldarn but Elyon interrupts him saying:

"This is not a request, it´s an order. Put down your weapons, all of you." ordered Elyon.

Julian knew why she was doing it. For now it was the only way to save them and buy some time. If they continue the battle it would end in a massacre, even if Phobos doesn´t interfere. They really have no choice.

"You heard our queen. Drop all weapons, now." said Julian.

In moments the Guards put down their spears and swords, while the Rebels were a little more reluctant to it, but still complied mainly because of Julian example.

Phobos and Cedric watch this in satisfaction. Finally, the Rebels and Elyon were at their mercy. It would be most amusing making all of them suffer.

"Very well, I accept you surrender dear sister. And since this act makes me the actual ruler, I order that all Guards take back their weapons and arrest all the Rebels present in here. All Guards except Tynar of course." said Phobos.

The Guards were reluctant to obey this order at first, but a look from Elyon told them to do it. Even if reluctant, they picked their weapons and pointed them at the unharmed Rebels, who offered no resistance.

"I´m sorry." whispered Elyon as a lone tear falls from her cheek.

In the sky, the giant red eye closes and the black mass covering the sun recedes, letting it shine as usual. In a few moments Meridian was back to his shiny self.

"I preferred as it was before, but that can be arranged." said Phobos as he directs to the throne, sitting on it.

As he seats, the throne room becomes dark, with the throne itself connected to black roots filled with thorns. The palace resumed the dark grotesque appearance when Phobos ruled before, along with all the landscape.

Meridian was in Phobos hands once more.

"Miranda, bring my sister here. I wish to see her face as I decide what to do with her." said Phobos smirking maliciously.

Miranda complies as she carries Elyon to the throne room. But while she does this, she needed to ask:

"Why?"

"Why what?" asked Elyon in confusion.

"Why surrender to him? You know what he is going to do with you, right? Then why?" asked Miranda.

"My, I never expected that you would be concerned with me." said Elyon smiling slyly.

"That doens´t mean anything. I am just… curious, that´s all." said Miranda hesitating a little.

"It is because of them. I don´t want for them to suffer because of me, that´s all." said Elyon.

"I fail to see how this will help them. You are just buying time, nothing more." said Miranda.

"I know, but for now it is all that I can do. In fact it is all we can do. But I still have faith. My brother already fell more than once, so I am sure that it will happen again." said Elyon.

"Curiously, I find that thought most appealing." said Miranda.

Phobos surveyed the throne room with satisfaction. Everything is as it should be. He truly missed this sensation of power and dominance over the lives of others. Frankly speaking, he thought that he would never feel this again.

"What are going to do with your sister, my Prince?" asked Cedric while he bows.

"I don´t really know, I have so many ideas and all so appealing. It will be difficult to decide which will be the most _enjoyable_." said Phobos.

"And what to do with the Rebels?" said Cedric while he gestures to Caleb, still caught in his tail.

"Even if you enslave us, we or others will always fight back against you. We won once and we will do it again." yelled Caleb in defiance.

"I don´t think so. I think that today is proven that without the Guardians or my sisters powers the Rebels are nothing. You could try for a thousand years and still you would never be close to depose me." said Phobos.

"And what makes you think that the Guardians will not come here to stop you? Now that the Veil disappeared, you are finished." retorted Caleb.

Phobos was about to shout back when a feminine voice says:

"He is quite right."

Phobos turns in surprise and founds his sister staring at him, smirking. At first he thought that she escaped but when he sees Miranda with Elyon on her hands, he realizes who was this Elyon look alike.

"Now that my Veil was lifted, the Guardians will arrive in no time. They could be here any minute now."

* * *

The Heart of Kandrakar rises from Will and starts to emit black rays for a few instants before returning back to her hands.

Yan Lin and the others felt it. The Veil was lifted. The Heart already proved it.

"What just happened?" asked Irma.

"The Veil on Meridian was lifted not even a few moments ago. Now you can go." said Yan Lin.

"All right, it is butt kicking time. And now that we had time to rest a little, we will show Phobos and those Fallen guys what it means to mess with our friends." said Will.

"Assuming that they are working together." said Kadma.

"What do you mean by that? Of course they are working together. Didn´t they raised the Veil just to make sure that Phobos could attack?" said Cornelia with indignation.

"Yes, that is certain, but we don´t have any solid evidence that Phobos and his minions have allied themselves with the Fallen. Phobos may be innocent in all of this." said Kadma.

"Say what?" said Irma shocked and surprise.

"It may be hard to believe, but it is not impossible. The Fallen always acted in the most indirect ways. They started conflicts or wars in other worlds, but they always remained in the sidelines, letting the different factions do the fight. Phobos may have freed himself without any help and the Fallen just took advantage of it. We don´t know."

"But even so, we have to get to Meridian as fast as possible. We don´t know what kind of damage he already made." said Taranee.

"Agreed, but this time you will first observe and then act. For all we know Elyon may be safe and they managed to defeat Phobos on their own." said Yan Lin.

"Yannie is right. Entering in Meridian with guns blazing without any idea of what happened may be harmful not only to you but to Elyon also." said Cassidy.

The girls sigh and calm themselves. As much eager as they are for saving Elyon and her friends on Meridian, they have to remain focused. Otherwise they may walk into a trap again.

"All right, we understand. For now we will do as you say." said Will.

"You want me to come along?" asked Matt.

"No Matt, you have to stay here. If you and the Regents leave the Heart of this world may be in danger." said Will.

"She is right. The Fallen may want you to leave and then take the Heart without any problem. You have to stay." said Kadma.

Matt sighs and says:

"Okay, but you have to be careful."

"Don´t worry, we will." said Will as she pulls herself close to Matt and kiss him.

"Grosss." gasped Irma.

"I don´t know, I thought it was sort of romantic, you know like that movie." said Hay Lin.

"All right, farewells are over. Now we go." said Cornelia as both Will and Matt stop kissing.

"We will return to Kandrakar. The Council may want to debate to threat of Daka and the Fallen." said Halinor

"Very well then. Let´s go." said Will as she opens a fold.

* * *

Nissa wakes in a white room, more precisely the infirmary. They must have taken her here after she fainted at the cafeteria.

For how long was she sleeping? Minutes or hours even? She doesn´t know. What she does remember is that dreaded sensation. Strangely she thinks that she have felt it before. More than once. But the only thing that she can relate to this is a big shadow or darkness, and a strange red eye in a vertical position.

Also the word that she said, Veil, is also familiar. A Veil that covered something, but what? Surely it wasn´t an entire world.

World?

Meridian?

Nissa shakes her head. She has to stop daydream about these things. What´s next, fairies with powers granted by a jewel? She has to stop reading these things, she is enough weird already. Just look at her _abilities_.

Maybe that is why she can´t seem to find any friends. Maybe she is destined to be alone. Just like that old woman in her dreams locked in an ice cave.

"Nissa?"

Nissa turns to see Susan Vandom entering through the door. What she is doing here?

"Miss Vandom, what are you doing here? We were supposed to meet tomorrow with your daughter." said Nissa.

"I know, but Ms. Litle told me about what happened. Are you alright?" asked Susan in concern.

"I´m alright, I just felt a sudden cold that´s all. You didn´t have to come here for me." said Nissa.

"Well, I was worried. In fact I still am." said Susan while she takes Nissa hands on her own hands.

"I think is time to do this." said Susan looking directly to Nissa.

"What do you mean miss Vandom?" asked Nissa.

"Please, don´t call me that. For now on you can call me Mom." said Susan with a warm smile.

"Then you mean…" started Nissa.

"Yes, today you are officially one of us. You are a Vandom too." said Susan.

In a sudden movement Nissa jumped to Susan neck, embracing her. Susan returned the embrace and she heard a sobbing noise.

"Why are you crying? Aren´t you happy to come with me?" asked Susan.

"Sob…of course I am. It just…sob…I dreamed for so long, for so _very long_, for this moment…sob." said Nissa between sobs as tears fall on her checks.

Susan fights back the tears that were insisting in sprouting from her eyes. After Ms. Litle called her about Nissa sudden illness she feared for the worse. For a few hours she remained unconscious and the doctor couldn´t find any explanation. It was as if she was just extremely tired, but nothing life threatening. But it was during that time of waiting that made her realize that she wanted to adopt this girl. For some reason she couldn´t fandom she wanted to help her. Maybe because she truly reminds of Will, or maybe it is to give her a family. Or perhaps there is no real reason.

Regardless, she will take the chance. Dean supports her 100% and Tony will not be problem. Now the biggest IF is Will. She wanted to talk to her before the adoption, but it seems that fate has other plans.

"_Oh well, I am sure it will all work out in the end."_

* * *

This _Elyon_ surprised everyone who was in throne room, although Phobos and his minions were not that surprised. But the most shocked was definitely the real Elyon. She doesn´t know who or what is the creature that was posing as her. It doesn´t seem to be like Cedric or Miranda, and much less with Nerissa. After all, regardless being a glamour or shapeshifter, all of them were solid. But is no illusion either. Not the way it is acting. And that unnerved Elyon even more. There is something terrifying about this creature. The way it looks at someone, the way it smiles, it is something that even her brother couldn´t do it.

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Phobos in a furious tone.

"What you listened. The Guardians will come any minute and I assume that they will not be very happy with you." said _Elyon_.

As _Elyon_ advances toward Phobos, the hooded figures known as the Fallen emerged, directly behind their master, calm and emotionless, like a procession of ghosts following a light candle.

"So it was true. You freed Phobos from his cage. You planned all this." said Caleb in anger, gaining the attention of _Elyon._

"It is a deal that was made, son of Nerissa. To me you didn´t deserve to win your war." said _Elyon _smirking at Caleb.

"How can you say this? Phobos only brought pain and misery to us all. How can you say he deserved to win?" protested Elyon making _Elyon _to chuckle.

"I never said that he deserved to win. I just said you didn´t deserve to win. No, you wouldn´t ever being able to win if not for Kandrakar and the Guardians, right? That is no victory, not all, if you depend on outsiders to solve your own problems. How can you expect in ruling and maintain peace in this world if all you do is _call the Guardians, we need WITCH, we implore for Kandrakar. _Lame, lame, lame." said _Elyon_ while she glared at Elyon.

"Although I agree with you, can we please get back to the subject at hand? You promised me no interference from the Guardians while I retook my throne." said Phobos in annoyance.

"And did they interfere? No, I only promised to hold them until you took over, which you did. I never said that I would eliminate them." said _Elyon_ in a matter of fact tone.

"You little back stabbing…" cursed Phobos but he stopped as _Elyon_ raised a hand.

"Calm yourself, I have no intention in letting you being beaten by the Guardians again. I still haven´t my prize after all." said _Elyon_ as she smirks at him.

"Prize? What sort of prize?" demanded Elyon.

"Nothing of your concern dear sister. And to you, what makes you think that I need your help now? I already have my throne, my forces and me can easily beat the Guardians for ourselves. I don´t need you." said Phobos harshly.

That remark only make _Elyon_ and the Fallen laugh mockingly at Phobos, which only infuriated him.

"HOW DARE YOU…" said Phobos with a furious tone.

"No, I think I should be the one to ask you that." said _Elyon_ as her glare stops him.

"How many times they were able to beat you? How many times they frustrated your plans? And not just you, Nerissa and Cedric can say the same thing, right?" said _Elyon _as she looks at Cedric, who glared at her.

"That was just luck, nothing more." retorted Phobos in a harsh tone.

"Oh right. So it was dumb luck that let them infiltrate the Rebel army in your palace unnoticed to you and your minions, right? And it was dumb luck that helped them play with you two months ago, right?" said _Elyon_ as she smirks.

Those remarks reminded Phobos not only of his failures, but also how the Guardians tricked him. If not for Cedric he would have suffered the most humiliating defeat of his life. To lose your power because of a fake vow. They tricked him. They played with him, him who played with others, not the other way around. They have to pay, for all the interference, for all the humiliations. They cannot have the final laugh.

_Elyon _feels the rising anger and hate emanating from Phobos. Good, he is ready.

"Good, feel that. The righteous anger that leads you to destroy your enemies. If you let me, I will help you achieve that." said _Elyon_ as she smiles maliciously.

"And how are you going to help me?" said Phobos in tone that barely contained his fury.

In response _Elyon_ gestures to one of the Fallen, who nods and goes to Elyon.

"What are you…" Elyon stopped her sentence as the hands of the Fallen touch her head. At first she expected to be dealt a blow on her head, but to her surprise he only took her crown.

"Do you remember this? The crown that you ordered to be made specifically to your sister?" said _Elyon._

"Yes, I remember. It was to help me to absorb her powers, along with the throne. And how that will help me?" asked Phobos now intrigued.

"Watch. What can absorb can also be a receptor." said _Elyon_ as her smile widens so much that could almost rip her face apart.

The crown starts to levitate, while four of the Fallen surround it and raise their hands, which emitted a dark glow. Four dark rays stroke the crown and each of the Fallen says:

"The absolute darkness."

"The never ending darkness."

"The darkness that exist in all."

"The darkness that consumes all."

The crown starts to glow a dark shine, and then it changed. The gold metal that made it turned completely black, and the front elevates, making three long straight spikes. In the middle of the spikes rested a jewel, a red jewel shaped like a vertical eye.

Everyone stood in amazement and fear. Something about this crown seemed to terrify them. Especially Miranda, who started to shudder slightly. She remembered that sensation. It was similar to what Mira had forced her to watch in those images.

"_The never ending darkness that will consume all."_ she remembered to have said that.

Phobos could feel an immense power coming from that crown. It felt even more powerful than the Seal of Nerissa. What was it?

"With this crown you can access to my power without the need to pay servitude to me. You can use my power as much as you can hold and do whatever you want, as long that you don´t turn against me." said _Elyon_.

"Then with this I can beat the Guardians?" asked Phobos in amazement.

"Much more than that. With the crown you can take all worlds to you if you want. You can even reduce Kandrakar to rubble if you want. With this crown you will be the most powerful being in existence." said _Elyon_.

"_For the moment."_ thought _Elyon_ maliciously.

Phobos was about to take the floating crown when he hesitated.

"Why? If your power is that big, then why do you need me? Why take the Hearts if this crown seems more powerful than any Heart?" asked Phobos in suspicion.

_Elyon _changes her form to Phobos, walking around him like a tiger before striking the prey.

"Well for one thing, the Hearts are more than mere enhancers of magic. So much more in fact that not even Kandrakar with all its Sages could ever understand their true purpose." said _Phobos_ in an eloquent tone, almost seductive.

"Besides, what is power if you can physically use it? I don´t have a physical form of my own now, so that is why I share my power with others. But don´t get any ideas. It is still my power and my control over it is absolute. I am merely lending some to you." said _Phobos_ smirking.

"How can you trust him? Phobos is a back stabbing tyrant that will turn on you. Do you think that he will share the rule of all worlds with you?" said Caleb with a defiant tone.

"And what makes you think that the divine one is interested in controlling this or any other world for that matter?" said one of the Fallen directing to Caleb.

"That´s right. I have no intention in conquering any world. I have my own purposes like the complete destruction of Kandrakar…" said _Phobos._

"… and to take its Heart. That is what you want, isn´t it?" said Phobos in realization.

"True. While all Hearts are welcome, the Heart of Kandrakar is truly essential to my purposes. But don´t worry, you can take it for now if you are not satisfied with just the crown. I can wait." said _Phobos_.

Phobos still muses about this, it sounds too good to be true. A seemly endless power at his reach and yet he wonders why a supposed divine entity let him use it. It has to have a catch, but what?

"Don´t do it."

Everyone turned in surprise to Elyon, who shouted that warning.

"Elyon, what are you…" asked Miriadel.

"This has to be said mom. Phobos, don´t do this, please. Do not listen to what it says." warned Elyon.

"Quiet, you little wrench. How dare to you to talk to our ruler like that? Miranda, shut her up." ordered Cedric.

"Quiet Elyon, or I will have to…" Miranda was interrupted by Elyon who says:

"Please brother, listen. This being doesn´t care for you or our world. After he uses you he will toss you away like nothing. The only thing that it cares is…"

Elyon stops as a beam of dark energy strike her, making her scream in pain. Miranda let Elyon drop on the ground in fear of being stroke. But only Elyon was affected.

"Stop. You are hurting her." pleaded Miriadel.

"YOU FIENDS! LET HER GO!" shouted Caleb in fury.

Either by coincidence or because they complied, the beam stopped. Elyon was lying down on the ground, although still conscious despite the pain.

"Then she should shut down as the feeble light that she is." said _Phobos._

"Well, what are you waiting for? Will you take it or not?" asked _Phobos_.

"You don´t seriously think that I will take your offer that easily after you forced her to shut up, do you? What she was trying to say that you didn´t want me to hear?" asked Phobos with a suspicious tone.

"And you would listen to her after all she had done to you? She denied you of your power, like your mother did. She took your throne after you have been there for so long. She even dared to imprison you like a common criminal. Do you really think that she cares for you just because you are her brother?" said _Phobos_ in a harsh tone, making Phobos to hesitate a little.

"You know what? Fine, don´t take my offer. Maybe I will let another to use this crown, like Cedric or perhaps even Miranda. Or better yet, I will just leave all of you to be defeated by the Guardians and sent again to the Infinite city. But wait, you destroyed the access to it, right? Then where do you think that they will put? I will tell you: the Tower of Mist." said _Phobos_ in annoyance.

Phobos shuddered at the mention of that place. He knows about the prison created by Kandrakar to hold those who are defined as the worst of the worst, completely beyond redemption. A place that no one had ever escaped before or was released from there. But what was worst was that there were sayings that what imprisoned people there was themselves: fear, doubts, lies, guilt, their own negative feelings was what kept the prisoners at bay. It was infinite times worse than his experience in the dungeons of the Infinite city.

Sensing his fear, the Forgotten plays its final card.

"You know that the Guardians will not think twice in putting you there, right? Or better yet, the Rebels and all that are against you. Just look at them." said _Phobos_.

Phobos looks at Caleb eyes, and also Miriadel, and Alborn. And he could imagine the same hateful glare on the others. Before he was delighted in seeing that others hated and despised him. He loved to revel in their misery. But after everything that happened, he realized it was that hatred that created the Rebels, that lead the Guardians to his world and everything was down hill after that. Their hatred now unnerved Phobos, especially if he considers what they would do to him if he loses again.

Imprisonment? Banishment? Death?

Phobos will not let that happen this time.

"You win." said Phobos with clenched teeth as he takes the crown.

"Excellent. You will not regret this I assure you." said _Phobos_ in delight.

Phobos still hesitated a little, but a look at the Rebels remembered him that he had no choice. It is always preferable to take a chance than fall in certain defeat.

In a movement, he put the crown.

"That´s it? I don´t feel anything." said Phobos as he touches the crown.

"Wait for it." said _Phobos_ with a dark smile.

_Phobos_ turns into a black mist, fleeing directly to the crown, or more precisely, its red jewel. As it enters, the jewel shines a blood red glow. Instantly Phobos falls to the ground, screaming in pain and agony. Dark energy shocks circulate on his body.

"What is going on?" asked Raythor in amazement, now fully conscious.

"What your master have done to him?" asked Cedric as he directs to one of the Fallen.

"And you care for what happens to him?" said the Fallen.

"If he dies, you will take charge, right? Don´t tell us that you don´t expect that to happen?" said another Fallen, this one a female.

"Regardless, I am afraid that this is not your chance. The divine Forgotten is never wrong." said another, this one a male.

Forgotten? The mythical deity that is said to opposed the Light? The representation of Darkness itself? The ruler of Nothing, deliverer of the End? Cedric had read about it and its servants the Fallen. Worshipers that were left behind by Light according to ancient records that he rode on the palace library. Left in the Dark and ignored by all except to the manifestation of Darkness. The Forgotten.

If it is that creature that freed them and was using Phobos then perhaps he could profit from it. A very good profit if he plays his cards well.

Caleb decides to take his chances and using a small dagger hidden in his jacket he pierces Cedric tail, forcing him to release him as Cedric howls in pain.

He needs to get away from here. He needs to warn the girls of what was transpired here. He needs to…

Caleb stops abrutally as an arrow nearly stroke him. He looks at the group of Guards and Lurdens assembled at his front, ready to stop him. He was about to turn when Cedric appears at his back, murderous intention on his eyes.

"While our prince recovers, I don´t think that he will mind if I kill you right here and now." said Cedric in a murderous tone.

As Cedric was about to strike Caleb, a rock comes out of nowhere and strikes him in the chest. Caleb looks at direction from where came the rock and much to his relief he saw what he was hoping for.

"Girls. Thank goodness that you are were." said Caleb.

"Are you alright Caleb?" asked Cornelia in concern.

"Just peachy, thanks." said Caleb.

Everyone except Phobos turned to see the Guardians. Will look at the throne room and watches what she expected.

"And we were right. Phobos was indeed freed by you." said Will.

"Which means that it is time for you to face the Guardians." said Irma.

"Fine by me." yelled Cedric as he was about to launch at them.

"No." said Phobos in a weak tone making Cedric to stop.

The girls look at the struggling figure of Phobos, who seemed barely capable of standing on his feet.

"But master, the Guardians, we have to…" said Cedric.

"We don´t have to do anything. I will deal with them." said Phobos as he finally stands straight, with his eyes still fixating the ground.

"Oh yeah, like you are in any condition to…" started Hay Lin but was interrupted as dark lightning emanates from Phobos, and as he raises his head, a strong dark aura manifests, blowing a strong wind that almost forced the Guardians out of air.

"What is happening?" asked Cornelia as she struggles with the wind.

"I think that it is Phobos. Look." said Taranee as she points to the prince.

Phobos face shocked the Guardians. He sported an even more mad expression, with eyes completely wide and his pupils glowing blood red along with the red jewel of the crown he was wearing. Black veins seemed to sprout out of his face, giving him a more menacing appearance.

The palace interior changed again, becoming even darker than before, as black tendrils or tentacles seemed to cover the walls, ceiling and floor, giving an almost organic grotesque appearance to it. The palace exterior also changed to something even more gruesome, as black tendrils covered it and it was spreading to all Meridian. The sky became also darker than before, with never ending dark clouds and dark lightning striking everywhere on the realm.

Elyon was shocked by all these changes, along with her parents, Caleb and also her subjects. Cedric and Miranda were also shocked by the sudden change on their master.

"POWER! NEVER ENDING POWER! AND IT IS ALL MINE!" Phobos voice echoed in all the palace, and Meridian also. It sounded ominous and vibrated in all who heard it.

The girls were feeling something that they haven´t felt in a long time. Apprehension. Fear even. Just like the first time that they fought against Cedric and Phobos.

Phobos saw this and shouted:

"WELL GUARDIANS, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? AM I TOO SCARY FOR YOU? ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME? I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE INVINCIBLE DEFENDERS, NOT SCARED CHILDREN!"

His echoing voice make the girls to snap from their shock and in fury the unleashed their attacks.

"You are so going to be sorry in saying that. WATER!" said Irma as she shoots a stream of water.

"We beat you before, and we will do it again. FIRE!" said Taranee as she shoots a stream of fire.

Fire surrounded Phobos while water strikes him. Seeing this Will takes her chance and says:

"QUINTESSENCE!"

A lightning bolt came from her hand and strike Phobos, shocking even more thanks to the water.

"EARTH!" shouted Cornelia as she raises several rocks and throw them at Phobos, who just stood there, letting the rocks burying him alive.

"AIR!" shouted Hay Lin as she flies around the mount of rock faster and faster as she creates a localized tornado. It swirled and swirled with tremendous fury, forcing all the other occupants on the throne room to stay down.

"Had enough Phobos? Surrender now and we will stop the attack." said Will confident that they had caught him.

As in response, a tremendous surge of energy dispels the tornado and blows away the fire. It was so intense that the girls were thrown against the wall, along with all others except the Fallen, who remained still as if not affecting them.

Phobos stood in the same place, completely unharmed. In fact, he seemed to not have lifted a single finger. His mad power hungry expression was even more prononciated than before as he shouts:

"YOU CALLED THAT AN ATTACK? LET ME SHOW YOU HOW ITS DONE!"

Phobos lifted his right hand as dark energy seemed to surround it, glowing more and more as the energy was accumulated.

"We have to separate to avoid it." said Will as all the girls fly in different directions.

Then the beam was shoot. It was so intense that the girls couldn´t even see from which direction is coming. It was like it was as wide as the room itself.

Oh no.

A loud resounding explosion his heard from those outside the palace. A big flash of energy enveloped nearly half of the palace in less than a second. The blow was so strong that even caused an earthquake that made all to lose their balance.

As the flash dies, everyone stared in amazement and horror at the giant pile of rubble composed by debris from the destroyed half of the palace. The ones inside the palace were all relatively unharmed, except for five of them.

The ones who took the blast.

The Guardians.

"No." said Elyon as tears flow on her face. Her friends couldn´t be…

"IT ENDS AS IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN LONG AGO. WITH THE END OF THE GUARDIANS." shouted Phobos in complete triumph.

He laughed maniacally, as his laughs echoes to all Meridian. But not just his laugh. There was another more ominous laugh coming from Phobos, a laugh that filled all Meridianites with fear and dread.

**End of the third and fourth episode**

A.N.: Oh my god I killed WITCH!

All readers: YOU BASTARD!

But now seriously, the girls are not for the count, don´t worry. In fact the summary for the next episode proves that.

Anyway, I hope that I am not making too many enemies by leaving things end so bleakly. It was bad enough that Elyon lost her kingdom but with the Guardians being easily defeated it is just pure madness. But it is like Cornelia said once: things always look bad for the good guys. And I can promise you that this is not the only one.

There was several references to season 1, particularly the Final Battle episode. The last line of Phobos is an example of that: "NO. THIS CAN´T BE HOW IT ENDS." It is not similar to what I wrote as the last line of Phobos?

Also in the previous chapter one of lines of the Forgotten to Orube was inspired by one of the lines of Star Wars: Return of the Jedi: "So be it, Jedi." Looks familiar?

And one of the greatest of inspiration to this story is actually the anime Sailor Moon. In fact many elements of WITCH are similar to Sailor Moon, like the fate of the world being in the hands of five girls, a difficult romance, good vs evil. So many similarities. In fact my villain is also very similar with some from Sailor Moon, particularly Wiseman aka Death Phantom. And Nissa is somewhat based in one character from that show. Try to guess who.

But let us end this already large note and pass the summary for the next episode:

_Phobos won. Meridian is at his mercy. And to legitimate it he will put his own sister on trial as an insurance. The Guardians barely survived their confrontation with the evil prince, so what hope they have to defeat him? Can they reach the elements power once more? Is it enough to stop Phobos? Or is Phobos in danger along with all Meridian? Will the Hearts of both Zamballa and Kandrakar be in the hands of the Forgotten? And what destiny lies to both the Messenger and Daka? Don´t miss the next episode:_

**Trial and trap**


	18. Trial and trap

A.N.: And here we are to start another episode. Like I promised, this episode will end the conflict in Meridian permanently, but I will not tell you how. You just have to read it. Also the part about Nissa will start fully in this episode.

But before that I must thank all of you for the generous reviews for the last two episodes overall. It seems that I am still able to surprise you and I can tell you that this episode will have its own share of surprises and twists. In fact I will start right with this chapter.

One thing I have to be honest with you, at first my idea to end the episode was not to give Phobos a powerboost, but instead it was to give him an advantage based on Kandrakar own rules, in a way to legitimize his take over. And the way I was about to put made sense, even according with some clues left in the show, like Kandrakar interfering in the affairs of a world only when it interferes with others or is a threat to Kandrakar and the Universe itself. But I decided against it, because it doesn´t make Phobos style in my opinion. Although not a brute or simple minded power maniac, Phobos is indeed direct when he feels that he has the upper hand. We saw that many times both in the show and comic, and since he doesn´t care or respect rules and laws, it doesn´t feel right making him protected by them, or loopholes in them to be more precise.

Also in the cartoon Phobos never had the upper hand against the Guardians in my opinion. Nerissa had it when she had the Seal and better yet when the former Guardians were resurrected, Cedric had it when he swallowed Phobos and the Seal, but Phobos himself never had it. The Guardians knew that he would double cross them once his hands had the Seal, so they planned his defeat meticulously and it did almost worked if not for Cedric. Also in the first season Phobos didn´t absorbed all of Elyon power, so he never had a true edge against the Guardians back there. So I thought he deserved a true advantage against WITCH, which also makes them more pressured in stopping him. And another thing that I explored in that idea is how he accepted the Forgotten deal. It had to be something difficult to resist like an enormous power but to made sense I also add some doubts and concerns on his part: why a supposed divine entity would share its enormous power with another? I would have my doubts if I was Phobos, so that is why the Forgotten played with his inner fear of losing against the Guardians. Again if I was Phobos I would be aware of them, even if my arrogance didn´t let me admit it. I think it made sense in the end. Ambition and stings of fear can be powerful motivators if we don´t want to be defeated.

By the way, Sylla and the other agents actually worked for Interpol in the comic, but in the cartoon it never was mentioned which agency they served, so I decided to use the FBI. A little reminiscence of my days watching X-files. Those were the days. And to clarify, the Director in my story is the one that was accompanying Sylla in the last episode of the show. And I think I know who he was supposed to be if there was a 3rd season.

Anyway, thanks for all the support and all I have to say is that I don´t own WITCH both the cartoon and comic, just this story.

SO LETS ROCK!

* * *

**Trial and trap**

Sylla walks in circles as he waits for the Director. He haven´t seen him for at least 24 hours. Where the heck was he?

"Is something wrong, Sylla?"

Sylla almost jumped in surprise. He turns to face the Director right at his front.

"Sir, you have finally arrived. You have been unreachable for almost all day. Where have you been?" asked Sylla while he composes himself.

"I had urgent business to take care, private affairs don´t worry. So, what is so urgent that you couldn´t wait to tell me tomorrow? For what I have heard, you have requested for a helicopter to follow them." said the Director, eyeing Sylla with a curious look.

"Indeed I did, but you will never believe what I saw and taped. It would explain how they have been eluding us." said Sylla.

The Director smirked a little and directed to his door to open it.

"Tell me what you discovered. I am curious to see what it is."

* * *

Will woke up, realizing that she was in her classroom. Uff, what a nightmare. For a minute she thought that Phobos was back and worse was finally able to destroy them. Still, it was a very realistic dream. Too realistic indeed.

"Ughh, my head."

Will turned to Irma, who was seated at her right. She looks around and spots all of her friends.

"What are you guys doing in my class? Only Cornelia should be here with me." said Will.

"Excuse me, but I think that you are in our class." said Irma.

Before things escalated into an argument, Taranee asked:

"Did you all have that dream of our deaths?"

"Yeah, I remember that Phobos was even nastier than usual and stroke us with so much force that all I could feel was pain and then it was just dark. Just dark." said Cornelia while she shivered at the thought.

"Like me." said Hay Lin.

"And me." said Irma.

"Not to mention me and Will. Did you fold us back to Heatherfield?" asked Taranee.

"No I didn´t. Something is odd here. What day is it today?" asked Will.

"Saturday, why?" asked Cornelia.

"Then why are we having school on a Saturday, and most of all, why are we sharing the same classroom?" asked Will feeling unnerved.

"Yes, you are right. Don´t tell me that…" Hay Lin was interrupted by Dean Collins who says:

"Pay attention Ms. Lin, today our history lesson is important. So no talking in the class okay?"

The girls realized that many others were in this classroom. Nigel, Uriah and his gang, the Grumper sisters, Eric, Martin, Alchemy, everyone was in this giant classroom. Even the other teachers and Ms. Knickerbocker were present. And all seemed to pay attention to what Mr. Collins was about to say.

"Uaou! There are more people in here than in the auditorium." exclaimed Irma.

"What will we do?" asked Hay Lin.

"Nothing for now. If this is a dream, I want to see who did this and most importantly why." said Will.

"Attention class. Today we will talk about the Universe beginnings, or better yet its origins. Yes Uriah?" said Mr. Collins as he directs to Uriah who have lifted his finger.

"Not to contradict you Mr. Collins, but the Universe origin isn´t something called the Bang Bang theory? We talked about it in Science class so why talk about it in History?" asked Uriah making some of the audience snicker at his statement.

"First of all, it is the Big Bang theory. And second, you raise a valid point but what I am showing you today is not present in science or history books. For example, what if I told you that our world, our _Universe_ is in fact just one in several others spaces called worlds or dimensions that composed the true extent of the Universe?" said Mr. Collins gaining the attention of all the audience, mainly of WITCH.

"But first let us start with the beginning. Like the Big Bang theory at first there was nothing, but in an instant a single burst of energy created matter, that expanded, diversified itself originating more matter, increasing in size and dimension until it could be called Universe. At first it was just one giant space, where the first intelligent forms of life developed, in peace and happiness, guarded by the supreme beings that created them and the Universe in the first place. Or at least it seemed that way." said Mr. Collins as he draw various symbols in the chalkboard of the classroom.

"What it seemed paradise was in fact the worst prison that someone could have. The lack of any kind of individuality, self-awareness, or even conscious thoughts. In a way they were nothing but puppets to them, toys to be played and used as they saw fit. Its worst than slavery, because they could do nothing against it, because they lack the will to do anything." said Mr. Collins in an almost excited tone.

"But what changed that? For what I see things are not like that anymore." said Alchemy.

"Like the taste of the apple offered by the snake, someone helped us to gain consciousness. It was this." said Mr. Collins as he drew what appears to be some kind of mass that surrounded and penetrated a space.

"The so called supreme beings tried to reduce its importance, saying that a dark energy without form or will entered the Universe, spreading evil and conflict as the first beings gained their own consciousness. Like the apple is the origin of sin for mankind. But what if I tell you that is wrong to think like that? After all, without the apple we could never think for ourselves, never achieved the level of knowledge and intelligence that we have now. So you see, like the apple, that dark energy didn´t bring us evil or war, it only gave us free will, our own thoughts and feelings, ultimately it gave us freedom." said Mr. Collins.

"You are talking like this dark energy is some kind of living being." said Ms. Knickerbocker.

"And it is. Another entity whose only purpose is to help us, to save us from oppression and slavery imposed by the creators. Unfortunately not all beings considered the gift of free will a good thing. Influenced by the supreme beings, they battled the ones that didn´t want to serve them anymore. The first conflicts and wars came from that. And worse, in a futile attempt in regaining their control of the Universe, they divided it in several places, trying to isolate the ones _infected_ from those who weren´t. And to guard all these new worlds, they created a fortress at the center of Infinity that watched and controlled all worlds, by any means necessary, a place called Kandrakar." said Mr. Collins, giving a dark look at the girls, who were shocked by these revelations.

"But don´t worry, for you see their efforts were for nothing. Darkness is everywhere and reaches all. The darkness that will cover all, showing the truth and give what they could never give: salvation." said Mr. Collins with an almost fanatic look on his eyes.

The girls are now communicating by telepathy, trying to figure it out what is going on.

"_Okay, what was Mr. Collins talking about? It almost told us that Kandrakar is some kind of law enforcer for tyrants and dictators, if not the ones who are oppressing others_." thought Irma.

"_It is not true, it can´t be true. Grandma would never hurt anyone. Or Cassidy, or all others._" thought Hay Lin.

"_And they don´t. Whatever it is, is trying to deceive us. But I don´t see the why_." thought Will.

"So you think that I am lying?"

The girls turned to Mr. Collins, who was smiling sinisterly at them. Also all the audience turned their attention to girls, giving them dark looks.

"Typical of the guard dogs of Kandrakar, so naïve and ignorant of what is around them. But I don´t blame you, they would never reveal all to you, unlike me." said Mr. Collins still smiling.

"And what do you want to reveal to us Mr. Collins, if we can call you that." said Will in defiance as she raises the Heart of Kandrakar which shined a pink glow, striking at _Mr. Collins_ and all the others.

But to their surprise, his form didn´t change. Then it is really…

"No, I am not Mr. Collins, but you can´t force me to change because in a way this is my true form. All forms and shapes of every being that existed, exist and will exist belongs to me." said _Mr. Collins_ as his smile widened even more.

"What do you mean by that? Who are you?" demanded Will, which only made _Mr. Collins_ to snicker.

"Those are questions for another time. Now I am asking you to give me the Heart. It is the only way." said _Mr. Collins_ as he extends his hand, along with all the people in present.

"Give back the Heart, you glory hogs." said _Uriah_, giving a not so friendly glance.

"As long as you have it, the more people suffer because of it. If you truly want to help, give the Heart." said _Nigel_ with a penetrating glare.

"You are not stopping conflicts and wars, you are only creating more, a cycle which has no end. Give the Heart to the ones who can truly save all." said _Ms. Knickerbocker_ in a harsh tone.

"Give back the Heart. Give back the Heart." all people were chanting that, as they advance toward the girls.

"And I think that we listened long enough. GUARDIANS UNITE!" said Will as the Guardians transform.

"That will not help you here." said _Mr. Collins_ smirking.

Suddenly all people turned in various masses of black tendrils that started to spread and covering the room, leaving everything in pitch black.

"What happened? Where are they?" asked Cornelia.

"OVER HERE!"

In the dark a single red vertical eye opens, staring its black slit pupil at the Guardians. Upon seeing it, Will launched a stream of lightning at the eye, striking it, but it seemed to not harm it. The eye fired a red beam, almost hitting the girls.

"Well that was…" Irma stopped as she was almost struck by a red beam that came from the opposite direction. The girls look in shock at another red eye staring at them.

"Two of them? That is not…" Irma stops again as in the dark several red eyes open, accompanied by an ominous thundering laugh.

"Irma, will you just shut up? You are only making things worse." shouted Cornelia.

"Why don´t you leave us in peace? What do you want?" yelled Will at the multitude of eyes.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHAT I WANT! GIVE ME BACK MY HEART!" echoed the ominous voice.

"It isn´t yours, it is from Kandrakar, which…" Taranee was interrupted by the voice who says:

"…WHICH IS USING IT BECAUSE I AM LETTING! GIVE BACK THE HEART, I HAVE THE RIGHT TO RECLAIM IT AS ONE OF THE TRUE OWNERS!"

"True owners? What do you mean…"

Will hadn´t the time to finish as her and her friends were struck by various red beams, hurting them. But it was not just the pain in their bodies, there was something else as various images flashed in their minds. Will was seeing Cassidy being struck by lightning, which also break the ground and made her fall. Irma was feeling herself to fall in an ice abysm, looking at a young Nerissa who seemed shocked and terrified. Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin shared the same images of being in front of Kandrakar council, as it is announced that they were Guardians no more.

As the red beams stopped, the girls fall on the ground, exhausted not by the pain, but for what they have saw. Those were the memories of their predecessors, the CHYKN.

"AND WHAT YOU SAW AND FELT IS WHAT THEY ALSO EXPERIENCED SO LONG AGO! AND I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THEIR FATE WILL BE YOUR FATE TOO!" said the ominous voice.

"None of us will betray the others. We are not like Nerissa." shouted Will in anger, which only makes the voice to laugh mockingly.

"I DISAGREE! I SEE IN YOU SO MANY SIMILARITIES TO LITTLE NERISSA, SOME THAT YOU DON´T EVEN IMAGINE! BESIDES, I CAN TELL YOU THAT NERISSA CASE WAS NOT THE ONLY ONE!" said the voice.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Will.

"I MEAN THAT BETRAYAL IS NOT A PRIVILAGE OF THE KEEPER! THERE WERE WATER GUARDIANS WHO DROWNED THEIR FRIENDS, FIRE GUARDIANS WHO BURNED THEM ALIVE, EARTH GUARDIANS WHO BURIED THEM AND AIR GUARDIANS WHO SUFFOCATED THEM UNTIL THEIR LAST BREATH! NERISSA WAS NOT THE FIRST TRAITOR AND I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT SHE WILL NOT BE THE LAST! IN FACT, ASSIDE FROM CASSIDY ALL OF THEM ARE TRAITORS IN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" said the voice.

"My grandmother never betrayed Kandrakar or her friends." shouted Hay Lin in anger.

"WRONG! YOUR GRANDMOTHER BETRAYED ONE FRIEND, NERISSA! AND THE SAME GOES TO KADMA AND HALINOR! THEY HAVE LEFT HER BEHIND WITHOUT A SINGLE WORD OR NOD, AS IF THEY WERE NEVER FRIENDS IN THE FIRST PLACE! FIVE AS ONE? WHAT A JOKE!" said the voice as the largest red eye looks at the downed Guardians.

"HOW FRAGILE IS YOUR FRIENDSHIP WHEN COMPARED TO THEM? ARE GOING TO TURN AGAINST EACH OTHER? ARE YOU GOING TO BE LEFT BEHIND BY KANDRAKAR OR ARE YOU GOING TO MEET YOUR END AT THE HANDS OF AN ENEMY? AFTERALL, NO ONE IS INVINCIBLE, NOT EVEN KANDRAKAR OR THE GUARDIANS! WHY DO YOU THINK THAT A NEW GENERATION REPLACES THE PREVIOUS ONE?" asked the voice, instigating doubts in the girls.

Is that really the fate of the Guardians? Betrayal, abandonment or death? Aside from the former Guardians, they don´t know what happened to the others except for the first ones, who died against Daka. Is this being, or whatever it was, telling them the truth about what happens to the Guardians in the end?

"BUT OF COURSE, THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN IF YOU GAVE UP THE HEART! WITHOUT IT YOU WILL NOT SHARE THE FATE OF YOUR PREDECESSORS, I ASSURE YOU!" said the voice in a suggestive tone.

From the ground black tendrils creep toward the girls, moving through their bodies like snakes.

"What the…" said Taranee.

"Ugh, take those things away of me." said Cornelia in repulse.

"What are you doing?" asked Will as one tendril envelops her right arm, forcing her to open her hand.

"I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO WANT TO GIVE IN THE HEART!" said the voice.

"We haven´t said we would give it to you." protested Irma.

"BUT YOU WANT TO GET RID OF THE RESPONSIBILITY OF BEING GUARDIANS, RIGHT? I CAN SEE THAT DEEP DOWN IN YOUR SPIRITS, SO IT IS ONLY FAIR FOR ME TO EASE YOUR BURDEN BY TAKING THE HEART!" said the voice.

"That doesn´t mean we choose to give up on being Guardians." protested Will.

"BUT DEEP DOWN IT IS WHAT YOU WANT, RIGHT?" said the voice in delight, as in Will´s hand start to appear the Heart of Kandrakar.

"_But it is still not their choice."_

"WHAT THE…"

From the Heart came forth the Aurameres, circulating around the girls, sending various beams of light that stroke the darkness of the room and various red eyes. As they stroke, the darkness recedes and the eyes close, as if blinded.

The space is now completely white, save from the enormous black mass of tendrils that surrounded the largest red eye whose pupil was stretch almost like a line, as if furious.

"**YOU!**" shouted the voice with an even louder thunderous tone.

The Aurameres then morphed in something that resembled what the girls looked in her Elemental forms: one made of lightning, another made of water, other made of fire, one that resembled a human tree, and the last one made of air.

"What the…" said Irma in surprise.

"That´s us, right?" asked Hay Lin in confusion.

The Elemental beings faced the enormous black mass being, whose tendrils moved in a nervous and excited way, like it was trying to maintain its calm.

"_You were forcing your will on them, influencing them in ways that you shouldn´t. Either they give the Heart to you or not, it is still their choice." _said five serene voices, almost angelical.

"**IT IS MY HEART!**" shouted the Forgotten in complete rage.

From the eye came a red beam larger than all the others, but before it could collide against the elemental beings, each one fired a beam of different color: pink, navy blue, orange, yellow and light blue.

The beams collided with each other, resulting in a tug of war, as both tried to push each other. They seemed evenly match, but then the red beam started to shrink slightly, as the other five beams advance toward the eye.

"_It seems that your dark energy is starting to run out in them. Now BEGONE!" _shouted the five voices.

The five beams united in one single white being, which repelled the red one and finally stroke the eye. A very loud yell came, a mixture of a roar and grumble, as if it was several beasts roaring in pain (A.N.: for better visualization, if you know the game American Mcgee Alice for PC, the final boss which was the Queen of Hearts had a distinct roar, so if you have heard of it just imagine that roar, but if not go to youtube and watch the several videos about that particular boss battle of the game. It is not difficult to find).

The white beam then pushes the black mass further and further way, as if the black mass was disappearing. After it disappeared, the loud voice says one final sentence:

"**THIS MEANS NOTHING! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER THAT HEART WILL RETURN TO MY HANDS ALONG WITH THE OTHERS! YOU ARE ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE!**"

Silence came. The girls were looking at the beings that appeared to have rescued them. It was strange to look at yourselves, so to speak.

"I guess we owe you." said Hay Lin.

"Yeah, thanks for saving our hides. We are…" Irma was interrupted by these beings, who said:

"_We know who you are, Guardians. After all, this was not the first time we helped you." _

"Then the first time…" this time it was Cornelia who was interrupted.

"_Yes, when you battled the creature know as Cedric two months ago. The power that you used was ours, although a small fraction."_ said the beings.

"What was that thing?" asked Will, referring to whatever that almost took the Heart from them.

"_We are sorry but we cannot tell you who it was. But rest assured that you are free of its influence now that we expurgated all the dark energy of your bodies."_ said the beings.

"Dark energy?" asked Taranee.

"_That was what the one called Phobos unleashed upon you, the same power that the Fallen and Daka share. A terrible power that consumes us, both in body and spirit. It was what almost happened to you."_ said the beings.

"Then that is why we couldn´t fought back. Where are not dreaming, right?" asked Taranee.

"_Yes, Fire Guardian. You were left in what you call a near death state, when both the spirit and body are more vulnerable, an easy prey for the corruption of dark energy." _said the beings.

"Then we are going to…" Will was interrupted by the beings who said:

"_No, you are not in danger of dying anymore, although we admit that was a close call. Your old enemy was able to hold a great amount of dark energy, making him the most powerful being in all worlds at this moment."_ said the beings.

"That is not very reassuring." said Irma sarcastically.

"Then how can we beat him if he is so powerful now? All the other times were already difficult enough. Even if he have Matt and the others to help I think that we couldn´t win against him, so how can we win again?" asked Will.

"_If you tap in our power like the time against Cedric, then maybe you can win, although we cannot say for sure if you will win or not."_ said the beings.

"But if we do that, we may lose our humanity again, and this time for good." said Taranee as she shivers a little.

"_Yes it may happen, or perhaps you will be able to dominate it. We cannot say for sure, that depends on you. How much do you want to save your friend and her people?"_ said the beings.

Suddenly sounds were heard, subtle at first but as the time passes they started to become louder and louder. The five Elemental beings then said:

"_And our time is up. In moments you will return to the awakening world. Before we depart, let us tell you that the power of the Heart you have seen so far is nothing. All Hearts have tremendous power for both Light and Darkness, so beware its dark half. It offers great power but it may consume you, so beware of it. And keeper, if you can please help her. Despite of what she did, she stayed and suffered in darkness for far too long. Please help her." _said the beings.

"Help? Help who?" asked Will in confusion.

"_You will know of who we are talking shortly. For now, farewell and take care Guardians." _said the five beings.

The five beings started to ascend, until a flash of light envelops them, blinding the girls.

"Hay Lin, girls, are you hearing me?"

As the light dies down, the girls vision slowly returns, blurs of an unknow yet familiar place. When their vision is fully recovered, the girls realize that they are in the Auramere chamber, on Kandrakar.

"Thank goodness." said Yan Lin as she embraces her granddaughter.

"Grandma? But how? How are we here?" said Hay Lin.

"I folded you here the moment Phobos stroke you. I sensed that you would be in danger so I was vigilant." said the Oracle, accompanied by the former Guardians and Matt.

"Will." said Matt as he embraces Will, feeling more relieved.

"It´s okay Matt, I am just a little sore, that´s all. But why are you here? I thought that you were still in Zamballa." said Will in a weak tone.

"Huggles and Napoleon are still there, don´t worry. I was worried that you could…" Matt was unable to finish his sentence, as he struggles with it.

"And with good reason. The attack that Phobos launched on you almost consumed you to the core. If not for the Aurameres, you may have not survived." said the Oracle.

Upon hearing this, the girls realize that what they experienced before was real. So it was the power of the Aurameres that helped them. But if that was real, then the other being was perhaps real?

"Hey, where are Elyon and Caleb? Did you save them and the others on Meridian?" asked Cornelia.

The Oracle and the others look down, as if regretting something. The Oracle then says:

"I´m sorry, but we only had power to rescue you. Even rescuing you was stretching the limits of when Kandrakar can intervene. We had no choice."

"Then that means we have to go back. There is no telling of what Phobos and his men will do to them and Meridian. We have…" said Cornelia as she tries to get up but falls on the ground in exhaustion.

"You can´t do anything now. You are still recovering of the effect of dark energy. You have to rest for now." said Halinor.

"But what about…" Will was interrupted by the Oracle who says:

"Elyon and the others are still alive, I assure you. For some reason Phobos didn´t order their death. We don´t know if he is preparing something or if he wants to punish them. Either way, you still have some time. Rest for now and tomorrow you can see your options. That is all that you can do in the moment."

"Very well then." said Will.

Will as carried by Matt in his arms, as Yan Lin helped to carry her granddaughter, while the others were transported by the rest of the former Guardians. As they leave, the Oracle then directs to Luba and asks:

"So, what you do think about what Yan Lin and the others said?"

"I am as lost as you, Oracle. I have no idea why Orube went to Earth. I haven´t told her to go there, and I assume that you haven´t." said Luba.

"Yes, but I may know who sent her. In fact, the fast recovery of the Guardians may be their work. You know that the Aurameres alone should have taken days to heal them, if they could do it in the first place." said the Oracle.

"Then you mean…" said Luba in surprise.

"Yes, but for now we will keep our suspicions to ourselves. I will talk to Orube and see if it is what I think. And if it is, then the existence of the Forgotten may not be that unreal as we believed."

* * *

"I see."

The Director was thinking, trying to figure it out how to solve this. Sylla seeing Daka was not expected, so he has to move his attention from it. It could complicate things if Sylla starts to investigate about Daka.

On the other hand, now Sylla knows how the Guardians avoid their normal methods of detection. The Director himself already knew about this, of course, but he couldn´t mention it, unless he wanted Sylla to suspect about him. But now he can finally guide Sylla in the direction that the divine Forgotten wants.

"I have to gather more data about those two creatures. Perhaps we can find references in ancient myths…" Sylla was interrupted as the Director says:

"No."

Sylla turns to the Director in surprise and says:

"But sir, with all due respect, we have here a true case of supernatural occurrence. With what I taped…" and once again Sylla was interrupted by the Director.

"It would be for nothing. Anyone could claimed that they were forged and our supernatural occurrence would be nothing more than a movie special effects." said the Director.

"But we can try to capture them. That way we will have a living proof that can´t be denied." argued Sylla.

"And how are we supposed to do that? If you are right, these beings came from another plane, or dimension, or whatever we call it. We don´t even know if they will appear again. And you saw how that beast looked. The only thing that can take that thing down is the Army. Do you really want for the Government to be involved in this?" argued back the Director.

Sylla was silent, grudgingly admitting to himself that the Director had a point. If the Government is involved, then everything would be covered in so many layers of secrecy that it would never be of public knowledge the existence of the supernatural. All of his work would be ruined.

"I understand your eagerness, believe me I do, but we must focus our efforts in obtaining those girls. Even if they can jump between dimensions they are most certainly earthly beings. Their family history proves that." said the Director.

"Not the Browns family history if our sources are correct." argued Sylla.

"And I already told you to drop it! Forget the Browns, forget those two beasts. Concentrate on the girls." shouted the Director as he slams his hand on the desk with great force. In the window of his office forms a small crack.

"Now look what you made me do. You know how I lose control of my ability when I am nervous." said the Director still agitated by his sudden outburst.

"I´m sorry sir. But the thing is, with our resources we may never have the chance to expose them, not the way you pretend. If they can jump between dimensions, it will be almost impossible to track them." said Sylla.

"Perhaps I can assist you in that." said the Director.

"Sir?" asked Sylla.

The Director rises from his chair and directs to the window, as if thinking profoundly.

"As you already know, I was an agent even before you were born. And you know of my codename, right?" asked the Director.

"Yes, you were called the Riddle, because of how you solved most of your cases." said Sylla.

"Yes indeed, thanks to my ability. But that was not what only helped me resolving my cases." said Riddle cryptically.

"What do you mean?" asked Sylla with curiosity.

"Over the years I have acquired many kinds of artifacts. Many were just assumed with magical properties, but others were more authentic than many believed." said Riddle.

Riddle goes to his desk and pulls from it what seemed an ancient piece of paper. He opens the paper, which was completely blank.

"But how can…" Sylla never has the chance to finish as Riddle says:

"Show me the girls that we seek."

In an instant, the paper reveals a map of Heatherfield, and in the Silver Dragon location five blue Xs were marked.

"Ask our agent if they really are there." said Riddle smirking.

Sylla picks his phone and calls for the agent:

"This is Sylla. Have you seen the targets? Uh uh. They are leaving the restaurant? And they never entered there? I see. No, don´t follow them. It is already late so they may be heading home. Return to HQ. Goodbye."

As he closes his phone, Sylla expression was one of true surprise.

"This is the fabled Omnichart Sylla. Legend tells that it can locate anything, as long that still exists or is present in the location displayed on the map." said Riddle.

"But that is amazing. Then why you are giving this to me only now?" asked Sylla.

"Because it has limits like anything else. For instance, this map can display any place but only covers a space of several miles like a city and its surroundings. It can´t display the whole planet for example." said Riddle.

"Then let me test it. I want to see all portals present in Heatherfiled, now." said Sylla in excitement.

But the map didn´t show any X or different sign. It displayed Heatherfield and nothing more. A look of disappointment is shown on Sylla face.

"Don´t be disappointed Sylla. If it doesn´t display anything is because there are no portals or perhaps what they use to jump dimensions is something other than portals. That is also another limit, we have to know what or who we are seeking or the map will not display it." said Riddle.

"Too bad, but that is just a minor inconvenience. I can research all about portals or other dimensional gateways. Then it will be only matter of time until we can track them conveniently." said Sylla.

"Exactly. That is why I am trusting it to you. I hope that it will serve you well." said Riddle.

"_Unlike with me all those years ago. But then again the Daka was not even born, so I guess it couldn´t display what didn´t exist at the moment."_ thought Riddle.

"Thank you sir. With this they will not be able to escape us. They will be ours in no time." said Sylla in excitement.

As Sylla leaves the office Riddles smile maliciously. This is going well. Sylla will take some time until he can finally expose them, but now the Guardians will now what it means to be persecuted.

* * *

Dark lightning flashes through all Meridian, striking the ground, houses, forests. It seemed bent in destroying everything that it could. The sky was even darker now than when Phobos ruled before, spreading to all Meridian instead of concentrating around the palace. And that was not the only thing spreading. Several tendrils seemed to advance through the landscape, in a slow but firm speed. It was as if something living was gradually absorbing all Meridian.

The palace was the epicenter of this change, along with being the place most affected by it. Even if now half of it lay ruined, with several workers, or better yet slaves, working tirelessly to repair its damage. And the thing that was most curious was that every wall or division repaired was immediately covered by a multitude of black tendrils. Many workers had to run for their lives to avoid it.

The interior now resembled more the inside of a nest, with the organic tendrils covering walls, ceiling and ground. A clear contrast to the gothic decoration that it usually sported when Phobos was around. And the throne room, where it seemed that all tendrils concentrated, or better yet, originated, resembled more a large dark organic cave, with a huge center connected to the tendrils. And in the throne was Phobos himself, while Elyon was imprisoned inside a dark bubble of energy. Her parents, Caleb, Blunk, Raythor and the other Rebel leaders were also present, chained on their chests and forced to bow to Phobos. Cedric, Frost and Miranda were also bowing, although in fear and respect. Several Fallen were also there, forming a circle around the room, as if watching or guarding something. Elyon wondered if they were guarding their prisoners or Phobos.

Probably both.

"And after the demise of the Guardians, the majority of the remaining Rebels and Peasants surrendered without a fight. Meridian is almost yours again my Prince." said Cedric, transformed in his human form.

"Almost?" asked Phobos, as his tone showed a dangerous edge, while his eyes seemed even more penetrating that before.

"Well, a few of them fled to this small island here." said Cedric in a nervous tone, as he rises and directs to the map on the wall displaying all Meridian. It was one of the few things that the tendrils didn´t covered.

"We will capture that island and all its inhabitants to you, my Prince. We only need a few days to…" Frost was interrupted by Phobos who says:

"That will not be necessary. If they refuse to serve me then there is only one thing to do." said Phobos while he smiles, a smile so widened that it seemed unnatural, almost demonic.

Phobos pointed his right index finger at the map. Dark lightning sprout from it, striking the map precisely at the island location, scorching it. In the distance a louder thunder was heard, as a larger dark lightning stroke at some place in sea.

"There. No island, problem solved." said Phobos, with a very sadistic satisfaction on his eyes.

"How…how could you do this? You destroyed the island, killed them, just because they defied you?" asked Elyon in horror and shock.

Phobos gives her a dark look.

"And that is what happens to everyone who defies me even once now. I was too lenient before, and my subjects have forgotten their place because of that." said Phobos while he directs to the Rebels, glaring at them.

"If you think that will make people follow you, you are dead wrong. The more harsh is your hold and oppression on us, the more people will fight back against you, like how happens with any petty tyrant." said Caleb in defiance.

"THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU AND ALL MERIDIAN IF YOU DON´T SUBMIT TO ME!" yelled Phobos in fury, as several tendrils waved almost like a group of angry snakes.

"But my Prince, surely you aren´t…" Cedric stops as Phobos looks furiously at him, as if he would blast him if he continued.

"There are infinite worlds out there, and if I have to destroy one or hundreds of worlds, I will still have infinite worlds to rule. If to make people serve me I have to destroy all that I can touch, then so be it. Submit and you live, opposed me and you die, as simple as that." said Phobos in a harsh tone.

"As you command, Prince Phobos." said Cedric, Frost and Miranda at the same time, all with a fearful tone.

"And you will not call me that. Since Elyon surrendered to me, I have the right to nominate myself king. I am now King Phobos, the Merciful." shouted Phobos with an expression of delusion on his face.

"All hail King Phobos, the Merciful. The only true ruler of all." chanted all the Fallen at the same time.

This grotesque scene was coming from a nightmare. Phobos now the true king of Meridian? Elyon never expected it to happen. And now that her friends were gone, no one would come to save Meridian. There is no one left. Or perhaps…

Elyon looks at Miranda who was in her human form. Maybe Miranda could…

Elyon shocks her head. She wouldn´t do it. Not for Meridian. Not for anyone. Despite hating her brother, Miranda cares for her safety more than anything else. Also, Mira said she would help to stop whatever was yet to coming, not referring specifically to her brother.

"We will never recognize you as our king, so you might as well finish us here and now." said Caleb in defiance.

"Caleb is right. I for one will never serve you again, my Lord." said Raythor also as defiant as Caleb.

"Us too. We will not serve you ever." said Julian as the other Rebels leaders expressed their defiance to Phobos.

"**SILENCE!**" yelled Phobos in an ominous and thunderous voice, as his shout shook the palace.

As Phobos calms down, his eyes expressed an extreme delight as if an idea has come to his mind. A very nasty idea.

"I promised to your master one thousand of my subjects, correct?" said Phobos as he directs to one of the Fallen at his side.

"Indeed you promised. And don´t forget that we want mostly women, children and old people. That is your agreement with the divine one." said the Fallen.

"Very well then. You can take the families of anyone who was part of the Rebellion. I presume there is no problem in that." said Phobos smiling sadistically.

The Fallen looks at the expression of fear and shock in some of the Rebels present. He says:

"There is no problem at all. Tomorrow we will take them to the Abyss of Shadows."

"The Abyss!" shouted Caleb trying to rise up as if preparing to attack, but Cedric tail forced in to his knees again.

"Yes the Abyss. I imagine what will happen to them there, especially if they fall in the deepest part, directly to the Void. But I am not a heartless man. You will watch them and say your goodbyes as painfully as possible." said Phobos in a merciless tone.

"You can do that. They will be lost forever if they are sent there." protested Elyon, gaining Phobos attention.

"I wouldn´t be concerned with them if I were you dear sister, for you see what I reserve for you is…"

Phobos stops the red jewel of his crown shines. His eyes widen almost in shock, and then he says:

"Take the prisoners to the dungeons. All of you leave this room except for the Fallen. Now."

"But master, we haven´t discussed what we will do with the prisoners…" said Frost.

"**NOW!**" yelled Phobos in an even louder tone than before, dark lightning emanating from his body like a sudden surge of energy.

Needless to say that all of presents left in a hurry. A group of Guards conducted Elyon and the others to the dungeons while Cedric, Miranda and Frost go in the opposite direction. The doors close with a resounding sound, as if to never open again.

"It is just me or Phobos is getting more nervous?" wondered Frost.

"As if. I suspect that our P…our King is getting even more demanding than before. Not to mention ruthless and angry." commented Cedric.

"Yes, he never lost his temper as easily as that. Do you think it is because of those guys, what are they called?" asked Frost.

"The Fallen. And I suspect that it has more the finger of their master." said Cedric.

"_And if the old legends are true about the Forgotten, then the rule of Phobos will be shorter than we lest expect." _thought Cedric with satisfaction.

As the two continue to discuss, Miranda remains silent, as if in thought. She looks one last time at the retreating form of Elyon. For some reason this seemed wrong. All of this for that matter.

"_Focus Miranda. My survival and well being is the most important, not them. Not certainly Elyon and his cronies." _thought Miranda.

And yet she didn´t feel as convincing as her own thoughts. She is not concerned for them, is she?

* * *

As the door closes, the Fallen approach the center of the room, looking at the point at the ceiling where the black tendrils connected. Phobos was still in his throne, rigid like a statue. Even his face seemed lifeless now.

"We welcome your presence here, divine Forgotten." said one of them.

The center opens, revealing a red vertical eye with a black slit pupil. It stares at them and says:

"CALL FOR ALL MY FOLLOWERS TO COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT. THERE WILL BE A SLIGHT CHANGE IN OUR PLANS."

**Continues in part 2**


	19. Trial and trap Part 2

A.N.: Part two is up now. Thanks for all the reviews once again. And things will go on as the story progresses.

About the girls "dream", yes it was informative, although I did state before that some parts of this story were based on the issue Core of Kandrakar. And like I told you, the Forgotten did appear in that comic, so to speak. I liked the idea of dark or evil energy that corrupted many beings at the beginning, but to improve it I decided to make it a more self-aware entity.

I also want to explore how relative Good and Evil can be as both depend on perspective and opinion. Even the cartoon showed that to us in the figure of Nerissa: good intentions at the very least that lead to evil and harmful actions. In that point Phobos was very different than her, just plain old evil and ambitious, leading to a never ending thirst for power and control. It quirked me a little how she was categorized as the same as Phobos or Cedric. That is why I think that Nerissa may be able to achieve redemption, at least in my opinion.

Another thing that it will be explored in this chapter is something that also quirked me about the conflict on Meridian. There was practically no reference to Phobos victims aside from the Rebels. Sure they showed how Phobos ruled his kingdom both in the comics and the cartoon, but what about the ones who already paid the price? The ones that didn´t fight in favor or against Phobos and suffered before the Guardians and Elyon showed up? You will see what happened o them in my story, if many of you didn´t already figured out. It reflects some aspects of the Past: even if ignored or forgotten or we try to do it, it will always return to torment us like a ghost. The Past can never remain hidden forever. At least in my opinion. Although they also say that history is made by the winners. Oh well.

Anyway, I don´t own WITCH both the cartoon and comic, just this story. Don´t forget to read the new version of prologue that I posted, with the theme song and everything. AND CONTINUE!

* * *

**Trial and trap**

**Part 2**

CLICK!

A door opens, as Susan and Nissa enter the apartment. Nissa surveys what seems to be her future home. It was small yet there was a warm felling in this place.

"Will? Are you here?" shouted Susan.

Although she heard no response, Susan could hear the sound of breathing in the silent apartment. She went to Will´s room and found her daughter sleeping soundly.

"_She must be really tired for not have heard us enter."_ thought Susan as she decides to not awake Will, letting her rest. For some reason she thinks that her daughter needs it.

"Is that Will?" asked Nissa as she peaks at the room.

"Yes it is. I wanted you to meet today but I think that she is too tired to do that. Tomorrow, okay?" said Susan.

"Okay, there is no problem with me I guess." said Nissa as she looks at Will. She seems familiar somehow. But what caught her attention as the pink jewel that Will used around her neck.

"_So pretty!"_ thought Nissa, although she could almost swear that her mind voice sounded older. And sinister.

"I´m going to prepare something for us. Do you want to go to the living room?" asked Susan to Nissa, awaking her from her thoughts.

"Uh? Sure, sure." said Nissa.

As she enters the living room, she notices that the TV is on, although only static is displayed.

"Uh? Who turned on the television?" wondered Nissa.

* * *

At the throne room on Meridian, the previous dozens of Fallen are now numbered to at least a hundred, almost filling the room. One of them had his eyes closed and suddenly opens them saying in surprise:

"She is there."

The others turn their attention to him, interrupting their session of planning. Even the Forgotten directed its eye on that particular Fallen.

"Forgive my intrusion divine one, but I have news on my end. She is already at the Keeper´s location." said the Fallen.

"But it was not supposed to happen until tomorrow or perhaps in a few days at most." said another Fallen intrigued by this development.

"Perhaps something changed." said the previous Fallen.

"AND I THINK I KNOW WHAT IT WAS. THE VEIL THAT WE CREATED TODAY. SHE MUST HAVE FELT IT LIKE ALL GUARDIANS DO, REGARDLESS OF NO LONGER BEING ONE. EVEN IF SHE IS NO LONGER HER OLD SELF." said the Forgotten in its ominous voice.

"Do you think that interferes with your goal, divine one?" asked a female Fallen.

"NO, THAT IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. IT ONLY MEANS THAT THE KEEPER´S MOTHER CARES FOR HER MORE THAN I EXPECTED. IT DOESN´T COMPRIMISE OUR OBJECTIVES, NOR IT BENEFITS THEM. IT JUST ACCELERATES THINGS A BIT, NOTHING MORE. FOR NOW LET US CONCENTRATE IN TAKING BOTH THE HEARTS OF KANDRAKAR AND ZAMBALLA." said the Forgotten, which surprises many of the Fallen.

"But divine one, I was under the impression that our target was just the Heart of Zamballa. You said that the Heart of Kandrakar could wait." asked one of the Fallen.

"THINGS CHANGE. THEY ARE INTERFERING SOONER THAN I ANTICIPATED. AND YOU KNOW THAT THEY WILL PROTECT THE HEART OF KANDRAKAR NO MATTER WHAT. WE HAVE TO TAKE ALL THE CHANCES IF WE WANT TO GET THAT HEART, AND IRONICALLY THIS DIVERSION CAN BE USED TO DO IT. TO CREATE A TRAP TO CAPTURE THAT HEART." said the Forgotten.

"And how?" asked another Fallen.

"I HAVE EVERYTHING FIGURED OUT ALREADY. ELYON WILL BE MORE USEFUL TO US THAN I ANTICIPATED. I CANNOT GUARANTEE THAT WE WILL HAVE THE HEART OF KANDRAKAR, BUT THE HEART ZAMBALLA IS PRATICALLY OURS. THEY MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE IN PUTTING THOSE THREE GUARDING IT. NO MATTER HOW MUCH HE TRIES, HATE CAN NEVER BE HIDDEN BY THAT GOLD MASK. AND HATE CAN NEVER BE _SHAGED OFF_ THAT EASILY." said the Forgotten.

"NOW, COULD YOU COME HERE MY DEAR ALCHEMY?" said Forgotten.

Alchemy moved from her place, bowing at the red eye. A tendril moves to approach her and when it is at mere inches from her face a dark crystal ball forms at the point.

"GIVE THIS BALL TO YOUR FRIENDS. I DON´T WANT THEM TO MISS THE BEAUTIFUL SPECTACLE THAT WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW." said the Forgotten.

"It will be my pleasure, divine one." said Alchemy as she picks the ball, smiling maliciously.

* * *

Sunday morning is up.

Will wakes up, feeling her still tired body. But at least she feels better then after that blast from Phobos. Much better in fact. Now to awake up completely.

As Will goes to the bathroom, yawning as she walks, the door opens and a little black haired girl left the bathroom, yawning like Will.

"It is free now." said Nissa in a tired tone.

"Oh, okay, thanks." said Will also in a tired tone.

As she was about to enter her eyes wide in surprise. She turns her head to the wall but no longer sees the little girl.

"_I must be really tired, or perhaps I am still dreaming." _thought Will as she enters the bathroom.

A few minutes later she walks in to the kitchen, stretching her body, and looks at her mother who was drinking a coffee mug.

"Good morning sleepy head. I don´t know what you did yesterday, but it must have been hard work for you to not have dinner. I know that I am not the best cook but still…" said Susan smirking a little.

"Ha ha. Very funny. And good morning to you to by the way." said Will in a tired tone.

"Now seriously, what happened yesterday? The way you were sleeping not even an earthquake would wake you up." said Susan.

"Oh, you see…we…we had to help Cassidy clean her new apartment. You know that she will have to move closer to the University in a few months." said Will sheepishly.

"You become that tired from just cleaning?" asked Susan in a skeptical tone.

"You should have seen how dirty it was, trust me, it wasn´t pretty." said Will trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Okay, if you saw so. But it must have been a lot of hard work." said Susan, still not that convinced.

"You have no idea Mom. In fact I must still be tired because of it. A few minutes back I could have sworn seeing a little girl exiting our bathroom. I really need to take a break today." said Will laughing a little as she drinks a cup of milk.

Susan didn´t laugh at all. In fact the expression on her face was serious and worried at the same time. Will notice this.

"Mom, why are you…" Will interrupts herself as she feels a hand pulling for her sleeve.

"Where can I find more milk? The fridge doesn´t have more." asked Nissa.

"Oh, in the closet, I will get it for you." said Will as she heads for the closet. But as she opens and takes out a bottle, her eyes widen in shock and surprise, again. She turns and looks at the smiling face of Nissa.

"Will, meet Nissa. I wanted you to meet her yesterday, but when we arrived you were already sleeping so I decided to not disturb you." said Susan sheepishly.

"That`s okay Mom, but you could have told me that we would have visitors. Is she related to us?" asked Will, eyeing the little girl with uncertainty. There is something strangely familiar about her.

"Well, yes and no, you see…" Susan tried to explain, but she couldn´t find the right words.

In a movement, Nissa hugs Will waist.

"Good morning, big sister Will." said Nissa.

Now Will was at complete loss. Only word was pronounced by her, so loud that all neighborhood must have heard it.

"**WHAT!**"

* * *

"**WHAT!**"

Cedric shout was heard through all palace, echoing in all divisions.

"There is no need to shout in my palace Cedric." said Phobos completely unaffected by his minion outburst.

Cedric was not the only one surprised. Miranda and Frost were also stunned by what Phobos had told them about what to do with the prisoners.

"But master, I can´t really see the point in what you are proposing. A trial for your sister and the Rebel leaders? What will we gain from it?" asked Cedric in complete shock.

"First Cedric, it will be what _I _gain, not you or the others." said Phobos in a dangerous tone, making Cedric to back away fearfully.

"But still, Lord Cedric has point. What are you trying to accomplish, my P…my King?" asked Frost, trying to be as submissive as possible in order to avoid Phobos wrath.

Phobos glances at him with mid-curiosity, and says:

"It is quite simple actually. Not only I will get rid of all of those who opposed me, but I am in a way legitimizing my take on the throne."

This made Cedric and Frost look in curiosity to each other. Phobos never cared if his rule was accepted or legal, especially if he had the power to dominate the land. So why now?

"Your majesty speaks the truth. If you think back there, the former queen Elyon imprisoned all of you without any sort of trial or judgement. By Kandrakar law, she could be prosecuted if they wanted to, since everyone has the right to some sort of defense. Even when you made prisoners back there you judged them by the laws that you appointed. But Elyon never accused you of anything. Your imprisonment was in a sense illegal, contrary to what you did." said one of the Fallen.

"But even if what you said is right, then why the Veil was raised? Why the Guardians opposed all of our plans if our rule was supposedly legit?" asked Cedric in a doubtful tone.

"Because of what you did that made Kandrakar to raise the Veil in the first place. You attacked Zamballa even before you took the throne from your mother, remember? By Kandrakar law, anyone who poses a threat to Kandrakar or to other dimensions has to be dealt, namely by the Guardians. At the time they had no active Guardians so that is why they raised that Veil. But in internal skirmishes or civil wars they cannot intervene, unless if the rulers of said dimension request help." said another Fallen.

"So that is why you put that Veil. It was more to just prevent the Guardians to come here, it was to…" Frost didn´t have the chance to finish as Phobos says:

"… to legitimize my rule on this world. And as long as I don´t attack other worlds, Kandrakar can´t do a thing to stop me. And once my sister has her _fair_ trial and sentence, then my rule will be completely unrevoked. Nothing will be able to do a thing against it, nothing and no one."

Phobos let out an ominous cackle, laughing in complete madness and delusion, as his laugh echoes through the palace.

Still, Cedric was not convinced. If they killed Elyon right this instant the effects would still be the same. So why to have all this trouble for a fake trial? If the Guardians were alive, then it would made sense in using this trial to lure them out and trap them.

"_Unless that is what they want."_ thought Cedric with sudden realization.

He looked at Phobos, noticing that his look was of delusion and madness, like he was really sure of this plan. He couldn´t have thought of this plan in that state, much less realizing that the Guardians maybe alive.

The Fallen on the other hand…

"All of you retire for now. I want the Rebels families round up and prepared for their one way trip to the Abyss. I can´t really wait to see it happen." said Phobos with smirking sadistically.

"Do we have to?"

Everyone in the room look in surprise to Miranda, who voiced that question.

"I beg your pardon my liege, but I merely wanted to voice that it seems a waste to thrown out potential good slaves. You said yourself that there is no sense in wasting slaves." said Miranda.

Phobos looks at Miranda with piercing eyes, as if studying her, trying to see why she made that objection.

"It is no longer in my hands. Besides this is deal that I am most delighted to see through." said Phobos.

"But still, it isn´t a little extreme in sending so many to the Abyss?" argued Miranda.

"Like your parents perhaps?"

Miranda turns in surprise to the Fallen that said that. By voice it sounded a woman, and she was accompanied by another Fallen. Strangely the more they get close to her the more she felt that their smell was familiar.

"Don´t tell me that you are actually felling sorry for them, after what they put you through?" said the same Fallen in a harsh tone.

"It was Elyon fault that you were separated by your parents, wasn´t it? Because she ignored your pleas for help and left you to your own fate." said the other Fallen, this one a male.

Miranda was shocked by this. How do they know about…

"But it wasn´t just Elyon fault, you know. Every time that the Rebellion stroke against Phobos, who were the ones who paid? Not them or their families, for sure. It was the other Meridianites, mainly the other peasants that suffered because of their defiance, while they rested at the Infinite city. Is not true what I said?" asked the female Fallen as she looks at Phobos.

"You have a point. When they and the Guardians defied me I had to punish others to set an example." agreed Phobos with the same sadistic smile that was sickening Miranda.

"But you can´t surely blame them for that. Even I can see it was _us_ who stroke against the peasants. Us, not them." argued Miranda.

"And they knew about it, you know. They knew of the punishments that others suffered for their rebellious actions, and yet that didn´t stop them. Is that the right thing to do, freeing you world at the cost of other people´s blood? Their leader has more blood in his hands than his mother, I can assure you of that." said the female Fallen, eyeing Miranda.

Miranda was seeing that penetrating eyes, seeing true anger and resentment, but not to her, to the Rebels. And her companion eyes mirrored that anger and resentment. They hated the Rebels that much?

"What was the bigger sacrifice, from those brats playing heroes and liberators or from the ones who only wanted to live normal lives, with their friends and families, all taken away because of their actions? And what happened to that sacrifice? Ignored and disrespected, like it meant nothing in the end." said the male Fallen, almost growling the last sentence.

Miranda eyes widen in surprise. It reminded her of what she said to Elyon before:

_"And what about the other victims of Phobos? The ones that are gone now? Either killed or worse, sent away to the Abyss. Did you ever mention even one of them in those parties that honored the __brave __Rebels and those brats that call themselves Guardians? Isn´t their sacrifice as great as theirs, if not more? So what about them? What about my parents?"_

No, it couldn´t be. Are they…

"That is enough." said Phobos in commanding tone.

The pair nodded and joined their companions, still looking at Miranda, not glaring at her. In fact they had a look of true longing.

"This little debate will not change my decision. A deal is deal and it will be closed in a few hours. But if you are that concerned for them Miranda, then you can communicate my decision to them. Perhaps seeing their reaction will remind you of what you should feel for them." said Phobos smirking.

Although she heard, Miranda barely registered the words, still looking in shock at the pair of the Fallen that she had spoken to. If she could she would have asked if they were who she think they were, but Phobos presence prevented that.

"Now, leave, all of you. I want to think for myself." said Phobos.

All of them left the room, including the Fallen. Miranda eyes crossed one more time with the pair that she had spoken to, almost wanting to go with them. But instead she goes in the opposite direction of them.

As the door closes, the center at the ceiling opens revealing the red eye.

"THE TRAP IS SET. ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS WAIT."

The Forgotten laughs while Phobos just stood sitting on the throne, staring at nothing.

* * *

As Miranda enters her room at the palace, she ponders what happened before. They couldn´t be them, or could they?

"_The smell is practically the same, although it passed more than eight years. And their eyes, for an instant it was like them. But no, it can´t be. My parents would never hate another, not like that."_ thought Miranda, shaking her head in denial. Her parents would never, ever want to hurt others. Her parents were not monsters.

"_Unlike me."_ thought Miranda as she feels pangs of regret and shame. Ever since that blasted spirit entered her life that she felt her resolve to waver. Things that she normally did without a second thought now disturbed her. She even _defended_ the Rebels and their families.

"_What is happening to me?"_ wondered Miranda in her thoughts.

"Change."

Miranda turns in surprise to spot Mira standing at the window. She seemed to watch intensely at the shapeshifter.

"What you are experience is change, or more precisely a change of heart." said Mira as she approaches Miranda.

"Oh great, you again. I thought that I would never see you again. Isn´t it enough to show me those…images to me?" said Miranda in an angry tone.

"And I already told you that until you accept your role, your _change_, I will remain here. I am bound to be your guide so to speak." said Mira.

Miranda was about to retort but instead just shocks her head and says:

"Forget it, I don´t have the time or patience for your games."

"Yes I know. You are wondering if they are your parents or not. Word of advice, forget about it." said Mira catching the attention of Miranda.

"What?" asked Miranda in surprise.

"What you heard. Believe me you will not like what you discover." said Mira.

"Then you know. You know what happened to my parents." said Miranda in realization.

Mira cursed to herself. She really is smarter than she looks.

"Please tell me. Are they or are they not my parents? Please tell me. Please." pleaded Miranda.

Mira looks at her eyes. It wasn´t a plea for avoiding pain or saving herself. It was a true sincere desire of seeing her parents. If only she could tell her.

But she can´t.

"I´m sorry, but I can´t tell you." said Mira even though she struggled to say it.

"Can´t or you don´t want to? Please I need to know. It…it hurts not knowing what happened to them." said Miranda, her voice wavering a little.

"And I told you I can´t. I have my limits to operate. Unfortunately your destiny is much more important than knowing about your parents." said Mira, trying to sound as cold as possible.

Miranda drops on her knees, now crying. After a few moments she faces Mira, glaring at her and yells:

"You have no idea of what is like. You have no idea of what is to grow without your parents."

Miranda eyes widen as she finishes her sentence, a flash of images passing in her eyes.

_Flashback:_

_In a seemingly ruined village a man with orange hair was pointing his sword at what Miranda realized was a young Mira, actually no older than Miranda herself. Then she hears Mira shouts:_

"_You have no idea of what is like. You have no idea of what is to grow without parents, all alone in this world."_

_End flashback._

"What…what was that?" asked Miranda.

"It was one of my memories." said Mira as she kneels to Miranda level.

"I know what is like, trust me. I never knew who my parents were, in life anyway, and I know about what it can lead not having them, not knowing about them, or not even see them." said Mira in a gentle tone.

Miranda now looks at Mira in a different way. For some reason she starts to feel some kinship to the spirit. They seemed to have a lot in common.

Mira sighs a little and says:

"Very well then. I cannot tell you directly but there is nothing to forbade me in _guiding_ you to know. After all, I am your guide." said Mira as she smiles.

"Then you will help me?" asked Miranda in a hopeful tone.

"Yes. In fact I am surprised that you haven´t figured out this on your own: who was the last person that was with your parents eight years ago?" asked Mira.

Miranda eyes widen in realization.

"Raythor."

**Continues in part 3**


	20. Trial and trap Part 3

A.N.: 3rd part of this episode. And the only thing that I can say to you is that things will be revealed (some secrets, not all of course). Just read to find out.

Anyway, I don´t own WITCH cartoon or comic, just this story.

INSERT COIN TO CONTINUE!

* * *

**Trial and trap**

**Part 3**

"Okay, I understand Will. We will meet later." said Taranee, closing her cell phone.

The four friends were walking early morning on the street, heading to the Silver Dragon. Although still weak they were felling better after a night rest.

"You are not going to believe what Will just told me. She has a little sister." said Taranee, gaining the attention of all the Guardians.

"Really? Way to go Ms. Vandom." said Hay Lin in excitement.

"And the dad of said baby is?" asked Irma.

"Mr. Collins of course. Who else could it be?" said Cornelia.

"Actually there is no baby, for you see, Will new sister is an 8 year old." said Taranee.

"Do babies grow that fast?" asked Hay Lin confused.

"Of course not you dimwit. But I am confused. How can Will gain from night to day a 8 year old sister?" asked Irma.

"Adopted 8 year old sister. Apparently Will´s mom got close to one of the Goodwill orphans and decided to give her a family." answered Taranee.

"That is so sweet of her." said Hay Lin in admiration.

"And how Will has taken the news?" asked Cornelia while she smirked.

"I think that she is still in shock, since she was gagging a little. But I think that the round one of her talk with her mom will just start." said Taranee.

"I smell that we have a new member for AOSA." said Irma.

"The what?" asked Taranee.

"The Angry Older Sisters Association." replied both Irma and Cornelia laughing.

"Don´t say that. I wish I had a little sibling too regardless of being a girl or a boy. Imagine the fun we would have." said Hay Lin almost daydreaming about it.

"Yeah right." replied Irma and Cornelia at the same time again.

Before the discussion could continue, Cornelia cell phone called for an incoming message. As she reads it, her eyes widen in surprise.

"What is it?" asked Taranee in a worried tone.

Cornelia showed them the message on her cell phone screen which said:

_I AM HERE ON EARTH. BLUNK HELPED ME ESCAPE WITH THE TOOTH OF TONGA. COME TO MY HOUSE, THE REST ARE STILL IN DANGER. PLEASE HURRY._

_ELYON_

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go." said Cornelia.

"Not so fast. Remember what happened yesterday? What if it is a trap, again?" said Taranee.

"This time it may be true. Look, it´s Elyon number. Who else could have sent it?" said Cornelia.

"I think the only to solve this is going to Elyon house and see for ourselves, right?" said Irma.

"But what about Will?" asked Hay Lin with a worried tone.

"Let first be the four of us for now. In case it is a trap then we can warn Will to rescue us." said Taranee.

The four girls changed course and headed for the Brown state again.

* * *

A blond short haired girl closes a cell phone, looking at the now ruined house of her friend.

"Thanks for the borrow Elyon, since you don´t need it for the moment." said Alchemy as she smiles maliciously.

* * *

"What were you thinking?"

In a division of the palace, the group of Fallen where all gathered in a circle, surrounding two of them, the ones who talked to Miranda. Addressing them was another Fallen who by voice sounded to be a woman.

"What give to you two in almost spilling our secret? Your actions almost revealed to them who we are. Thank goodness that Phobos can only hear and see what the divine one permits, otherwise he may have figured out everything." said the female Fallen in an annoyed tone, making the pair bow their heads almost in shame.

"We apologize, but being here and seeing her triggered many things, including memories and emotions of long ago, some very unpleasant ones and others…" said the female of the pair.

"What we are trying to say is that it is starting to get to us being here. Our past, what things were and could have been are still fresh in our spirits, like in yours perhaps." said the male.

The other female sighed and with her hands moved a little her hood. It didn´t reveal her face but two long braids of blonde hair fall almost reaching her feet. Braids very similar to the ones used by Phobos or Elyon.

"You are right in that. It is starting to affect me how our beloved home was twisted by that stupid conflict. Do not forget that my own son send me to the Abyss without a second thought and I had my daughter in my arms for an instance before that. I couldn´t even name her. How do you think that I feel?" asked the braided female Fallen.

"And the same can be said to all of us. Being here reminds us of what we lost, what we suffered and what we have become." said another Fallen in the circle.

"That is why we are here. To completely erase the vestiges of past horrors. To finally cleanse Meridian, something that the Rebels and the Guardians failed to do." said the braided female.

"Those bastards hurt her in ways they could never imagine, like Phobos and Elyon did. How it hurt me to watch her suffering by their hands and without the possibility of aiding her." growled the female Fallen of the pair.

"And if it makes you two feel better, if something happens during the _ceremony_ you two will intervene. And I have the feeling that the Rebels will not stay put seeing their families being sent away from this world without doing something." said the braided female Fallen.

"What do you want us to with them if they interfere?" asked the male Fallen of the pair.

"What would be necessary for us to take the prize of the divine one. If you have to kill them, do it." said the braided one without a hint of mercy.

"I do hope that they are stupid enough to interfere." said the female Fallen of the pair smirking maliciously.

"This charade is almost to an end. In 24 hours the Heart of Kandrakar and Zamballa will be in the hands of the divine one and for this forsaken world it will be time to purge it of all vestiges of war, regardless of who started it or not. All of their intervenients will pay for their crimes against us and all Meridian." said the braided one.

Unknown to them, another pair was listening to every word that they say. Cedric in his human form and Frost were spying unnoticed to the Fallen.

"I told you that they couldn´t be trusted. They are using us for whatever purpose their master wants. We have to inform Phobos…" started Frost but Cedric interrupts him saying:

"I don´t think that we have to do that. Think Frost, they said that their master controls Phobos more or less speaking, so what do you think that we can do about it?"

Frost had to admit that Cedric had a point. There is nothing that they could do in these circumstances.

"So what do we do?" asked Frost.

"The only thing that we can do, leave this world as soon as they made their move." said Cedric.

"Are you talking about treason Cedric?" asked Frost.

"And if I am? We never gained much with Phobos, so why not leave him and the rest of this world behind?" said Cedric glaring at Frost.

"I don´t run away like a coward Cedric. I stay and fight to the very end." shouted Frost.

"Even if this world truly ends?" asked Cedric with a challenging tone.

"They wouldn´t…" started Frost but Cedric interrupts him saying:

"They would, especially if they are who I think they are. To them all of those who actively participated in the war between Phobos and the Rebels need to be destroyed. And that includes us. I don´t know about you, but I for one don´t intend to be destroyed." said Cedric.

"And do you think that they can really do it?" asked Frost, more submissive to the idea but still uncertain.

"If their master is really the Forgotten, then yes I think they can do it. And before they do it we have to be ready to leave." said Cedric.

"But how?" asked Frost.

"With this." said Cedric as he opens his arms, revealing the Tooth of Tonga.

"How did you get it?" asked Frost.

"When I grabbed the passling during our attack. With this we can hightail from here anytime we want to any of the Infinite worlds." said Cedric smirking.

"Then why not do it now? We could go to Earth or any other place than here." suggested Frost.

"Not now my friend. Phobos or better yet the Fallen may notice our absence not to mention that Kandrakar could detect us opening a fold. Let us wait until the Guardians show up and we take advantage of the confusion and escape. Not to mention that I plan on taking the Heart of Kandrakar." said Cedric.

"The Guardians are alive? But how?" asked Frost in complete disbelieve.

"I am not sure, but I have the feeling that they are. Why in the world would they try to get the Heart of Kandrakar if the Guardians are not alive?" asked Cedric.

Cedric stares at the Tooth with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"And to think that I yelled to Miranda about escaping this world. Perhaps she was right in the first place. I may or may not get any Heart for the moment but at least all of my enemies will meet their end if all goes as expected. Either way we win." said Cedric smirking.

"And speaking of her, do you want me to warn Miranda?" asked Frost.

"What for? She already revealed to be useless and weak. She will only hold us if she comes with us. Let her stay here to see the end of this world." said Cedric smiling cruelly.

* * *

Drops of water falling to the ground, spider webs in every corner, the smell of humidity present as Miranda descends the long staircase right to the dungeons.

"Brrr… this place gives me the creeps. I truly hate dungeons and its crawling bugs." said Mira shivering a little as she floats alongside Miranda.

"Funny, a ghost afraid of dark places. Now I have seen everything." said Miranda sarcastically.

"First of all, I am no ghost, a wandering spirit at most. Second, I am not afraid of dark places, I just don´t like cornered spaces like dungeons or holes. It is good for snakes or spiders. Oh, no offense." said Mira.

"You know, I also don´t like holes or dungeons despite my second nature." said Miranda slightly annoyed.

"Who does anyway?" said Mira smirking in a joking manner.

"Whatever. Let us just do what we came for." said Miranda.

"Correction, you do it and I will stay out of it. Aside from you and Elyon nobody else can see me and I don´t want them to have the impression that you are mad. They have already a not so good impression about you." said Mira.

"Like I care. My only concern now is to know all about my parents. And if Raythor can help me, then I will make him talk." said Miranda in a threatening tone.

"I don´t think that will be necessary. Despite all he really upholds honor and his word above all else. I think he will help you." said Mira.

They reached the end of the stairs and Miranda opens the dungeons wooden door. As it opens, the sight that befalls on them was not pretty. Not at all. In a hallway where dozens and dozens of cells, many filled with dozens of prisoners. And not just the Rebels. Wives, kids, old people, every Meridianite that ever defied Phobos were here. There must be more than a thousand all together.

"And that is the main reason why I hate dungeons." said Mira frowning at the sight.

Miranda never realized how many they were. Mostly women and children. And they are about to be sent to the Abyss. Why those hooded figures want to send them there?

"For two reasons mostly: payback against the Rebels and most importantly to _save _them." said Mira.

Miranda looks at Mira with a surprised expression, like saying _that doesn´t make any sense._ Mira realizes it and says:

"Many things contradict and complement in many ways. The Fallen are just like that. Deep down their true intentions really are noble but years of pain and suffering dulled their spirits and hearts. Now they only see their master _salvation_ as the only thing that matters, regardless of what is necessary to achieve it."

As they advance, Miranda notices the looks that they gave at her. Many were of fear, others of anger, and others only had pain and despair in their eyes. She wonders if she and the others looked like that when in the dungeons of the Infinite city.

Miranda stops at one cell, where it was only a single person. She didn´t have to guess to whom it belong to.

It was Elyon cell.

Elyon was sitting in a corner, head rested in her knees, looking at nothing. Although Miranda could not see the tears, she guessed that Elyon may have been crying silently for a long time. Or at the very least at the verge of it.

Miranda wanted, she truly tried to feel pleasure and satisfaction in seeing this scene. Elyon sadness and despair should be her joy, and yet it wasn´t. Why? Why she felt sorry for her? Maybe because she also knows how it feels to be imprisoned? No, that can´t be the only thing.

"_Maybe I am really changing." _thought Miranda.

Elyon looks at the front of the cell, sadness present in her eyes. And yet, seeing Miranda give her a small relief and happiness. She goes close to Miranda and asks:

"Miranda, what are you doing here?"

In an instant in the cell opposite to Elyon came to its front Caleb, Blunk, Aldarn, Raythor and the other Rebel leaders along with Elyon parents.

"Great, you are here. I suppose that you came to gloat at us, hum?" said Caleb with a venomous tone, which makes Miranda to glare at him. That was someone that she didn´t mind in seeing thrown at the Abyss.

"I came here to announce that in an hour most of you will be sent to the Abyss of Shadows, as accorded between King Phobos and the Fallen." said Miranda sounding as neutral as she can.

"What do you mean most of us?" demanded Aldarn while he glared at the shapeshifter.

"Only your families will be sent there. All the Rebel Leaders and former queen Elyon will be put on trial." answered Miranda.

"For what? We haven´t done anything wrong." shouted Caleb in outrage.

"It depends on how you look. War crimes are committed by both sides, even I can see that." said Miranda.

"You little snivel…" Vathek shouted as he tries to reach Miranda, his hand mere inches of her face. But Miranda stays rigid and unnerved.

"Don´t try to take on me, I am just the bearer of these news. Just a messenger." as Miranda finishes her sentence her eyes widen in surprise.

The Messenger of Light.

Why those words ring something in her being? Miranda looks at Mira who just smirks at her in response.

"Anyway, I came here for other businesses. More precisely with you Raythor." said Miranda while she looks at Raythor.

"If Phobos still wants to recruit me back then he can forget it. I will never serve him again." said Raythor in a harsh tone.

"This is not about that. The business that I have with you are more personal." said Miranda.

"I think that I have nothing to discuss with you." said Raythor as he turns his back to Miranda.

"What happened to them?"

That sentence made Raythor to face Miranda back in surprise. Is she meaning…

"I want to know what happened 8 years ago. You were the last one with them so only you can tell me what I want to know." said Miranda.

"What happened? What are you…" Drake was interrupted by Raythor who says:

"Could all of you please give me some space to talk to her? It is only for a moment, don´t worry." said Raythor.

"Are you sure? If she is threatening you with something maybe we can help." said Caleb.

"No, it is nothing like that, just something that I need to do on my own. Now please let me have a word with her." said Raythor.

The others still looked doubtful in doing so. Then Elyon says:

"Let us respect Raythor will. If they want to talk in private, then we must respect that wish."

"Are you sure Elyon?" asked Miriadel.

"Yes Mom. It is best for them to deal with this on their own." said Elyon.

All the others backed away into the interiors of the cells, Elyon included. Now it was just Raythor and Miranda.

"Before I say anything, I need to ask why now? You had 8 years to ask me that, so why now?" asked Raythor.

Miranda sighs and says:

"I think is because I dreaded the answer. I know what were your functions back there, either send the condemned to the Abyss or…"

Miranda couldn´t continue as a choke forms in her throat. She tries to hide it but it didn´t escape Raythor´s eyes.

"I see. But still why or what changed your mind?" asked Raythor, gaining the attention of the surprised Miranda.

"It seems that you saw through me. Very well then. Something very recent made me doubt about their fate. I need to be certain, only then I may have some peace. Please tell me. Please." pleaded Miranda.

Raythor could see the sincerity in her plea. Enemy or not she was still a kid concerned for the fate of her parents. It is time to end this, not only for her but also for his own peace of mind.

"Very well. 8 years ago it happened like this…"

_Flashback:_

_Raythor was directing the tied parents of Miranda to a small cage above the opening for the Abyss. Only a rope sustained the cage. The pair enters and Raythor closes with door with a loud clang. _

"_You know that you may have doomed your daughter, right? Prince Phobos is not gentle and will brutalize her, more in spirit than in body. So why you do it?" asked Raythor._

"_I think you already know that answer. All parents want what is best for their children, especially in bad times." answered the woman._

"_Besides, it is always better than death or sent to this place." said the man._

"_I suppose. But still, she will lose whatever innocence she may still have. In time she will become like any of us who serve under Phobos." said Raythor._

"_We know that, but as long as she is alive and well we ask for nothing else. And please tell her this…" asked the woman as she whispers something to Raythor ear._

"_I see. Don´t worry, I will tell her what you asked when she is old enough." said Raythor._

"_We thank you. Now you can do your job. It is time." said the man._

_Raythor raises his sword, ready to cut the rope. Still he hesitated. He really don´t want to do this, regardless of them accepting their fate._

_But the remembrance of his vow to Phobos won in the end._

_Raythor cuts the rope, making the cage to fall in the endless pit below. Their screams echoed for an instant until all fell silent once more._

_End flashback._

The others heard sobbing sounds of a girl. At first they thought it was Elyon like she cried until sleep last night, but to their surprise it was Miranda who was crying. Tears flowing freely in her cheeks, as she sobs without restraint.

"Then they…they are gone. Truly gone. Nobody escapes from the Abyss." sobbed Miranda.

"Wrong, I escaped." said Raythor.

"With Nerissa help. Who could help then?" said Miranda still sobbing.

"There are others who can." said Raythor making Miranda to stop crying and to look at him with questioning eyes.

Raythor glances at Elyon, who nods her head as if she knows what they were talking about. Then he says:

"The Fallen can move as they please inside the Abyss. In fact, the Abyss is a portal to their base."

Miranda mind was processing this. So if the hooded people use the Abyss as they please, then this means that those two are really her parents? It is possible that they or their master have saved her parents somehow.

It gave her hope that thought, but at the same time she dreaded it. She dreaded thinking that her parents joined the ranks of these people, becoming that cold and heartless. And what she dreaded more is the thought of her parents falling prey to that red eye. She could tell that it was a master worse than Phobos for some reason. If Phobos took from others, that eye seemed to have a never ending desire to consume all that it sees, all that it reaches.

Never ending darkness that will consume all.

"They wanted me to tell you this: Try to live as best as you can. Don´t let hatred and grudges blind your eyes and close your heart. Try to find the happiness that they couldn´t give it to you. That was their most profound wish." said Raythor.

Miranda felt the tears coming back. That last message touched her so profoundly that she couldn´t contain them again. Even at their seemly end they still wished and hoped for her. All they wanted was for her to be happy, that´s all.

And yet that was not what happened. The separation broke her heart so badly that no happiness could ever repair it. Worse, she let her heart be filled with hate and resentment, from Phobos to Elyon. Cruelty and egoism became her companions. It is her own fault to turning in what she is now.

A monster.

"You know, I think that I should have told this a few months back when we formed the Knights of Vengeance. But to tell you the truth even I was blinded by my own hate back there. I am sorry." said Raythor as he bows his head.

"No, it is not your fault. Or Elyon and Phobos even. It is all my fault that I became a monster." said Miranda as she bursts in tears again.

She turns and walks away as fast as she can. She wanted to get out of this place. She needs it.

Mira watches Miranda go and shakes her head in sadness. Then she disappears in thin air, leaving behind very confused Rebels.

"What you said to her? She was not pretending, that´s for sure." said Vathek.

"I only told her the truth."

* * *

A group of Fallen was directing to the dungeon door, preparing to take the prisoners to their one way trip to the Abyss. More than dooming them, they were about to save them, making them close to the infinite mercy of their master, the divine Forgotten.

Before they could enter Miranda exits in a hurry, still crying as she leaves without looking at who was coming to the dungeons. The Fallen noticed that but didn´t care for that, as they continue on their march.

All except for two, the same pair that talked to Miranda, looking at her departure.

"I can´t take this anymore." said the woman as she touches the hall with her hand.

"I know that it is hard, but we must endure it. It is so long since we saw her…" the man was interrupted by the woman who says in an almost desperate tone.

"No, it is not just that and you know it. You know why we sacrifice ourselves all those years ago, a sacrifice that was for nothing in the end. It pains me seeing her like this, all alone and miserable. What is worse, we can´t do a thing about it."

"I know, but like you said we can´t do anything for now. If all goes well we will be reunited sooner than expected. If not, then when the divine one returns and salvation will be at hand for all beings. Either way things will go back as they were." said the man.

That seemed to diminish the pain in the woman, although a new feeling started to take over her. Anger and hate.

"It is their fault you know. The divine one may want to save all beings but I think that they don´t deserve that. Phobos, Cedric, Elyon, the Guardians and Rebels. All of them hurt her in the end. I truly hate them." said the woman in a snarl.

"It is not our place to decide who deserves to be saved or not. But I agree with you. They all deserve to pay for what they did to our daughter. Her pain, her suffering, her despair, all needs to be paid by blood. Their blood." shouted the man in rage as he punches the wall hard, as his hand turned to a black scorpion claw.

"Do not forget that the Keeper and Elyon cannot be too harmed. _They _wouldn´t want that. After all they have the same priorities as we have. And Phobos is to be shared by all of us." said the woman.

"True, but the others are fair game. We will start with the Rebels if they get out of line. Either way, imagine what they will feel once they lose what is most important to them." said the man smirking slightly.

"Yes, that would be most acceptable. And when the Guardians intervene at the trial I want to clap their wings personally." said the woman as her right hand turns to a mantis claw, clapping with a resounding noise.

"Before we can reunite with her, we will have vengeance in her name. An eye for an eye and pain for her pain. That is what the divine one promised to us." said the man in a harsh merciless tone.

Both head back to join the rest of the group, their eyes flaring anger and desire for blood and revenge.

**Continues in part 4 **


	21. Trial and trap Part 4

A.N.: And once again we go to another chapter, this one focusing on Alchemy. You will see why she serves the Forgotten. Before I start, let me tell you that this will be the last episode I will write before August. In the next one and half or two months at most I will be busy with my work so I won´t be able to put chapters until August. I will finish this episode to finalize this arc story but the next arcs will be updated starting from August. Sorry for the inconvenience but I really have no choice. If all goes well this episode will end at the end of this month or at the beginning of next month, since it has two more chapters to go counting with this one.

Anyway, I don´t own WITCH comic or carton, just this story.

5

4

3

2

1

BLAST OFF!

* * *

**Trial and trap**

**Part 4**

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" shouted and enraged Will.

"Will, listen to me first please." said Susan trying to calm down her daughter.

"LISTEN? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? YOU BRING A NEW DAUGHTER BEHIND MY BACK! HOW COULD DO THIS WITHOUT TELLING ME?" shouted Will as furious as she can but a part of her tone sounded slightly hurt.

Susan sighs and says:

"Okay Will, you are right, I should have talked to you. And I would have if you weren´t sleeping yesterday…" Susan was interrupted by Will who protested:

"Oh, so it is my fault now, right?"

"That is not what I said Will." said Susan also rising her voice.

"But you sounded like it." argued Will.

The argument continues with shouts and yells. Meanwhile Nissa was in the kitchen making toasts for her breakfast. The occasional shout made her cringed once in a while.

"Do they always fight like that?" asked Nissa.

"Once a week I´m afraid, although this one is particularly nasty." said the toaster.

"Still, not as bad as when they fought for three weeks because of Mr. Collins." said the fridge.

"Who?" asked Nissa.

"Ms. Vandom current boyfriend. And soon to be husband if things go as they seem." said the toaster.

"Oh, I see. Anyway, thanks for the toasts." said Nissa.

"No problem kid. You are actually nicer than Ms. Will." said the toaster.

That sentence made Nissa surprised. So the one called Will can also talk to toasters and other electronic appliances? And she thought she was the only one. Then perhaps…

"I DON´T WANT TO HEAR MORE YOUR EXCUSES! I´M OUT, ALL DAY."

Nissa watches Will storming from the living room where she and her mother were previously discussing. She notices Nissa and glares fiercely at her, like she blamed her.

Nissa recoiled back in fear and discomfort, not completely because the glare that Will gave to her. An image of a young man with brown hair glaring at her came to her mind. And of three older woman, one blonde, another a black woman and the last a Chinese woman. Who are them?

The sound of door closing violently snapped Nissa from her daydream. Looking at the room she saw Susan sighing tiredly and in sadness too.

"_Perhaps I don´t belong here. Perhaps I don´t belong anywhere."_

* * *

The girls minus Will finally arrive at the ruined Brown state. They were looking everywhere for any signs of Elyon.

"ELYON! WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Cornelia.

"Finally you are here."

The girls turn in surprise to see Alchemy smirking at them.

"I can´t really believe that you fall twice on the same trick." said Alchemy in a mocking tone.

"What are you talking…" Cornelia stops when she sees the cell phone in Alchemy right hand. It was Elyon cell phone, the one that she and Alchemy had offered to Elyon on her 12th birthday.

"What…what are doing with Elyon´s phone?" asked Cornelia in a surprised and shocked tone.

"What do you think Cornelia? Elyon let me borrow it, since she is _hanging_ with her brother." said Alchemy as her smile widens even more.

"No way." whispered Taranee as shocked as Cornelia was, along with Irma and Hay Lin.

Alchemy starts to levitate as dark energy shocks surround her body. In her forehead appears a shinning red mark similar to a vertical eye. Out of nowhere a brown robe appears and covers her. There was no mistake to the girls.

Alchemy was one of them.

* * *

Will was walking on the street, silently fuming about her mother impulsive decisions. What the heck have got in her to decide to adopt someone? And so sudden. She didn´t even consult her for her opinion or anything. Why?

"Could it be because of Mr. Collins?" asked Will out loud.

No, that couldn´t be. Although they seem to want to marry, for now both her mother and Dean agreed in waiting until the right time, if it will come to that. If there are no plans of a future marriage then they couldn´t be thinking in having kids.

"_What if Mom wants to replace me?"_ Will shake that thought from her mind. Her mother would never, ever, do something like that. She wouldn´t abandon her.

Still, the fear of being replaced was still there, deep in Will´s heart. The feeling of being abandoned by the ones you cared most.

"_Will, can you hear me?"_

Will thoughts were interrupted by Taranee telepathic message. She quickly answered:

"_I am hearing loud and clear. What´s up?"_

"_You will not believe what we discovered. See from yourself." _thought Taranee.

In Will´s mind she sees what Taranee was seeing right now. The ruined house of the Brown´s, the sparkling dark lightning… What?

Will quickly see from where comes the lightning. Or rather from who.

"No way."

* * *

Will was missing. Alchemy needed to buy some time until she arrived. She could fight them, but they may get injured in their human form and the Forgotten doesn´t want that, not now anyway. Perhaps revealing some secrets would help her in stalling them. Secrets that doesn´t compromise their objective but are still shocking enough to held them at their place. And they are very shocked right now. Their wide eyes of shock and surprise were a treat to her. Now they know what she felt when she discovered about them and Elyon in that fateful night.

"_And that is not the only thing that they will know." _thought Alchemy.

The girls were all surprised by this, but the most shocked was definitely Cornelia. Not just this revelation but how Alchemy was looking at them. Her eyes had a mixture of malice and cruelty complemented by that twisted smile. Completely different from the look of innocence and purity that she normally displayed.

"No, you can´t be Alchemy. Who are you, you witch?" demanded Cornelia in an enraged tone.

That only made Alchemy to laugh mockingly at her.

"I assume that it is difficult to believe, but I am Alchemy. If you had the Heart you could see that it is really me, Guardians." said Alchemy as she looks at the shocked Cornelia.

"You…you know?" asked Cornelia in disbelieve.

"For some time. I have been watching you very closely all this time, influencing some events around you." said Alchemy.

"Then yesterday you lead us here to a trap on purpose." shouted an angry Irma.

"Only yesterday? _Will, I am so relieve, they are finally doing something about Elyon and her parents._" said Alchemy smirking maliciously.

Taranee realized what Alchemy was talking.

"Then when you talked with the Principal…" said Taranee.

"Yes. I recognized that shapeshifter right away. Of course she was here to ruin your lives so I decided to give her a hand. In the end she served my needs." said Alchemy.

"If I recall, she failed her purpose in framing us." said Irma in defiance.

"But she accomplished the thing that I wanted, although if Elyon hadn´t come to save you it would be a very good consolation prize seeing you behind bars." said Alchemy as she sneers at the girls.

"You helped in framing us so that Elyon would return? Why?" asked Cornelia.

"Why? To bring her back to Earth of course. To the world that is her true home, where she is safe. What I did was all to help Elyon." said Alchemy.

"Help? You and your people attacked an innocent world, hurt a lot of people, Elyon included, and even helped Phobos to get back to the throne. And you dare to say it was all to help Elyon?" shouted Cornelia in outrage.

"I admit that our methods may be a little extreme, but they are necessary. And I also admit that one of our main purposes was to get the Heart of Meridian, but I helped do it to truly help Elyon." said Alchemy as she narrows her eyes.

"I don´t see in how to strip her of her power would help her." said Hay Lin in defiance.

"It is not her power in the first place, it belongs to the divine one. And ever since she was discovered to be the heir of Meridian throne, and most of all the Light of that world, her life was always in danger. And always will be." said Alchemy.

"Yes, by creeps like you and your people." shouted Cornelia in rage.

"I WOULD NEVER TRULY HARM OR ENDANGER ELYON!" shouted Alchemy in rage as dark lightning bolts surged from her body in a display of anger, almost striking the girls.

As Alchemy calms herself, she then says:

"Although I didn´t like that comment Cornelia, you did bring up my point. Her power, her Heart will always be desired by many others, either a cruel brother or a deceiving sorceress. And to get that they may harm her or worse. By separating the keeper of the Heart we actually did Elyon a favor. Now there is no point in endanger her." said Alchemy.

"Yeah, but you let her and her world defenseless to creeps like Phobos, a creep that _you _set free. How is that helping her?" asked Irma.

"And that proves my second point. Her home world is not a safe place to her, and the danger is not just Phobos. It is the Meridianites that make her a bastion of their cause, their war. As it happened, she is caught in the crossfire of those two sides that only think in hurting the other." said Alchemy in disgust.

"Phobos and his monsters may be so, but not the Rebels." protested Cornelia.

"You may see that way, but I don´t. All commit atrocities and crimes in war, regardless of the side. It is how it ends that determines if one side is the champions of justice and the other is the vilest evil in existence. It already happened in Meridian and it will happen again and again. Phobos wouldn´t need our help to escape eventually, it would happen again like it did before and one of them was by your hands, right?" said Alchemy as her cruel smile returns to her face.

"Hey, we had to do it. Nerissa was a great threat back there. It was the only thing that we could do." protested Hay Lin.

"Right, so the solution was freeing and even bigger megalomaniac than Nerissa who was going to turn against you eventually. But you did prepared for that, almost right? And you still have the nerve in criticizing us for freeing Phobos? You also used him like we are now." said Alchemy as she glares at them, making the girls hesitate in how to respond to that. She was right. Their plan backfired when Cedric and Miranda made their move, and it was only by luck that they find a way to stop them. If things didn´t happen like that…

"I am at least trying to help Elyon definitively, by mading her see that her home is Earth, not some hell ridden dimension that will always fall in a fratricide war. And I am not referring to the two siblings in question." said Alchemy almost in a whisper.

"You don´t want to separate from her, right? You fear that. If what you said is true then you fear that Elyon may never come back, right?" said Cornelia, finally realizing the reason for Alchemy actions.

"I am doing it mostly to save her, but I admit that I missed her when she disappeared the first time. During parents night I saw all, how she was deceived and how you failed in saving her. And that night was when I met my future companions. Since their motives were pretty much similar to mine, I joined them. It was the only way to save Elyon." said Alchemy with a distant tone on her voice.

"But we saved her. Twice. You don´t need to this Alchemy. You don´t need to sold yourself." said Cornelia, trying to appeal to her friend.

But Alchemy glared at her and says:

"But she is in danger as long as she stays in that hellhole. Meridian will only bring harm to her. I have to separate her from that world, from the others accursed Meridianites, from you even. It was because of you that she is in this mess." said Alchemy in an accusatory tone.

"Hey, we didn´t do anything. Cedric was already here. He would come for Elyon anyway." protested Irma.

"And you brought the leader of the other side here, remember? He was here to bring Elyon back, to convince her in joining his cause. And you helped him, right? Mostly you, Cornelia." said Alchemy with clear distaste on her tone.

"But what was worst is the fact that when you started to leave her because of your duties it lead her in meeting Cedric, which in the end delivered her to Phobos and Meridian. Some friends you turned up to be. Admit it, ever since that Will came, that you became Guardians, you ruined her earth life. All because of that wretched red haired." said Alchemy sneering at the end of the sentence.

"Are you talking about me?"

Alchemy turns in surprise to receive a bolt of lightning, which came from Will. The shock forced Alchemy to drop on the ground.

"Will, thank goodness you are here." said Taranee in relieve.

"Alchemy, she is…" said Cornelia still not believing what she witnessed.

"Yeah, I realized that. And I heard everything of what she said and I intend to hear more." said Will as she raises the Heart of Kandrakar.

A pink glow surrounds the girls as they levitate, starting the transformation. Alchemy picks herself up and watches the transformation.

"_Accursed Guardian. But its alright. They are all here."_ thought Alchemy maliciously.

"WATER!"

"FIRE!"

"EARTH!"

"AIR!"

"QUINTESSENCE!"

WITCH were now in full Guardian form, ready to fight they so called friend.

"Alchemy, I don´t know what possessed you in joining the Fallen, but is stops now. Surrender to us." said Will.

"Or we will make you." said Cornelia in a threatening tone.

This only made Alchemy laugh madly at them, somewhat unnerving them.

"My, my, a little ticklish aren´t we? Don´t worry, I have no intention in fighting you. Even with the power of the divine one I can´t beat one of you in your Guardian forms, much less the five of you." said Alchemy smiling at them.

"Woo. So you surrender that easily?" asked Irma in disbelieve.

"Who said that? My mission was never to fight you, but to show you something." said Alchemy as her smile widen even more.

"Oh yeah, so what is it?" asked Hay Lin in defiance.

"THIS!"

Alchemy raises her right hand, showing now a dark crystal ball. The ball levitates and goes to the girls, stoping in midair.

"What´s this?" asked Will, eyeing the ball suspiciously.

"Don´t worry, this little ball will not hurt you, physically that is." said Alchemy.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Taranee, her glasses blazing with orange flames.

"You will see. This ball will show you a very good spectacle in one hour. You don´t want to miss it, I assure you." said Alchemy.

Alchemy turns and starts to walk away. But before she could advance further a wall of flames blocked her way, courtesy of Taranee.

"We are not done yet. You have to come with us." said Will with authority on her voice.

Alchemy turns at them, her face still calm and emotionless.

"To where? To Kandrakar, to be imprisoned? Can you really do this to a friend?" asked Alchemy.

"It is what you deserve. For tricking us and Elyon." shouted Cornelia in rage.

"And my parents? Do they deserve to not see me ever again?" asked Alchemy in a neutral tone.

"What are you talking about?" asked Will.

"What do you think that Kandrakar will do to me if you deliver me to them? They would send me to the Tower of Mist, a much worse place than the Infinite city dungeons or the ice cave where they put Nerissa. But the problem is, my parents don´t know anything about this, about Guardians and the Fallen. But they will know if I suddenly disappear." said Alchemy, shocking the girls.

"Can you do it? Can you give that pain and suffering to my parents? If you can, then go ahead and do it. I can´t stop you." said Alchemy as she faces the girls, smiling at them.

Will and the others ponder this. Can they do it? To take her away from her parents to possibly never see them again? They remembered what Yan Lin had told them about the Tower. A place where no one ever escaped, imprisonment that lasts forever. Can they send her to that place, despite what she did?

"No, Elyon wouldn´t want that to you." said Cornelia, lowering her head.

"I am surprised. If it was your predecessors they wouldn´t hesitate in sending me there, or perhaps even eliminate me." said Alchemy in an almost mocking tone.

"My grandmother would never…" started Hay Lin but was interrupted by Alchemy who says in a venomous tone:

"She would, as she did before. And Cassidy and the rest of them. Don´t think that Nerissa was the only one with blood on her hands. You were lucky so far, but don´t count on that. All Guardians had to do it, one way or another. I wonder who will be your first victim."

That revelation shocked the Guardians to their core. No, Alchemy has to be lying, killing is not something that Kandrakar would approve. Would it?

The girls look at Alchemy as she is surrounded by a black aura. She says one last thing to them:

"Remember this girls, you can´t stop what is coming. Tenebrae edi lucis."

Before the girls could ask more, Alchemy disappears by teleporting elsewhere. The girls look at each other, unsure of what to do next.

* * *

In Meridian at the throne room, a black portal appears from which comes Alchemy. She looks at the now empty throne room. It seems that most of her companions are now directing their captives to the Abyss entrance.

"HOW DID THINGS GO ALCHEMY?"

Alchemy looks at the red eye at the ceiling, bowing to it. She then says:

"It is done. They will see what will happen to their Rebel friends and what you will reserve to Elyon."

"EXCELLENT WORK. I KNEW THAT I COULD COUNT ON YOU. AS LONG AS I AM ABSORVING THIS WORLD I CAN´T MAKE APPARATIONS TO THEM, ONLY IN DREAMS. BUT THANKS TO YOU, THE FINAL DETAILS OF OUR TRAP ARE ARRANGED. NOW ALL THAT IS NEED IS FOR THEM TO BE MOTIVATED, WHICH THEY WILL AFTER THEY SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN LESS THAN AN HOUR." said the Forgotten.

"It will come to this? To let Phobos trial and kill Elyon?" asked Alchemy with a worried tone.

"HAVE NO FEAR LITTLE ONE. I PROMISED ALL THOSE MONTHS AGO THAT I WOULD SAVE ELYON FROM THIS WORLD, REMEMBER? I WILL KEEP MY WORD, ESPECIALLY BECAUSE YOU ALREADY KEPT YOURS, BY DISCOVERING MY HERALD, REMEMBER?" said the Forgotten in its ominous tone but with a small hint of reassurance to Alchemy.

Alchemy remembers that. She remembers how she discovered all about the Guardians and Elyon, during parents night at Sheffield. She wanted to intervene when Elyon ran with Cedric back there, but the Forgotten stopped that. It was right, it would be a foolish action to take. But still, it was hard to see her fall in the lies of Phobos and what was worse, the others were not doing anything to help her. Anything at all. They seemed more concerned by the Rebels than with their own friend. It sickened her to her core.

Still, they managed to defeat Phobos and save Elyon, even though it was by mere luck. And after that Elyon wouldn´t come back to Earth if she hadn´t used Miranda to frame the Guardians. It was not a plot by the Forgotten, it was her own plot, to try and retrieve her friend, and it did work, but only for a time. Elyon connection for this world was to greater to ignore, and in the end she left Alchemy behind. Sure she returned after the incident with Cedric and Phobos, but still what would make her return to her kingdom again permanently? It is only a matter of time until Elyon would leave Earth again and this time for good. It is all their fault. The Guardians and Rebels were the ones who did this, who endangered Elyon and worse robbed her of her friend.

And they all will pay, starting with the Rebels.

That is why she chose to serve the Forgotten, the only one who can return Elyon to where she belongs. And if all goes well, it may happen sooner than she expected. And her end of the deal was actually quite simple, to discover the Herald. The Forgotten knew it was on Heatherfield, but didn´t know exactly where or who it was. That´s why it recruited some agents to discover him, and Alchemy did discover who was the Herald. And ironically, it was all thanks to the Guardians, mainly Irma.

"_Who knew it was him all along? Appearances truly are deceiving."_ thought Alchemy remembering that day, when Irma left Martin in a devastate state, and also in a growing fury. She saw what he did to those garbage cans at Sheffield. Completely pulverized.

"_I served well the divine one. And now I am collecting my reward."_ thought Alchemy with satisfaction.

"AND NOW, MY DEAR, GO TO EARTH AND WATCH OVER THE BOY! AFTER I COLLECT MY NEW FUTURE SERVANTS, DAKA WILL GO TO ZAMBALLA AND COLLECT THAT WORLD HEART." said the Forgotten.

"Are you sure he will be alright on his own? It is still two Hearts against one. The Regents will not let that world unprotected." said Alchemy.

"I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THE REGENTS, ESPECIALLY THAT FRIEND OF YOURS. BUT STILL, I NEVER SAID THAT DAKA WOULD GO ALONE TO THAT WORLD." said the Forgotten.

From the shadows of the room two Fallen came behind Alchemy. They were taller than her, three times her height. Although covered by the robes, one had a reptilian tail, with dark blue scales, and his head although covered by hood revealed a snout coming out of the hood, with its nostrils letting out puffs of smoke. The other had branches and leaves sprouting from his hood and other parts of his body. It was as if he was a walking tree.

Both bowed at the Forgotten. Alchemy smiled. If two of the most powerful of them will aid Daka, then the Heart is practically at the hands of the divine Forgotten.

**Continues in part 5**


	22. Trial and trap Part 5

A.N.: And here I am to put the final chapter of this episode.

I don´t own WITCH cartoon or comic, just this story.

* * *

**Trial and trap**

**Part 5**

At the Silver Dragon restaurant:

"No way! Seriously?"

Matt was very much surprised about what Will and the others have said to him. Alchemy was one of them? He would never have imagined.

"_But then again, nobody ever imagined of me being Shagon." _thought Matt shuddering slightly.

"Yes, seriously. That little weasel is one of them all right." grumbled Irma.

"And if what she said is true then she knows about us ever since parents night." said Taranee.

"What bugs me is the reason why she is with them. She couldn´t be serious in telling that crap about saving Elyon." said Will.

"And what if that is her true motive?" said Yan Lin.

"You can´t be serious Grandma. Everything she did is in complete opposition to save Elyon." said Hay Lin.

"And yet that doesn´t mean she is not telling the truth. I am not saying that she is right in acting as she is, but her intentions maybe truly selfless. She perhaps thinks that being a Fallen is the only way to save Elyon and worse of all she may believe that you put her in danger." said Yan Lin.

"What`s bugging me is that how many are of them? What if Alchemy is not the only person that we know that is one of them?" asked Matt.

"Perhaps you have a point, but for now we don´t have any clue or indication of other earthlings being members of the Fallen." said Yan Lin.

"Then it is best if we investigate that." said Will.

"Later. Now we wait and see what your _friend_ gave to you. It doesn´t seem dangerous but who knows." said Yan Lin as she surveys the dark crystal ball resting at the table.

Meanwhile, Cornelia sits in a lone chair, petting silently Napoleon as she still muses about everything that happened.

"Is something wrong doll?" asked Napoleon intrigued by Cornelia mood.

"I still can´t believe that she is one of them. And more than that, she thinks that I endangered Elyon. I would never do that. Why she thinks like that?" said Cornelia in sad tone.

"Look doll, people see things in very different perspectives. Even the bests of friends can look at one thing with complete different eyes. Perhaps you and the others were right in trying to spare Elyon of knowing sooner than she should, or perhaps your friend is right. Perhaps no one is right or wrong. Things can go wrong even if the decision that people made is not wrong in itself." said Napoleon.

"But that is not the only point that she brought. What if she is right? What if we, no I had let Elyon down?" asked Cornelia.

"Like when Elyon was deceived by her brother a few months back? You thought that you failed in protecting her, right?" asked Napoleon.

"It is more than that. I felt that I had abandoned her, and perhaps I did ever since I became a Guardian." lamented Cornelia.

"Don´t say those things doll. We all make mistakes, wronged people even when we don´t realize it. That is part of life. You may feel guilt about what happened back there, a forgotten guilt that she brought out for you to see. Don´t let that consume you. Guilt exists for us to overcome, not for us be consumed by it." said Napoleon.

"Perhaps you are right. Besides, I don´t have time to think about the past right now. Elyon and the others are in danger, and we have to help them." said Cornelia as she composes herself, feeling a little better now.

"That´s the spirit d…"

Napoleon hadn´t time to finish as dark light shines from the ball, which levitates from the table. It flashes in a blind light and when everyone eyes recover from the flash, they saw a giant globe of light that was showing something familiar to them.

"No way." said Will as she looks at the image of the entrance to the Abyss of Shadows, which had many people surrounding it.

* * *

A big crowd was surrounding the Abyss entrance, looking in awe and fear at the strange and horrible spectacle that was happening.

Several carts were being pushed by Gargoyle, who was being forced in doing this task because of the Fallen. Several of them walked in a line on each side, surrounding the carts that were filled with women, children, in short, several of the Rebels familiars. From the bars several hands stretch and were shouted many pleas of mercy as they approach the Abyss. And yet the Fallen continue to force Gargoyle in doing it, shouting several beams of energy when he tries to stop.

Several dozen of feet at them were the Rebels guarded by several Lurdens, all of them forced to kneel and tied on their backs. Elyon was also with them, although she was inside a bubble of energy. She as many others were shocked and horrified in seeing this scene. Others like Caleb were livid, especially when they saw the faces of Phobos and Cedric.

At the back of the Rebels sit Phobos on a makeshift throne, accompanied by Cedric, Frost and Miranda. Phobos had a very sadistic smile on his face, almost mirrored by Cedric as they both watch in complete satisfaction at the dramatic scene unfolding to their eyes. Frost didn´t seem horrified or enjoying the scene, merely watching it. As for Miranda, her lifeless eyes were just looking at the ground, caring for nothing more except what happened a few hours ago. Mira was also at her side, invisible to the others, looking in disgust and horror at the scene.

Finally the carts stop at the very entrance of the Abyss. Phobos lifts from his seat and says:

"As you can see this is the price that all shall pay when I am defied. All of those who have ties with any member of the Rebellion will be forever banished to the Abyss of Shadows, forever away from my realm to never see the daylight ever again. Starting with those at the carts."

More cries and pleas come, but still to no avail. One Fallen approaches them and a female voice says:

"Prepare to experience one of the greatest sensations in existence. You may think that you are forever doomed and condemned for all eternity, but know this: falling in the dark will reborn you, for in the dark you will see the truth, and then be saved."

Soon one chart was directed to the Abyss, being pushed by some Fallen. The pleas for help soon turn in terrified screams as they fall in to the Abyss. Eventually the screams fade to nothing as they disappear from sight.

Another cart is sent. And another and so on. The same sight repeats over and over again. Elyon let tears of pain fall as she watches more innocents being sent to their doom. And she couldn´t imagine how the Rebels were feeling right now.

"Caleb, I am almost free. When do we make our move?" whispered Aldarn.

"Soon. I am also almost free but we have to wait for when they lower their guard. Only then we can stop this massacre." whispered Caleb.

Both look at the next cart being pushed in to the Abyss, which had Aldarn father, Aketon. His eyes widened as he sees the cart getting closer and closer to the Abyss.

"Aldarn, keep your cool. I know it hurts, but we can´t make our move now." whispered Caleb.

"But…but my father…" whispered Aldarn.

The cart is almost at the Abyss gape. One more push and it will fall.

Aldarn couldn´t take it anymore.

"FATHER!"

In a desperate cry Aldarn breaks the ropes holding his hands, launching himself at the first Lurden, which was so surprised that didn´t have time to stop him. A punch on the face and Aldarn took his sword, running in the direction of his father.

"ALDARN, WAIT!" shouted Caleb. It was useless. Now they had to make their move or otherwise they would miss their chance. Besides he couldn´t really blame his friend for trying to rescue his father.

"I guess we attack now." said Julian as he frees himself.

"We don´t have a choice now. ATTACK." shouted Caleb as he frees himself, along with several other Rebels ready to fight and free their loved ones.

Phobos watches in mild amusement the now freed Rebels battling the surprised Lurdens and taking their weapons. There was no more than 2 dozens of them. He could call his other forces and crush them right now.

"Don´t we stop them, my king?" asked Frost.

"What for? They will engage first our allies in a vain attempt to save their families, not us. Let them have their fun." said Phobos smirking.

Indeed the band of Rebels were closing on the Fallen, ready to fight for their families. They stop their actions and the female braided Fallen directs to the pair:

"You know what to do. Show no mercy."

Both nodded eagerly and a flash of light surrounds them, changing their shapes. Pincer like claws and a tail sprout from one while the other had her hands turned to mantis claws along with wings sprouting from her back.

They grow and grow, until they are 30 feet tall. The Rebels stop as they are almost at the carts, surprised by these two giant creatures who casted their shadows toward them.

"Okay, this was not expected." said Caleb.

Miranda looks in horror at the two giant creatures. A black scorpion and mantis, almost identical to the ones she saw on Earth. The only difference is the size and that vertical red eye in their foreheads.

Still there was no doubt. They are her parents.

* * *

WITCH watch in horror as the two giant creatures advance toward the freed Rebels. They didn´t have the numbers to fight against those two monsters.

"Will, open a fold. We have to…" said Cornelia but was interrupted by Yan Lin who says:

"No, don´t Will."

"But we can´t stay here and watch this. They are attacking our friends…" said Irma.

"…to lure you out. They know that you are alive, so they are taking on them. Don´t play their game, or they may get the Heart." finished Yan Lin.

"Yan Lin is right. We can´t engage them without a plan. They are too numerous to fight not to mention Phobos." said Will.

"And we abandon them like this? They will be killed." said Cornelia in an urgent tone.

"Look doll, as much I don´t like it, they are right. This may be trap for you or to divert your attention from Zamballa. Perhaps even both. But I don´t think that they will be killed, not now anyway." said Napoleon.

"Why do you say that?" asked Taranee.

"Because if I was Phobos, I would do it in the most spectacular and public way possible, like how people were executed publicly for all to see. He needs to make sure to all that attempts to fight him are pointless." said Napoleon.

"Also Phobos himself is the problem. You all saw what he did to us yesterday. And with so many people there is a high chance of many being injured or worst." said Will.

Yan Lin nodded, but she also knew that there was another reason for the Fallen actions. It may be a way to disturb the Guardians enough to make them act recklessly, if not now then may be later. She wonders if Napoleon is right in this being a way of getting both the Heart of Kandrakar and Zamballa. Also the two creatures were showing too much hate and bloodlust toward the Rebels.

This won´t be pretty.

* * *

They advance slowly at the Rebels, looking at them with a mixture of anger and distaste. Especially at their leaders. The so called liberators of Meridian. From Vathek to Caleb, they hated all of them, for their pride and arrogance. But most of all they hated them for what they did to her, how they dared to hurt and imprison her. They still remember watching it all those months ago, how they put her away like some vile beast.

It infuriated them to say the least.

The creatures roared in a display of anger and signaling their intentions to the Rebels. Many closed their ears as the terribly sound echoes through the valley. Julian notices their intentions.

"We have to be careful with them. They are serious in their intentions." said Julian.

All of them nodded in response. At a closer distance the remaining Fallen were looking at this scene. The female braided one says:

"Continue to send the carts. We have lost enough time as it is."

They resumed to push the cart with Aketon. Aldarn saw this and precipitates to stop them.

"ALDARN, NO!" shouted Caleb.

He passes rapidly through the mantis leg, but as he was a few feet from his father a stinged tail crashes on the floor, stopping him. He was about to turn around when the tail swings at him, sending him several feet away from the cart. He crashes on the ground as several Rebels come to his aid.

"NO TRESPASSERS BOY! YOUR FATHER BELONGS TO THE DIVINE ONE AS ALL OF YOUR FAMILIES!" shouted the scorpion in a gurgling voice.

"WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT! ATTACK!" shouted Caleb as all of them launched at the two beasts.

Miranda watches in horror at the battle. She may have seen many battles before, but this one horrified her the most mainly for seeing her parents participating with such fury and bestial rage.

The mantis strikes with her forelegs, sending it to crash hard on the ground, making it to tremble slightly, as many Rebels were pushed back by the force of the strike.

"NO MERCY FOR THE REBELS!" shouted the mantis.

That reminded her of something, her last battle, at Kandrakar.

"_FROST, TAKE CHARGE HERE. AND NO MERCY!" shouted a giant Miranda in her spider form._

"TIME TO LEAVE YOU WITH NOTHING!" shouted the scorpion as he swings his tail knocking several of the Rebels.

"_AND NOW TO LEAVE THE GUARDIANS WITH NOTHING!" shouted Miranda as she stood in from of the Aurameres, ready to destroy them._

No, this can´t be happening. Her parents could never become like this, could never be some kind of monsters.

"You would be surprised at how easy it is for someone to become a monster, a true monster. And their master knows how to turn others in to monsters." said Mira.

"Who? Who did this to them?" asked Miranda in a plea to Mira.

"The Forgotten. It excels in revealing the darkness of one soul. It did with your parents as it did with countless others." said Mira.

"My parents don´t have any darkness in their hearts. They are not evil." protested Miranda.

"Having darkness in our hearts doesn´t make us evil. But trying to get rid of it doesn´t make us good either. Light and darkness are always two sides of the same coin, always present either we like it or not. You have it, I have it, Elyon, the Guardians, the Rebels, the Sages in Kandrakar, even the Oracle. Denying it is denying one´s self. Only the Forgotten is pure darkness, as the Founders are pure light." said Mira as she looks at the two giant creatures.

"And when our darkness is dominating, feelings of hatred, rage, sadness, pain, fear and suffering come to the surface. That is what is happening to your parents. And do you know what is causing it?" asked Mira.

Miranda ponders that question and realization comes to her mind.

"Me. They are doing this because of me."

* * *

Orube was also watching at the scene on Meridian through the globe of light, along with the statues of the Founders. She trembled slightly almost wanting to go to Meridian and stop it. The Founders notice this and say:

"_Do not leave this place. For now you can´t interfere. The Forgotten already knows too much about our intentions and if you go it may lead to Mira and Miranda being found."_

"I know that, but my warrior self is saying that this is not fair. They have already struggled too much against the likes of Phobos and now they are put in a situation where they can´t win? It is not right." said Orube.

"_Perhaps you are right, but the Rebels are not the only ones who suffered because of Phobos. The Fallen of Meridian are right, they are the ones who paid the highest price during the conflict. Phobos and his men are the ones who did the deed, but the cause was the Rebels insubordination, don´t you agree?"_ said the Founder´s voices in unison.

"So they should have done nothing? Let Phobos act as he pleased? He would inflict pain and suffering on his subjects either there were Rebels or not. Someone had to stop him." argued Orube.

"_And that someone was to be the Light of Meridian when the time was right, not them. Even the Guardians role was to prevent Phobos from invading Earth, not engaging him and his men."_ said the Founders now a little louder than before. The five statues have their blue eyes glow even more now, as if annoyed.

The glow fades and in a sigh the voices say:

"_We are not condemning them or any other for what happened before. What is done is done, but either way you know that the conflict of Meridian gave the Forgotten the opportunity and means to take the Heart of that world. Many of them think that both sides only caused harm to Meridian, not just Phobos."_

Orube closes her eyes, silently agreeing to that. In her homeworld she was taught that every warrior believes in a cause, either it is an honorable cause or not. But regardless of that, even for worthy causes blood is spilled, pain is inflicted, by both sides. In war all are guilt and at the same time neither is.

* * *

The fight continues as the Rebels try as high as they can to defeat these two beasts. But all their strikes, all of their cuts leave no mark or penetrate the tough exoskeleton protecting both creatures. Instead they swing their arms or claws sending many of them to the ground.

"PHOBOS, STOP THIS. STOP THIS MASSACRE." yelled Elyon with a desperate tone on her voice.

Phobos only looks at her with wide eyes as if he was enjoying watching the scene.

"And ruin my fun? Not to mention their fun? I wouldn´t dare doing it." said Phobos.

Elyon watches in horror at the maddened expression on her brother´s eyes, but what truly frightened her was the red crown jewel glowing at her, like it was an eye staring at her. When Daka took her Heart she could almost sworn to have seeing the red eye image on his chest staring penetratingly at her, like that jewel seems to stare at her now.

Aldarn recovers and watches in horror as he sees the cart with his father almost falling at the Abyss. Even if he ran he wouldn´t reach it in time.

"SON, DON´T WORRY ABOUT ME. JUST KEEP GOIN ON." shouted Aketon as the cart was finally sent to the Abyss, falling in to its endless pit.

"FAAATTHHHEEERRRRR!"

The Rebels stop momentarily, watching the scene in horror and pain. Aketon was one of their closest allies and know he was gone.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL, BOY? HOW DOES IT FEEL SEEING YOUR FATHER, THE PERSON THAT YOU CARE MOST OF ALL BEING SENT AWAY FOREVER?" asked the giant mantis as it approaches Aldarn as he still remains looking at the ground.

Suddenly Aldarn looks at the mantis with pure rage and hatred on his eyes. That only seemed to amuse the mantis even more, as she beams at him with lust and satisfaction.

"I WILL SHOW YOU HOW IT FEELS, WITH MY SWORD!" shouted Aldarn in complete rage as he launches at the mantis, trying to cut one of her many legs, but still to no avail. Despite that he continued, hatred blinding his eyes and falling to notice one of her forelegs grabbing him. He yells as he tries to free himself, but it was hopeless. The mantis looks at him straight at his face, as he glared at her.

"BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I KNOW HOW IT FEELS, I HAVE EXPERIENCED IT SO LONG AGO, DO BE APART OF A LOVED ONE." said the mantis.

"SHUT UP. YOU DON´T KNOW NOTHING YOU MONSTER!" yelled Aldarn.

"OH, BUT I DO. I HAD TO WATCH MY ONLY DAUGHTER BEING HURT BY MONSTERS. PHOBOS AND YOU." said the mantis as she narrows her giant red eyes.

"I NEVER HURTED A INNOCENT!" shouted Aldarn in defiance.

"THERE ARE NO INNOCENTS IN EXISTENCE, JUST GUILTY ONES. SOME ARE JUST MORE GUILTY THAN THE OTHERS, AND TO ME YOU ARE CLEARLY GUILTY OF HURTING HER!" shouted the mantis in fury.

But before she could hurt him even more, an intense pain was felt on her back. The mantis roars in pain as she collapses on the ground releasing the exhausted Aldarn who fainted on the ground.

From her back emerges Caleb, who had pierced her in the spot where the exoskeleton was weaker. He jumps to the ground as some of the other Rebels cheered in seeing the beast being defeated. He approaches the mantis head and stares darkly at her, raising his sword ready to deliver the final blow.

"And now you will pay for what you did, in the name of all Meridian." said Caleb in a harsh tone.

The mantis laughed weakly at this and says in a weak voice.

"I am too part of Meridian, I was born in this world. Are you punishing me also in my name?"

"You and the others of your kind are not welcomed here. All of those who served Phobos are no longer part of this world." said Caleb.

"Like when you said that my daughter and her companions had their days numbered in this world? Who are you to say that I shouldn´t be part of this world? Even your mother didn´t presume that much." said the mantis.

That last sentence surprised Caleb. Daughter? If what she said was true then that means her daughter is…

Caleb yells in pain as something pierced his back. He looks and watches the black scorpion who had pierced him with his tail.

"YOU HAVE HURT MY FAMILY FOR FAR TOO LONG. NOW YOU WILL NOT HURT ANYONE ANYMORE, NOT EVER AGAIN."

* * *

At the Vandom´s apartment, Nissa was preparing her backpack when suddenly she feels some strange sense of dread, but not toward her. It was for another, but who?

"Caleb." whispered Nissa.

She shakes her head in confusion, but still the dread sensation was not going off. Who the heck is this Caleb?

* * *

"NO, CALEB!"

Cornelia gets close to the glowing images, seeing her beloved being struck by that creepy giant scorpion.

"Huh, don´t scorpions have venom on their tails?" asked Irma.

This hurried Cornelia. If the blow doesn´t kill him, then the poison…

"You have to maintain your calm, Cornelia. You will not help him in your current state." said Yan Lin.

"And what am I suppose to do? Stay here and watch him being killed? No, I had enough." protested Cornelia as she directs to Will.

"You know that if we fold now, we may be walking in to a trap…" started Will, but was interrupted by Cornelia that says:

"I can´t watch this any longer Will. I don´t want to lose him, like I almost did once." said Cornelia as tears fall on her face. She remembered to feeling that dreadful sensation once, when Caleb and his friends were kidnapped by the Knights of Vengeance. For a few moments she thought that he was gone, forever gone, and that realization pained her in ways that she never had experienced before.

Will and the others look at the almost sobbing form of Cornelia, understanding her plea, especially Will. She also knows how it feels to not know if your lover is safe or not, like she experienced during the Shagon ordeal.

"Alright Cornelia, we are no longer watching it. It´s WITCH time." said Will with a smile.

Cornelia muttered a weak "thank you" barely audible to the others. Will opens a fold and was about to enter when a figure emerges from it. To their surprise it was the Oracle.

"I knew that you would do something like this when you know about what was happening on Meridian. That is why I can´t let you leave."

* * *

The sting retracts from Caleb, who drops on his knees, his sword falling at his side. He could already feel that something was not well with him. He could feel getting weaker and his vision was becoming clouded.

The scorpion looks at the boy with a sneer present on his face, although his eight eyes held a great satisfaction. And the same could be said to all of the other Fallen who were watching. Finally one of the sources of their past suffering was being punished as he should have been long ago.

And Phobos will follow the same path, although they have to wait for now.

Speaking of Phobos, the cruel prince was watching this with a mixture of pleasure and annoyance. Sure it gave him great delight of seeing their main leader being poisoned, but at the same time he was annoyed for not being the one who had done it. It is time to stop this.

"CALEB!"

Julian sprint to his son, holding him and trying to maintain him awake. Others such as Vathek, Drake and Aldarn approach them in concern. So far they are the only ones left. The others were either two injured or fell unconscious thanks to the two creatures. The scorpion notices this and despite of wanting to crush the remaining Rebels, there was another thing that he was more concerned about.

His mate.

He looks as the giant mantis slowly shrinks and resumes her initial appearance. He also turns back to his human form and reaches her, evident concern on his eyes.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you that much?" asked the man.

"I´m fine, thanks for your concern my love. He gave me a nasty wound but I will recover shortly. Good thing we can´t say the same thing to him." said the woman as she sneers at the poisoned Caleb.

Miranda sighs in slight relief. For a moment she thought that Caleb would kill her mother. She have already lost her once, she didn´t want to experience that again.

Although what he tried to do to her mother infuriated the shapeshifter, she still felt that what her father did was too extreme. She remembers that like real earth scorpions he could poison his victims with his tail, although if she remembered correctly the venom was not too harmful. Not that it couldn´t kill but he couldn´t produce enough to actually kill a human sized creature. And most of other attributes related to scorpions were only slightly present, never a true match to the real life thing. And her mother was also the same.

But if the fight was any indication their abilities have grown, that is for sure. They truly resemble the animals that they take shape which means that Caleb may be in real danger. The venom may be sufficient enough to actually kill him.

And only a few set of people knows the antidote.

As Julian supports Caleb, the others point their swords at the two Fallen, angry expressions on their faces.

"You will cure him, NOW!" demanded Drake.

The shapeshifters only laughed at this.

"Really, why would we do something like that? It would be stupid from us doing it, don´t you think?" said the man with a sadistic tone on his voice.

That infuriated them even more but before they could strike, black rays stroke each one of them, rendering them helpless. Those were shoot by Phobos, who says:

"That is enough. You two already had your fun, but now it is over. I still want to punish the others and my sister by myself."

The two Fallen look at Phobos at first with glaring eyes, like they wanted to strike against him, which was not too far from the truth. But looking at Phobos crown reminds them of who was truly pushing the strings. They start to retreat back to their other companions, but first they look at the Rebels with eyes that said _now we are even._

More carts were being sent to Abyss, the screams reaching the helpless Rebels who could do nothing now. Never before they thought that this could end like this. The other Meridianites were looking at this in silent shock, along with the Guards too. They wanted to do something about this, but looking at the strange hooded figures and Phobos himself prevented them from doing something. Phobos instilled even more fear and terror than previously. And the hooded figures were actually more frightening than the Lurdens or any other beast at Phobos service.

It seems that there is no hope for Meridian.

"ALL OF YOU, PAY ATTENTION NOW! TOMORROW WILL BE THE TRIAL OF ELYON OF ESCANOR AND HER ACCOMPLICES, FOR CRIMES AGAINST MERIDIAN AND ITS PEOPLE." shouted Cedric.

Many of the presents murmured, mostly against that trial. For them it was Phobos who should be put on trial, not their queen.

A dark lightning bolt came from the sky, striking a nearby hill, reducing it to crumble. All people look at Phobos who had pointed his right index finger at the said hill, smirking maliciously.

"I hope that there is no objections now, otherwise we can make the trial right here and now, a trial by fire." said Phobos in a very threatening tone.

This shut the crowd, as they leave with somber expressions on their faces. As the last of the cart is sent, the Fallen regroup with Phobos and his men. Phobos then asks to the two Fallen who fought the Rebels:

"There is any way of curing him?"

"No my lord. Only those in our family know the antidote for this venom, and there is no way he can survive on his own with the dose that I injected. And no magic can heal my venom too." said the man.

"Then we leave him here." said Phobos as he looks at Caleb, who was obviously suffering from the venom.

"Wait, you can´t leave him here." protested Julian.

"Watch me." sneered Phobos as two Lurdens pick his throne, carrying him back to the palace.

All start to head back there, but not before Frost notices that someone is missing.

"Where is Miranda?"

* * *

The globe vanishes as the scene stops. The Oracle had a thoughtful look on his face, trying to decipher what is happening. He now looks at the enraged Guardians and Matt, who were encased in an energy bubble.

"I apologize for the usage of force, but I had to do it. You couldn´t go save them now." said the Oracle.

"And why not? We have waited enough already. Look what Phobos and the Fallen did. Who knows how many more will suffer?" protested Will.

"Because now Phobos invoked a trial, as his right as the now official ruler of Meridian." said the Oracle.

"And what´s that supposed to mean?" asked Irma.

"It means that w he can prosecute and trial whoever he wants." said the Oracle.

"But Elyon is the rightful ruler, not him. She is the only one who can do that." protested Cornelia.

"Not now, for you see Elyon gave up the throne. She did it to save the others, but nevertheless she did it, and now the throne as to be occupied by another rightful heir, Phobos in this case." said the Oracle.

"But he did it by force. He attacked Elyon and the palace. Sure that is something that Kandrakar can´t approve." said Taranee.

"We don´t approve, but we cannot interfere directly in the affairs of a world. Only if the ruler or rulers ask for help, but aside from that, we cannot interfere." said the Oracle.

"Before the Veil was different. When someone reveals to be a threat to Kandrakar or other dimensions Kandrakar can intervene, either by using the Guardians…" said Yan Lin.

"… or raising a Veil." finished Will.

"But then we should stop Phobos now. With the power that he was he will try to conquer other worlds, like he tried before." said Irma.

"You cannot say that for certain. Up until now all his recent actions were made on Meridian. And despite that he proved to be a threat to other worlds in the past, we cannot stop or judge him now because he already paid for his crime." said the Oracle.

"That´s bullshit." shouted Irma.

"No, the Oracle may be right. It is like the law in our world, no person can be judged or convicted based on his past crimes, especially if he already paid for them." said Taranee.

"Correct Taranee, for you see we operate based on the premise that all beings can change for the better, can repent. It is only fair to give them the benefit of doubt." said the Oracle.

"But still, the Fallen are from another world, the Void, right? Are they not perceived as an interdimensional threats?" asked Matt.

"I already told you that the Void is the space between dimensions, not another world. Besides, the Fallen present in Meridian are clearly Meridianites." said the Oracle.

"WHAT!" said all of them, Matt included.

"Indeed. What those two shapeshifters said clearly points in that direction. And I can tell that they hate both Phobos and the Rebels." said the Oracle.

"But why they would help Phobos is they don´t like him?" asked Hay Lin.

"That I cannot say. Perhaps it is a way of getting to them both." said the Oracle.

Cornelia thinks about what Alchemy had said to them. Could it have some connection to what happened? Perhaps they have not helped it to end after all?

The Oracle disperses the bubble and says:

"You can go to Meridian, but only to rescue Caleb. He is alive for now, but if you don´t give him the antidote he will die. And the two shapeshifters were right, no magic can cure him from this venom." said the Oracle.

"But then you have the antidote?" asked Cornelia with a hopeful tone.

"No, but you don´t need to worry about it. I can tell that the antidote will come to you." said the Oracle with a knowing smile.

* * *

Pain. Hurt. Caleb could feel it through his body, like some crawling parasite. His heartbeat was starting to slow down, until it finally stops. But that is not the worse. The horrible headache in his head prevents him from properly perceiving his surroundings. He feel as in some kind of dream or hallucinating.

"_It is your fault you know."_

Caleb have heard it, that faint voice. It seemed his own voice. What is going on?

"_It is because of him that many have suffered. His actions lead only to pain and hurt."_

"_Phobos killed, hurt and separated countless because of the defiance of a few. The sacrifices needed to initiate a revolution, right?"_

"_He cannot care for others and their families because he never had a proper one to begin with. How can someone like him thinks he can save others if he doesn´t know what is true sacrifice?"_

"_It was not even him that saved this world. It was a group of girls that he lead to danger, like with all the others."_

Caleb wanted to protest, but he found that he was too weak to respond. The voice continued to taunt him, seemed resolved in tormenting him.

"_A monster cannot save others from monsters. Only a monster would hate his own mother."_

He wanted it to stop. The voice is starting to get to him. But not just making him angry, some part of him is actually agreeing with it. Is it a demon trying to deceive him, or perhaps he is just being tormented by himself?

"CALEB!"

Caleb turned with cost and say Cornelia running to him. Now he knows that he is passing to the other side. Well, at least he would see her once again when is eyes are closed. Yes, that´s it.

"Caleb, please don´t die. I´m here." said Cornelia with tears in her eyes.

"I´m…I´m sorry." said Caleb almost in a whisper.

"For what?" asked Cornelia in confusion.

"For…for bring you here. It is my fault that you died." whispered Caleb.

"Don´t say those things. It is not your fault. I am alive like the others." said Cornelia trying to appease him.

Either Caleb heard her or not it cannot be said. He finally slips to an unconscious state.

"CALEB. CALEB."

Still he wouldn´t awake.

"NO, NO." cried Cornelia as she falls on his chest, sobbing without regards. Taranee checked his pulse and says:

"He is alive, but barely. He needs that antidote, or else."

"Right, so all we have to do it wait for the antidote to come to us? Like we could grow legs or something." said Irma sarcastically.

"Or perhaps someone will give it to you."

The girls turn in surprise to no other than Miranda, who carries a small bag on her right hand. Instantly they and the Regents were in defense stances (except for Cornelia), while Miranda only raises her arms and says:

"Easy, I am not here to fight you. But I am surprised to see you five again. Nothing can´t really kill you hum?"

"It takes more than a power hungry tyrant to take us down. And you alone cannot beat us too." said Irma threateningly.

"I told you that I am not here to fight." said Miranda.

"Then why are you here?" asked Will wondering what she is doing here, since this doesn´t seem to be trap. She also was acting differently from their previous encounters.

"I already told you why. This bag contains all the ingredients necessary to create the antidote." said Miranda lifting the bag.

"So you want to cure him?" asked Taranee in disbelieve.

"Yes. I know the antidote and how to prepare it. Right now only I can save him." said Miranda.

"Oh sure that is reassuring. How stupid do you think we are? You are probably trying to poison him even more." said Irma.

"He is already dying, so why would I take my time in doing it?" asked Miranda annoyed.

"How should I know how spider creatures think anyway?" retorted Irma.

Both glared at each other and it would seem that Irma was about to strike Miranda when Cornelia says:

"That´s enough Irma."

Cornelia rises from her spot, cleaning her face and directs to Miranda, eyeing her.

"Do you really wish to save him, one of your sworn enemies? I cannot guarantee that he will not try to fight you later on." said Cornelia.

"And I am not expecting that. Still I want to do it, but it is not for him. I can assure you that I am doing this for myself." said Miranda.

It was the truth, more or less. She was doing this mainly for her parents, for that they will not have blood in their hands. Funny, previously she didn´t care about killing him or any other. They were the enemies, and that wouldn´t change.

Still, now the thought of killing unnerves her. And she also felt pity for Cornelia for some reason. Either it is because of Mira or perhaps it is all in herself. She still dislikes the Rebels, mainly Caleb, and of course the Guardians but disliking others is not hating them. As for Elyon, well, she doesn´t know. She sincerely doesn´t know.

Cornelia eyes the shapeshifter, trying to see if she was lying. However, she seemed sincere in her offer. She remembered that her eyes had always a veil of deception and her stare promised nothing but lies and tricks. But now, she was not seeing that. It may not mean that she is telling the truth, but still…

The moan of Caleb reminds her that she doesn´t have much time. Will she trust Miranda or not?

She decided.

"Okay, I trust you."

That sentence surprised all the others, including Miranda.

"Are you nuts? We can´t trust her. She even betrayed her master for crying out loud." argued Irma.

"What choice do we have? We don´t have time to discover what and how to prepare it, much less doing it. He is dying, and she maybe our only hope." argued back Cornelia.

"But…" Irma was interrupted by Will, who signals for her to stop and says:

"Are you really sure about this Cornelia?"

"Yes I am. If something happens, it will be my fault, not yours. Don´t worry." said Cornelia.

Will sees that Cornelia is serious about this and says:

"Alright, you can give him the antidote. But no funny business or else."

The girls let Miranda approach Caleb. She opens the bag and starts to crush and mixes the herbs, preparing the antidote. She then says:

"It is almost done. Now I need some boiled water to mix it."

All others look at Irma who sighs in resignation.

"Fine." said Irma.

Irma fills a small coup and Miranda put the crushed herbs in it, as Taranee picks the cup and heats it until it boils.

Miranda picks the coup and then says:

"This is the moment of truth. Your friend may be right, this may poison him even more. Are you really that willing to trust me?"

It would be a lie to say that the girls didn´t have second thoughts about this. Still, Cornelia says:

"Do it, we don´t have much of choice right now. For him I am willing to trust you."

"You must really love him." said Miranda.

She then gives the infusion to the young warrior, forcing him to drink it. Caleb wakes by this and stares in almost disbelieve at seeing Miranda.

"You?" whispered Caleb.

"Yes me. Now rest, you will need all of your strength to recover." said Miranda in an almost appeasing tone.

Miranda turns to the girls and says:

"Now I will take him to the little passling´s mother home. Don´t worry, I will not harm him or her."

"I will go with you." said Cornelia.

"So you don´t trust me after all." said Miranda with a frown.

"In part, I admit, but I mainly don´t want to leave him." said Cornelia.

"Are you serious about this doll? I am not talking about her, but your mother will be hurried if you pass the night without a word from you." said Napoleon.

"I know that. But I want to stay." said Cornelia.

The others eyed Cornelia curiously. Although their friend, Cornelia can be very shallow and vain, not to mention uncaring. But they know that she is actually caring and considerate of others, she just doesn´t show that often. And sometimes her façade falls when someone she cares is really in danger, like it happened many times before.

Will starts to wonder if she would do this for Matt, or her mother and father. Or perhaps even for her sister.

Wait, what was that?

Will shakes her head furiously. She then says to Cornelia with a smile on her face:

"Alright, we understand. We will try to help you later with your mother."

"Thank you Will." said Cornelia.

Miranda transforms and picks Caleb putting him on his back. But before she leaves with Cornelia, she says:

"An advice, you should worry about the one who gave Phobos his new power."

"And who would that be?" asked Irma sarcastically.

"The darkness that devours light. The never ending darkness that wishes to consume all." said Miranda in a whisper.

As they leave, the others were confused about what she said, all but Taranee, as her eyes widen in realization.

* * *

"She really helped them?" asked Orube in complete surprise.

"_Indeed. As time passes she is near to her role."_ said the Founders.

"Still, I find difficult to believe that she is changing this quickly. I never knew that Mira could be so persuasive." said Orube.

"_It is not just Mira. Words and advices mean nothing if the listener doesn´t consider them. In the end what makes people change his choice, for better or for worse." _said the Founders.

"But is she really changing?" asked Orube doubtful.

"Who knows Orube. Not even higher powers can be certain of changing."

Orube turns in surprise to see the image of Oracle Himerish. Needless to say that she was shocked. How in the world he found this place?

"Oracle, I…I…" said Orube trying to find an explanation.

But what surprise her even more was the Oracle approaching the statues, bowing to them.

"It is an honor to see you again, honorable Founders."

* * *

"Can you believe that she did it?" asked Hay Lin.

"What, Cornelia being concerned with someone else or that spider girl actually has a heart?" said Irma.

"Both, I think." said Hay Lin.

"Come on Irma, you know that Cornelia is more sensible than we give credit for." said Will.

"Yeah, I know that. But you have to agree with me that what happened was strange." said Irma, mainly referring to Miranda behavior.

"Well, I better get going. I still have to leave Napoleon to his house." said Matt.

"Yes, and I have to write something to appease Mr. and Ms. Hale." said Napoleon.

"You know how to write?" asked an intrigued Hay Lin.

"Not only that, but I can fake her handwriting. Still, I think that her mother will freak out anyway." said Napoleon.

Matt and the other Regents waved goodbye to the girls, as they are coming first at Will´s home. The sun is almost down and they have a lot to think about. For starters, how to give an explanation about Elyon sudden disappearance and the destruction of her house. And Cornelia will most certainly skip classes tomorrow too. And of course, they will have to deal with Alchemy at Sheffield.

All this time Taranee was thinking about what Alchemy and later Miranda said to them. To find the connection.

"It just doesn´t make sense." said Taranee.

"What doesn´t make sense?" asked Will.

"What Miranda last said to us. It was a translation of what Alchemy said before." said Taranee.

"What, that nonsense of _tenbra ed luxi_ or something?" replied Irma.

"_Tenebrae edi lucis_, and it is latin for Darkness that devours Light." said Taranee.

"You are right, it matches with what she said. Could it mean that the Forgotten is actually real?" wondered Will.

"But Kandrakar said that it is not real." said Hay Lin.

"No, they said that they not know if it is real or not. And the more time passes, the more I think that someone is pulling the strings behind the scenes. Just like Nerissa did before." said Will.

"Perhaps, but without proper information we can´t counter their actions. For starters what is it look like, its powers, motives. Unless we know that we can´t fight effectively against it and the Fallen." said Taranee.

"Not to mention Daka. For some reason I think that we will see or hear about him very soon." said Irma.

"We will worry about them later. Right now I have a mother to apologize, and how to deal with a _new_ family member." said Will.

"Weren´t you angry with her this morning?" asked Hay Lin.

"After what we saw, I don´t think that I want to argue with her for the moment." said Will, remembering about what she saw with the Rebels. What they are feeling right now? And how would she deal with it if happened to her mother?

As Will arrives at the building where she lives, she waves goodbye to her friends. She climbs the stairs and prepares to open door when suddenly it opens on itself. On the other side was Nissa, with backpack and clother just ready to leave.

"You?" both asked at the same time.

"What are you doing? And why do you have the backpack?" asked Will.

"What do you think? I am leaving, so don´t bother with me." said Nissa.

"What? No, you can´t leave, not like this anyway." said Will.

"What do you care about?" said Nissa in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, I will not let a kid go out to the streets alone. And besides, my mother will be upset if you leave like this." said Will.

"But you will not be, right?" said Nissa.

"Hey, I don´t hate you." protested Will.

"It doesn´t seem like that in the morning." retorted Nissa.

Will cursed silently to herself, blaming herself for glaring at the kid. She didn´t really mean it but she was so furious with her mother…

Still, it is no excuse.

"I´m sorry." said Will.

"What?" asked Nissa in surprise.

"I´m sorry for glaring and making you feel uncomfortable. It was not my intention, I was just… angry at Mom. Still, I shouldn´t have blame you." said Will with an apologetic tone on her voice.

Nissa just stares at the ground, processing what Will had said. She then says:

"You are lucky you know."

"Lucky, for what?" asked a surprised Will.

"For having Miss Vandom as your mother. I really wished that she was my mother. She is such a caring person. She likes you, you know." said Nissa.

"Yeah I know that, even thought we argue a lot. Perhaps we are too similar." said Will laughing a little remembering of what Mr. Collins said once to both her and her mother.

"Well, I won´t bother you more. Goodbye." said Nissa as she prepares to leave.

But Will blocks her way.

"Why do you want to leave your new home?" asked Will.

This surprised Nissa. Then that means…

"Of course I will have to adjust, but I think that it will work out. We will have to reschedule bathroom time, TV usage, and…"

Will couldn´t finish as Nissa embraces her neck. At first Will was about to retort, but instead she smiled. For some reason this actually felt good.

And she also remembered that when she was little she wanted a little sister to play with. Or was it a frog as a pet?

"Uhh, did I miss anything?"

Will and Nissa turn to look at a surprised Susan, who was not believing in her eyes. How in the world…

"Oh, I mom. Guess we have a lot to talk about." said Will.

"And?" said Nissa a little firmly.

"And apologize. Yeah I know brat." said Will as she ruffled Nissa hair making her giggle.

Susan was to shock to say anything, but a small smile formed in her face.

"_Perhaps things will work out after all."_

* * *

It was almost dawn at Meridian too, and Phobos was supervising the construction of a stage, ready to be used at the trial and later at his sister execution. Not to mention her adoptive parents and all of her supporters.

"I will finally have Meridian in my hands permanently. And soon all will…"

"… KNOW SALVATION. THIS WORLD WILL BE SAVED, EITHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT." finished an ominous voice unheard from all, including Phobos, as it laughs about what is going to happen next.

**End of the fifth episode**

And so another episode meets its end. And again it is enlarging again. The actual trial needed to be put at the next episode, or this episode would become two parted like the previous two. And since the next episode didn´t have much to develop it, I decided to put the trial in there. And it works if you check. The summary for this episode can actually be used to refer the preparation for the trial and spring the trap. So I promise that next episode will really end the Meridian civil war arc. I can´t really delay too much, can´t I.

On the plus side, you may not have to wait much for the next chapter. I may post it right in August. But I have a question for you. Do you want for me to post a complete episode or staying as the current form of 5 parts? Because if a chapter contain an entire story then it would be enormous, at last 4 times the size of this one. In the reviews tell me what you think of that idea. Of course if I start to write like that the posting will take even more time, but at least it would be complete. But it all depends on you. To me each way works.

Nothing much to say about how things go, except that I feel that I was a little rough on Caleb, but it was necessary since he is the face of the Rebellion against Phobos. If the Fallen wanted to punish someone it would most certainly be him. But on the plus side it helped me create a very touching moment to both Miranda and Cornelia. Let us see what you think about it, not to mention how I ended the episode.

And without further delay, here is the summary for the next episode:

_The first day for a certain little girl. Her first friendship. And also to reencounter her first friends of another life. How little Nissa will handle it? As for the Guardians, this may be the very first time that they realize what it means to be a Guardian. Judgement day is near, but not just Elyon but to all Meridian. And things will not be pretty in Zamballa, especially if a certain Regent has to deal with his other self. Not to mention Daka himself backed up by two of the most powerful servants of the Forgotten. Don´t miss the next episode:_

**First day, first friend and judgment day to finish it**

Well, that´s that for now. Oh, one more thing, this is for you Lexvan. I failed to put this in my review for your story the Return of CHYKN, but the game that they will play is most certainly dogdeball. Let us see how it goes then.


	23. First day, first friend and judgment day

A.N.: Thank you all for the nice reviews, old and new readers alike. Still, I have to apologize to letting what I call the Meridian 3rd civil war arc to extend longer than predicted, but still I think that it doesn´t change or ruins how the story is going. This episode will be the end of this arc and at the same time I will expand more the role of Nissa, especially her usefulness to the Forgotten. Just glimpses and planning in the shadows so to speak, her usefulness will only happen in the next two or three episodes. You will get what I mean.

Anyway, I thank you once again, and I am pleased to see that the point of the Fallen was understood by you. Their actions are a result of manipulation, deception and trickery, but like I said before the Forgotten is not actually lying to them, but you can deceive others by taking a fact and twist the way how you see it. The worst part of it is that no matter how twisted is the point of view, it can still be valid, so yeah, in a way they are right in their assumptions. That is one of the greatest strengths of the Forgotten, but not the only one.

So again I don´t own WITCH cartoon or the comic, just this fic. And start in 3, 2, 1, GO!

* * *

**First day, first friend and judgment day to finish it**

"HELLO! IS ANYBODY HERE?"

In a white clouded place Caleb walked without any reference or direction. These clouds seemed to spread endlessly.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" asked Caleb more to himself than to anyone else.

"You were close, but not now."

Caleb turned to the direction of the voice, sword held in his right hand. He saw a young woman, 20-30 years old, but not more. If not for that, he could have sworn that it was Miranda. It really reminds of an older version of the shapeshifter.

Still, Caleb maintained his posture. For all he know this could be a trap.

"Who are you? What have you done to me?" asked Caleb.

"Nothing, I am just manifesting myself in your dreams, that´s all." said the woman.

"Dreams? That means that I´m not dead?" asked Caleb in surprise and relief.

"Yes, although it was barely. Another hour at most and you would have passed to the other side. And do you remember how, or should I say, _who_ saved you?" asked the woman.

At first Caleb wonders what she is talking about, until he remembers the last thing that he saw before passing out. Cornelia and…Miranda?

"Cornelia? She is the one that saved me. Then that means that she is alive." said Caleb in realization.

"Well, she is alive and she did help in curing you, but she is not the one who administered the antidote." said the woman, making Caleb realize who had saved him.

"You are lying. That shapeshifter would never save another except herself." shouted Caleb not wanting to believe that Miranda was his savior.

The woman frowns slightly at this.

"And why is so difficult to believe in that? You know that she is the daughter of those two that attacked you, right? Only she could make the antidote aside from them. And that venom is immune to any magic healing." said the woman.

"And why would she do that? What could she possibly gain in saving me?" asked Caleb still not believing it.

"Why don´t you ask yourself when you awake?" asked the woman.

Suddenly the clouds rise and start to engulf everything, obscuring Caleb vision of the woman. Still he could hear the last thing that she says:

"Remember this, by seeing the truth in Miranda you can see the truth about this conflict. The Light of Meridian is already taking notice of it, but still all of your people as to see it. Only then your conflict will end." said the woman.

"WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHO ARE YOU?" shouted Caleb.

"Just call me... Mira."

The clouds covered Caleb completely, making him breaths them. He coughs violently and when he opens his eyes he seems to be inside a room of a hut. Looking around he spots Cornelia in her human form sleeping on a chair.

"Cor…Cornelia?" said Caleb in a weak tone.

Cornelia wakes and looks at Caleb, tears falling from her eyes.

"Caleb, thank God." said Cornelia as she goes and embraces him, not wanting to let it go. And Caleb embraced her as well.

* * *

At Sheffield Institute, a lone car stops at its entrance. Inside of it Will was preparing to leave, as her mother looks at the watch.

"Well, this is a new record. You are 10 minutes earlier than normal. And considering that you almost always arrive 5 minutes late…" said Susan.

"… then you have 5 minutes before the bell. And who is to thank?" finished Nissa, sitting in the back.

"You squirt, after all with your shouting even a dead person has to awake." grumbled Will, yawning tiredly.

"Yeah, like you seem when you sleep. Not even sloths are that lazy." retorted Nissa.

"Why you little…" said Will.

"Huhmm. I think that you have to go Will or you will really be late. I also have to take Nissa to the kindergarten before going to work." said Susan.

"Right, right. So good luck squirt." said Will as she leaves the car.

"Thanks." said Nissa as her eyes caught the glimpse of the jewel that Will hears at her neck. Strange, for some reason it seems familiar, both in a good and bad way. She could feel a strange attraction to it.

Will enters as quickly as possible rejoining her friends, unaware that Sylla was observing them.

"Hummm. Strange. Cornelia Hale is not with them." wondered Sylla as he unfolds the Omnichart.

"Show me where is Cornelia Hale." said Sylla.

Nothing happened. Not X as displayed in any location of Heatherfield. This can only mean two things: one, she is out of town or two she isn´t in this planet currently. Not wasting time, Sylla picks his cellphone and says:

"This is Sylla. Do you have any news for me? Humm, I see. So the Hales didn´t leave yesterday? Yes, yes, I understand. Have you seen our subject return home? Humm, so she didn´t. I see. No, continue your vigilance until it ends your turn. And one more thing, tap all phone conversations and give me later at HQ. And tell to all agents to do the same thing at their targets. I am counting on you."

Sylla closes the cell and watches the girls entering the building.

"Well, it´s class time." said Sylla as he adjusts his glasses and also heads to the building.

* * *

Hours have passed since Elyon saw that horrible scene. Or was it days? She couldn´t recall as she wakes. Their faces, those pleas, their screams, all of them invaded her sleep. And what was worse was the feeling of being completely helpless to help them. It was stinging her heart and spirit.

"As you can see, I have finally done it."

Elyon turns her head to the direction of that voice. She recognized it as Phobos voice, but what was odd was the fact that he seemed to be talking to someone else.

"Now there is no one to oppose me. Now our world can truly prosper under my guidance. There is just one thing left to do." said Phobos as his voice draw near Elyon cell.

Phobos stops at the cell, looking at his sister. But what shocked Elyon the most was his clothes. They were light blue instead of his dark robes and he was wearing a golden crown, her crown. Why did he change his clothes?

And behind Phobos was another figure, hidden by the shadows of the dungeons. Like Phobos the figure eyes fell on Elyon.

"What to do with you, sister? You have to respond for your crimes you know." said Phobos smirking in satisfaction.

"Cut the crap Phobos. All know that your trial is just for show, nothing more. But it won´t work, sooner or later the people of this world will turn against you again." said Elyon in defiance as she glared at Phobos.

"Really? So you think that they would take arms for a queen whose reign not even lasted a single year? A queen that was out of this world for more than 13 years? A queen that is always powerless to do anything, even when she had the Heart of this world?" asked the figure, whose voice revealed to be female, and to Elyon surprise, strangely familiar.

The figure approaches the bars and to Elyon shock it was a face that she had saw once at the Meditation Chamber. Her mother, queen Wiera.

"M…mom?" whispered Elyon as she backs away to the interior of the cell.

"Indeed it is I, daughter. After being _missing_ for so long, I have finally returned, and I must say, I am terribly disappointed with you." said Wiera in a harsh tone.

"But mother, it…it was Phobos who attacked and…" said Elyon but Wiera interrupted her, saying:

"I am not talking about now, what I am talking is how you failed to be the queen of this world."

"What do you mean?" said Elyon with grief in her eyes.

"I mean about how you miserably failed in bringing true peace to this world. Even when you ascended the throne conflict soon followed, over and over again. How your and the rebels politics only widened the already large gap between our people." said Wiera looking at Elyon in disapproval.

"A gap that Phobos created, not me. I wasn´t even here when he ruled. It was because of him that I had to leave Meridian." protested Elyon.

"And if I had absorbed your power back at the coronation then I would most certainly ended the conflict permanently. But instead you and your friends interfered, setting the chain of events that lead to your very trial. But at least now things will be resolved, permanently." said Phobos with malice on his voice.

"And how, by eliminating me and the Rebels? That is your idea of ending a war?" argued Elyon.

"Perhaps a more definitive solution than imprisoning your enemies, right? After all, I think that doing that only asks for more clashes in the future, or did you really believe that they would stay put, especially when they were wrongfully imprisoned?" said Wiera.

"Wrongfully imprisoned? Mom, Phobos only harmed our people for 13 years, as did many of his supporters. How can you say that they were wrongfully imprisoned?" said Elyon in disbelieve.

"And did you judge them? Passed judgment in any of them? Or instead you simply put them in cells without any sort of defense, right Elyon?" said Wiera in disgust, making Elyon to back away and look at the ground, almost shamed.

"So you do admit it, hum? At least Phobos gave our people a chance at defending themselves in his presence. But you didn´t consider that possibility, after all in your mind they were all guilty, right?" said Wiera.

A few days back Elyon would have defended herself by stating that her brother and his minions were cruel and vicious individuals and their actions didn´t have any kind of justification. But of course that was before she knew the background of Miranda, on how her life led her to serve her brother. Did she really do an injustice back there? For not give her or the others a chance for defense? Perhaps things would truly be different if she had done like that. But instead she only made war prisoners, like there was still a war raging on.

Elyon feels her knees to weaken as the full realization finally comes to her mind. Is she really no better than her brother? Was she really just another tyrant in the end?

"Do you see how you miserably failed in your role, Elyon? Instead of being the light that shines warm and happiness in other people, you just reversed the roles, by shining in some and casting out the others. I am ashamed of ever giving birth to such a selfish little brat." said Wiera, as tears fall on Elyon face after she heard that.

"Now don´t be like that mother dear. We can´t really blame her for being so naïve and foolish. Why, she doesn´t even know who she really is." said Phobos making Elyon to look at him.

"What…what do you mean by that?" asked Elyon.

"Look at the mirror and see for yourself." said Phobos as he points at the back of the cell.

Elyon turns and spots a full length mirror hanging on the wall. It was a very well crafted mirror, but strangely the glass was dark, almost black, and yet it seemed to reflect objects. Elyon approaches the dark mirror and looks at her figure.

Immediately she backs away in horror as she covers her mouth to keep her scream from going out. Her reflection was, different, so to speak. It was still her but instead her clothes were now black, looking almost like the ones that Phobos wears. But what horrified the most was how her reflection smiled, a true devilish smile similar to the ones her brother gives, if not even more terribly. And her eyes seemed gleam in malice and sadism, as she looks at the horrified Elyon in amusement.

"So Elyon, are you ready to know your darkness? Are you ready to face the shadows that your light casted out, especially the ones who had to be casted to them?" said Elyon dark reflection in amusement.

Before Elyon could say anything, several pale hands sprout from the mirror, catching and pulling her to inside the mirror. Inside the mirror there was only darkness, never ending darkness that covered everything, and yet she could still hear something. At first it was faintly but in a few instances she could tell that it was moans, several of them. Immediately several eyes flashed in the darkness, most were human eyes, but others were of different creatures. The moaning got loader and loader, dispelling a sense of dread, pain, suffering and despair. Also several voices said this to her:

"Help us."

"Please free us."

"Save us oh Light of Meridian."

"Why? Why didn´t you save us?"

"Why were we casted out of our world and into the darkness?"

Elyon couldn´t hear them anymore. It was tearing her being hearing these terrible moans and pleas for help. As she tries to avoid at looking at them, she spots beneath her a giant red eye with a black slit pupil, staring at her penetratingly.

"WHY INDEED? WHY SO MANY WERE SACRIFICED FOR YOUR SAFETY? WHY SOME HAVE TO BE SAVED WHILE OTHERS ARE CONDEMNED? WHY LIGHT CAN NEVER SHINE IN ALL?" said a very resounding voice, trembling all this space because of its echoing laughter, making Elyon to shiver in fright.

"Elyon."

Someone called for her. Despite the moans and the echoing laughter she could hear someone calling her.

"Wake up Elyon. Please wake up."

Elyon tries to go in the direction of the voice, but something restrains her. She realizes that a dark tentacle was creeping over her legs, enveloping her waist.

"Wake up."

Elyon tries to struggle, but the tentacle had an iron grip, pushing her deeper and deeper in to the darkness, close to that red eye. Worse, the tentacle reached her neck, starting to choke her.

"WAKE UP!"

Elyon gasps for air. As she breaths, she realizes that she is once again in the dungeons of the palace. No Phobos or her mother, no dark mirror, nothing more than her and this cell. She seemed to have been dreaming.

"Elyon, are you alright?"

Elyon look at the other cell facing her, seeing her parents Miriadel and Alborn who seemed to be concerned with her.

"Mom, dad? What happened?" asked Elyon.

"You just were sleeping normally until a few minutes ago. Then you started to shiver and to breath with difficulty." said Alborn.

"Your parents speak the truth, your majesty. It seemed that you were in a very nasty dream, one that you didn´t seem able to awake from it." said Raythor.

"But now you are safe and well, and that is all that matters." said Miriadel in relieve.

A dream. It was all a dream, right? Her mother disapproval, her dark reflection on that mirror, those moaning people, that red eye. It was all a dream, or was it?

"_I think that you are more like Phobos than with your mother, Wiera."_

When Miranda had said that, it struck at her being for some reason. And the more she heard from her, shame and guilt started to build up on her. And thinking about that dream only reminds her of that guilt. Of that shame. How in the end she was nothing more than Phobos sister.

Her parents and the others at the cell look at her curiously. Why was she crying like that?

"Elyon, what is wrong?" asked Miriadel.

"All…sob…my…sob…fault…" sobbed Elyon.

"What?" asked Aldorn.

"It…sob…is all my fault. I am the cause for all of this." sobbed Elyon.

"Don´t say that Elyon this not your doing, it is Phobos." said Miriadel.

"But I failed to correct the things that he has done. All of them. I wasn´t were when my brother ruled over Meridian. How many have suffered during all that time? I was not here for them. Either Rebels, peasants or even his own men. I could have done something to help all of them, but instead I didn´t. I couldn´t even help my friends, and now they are gone, along with Caleb. All because of me." said Elyon as she starts to cry harder.

"Oh Elyon." said Miriadel feeling down for seeing her daughter wept like that.

All look in painful silently at the crying figure of their queen, all except one. In the dark corner of their cell, Aldarn looks at Elyon in a way he has never done it before. Eyes that betrayed resentment, anger and the beginning of hatred.

* * *

In the throne room, the red eye at the ceiling was looking at the image of the weeping Elyon, along with its servants.

"POOR CHILD. I ALMOST FEEL PITY FOR HER. ALMOST." said the Forgotten.

While many of the Fallen seemed to be satisfied in seeing the brat suffering, like they had to suffer for her, one was not looking at this with satisfaction. In fact, she seemed sad, sad for seeing Elyon suffer like this.

"Is that really necessary to torment her more? She already realizes of her mistakes. And she really isn´t at all to blame of what happened to us or this world. She doesn´t need to pass through all of this." said the female braided Fallen as she directs to her master.

The Forgotten looks at her and replies:

"I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING. YOU KNOW HOW I WORK. I CAN ONLY REVEAL THE DARK TRUTH IN ANY HEART. ANGER, HATE, PAIN, DESPAIR, SADNESS, GUILT, FEAR, LUST, DESIRE, ALL OF THIS AND MORE EXIST IN ANYONES HEART. WHAT I SHOWED HER IS ONLY WHAT SHE HOLDS DEEP IN HER HEART, I JUST MADE IT MORE PRONONCIATED."

The Forgotten raises a tentacle and touches the woman chin and says:

"DO NOT WORRY, I DON´T WANT TO MAKE HER SUFFER ANYMORE THAN NECESSARY. DO NOT FORGET THAT THE PATH TO SALVATION IS A PAINFULL ONE. AND IN TIME ALL WILL NOW HOW PAINFULL THAT PATH IS."

This seemed to satisfy the woman, but still looking at Elyon crying gives her a strange sensation in her heart. It is almost as if she is doubting her master. No, that couldn´t be. Their master only speaks the truth, its mercy is infinite, its wisdom unparalleled and unquestionable.

And yet a small doubt started to creep in her heart.

* * *

"Were we are. Are you ready for today?" asked Susan as she looks at Nissa.

Truth be told Nissa is scared, scared of what the other children will think of her. Up until now she never was able to have friends with her age. For some reason she always felt as the odd one, as if she is different from the others. And also she fears that she could hurt her friends. She doesn´t know why, but the thought of hurting her friends and closed ones is scary and also familiar.

Susan notices her hesitation and says:

"Look, it is perfectly normal to be scared in your first day. Even Will was scared of not being able to make friends and be integrated in Sheffield."

"Really?" said Nissa.

"Yes, but now she has many friends, especially five of them (counting Elyon). And you will have friends too." said Susan in a reassuring tone.

This seemed to cheer Nissa, as she leaves the car accompanied with Susan. At the entrance of the kindergarten Ms. Hale was also accompanying her youngest daughter, Lilian.

"How come Cornelia didn´t sleep in our house last night?" asked Lilian.

"She had a sudden emergency with a friend who is ill. But she will sleep at home tonight." said Ms. Hale, thinking that her daughter will have a lot to explain to her. Quite a lot.

As both girls enter the building, both look at each other with curiosity. Strange. For an instance they felt something. A strange feeling and yet not an unpleasant one. What is it?

As they enter, someone is watching over them at a distance. Tony Vandom looked with satisfaction at the scene, especially when both Nissa and Lilian exchanged glances at each other.

"Everything is going as planned. Now let us see if third time is truly the charm."

**Continues in part 2**


	24. First day Part 2

A.N.: So here I am to once again update this story. A lot of apologies from my part but I was really busy for most of August and September. Faculty project to finish, you know. Anyway, to make it up with you I will try to finish this episode in the current month. It is about time that I advance this fic. And just one question for all of you: if we arrange the letters of the name Fro G. Tenot what name we get?

Anyway, I don´t own WITCH both comic and cartoon, just this fic and the OCs. I can also say that this and next chapters will be a really eye openers for many characters. Wait to see it.

* * *

**First day, first friend and judgment day to finish it**

**Part 2**

"Class, pay attention please."

All 8 year old children stop their ruckus and look at their teacher who had at her side a new kid, Nissa.

"Children we have a new student that will attend to our class as of today. I hope that all of you help in her adaptation to our school." said the teacher.

Most kids look at Nissa curiously, and the one who was the most curious was Lillian. She remembered her from the front gate not even a few minutes ago. She had this weirdest sensation about her, but she couldn´t figure it out what it was.

Nissa was also looking at Lillian. She also was having the same weird feeling and for some reason that girl seemed familiar, too familiar.

_Flashback:_

"_I just want us to be closer. I hate this… distance between us. We both would be so much better of undivided." said a blonde girl to a Lillian as she was preparing herself to sleep._

_End flashback_

Owww. Another of these weird dreams again. And this time it couldn´t be more than a dream, right? This is the first time that Nissa is seeing this girl, not to mention that she is not blonde haired.

And yet, it felt that those words came from her mouth, even if in a different body, or different _appearance. _But what disturbed her most was the hidden predatory tone that her voice sounded in that dream, like she was preparing to secretly strike against that girl or something like that.

"Can you please introduce yourself to the others young lady?" said the teacher snapping Nissa back to reality.

"Ummm… okay. My name is Nissa Vandom, I am 8 years old and I am pleased to meet all of you." said Nissa as she smiles slightly.

Vandom? Like Will Vandom? Ohhh, so she is related to Will? The same Will that Lillian knows as one of her sisters best friends?

"_How small the world really is."_ thought Lillian.

"Very good. And what do you like, hobbies, favorite color and animals…" pressed the teacher.

"I like to read about ma… music, yes that´s it, and of course one of my hobbies is to play. And my favorite instrument is the flute." said Nissa, silently reprimanding herself for almost blurt out her passion to magic. For now she wouldn´t mention it to anyone since she didn´t want a repeat of what happened at the orphanage.

"My favorite color is purple and I don´t have a favorite animal, since I am not a pet person, except dragons of course." said Nissa as her eyes widen in surprise. She shouldn´t have said that.

At first the kids were staring in surprise at her, but them they laughed, but not in a mean way. It was like they thought she was just joking.

"Very funny Nissa, but please don´t joke like that when we are at class, okay? Today is just an exception." said the teacher as she laugh slightly too.

Nissa laughs in embarrassment and relief as it seems that no one seemed to take notice at her mishap.

No one except Lillian. She could have sworn that Nissa was being serious. So she seems to like magic too? Interesting.

Susan was watching from the doorway. So far so good. She told Nissa to avoid talking about magic and other _weird _stuff with the other kids. She herself doesn´t mind, but other kids may not be that open minded, especially to one who seems to believe in that.

"_Even if it was real, I seriously doubt that it could solve any problem. Probably it would start a few more." _thought Susan to herself.

Feeling satisfied that Nissa seemed to start well her first day she decided to go to her workplace. Simultech doesn´t stop for anything after all.

As she walks through the hallway, she notices for the first time the tall skyscraper that was being built since two months after Christmas. HQ of D´ark group, the company founded by the reclusive millionaire Fro G. Tenot.

She had heard about him. It seems that Mr. Tenot and his company emerged out of nowhere, starting to buying or agglomerate several companies from different types of business. And for some reason it seemed that D´ark was slowly concentrating around Heatherfield.

She also knows that aside from very few people of the board of that company no one had ever seem that person before. Even his face was unknown. It was quite a shock to know that Tony and his new _girlfriend_ were acquaintances of the elusive Tenot.

Susan watches the dark building again, feeling a strange sensation of dread from watching it. It was like that building seemed to hide a dark, terrible secret in its walls.

* * *

Tony stops his red car at the entrance of D´ark skyscraper. It was amazing to think that two months ago this place was just a junkyard. The construction was real fast even if he considered the help from his _boss_.

"_Of course the divine one could have built this in just a second even now, but that would be suspicious. We can´t mask all magical presence, especially the big ones." _though Tony.

As he enters, a woman at reception greeted him, saying:

"Good morning Mr. Vandom. The Board has been expecting you all morning."

"Yes I know Ms. Tanner (homage to Tanners from Alf). I called them previously to warn them of my delay. Are they at the conference room?" asked Tony.

"Yes Mr. Vandom. I will call them right away." said Ms. Tanner as she picks the phone.

Tony takes this moment to watch the interior. Utilitarian like all modern buildings from this era, although the predominance of dark grey and red colors did give a distinct feeling to their HQ. Even if it is façade it can still reflect their _views_ of the Universe.

"They are waiting for you. Use the elevator as always Mr. Vandom." said Ms. Tanner.

"Thank you Ms. Tanner." said Tony.

"Before you go and if it is not intruding may I ask when Mr. Tenot will return? Several employees are talking about his prolonging absence." said Ms. Tanner.

"Don´t need to worry Ms. Tanner. Mr. Tenot will return tonight after a long negotiation that is still happening _out of town._ You know that he doesn´t like to leave this place for long periods of time, but this case was special." said Tony.

"Of course, that is understandable. I hope those negotiations prove to be profitable." said Ms. Tanner.

"They already have. And they will be even more profitable if all goes well." said Tony with a mysterious tone on his voice as he finally leaves the reception desk and enters the elevator.

Ms. Tanner raises an eyebrow at this. Strange that all members of the board act _mysteriously_ at times. If she didn´t know any better, she could have sworn that they were conspiring something. Like Mr. Tenot most of them are also reclusive although they appear in public once in a while. But normally it is Tony Vandom who speaks in their name, not to mention Mr. Tenot.

She sighs. Rich people and their eccentricities.

* * *

The elevator starts to rise as soon as Tony enters, without the necessity of touching any button. At first it raised slowly but when it reached the 50th floor the dial speed up dramatically making it impossible to determine the numbers, although it seemed to already passed 100000 (you know like some series in which the elevator lead to a secret base or even dimension, particularly the last one).

Finally the dial stopped, with no number represented in it. The door opens and only darkness is revealed. Tony exits the elevator already covered in his brown robe as he walks a few dozen meters until he reached a globe of light. Surrounding it were several figures covered him robes like him, most with human stature although some were twice that size and others were as tallest as a small child.

"You are late." said a Fallen which was a woman with blue skin and white hair.

"I had to make sure that Nerissa was close to the target. That was the task given to me by the divine one." said Tony.

"Do not forget that she is not Nerissa now, since the divine Forgotten made her to be _reborn_." said a rock being covered in robes.

"And don´t forget that no magic can alter it, aside from the Forgotten and the Founders." said a being that resembled a yeti covered in robes. That way not even the Heart of Kandrakar could identify Nerissa because technically Nissa was not Nerissa.

"But still she has the same memories, although faint ones. My spy told me about some episodes with her." said Tony.

"It was expected to happen. One can never be dissociate from his own self, not even by the power of darkness. Still, has she made contact with the Heart of Earth?" asked the woman.

"Yes she has. Now we have to wait and see what will happen next." said Tony.

"The divine one is right. They surely forget about her because of the Regents. But even they aren´t the keepers of the Heart of Earth. And when all conditions are fulfilled…" said the rock being.

"That will happen after the divine Forgotten gives the word. Right now we just wait and prepare things for its return." said the woman.

"Indeed, because tonight our numbers will increase once more." said Tony smirking maliciously.

All of them look up and from darkness of the room it could be seen red lights. Those lights revealed to be energy bars from cells, thousands of them spread around the place. Those cells contained several Meridianites all of them unconscious. In one cell it could be seen Sniffer, who was awake but still not caring about his surroundings and just laying down.

The globe´s light revealed the interior of a temple, almost similar to the interior of the Infinite city, except it was bigger and darker, and outside of the temple only darkness prevails. It was like the temple was suspended in a world full of darkness and nothing more.

* * *

"You don´t have to feed me. I´m fine, thank you."

"No, not fine to Mama. Little spider needs to eat, or little spider will faint from exhaustion. So eat it." said Blunk´s mother as she puts a bowl in front of Miranda.

Miranda eyes suspiciously the green bubbling soup, not that she thought it contained poison, but she feared that her stomach wouldn´t take it well.

"Eat it, or do Mama need to feed little spider by hand?" said Blunk´s mother in an annoyed yet almost motherly tone.

Sighing, she takes her spoon and starts to eat it. At first she frowned at the awful taste, but after a few spoons she had to admit it was not so bad. In fact, it gave a strange warmth feeling in her chest.

"Thank you." said Miranda in an almost inaudible whisper.

"No need to thanking. Little spider girl helped Mama to escape mean Lurdens and big snake beast. Mama should be thankful in helping one of Blunkie-po friends." said Blunk´s mother.

"We are not exactly _friends_, you know." said Miranda in a neutral tone.

"But little spider kept her promise in not harming me or Blunk. And little spider didn´t need to save Mama by telling others that she ate Mama. Little spider save Mama that way." said Blunk´s mother.

"We made a deal. Your son kept his part so it was only fair of me to keep my part." said Miranda. Although she doesn´t believe much in honor and crap like that, she does like to maintain her word when possible. It can be helpful in future deals or encounters if a line of trust is established. Seeing examples such as Phobos reminds her of that. No wonder that the Guardians planned taking him down when he gained the seal.

But most of all she upholds her word mainly because of her parents. That was one of the last things they told her to do. To always return the favor when possible and needed. They said that the reward was always more than the deed itself. She can´t confirm that, and probably never will, but still...

"Even so, Mama thanks little spider for the help. And now Mama will make bowl for Blunk´s other friends." said Blunk´s mother as she returns to the kitchen of the small hut.

Miranda watches her go, almost wanting to ask her to stay a little more. For some reason the little passling woman reminds her of her own mother.

"Well, they say that mothers are very much alike, regardless of the species."

Miranda turns to the figure of Mira standing at her side. By now she was getting used to her sudden appearances and wisdom filled words that intruded her thoughts. It was still annoying but not as it was before.

"You know, do you make these random appearances just for laughs, or is it because you can´t actually control them?" asked Miranda making Mira to smirk a little.

"A little of both. Part of it comes when you seem to need some help, my helping hand." said Mira.

"I didn´t ask for help." retorted Miranda.

"Which doesn´t mean that you don´t need it. Everyone needs some help once in a while. Only fools think that they can do everything for themselves." said Mira.

"Perhaps. But now let us talk about him. How is he?" asked Miranda referring to Caleb.

"He is fine. Still a little bruised but nothing that he won´t recover by himself. And having his girlfriend around him only helps too." said Mira.

"She is only here to make sure that I don´t harm him, you know." said Miranda.

"In part, but her main reason is actually concern for him. You know that." said Mira.

Miranda had to silently agree with that. She remembered seeing that when she and the other knights had kidnapped Caleb and his friends. After he and his father seemed to succumb under tons of rock, she watched from afar how badly Cornelia took it.

"_That rebel really is lucky. More than he knows." _thought Miranda.

"I imagine that you want to talk about your parents again." said Mira snapping Miranda from her thoughts.

"Yes. For starters, who is this _Forgotten_, and what it did to my parents, not to mention those others Meridianites." said Miranda.

Mira looks at Miranda and says:

"I suppose I can tell you about it, but perhaps it is best if I show you. Beware though, you may not like what you will see."

"Show me. I can handle it." said Miranda determined.

"Very well then." said Mira.

Mira touches Miranda forehead with a glowing finger. Both close their eyes and instantly Miranda watches several images. Images of a dungeon similar to the one in the Infinite city, with thousands and thousands of cells with energy bars. The difference is that the cell bars were red instead of blue, and you couldn´t see the bottom, almost if they were made around a bottomless hole. Not to mention that the atmosphere was even darker than in the Infinite city, in part because of the lack of light, but also because of the prisoners state of mind. Contrary to her and the others angry and resentful mood these prisoners were tired, some with blank expressions on their eyes, others crying, but in general all seemed to share the deepest despair and sorrow.

They had almost given up on everything.

In a cell she saw her parents, both close together as they seemed to contemplate their fate. Her mother seemed to cry the most while her father was trying to comfort her, even though he was also in the same mood as his wife. Suddenly the bars disperse and two hooded figures enter. She couldn´t hear what was being told, but she saw her parents to rise and exit the cell, as the two Fallen flanked them. They seemed to walk around darkness and darkness until they reach a giant globe of light, with several more Fallen, hundreds of them. And in the center she saw herself, or at least someone wearing her guise. Instantly her mother ran to embrace the image, however she passed through it like it was not there. Instantly he father ran to her mother position and transformed, ready to fight. But her look alike simply raised her hand and her father returned to his human form, as if being forced to do it. Needless to say that both her parents here scared by this, but the imposter raised her arms in a welcoming gesture, as if trying to appease them. She talked to them for a time and finally she pointed to the globe of light which showed images of Miranda fighting the Guardians and the Rebels, images of her being taunted and humiliated by them, and finally images of her being trapped in the Infinite city by no other than Elyon herself.

At first her parents here shocked and seemed to be denying all of this, which the imposter nodded negatively. Then her mother seemed to cry even harder than before, supported by her father who also let some tears escape from his eyes. Then the imposter said something that gained their attention, stretching its hands in their direction as if asking them to shake her hands. Both her parents looked at each other and finally her mother took the hand, as if closing some sort of deal. Her father followed immediately suit, which made the imposter smile in a very menacing way. In an instant its body was turned black, as several tendrils and tentacles spread from it and a single red vertical eye opens, staring at her parents. In a second two tendrils touch her parent`s foreheads as they closed their eyes. A few seconds later the tendrils recessed, and her parents looked at the Forgotten with blank emotionless stares, as an image of a red eye was glowing in their foreheads. But not just them. All of the Fallen took their hoods out revealing the same glowing mark. There were many Meridianites with them, some were humans, others Drakes, Guards even. But there was also many other races, from outside of Meridian, including a Zamballian. Even small children were among them, looking as menacing as the others, while they chanted something that Miranda could finally hear:

"We are the hands and tools of your divine return. Hail to the Forgotten, the one true savior of all. Tenebrae edi lucis."

The images stopped and Miranda opens her eyes, looking to Mira with a shocked and questioning look. Mira says:

"Now you see why your parents turned, like many others did. It was not fear, survival or ambition. It was pain and despair, always hand to hand with the deepest darkness. And that is the Forgotten true power: Darkness."

"But why? Why it has so many servants? Even children…" whispered Miranda.

"The more it has, the more power it can allocate to the physical plane. Its servants are receptors or better yet its hands to use that dark power. Some gain new abilities and powers while others had their natural abilities increased exponentially." said Mira.

"I already saw that. I remember that my mom and dad couldn´t gain much characteristics of the animals they shapeshifted to, aside for increased strength and physical appearance. But what they displayed at the Abyss entrance is something that no shapeshifter can attain on its own, unless with the help of an additional mystical source." said Miranda.

"Indeed. And I can tell you that the more that power is used, the more harm causes to the user." said Mira grimly.

"You mean that… they are dying?" asked Miranda in a fearful tone.

"No they are not dying. It is only dangerous when overused by long periods of time, like several hours or days. And for now you don´t need to fear for them. The Forgotten will not allow that. Without its followers the Forgotten is nothing more than a shadow or ghost in this Universe." said Mira making Miranda sighing in relief.

"Is it possible to rescue them? To awaken them from the spell that this Forgotten is using?" asked Miranda.

"Honestly I don´t know. No one was capable to reject it after turned or accepting one of its deals." said Mira.

"Why is that? Even the Guardians were able to de-enthrall their predecessors from Nerissa´s control." insisted Miranda.

"Because that´s the thing, they are not enthralled. What is done to them is by their own choice, not forced like Nerissa did. Sure the Forgotten preyed on their negative feelings but still it left them the choice. Choice is something very powerful, for it defines many things, from our actions to the way we will become in the future. Even letting another to use us as it pleases is a choice, and choices are very difficult to take back." said Mira.

"Still, that doesn´t mean it is impossible. I already learned that nothing is impossible. I saw Phobos fall, which was deemed impossible by many including me. But the Guardians, the Rebels and Elyon proved me wrong. Heck, I felt that no one could stop me when Cedric gave some of the Seal power, and yet I was stopped by Sandpit, a rebel and that passling. Just because it seems impossible it doesn´t meant that it is." said Miranda defiantly.

Mira looks surprised at first and then smirks, saying:

"Interesting. You spoke almost like one of the Rebels or even one of the Guardians."

Miranda widens her eyes in surprise. She is right. Her arguments and the way she talked almost remembered the many speeches of hope and encouragement that she heard from Caleb, Elyon or even the Guardians. Before she scoffed that as mere delusions and false views of the world. But now, she is not that certain. Effectively those words came true from Meridian in the end, although not to all, but still…

"But you are right. It may be possible, we just need to figure how. Maybe that way they can be freed from their torment. And if I were you I would try to request _their_ help." said Mira pointing at the room in which was Caleb and Cornelia.

"Them? Are you kidding me? They would never assist me in freeing my parents." argued Miranda.

"Maybe not now, but in the long term I think they will. It is like you said young shapeshifter, it is not impossible to happen." said Mira smirking in amusement.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Martin was with his head resting on the table, as if sleeping. However that was not the case since his eyes were open, although he felt tired. Strange, he slept almost all Sunday and still he feels as if his body was been jogging for 2 days straight. What was going on with him?

"You okay Martin?"

Martin raises his head a bit and stares at the face of Irma and the other girls, excluding Cornelia and Elyon. Even Matt was here. He smiles tiredly at them although he felt a strange urge when looking at them.

"_BREAK THEIR NECKS. CRUSH THEM TO NOTHING." _

Martin shakes his head. What was he thinking? These are not his thoughts. He would never hurt Irma or the others. Why? Why these thoughts, these feelings persisted?

"_DESTROY THEM BEFORE THEY HURT YOU. THEY WILL ONLY BRING HARM AND PAIN TO YOU."_

No, that is not true. Irma would never do that. Or Will. Or Matt. They are his friends, not enemies, not like those pesky Guardians. Wait, were that come from? What Guardians?

"Martin, are you listening to me?" asked Irma.

Martin forcefully banished whatever dark thoughts his mind seemed to conjure. Then he looks at Irma trying to look as healthy as possible, saying:

"Yes I heard you the first time Irma. Sorry for not responding first, but I am not well today."

"You are still sick? Martin, you should have gone to the doctor, not to school." said Irma in a worried tone.

"I will go today, don´t worry. My mom insisted on this. We will see our family doctor by the end of afternoon." said Martin.

"_Although as things are going I may have to see a psychologist."_ thought Martin, remembering his dreams of a strange dark beast savagely destroying what seemed a kingdom ruled by a young queen that resembled Elyon. And speaking of her…

"By the way, where is Elyon? And Cornelia and Caleb? I didn´t saw them today." said Martin.

"Oh, they are, are…" said Irma as she hesitantly tried to find some excuse.

"At a hotel, you know how their house was destroyed by an explosion, right?" said Hay Lin urgently.

"Yes, and Cornelia went there today with her mother´s authorization. You know how she worries about Elyon and Caleb." finished Will.

Martin nodded, although he hadn´t heard of any incident with the Brown´s state. But hey, he slept for pretty much half a weekend, right?

Suddenly Martin and the others saw something glowing pink in Will shirt, like some kind of pink semaphore light. The girls looked nervously at each other and Will says:

"Oh look, your necklace still glows Matt."

"Mine?" asked Matt in confusion.

"Yes yours. You know, the one that you bought me at the fair." said Will gesturing to Matt to help in her cover.

"Oh yeah, right." confirmed Matt in realization.

But Martin was not listening. His attention was focused solely on that necklace, especially the pink jewel. It seemed familiar somehow.

"May I see it? I want to know why it glows." said Martin still staring at the Heart with wide eyes.

Something told Will to not give it to him, but still she complied. This was Martin, not some power hungry sorcerer.

"Sure, but what makes it glow is a special pink lamp, nothing else." lied Will as she tried to cover for the glow that she couldn´t stop for some reason.

Martin takes the Heart in his right hands. Yes, it is similar to the jewel of his dreams. What a strange coincidence.

Without warning Martin felt as if something coming from him was trying to penetrate the jewel. And interestingly something from the jewel was reaching to him. Something dark and dreadful. It was like two masses of darkness that seem to be attracting each other. And the mass coming from him seemed the dominant one.

In panic he let it go in a sudden movement, but Matt was able to catch the Heart before it could break. That was a close call.

"Sorry, it felt too hot in my hand." said Martin apologetically.

"It´s okay, it is just a cheap necklace. Sorry if it hurt you." said Will apologetically.

"No, it is nothing. Now if you excuse, I have to go." said Martin urgently.

"Without eating?" asked Taranee.

"I´m not hungry today." said Martin as he rises from his seat and exits as fast as he can, wondering to himself if what happened was real or just his mind playing tricks with him.

"He´s really not well." said Hay Lin as she watches Martin disappears at the door.

"More importantly, what was the idea of the Heart glowing like a Christmas tree in front of him? Are you trying to blow our cover Will?" asked Irma rudely.

"I didn´t do anything, it started to glow on its own." protested Will as she looks at the Heart which stopped glowing after being touched by Martin.

"Perhaps it was a call from Kandrakar?" suggested Matt.

"Or maybe someone is playing with us." said Taranee as she points at Alchemy, who was several feet from the girls holding a stray with food and smiling at them.

The girls and Matt glared at her, but Alchemy continues to walk to her table, feeling rather satisfied at what she witnessed. She knows what they are thinking right now. They think that she made the Heart glow to force them to reveal their Guardian identities. So far from the truth. It was not her who made the Heart glow like that. Not her at all.

* * *

"Are you sure that you are feeling alright Caleb? I can take the food to your room." said Cornelia as she helps Caleb walking out of the room.

"I´m fine Cornelia. I just don´t have the time to rest while the others need me." said Caleb as he thinks of his friends and companions, and most of all his father who may think that he is dead. He has no time rest now.

Cornelia sighs in resignation. Typical of her boyfriend to act right the moment he can stand up. Still that is one of the things that she likes about him.

As they enter the small dining room of the hut, they noticed Miranda who was still eating her bowl. In a reflex Caleb draws his sword and points at the shapeshifter, his eyes narrowing in preparation for a confrontation.

"Wait Caleb, she helped you, us. She is the one who gave you the antidote." pleaded Cornelia. She hoped that after Caleb was taken care of the shapeshifter would have left. Not that she wanted to see Miranda by her back but it was to avoid a clash between her boyfriend and her. She knows of the deep resentment that Caleb has for Phobos or for all who worked for him, which includes Miranda too. And if it comes to a fight she and Caleb couldn´t beat the shapeshifter on their own.

"I know that, but that doesn´t mean I will trust one of Phobos minions." said Caleb in a harsh tone as his eyes narrows even more. He knows that she only helped him for her own gain, so sooner or later she would betray them. He just can´t figure out what she wants.

Surprisingly Miranda just eyes at the sword and Caleb´s angry stare with a strange calm, not showing any emotion at all. She stops eating and says in a loud voice:

"Mama bring the bowls for your other guests. They need to eat and we have much to discuss."

**Continues in part 3**


	25. First day Part 3

A.N.: And here comes the next chapter. Thank you all for the enormous patience in waiting for this story to update. I admit that I had a major writer´s block along with a lack of enthusiasm in continuing this story. I also admit that recently another cartoon caught my attention, which the creator is Lauren Faust, animator of the amazing cartoon Powerpuff Girls and Foster´s Home for Imaginary Friends (not my favorite, but still it was funny to watch).

And the previous chapter was an APRIL FOOLS DAY! I know, it was sneaky on me putting a false chapter of the story, but hey, this one was almost finished and it was April 1st, so why not? But seriously, it means nothing to the story, well, almost. I can tell you that it will not be a part of any chapter, much less the song, but in a way that fake scene is a reflection of the direction that I plan for Martin. It will take time to reach that part, but will happen, songless.

About the song, it was based on Dr. Horrible mini-series "Brand New Day" song. I thought that it fitted Martin in a way. But like I said, it was all a prank, nothing more, and to compensate and not torment my fair readers any longer, here is the true chapter. The fake one will be out before I put this one.

So, I don´t own WITCH cartoon or comic, just this story and OC(s).

* * *

**First day, first friend and judgment day to finish it**

**Part 3**

Lunch was a tense situation for the girls and Matt. They look once in a while to where Alchemy stood as if expecting an attack. But she only ate her meal in the most perfect calm and peaceful way. It was like she wasn´t threatened by the girls presence.

"Gah, I can´t take this anymore. What is stopping me from blast that turncoat to Kandrakar?" said Irma in frustration.

"Maybe the fact that if we do that now we expose our identities?" said Hay Lin.

"Precisely my granddaughter."

All of them turn in surprise to see Yan Lin who had left the kitchen and joined them.

"Which is why I advise you to not engage her alone. And stay extra vigilant around her. If what you said about her is true then she may be waiting for a better occasion to force you to reveal yourselves." said Yan Lin.

"Or worse." added Will.

"It was like when we had to deal with _Stacey _and her group." said Taranee.

"Not to mention Shagon." added Matt in a grim way. He doesn´t like to remember that part of his live, but the situation reminds him of that time. A mocking enemy always present in their school as if provoking them to attack.

"True, but unlike them I think that she is capable of revealing everything. Even if she has to reveal herself and the other Fallen. Nerissa would never take such drastic actions." said Yan Lin as she looks at Alchemy.

"You think so?" asked Taranee in curiosity.

"Yes I do. In fact what is happening in Meridian is more than an example of their _commitment_." said Yan Lin.

At the word Meridian the girls remember their friends there. Elyon and the others were still imprisoned and waiting for a trial that was going to happen today, not to mention that they still hadn´t news of Caleb and Cornelia.

"We have to do something. We can´t let that trial happen or Elyon is a goner." said Irma.

"Do not forget that Phobos has the right to do this trial, at least according to the Meridian law. And Kandrakar cannot interfere in the direct affairs of a world." said Yan Lin.

"So are we supposed to do nothing and watch again?" protested Will clearly starting to get annoyed.

"No, you will go to Meridian this afternoon. You will encounter Cornelia and Caleb and device a way to help Elyon and the Rebels." said Yan Lin.

"But aren´t we supposed to be out of this? Not that we weren´t doing what you said." said Will.

"The Oracle told me that you will have your opportunity to help them at the trial." said Yan Lin.

"Did he have a vision?" asked Taranee.

"He said he didn´t have one, but he is certain that you will be able to help Elyon and Meridian. Also, he said that the shapeshifter will play an important role in helping you." said Yan Lin.

"WHAT?" said all the girls and Matt very much surprised.

"I understand your skepticism, but it´s the true. To be truthful, it seemed that most of the Council didn´t take that claim very well either, especially Luba." said Yan Lin, thinking of the Guardian of the Aurameres. Trying to destroy the Aurameres is a very grave crime, and Luba knows how to hold a grudge like most Basilídians.

"But is he crazy? She is one of them. I bet that she already sold Caleb and Cornelia to Phobos." said Irma indignantly.

"No, she is still at the Passling Mom´s hut with them. I saw that not even an hour ago." said Yan Lin.

"But still, why trust her?" asked Taranee.

"I don´t know the reason, but for now trust the Oracle. He always worked in mysterious ways, but all had their meaning in the end. Also he sent someone to help you this time." said Yan Lin while she thought that this time someone or something may be behind the Oracle even stranger behavior.

"Who?" asked Will.

"You will see who, but for now just do as the Oracle says." said Yan Lin.

"But don´t we still have classes today?" asked Hay Lin.

Yan Lin smiled and snapped her fingers. In an instant various air currents come with such strength that closes all windows in school. But not only that, all doors of classrooms, offices, even bathrooms shut simultaneously. And no one could open them.

The only doors open were of the cafeteria and entrance. Many teachers tried to open the classroom doors but to no avail. After she tried for the 11th time to open the door of her office, Principal Knickerbocker sighed and went to cafeteria to which all students, teachers and other staff members went.

"Attention everyone. In light to what happened we will cancel all classes today. I and a few members of the staff will stay here to try and open the doors without breaking them. So you can all leave after lunch." said the principal.

Every student cheered at the unexpected earlier leave and some teachers also felt the same way. A nice quiet afternoon for a change.

"OHHHH! Did you do this grandma?" asked Hay Lin completely amazed, not to mention the others felt like that too.

"What do you think? She closed almost all doors and windows in all freaking school." shouted and excited Irma.

"This old girl still has a few spells under her sleeve. Unfortunately this takes a toll in my energy." said Yan Lin as she sits to rest a little.

"Are you okay grandma?" asked Hay Lin concerned.

"I am fine Hay Lin. I just need some time to rest that´s all." assured Yan Lin.

"We will help you to the restaurant Ms. Lin. After that we fold to Meridian." said Will.

"And I will go to my house and Cornelia apartment to take Mr. Huggles and Napoleon and fold us to Zamballa." said Matt.

"Good decision young Regent. Zamballa cannot stay unprotected in case this situation is nothing more than a ruse to get the Heart of that world." said Yan Lin.

"Hey, where is Alchemy?" asked Hay Lin.

All of them turned to Alchemy table. She was not there anymore.

* * *

Martin leaves Sheffield in a dazing state of mind. So many things are happening these days. First his erratic behavior not to mention his new found nasty temper. It seems that many things can set him off, particularly when he is close to the girls. He wonders why.

But what he wonders most about is the dream of a spider creature of some sort that he saw in a strange dungeon. The creature was actually very familiar to him, he had saw it on Halloween along with the other costumed guys disguised as a snake beast. But in his dream they were real and he released them, along with a prince and several monsters after taking care of a blue ogre and the other monstrous guards.

But what surprised him the most was when the spider turned into a small black haired girl with freckles on her face. For some reason he didn´t feel surprised, in fact he felt... attracted to her for some reason. He could even see his hand covered by a black gantlet touch her face gently.

Martin shocks his head from those thoughts. It was dream, nothing more. His crush is Irma, not some unknown girl from his dreams. Yes, that´s it.

Still...

"Pssstttt."

Martin turned to a dark alley from which emerged a figured as tall as him, covered in a brown robe. He couldn´t see the face because of the hood but it seemed that something was glowing on the center of the figure forehead.

"Can I help you brother?" asked Martin assuming that this figure was a monk, albeit a creepy one.

"Actually you can, Martin." said Alchemy as she looks at the surprised Martin, smiling maliciously.

* * *

It was an interesting situation, at lack of better word. Interesting and most of all tense. Miranda never imagined that one day she would be sharing a meal with two of her most bitter enemies: Caleb and Cornelia. Fate truly has a strange sense of humor.

She still continues to eat silently as she watches the other two occupants of the small table. Caleb was obviously staring at her, always vigilant as if expecting her to attack. Not surprising, he is always so distrusting of others, especially ones he perceives as enemies. Not that she is that much different. She even distrusted her past allies, after all in Phobos reign only the treacherous and most ambitious ones lived and prospered.

Miranda looks at the other person sited at the table, Cornelia. To her amusement the Earth Guardian was more focused on the green slob in her bowl that vaguely reminded her of a soup. She obviously was hesitant and disgusted to have to eat this food.

"What are two waiting? Come on, eat it. Believe me you need all your strength if you want to save Elyon and the others." said Miranda.

Cornelia was about to eat a spoon, although in very slowly, when Caleb stopped her hand, as if not letting her to eat it.

"Don´t." said Caleb in a harsh and suspicious voice.

Miranda noticed what he was thinking and in a sigh she eats a spoon of each bowl, much to the surprise of the owners.

"Now that you know that it is not poisoned, you may eat it. It is disgusting, but harmless. Although it tastes much better than the food served in the Infinite city´s dungeon." said Miranda in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Which is more than what you deserve." said Caleb in a low yet audible voice.

"Caleb." whispered Cornelia as if reprimanding him.

"That´s all right Guardian. He may be right in his assumptions. Probably I deserve even less." said Miranda in a calm tone that seemed sincere, honest.

Cornelia looks at the shapeshifter curiously. She really seems different than before. The mocked way she looked at others, the predatory glint in her eyes and the malice in her face seemed gone. She looked and sounded much more genuine now. Not the façade of innocent and harmless little girl normally associated with her. She seemed a different person now, or perhaps better yet, changed.

She doesn´t know that if she was truly being sincere or if it is a clever plot. For all she know this may be some sort of plan from her and Cedric in taking both Phobos and the Guardians down. Or her objective is another one. But even in the worst scenario, this may be their chance in helping Elyon.

At least it may be worth to listening her.

Both Cornelia and Caleb ate the soup in silence. She looks at Caleb with worry in her face. They way he is scowling she wonders if it is the bad soup or the current situation. She wonders at how much resentment he seems to harbor in his heart. Only one time she remembered seeing him like this, when he discovered that Nerissa was his mother. And for a few days he remained moody and silently angry until he returned to his normal disposition.

As both finish the soup, Miranda says:

"Now that you have eaten, we can finally discuss things. First let us start with the rescue of Elyon and the others."

"You will start by telling us how to enter the castle unnoticed. Secret doors, tunnels, all the ways that lead to the dungeons." said Caleb in a rough and demanding tone.

Miranda frowns at him and says:

"No."

"Talk or I will…" yelled Caleb now preparing to take his sword.

"It wouldn´t do any good if I gave you that information." said Miranda still calm and serene. She even didn´t react to Caleb action.

Her statement seemed to stop Caleb, although he still looks ready to take action again. Cornelia takes her turn to ask before this escalade in a fight.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Cornelia.

"There is roughly two hundred Fallen guarding all the tunnels and secret doors all around the palace. It is impossible to enter without being spotted by one of them." answered Miranda.

"That doesn´t make a difference. With the Guardians we can…" started Caleb but this time it was Cornelia who interrupted him saying:

"…be overwhelmed. She is right, we can´t beat all of them. We barely handled 5 of them. Even if the others are weaker they are still too numerous, and you know it."

Cornelia´s tone seemed to appeal to his senses, and as much he hated to admit, both were right. With that much vigilance it would be suicide to even set a foot in the castle. Not to mention the Guards and Lurdens that would reinforce the ranks of the Fallen.

"I don´t understand is why so many to guard the prisoners. When Phobos captured the Rebels he didn´t put that many to watch over them." wondered Cornelia.

"And as you recall, you were able to free them, with the help of that Guard, Tynar, right? They will not do the same mistake that we did. Not when they are close." said Miranda.

"Close to what?" asked Cornelia.

"To punish the ones they blame. To get their revenge on the cause of their torment, or more precisely, the ones responsible for their fate." answered Miranda in a grim tone.

"WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING! WE DIDN´T DO ANY HARM TO THEM. IT WAS PHOBOS AND HIS MEN THAT THEY SHOULD PUNISH, YOU INCLUDED!" yelled Caleb in fury and rage.

"CALM DOWN CALEB. YOU ARE NOT HELPING." yelled Cornelia in a pleading tone as she tries to calm down her furious boyfriend.

Miranda stays silent at his outburst, frowning hard this time.

"So you already know who they are. That is not surprising. But you are wrong in thinking that you don´t have your share of the blame." said Miranda in a harsh tone.

"WHAT?" asked Caleb in fury.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? IT WAS PHOBOS WHO STARTED ALL OF THIS WHEN HE STOLE ELYON THRONE!" yelled Cornelia indignantly.

"The one who throws the first blow is not the only one who fights the whole war. Besides, as I recall, technically speaking Phobos was acclaimed by the majority of the Meridianites after Queen Wiera and the rest of the Royal family disappeared, right?" said Miranda.

"They disappeared because of him. Your master and your snake boyfriend had something to do with that. I am almost certain that they killed them except for Elyon." snarled Caleb.

"No, Phobos didn´t kill his mother. She was sent to the Abyss of Shadows. As for Elyon father, well… he is dead. That much is true." said Miranda.

"How do you know that? Were you…" Cornelia couldn´t finish her sentence. Her mind had already a very grim image of what could have happen at the time when Phobos rise to the throne forced Galgheita, Miriadel and Alborn escaped with an infant Elyon to Earth.

"What, there? No I wasn´t. I was only three months old at that time." said Miranda.

"That still doesn´t excuse you of your actions against Meridian. You and the others harmed countless innocents and you have the audacity to say that we are also responsible?" asked Caleb in a disgusted tone complemented by a small dose of incredulity.

"You are right in there. I attacked viciously others, cheated and tricked several innocents, submitted them to who knows what. And I did it willingly for the most part. At the beginning it was not that easy but over time I didn´t care anymore. I simply didn´t care." said Miranda in a tone that seemed to defy Caleb and yet Cornelia could almost see the first signs of guilt and remorse.

"But do you know why the Fallen are also targeting you? Because it was the Rebels that stroke first. Sure, Phobos made life almost impossible on Meridian, but who was the ones who stroke against him and his tax collectors? You invoked Phobos wrath and guess who were the first ones to suffer." said Miranda now eyeing critically Caleb.

"We didn´t have a choice. He took almost everything from us. You and the others were oppressing our people." said Caleb defiantly as he glares at the shapeshifter.

"But the true oppression only started after you emerge, correct? Every time you acted, who do you think that _we_ punished? You and your families since you seemed so well hidden? No, it was the peasants that suffered the most. How many I saw being sent to the Underwater mines, or Cavigor, or even to the Abyss itself. And you think that they just cursed Phobos name?" said Miranda.

"IT WAS YOU! ALL OF YOU! YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT! AND WE BEAT YOU!" yelled Caleb now showing signs of frustration and blind rage.

"And that solve anything? _We _just reemerged, over and over again. And in every single occasion it was not the Rebels or the Queen guard of honor that brought us down, right? Admit it, without Elyon and the Guardians you are nothing." said Miranda also glaring daggers at Caleb.

In a cry of rage Caleb unsheathes his sword, pointing at Miranda. His face was contorted in such a scowl that he seemed ready to kill her. Cornelia watches this in shock. Now she has never seen him with that much rage, that much anger. His murderous look frightened her to the core.

And surprisingly Miranda didn´t seem surprised or in fear. Just standing defiantly at Caleb.

"The moment you draw that sword is the moment that you lost this debate. In fury you couldn´t stand up someone dishing at what you built and lashed at it in anger." said Miranda in a serious tone.

Caleb at first just is wondering why she has not fighting. If she doesn´t react he will pierce her with this sword. He will kill her.

And in that moment something came up in his mind. He wanted to kill her. So much that he almost didn´t care that she was not defending herself. Sure she dissed and insulted the memory of his and his friends cause, but still she didn´t attack him on a physical level. And he had sworn to never attack someone without being attacked first. The Rebels are champions of justice, not warmongers.

And yet his lust for her blood was real. As real as Cedric own lust for conquest and power, or Phobos, or…

…his mother.

With a shocked face Caleb let the sword drop on the ground, visibly shaken by that thought. He looks in shock at the fear still present in Cornelia eyes. For a moment she feared him. Feared him.

"I…I need to get some air." said Caleb now visibly disturbed as he goes to exit the hut.

Cornelia recovers from her own shock and was preparing to join Caleb in an attempt to comfort him when Mama took her arm as if stopping her.

"Mama thinks that is best for long haired girl to let boy alone for a while. He is still shaken by previous outburst. Later you can go talk to him." said Mama as she returns to the kitchen.

Cornelia looks at Miranda who just sat serenely at the table, just looking outside. Oh now she was going to get it. Cornelia was so angry and furious that it´s her time now to give her a piece of her own mind.

"What the hell was that for? Do you save him just to insult and blame him like that? Just to put the blame on him for something that is your fault, along with Cedric and Phobos?" said Cornelia outraged.

Miranda just looks at her and says:

"This is not a question of me blaming him or him and the others blaming me. The real problem is the game of blame." said Miranda.

"The game of blame?" asked Cornelia.

"Yes, and that is what the Fallen will do. What I said is merciful compared to what they will say against Elyon and the Rebels at that trial, believe me. Their objective is more to than just strike the body, they want to strike here." said Miranda as she pointed at her chest, more precisely her heart.

"Exactly where it hurts the most."

* * *

Caleb exits the hut slowly, his mind racing from thoughts and doubts. Was it all a lie? All they accomplished just an illusion that even he fell into?

No, that can´t be true. They restored peace and prosperity to their world by making Elyon ascend her throne. They saved all of their people, all of their world.

"_No, not all of us."_ thought Caleb, as he recall the several times that Phobos and his men still threatened their land. Even when they were imprisoned it wouldn´t stay that way for long. His mother and now the Fallen proved that.

He wondered if the aftermath of Phobos fall was dealt as it should have been. When they imprisoned them, with no trial or judgment for obvious guilt in their part, he actually considered that they were doing them a great mercy, a kind act that they didn´t even deserve.

"_But was that the only reason? Or we made them our trophies, not prisoners?" _wondered Caleb, as he remembers the sense of pride and almost need to gloat at seeing Phobos and Cedric behind bars. It felt so good, so twistedly good humiliating them like that. Or when he hunted down the Tracker. And more and more events that he starts to see in a new light.

And truthfully speaking, most of his anger from before wasn´t all directed to Miranda, she was just a reminder of the recent triumph of their hated enemies. His anger comes more of the fact that they have lost, not just because of Phobos return to power.

Ironic, the bitter defeat that he dreamt for Phobos was also handed to him just recently.

Was she telling the truth? In the end there is no true right side on a war, even if your case is more holy than of the other? In the end both seem to share a part of the blame for causing and /or fighting in a war? Maybe she is right after all. Maybe he is nothing more than a warmonger like her or Cedric. All of his infancy was spent mostly fighting, mostly for the Rebels that his father formed when he was eight.

And then there is his issue with his mother. His father may have forgiven her deeds, but he can´t, as he can´t forgive Phobos or Cedric or Miranda.

"_A monster can´t save others from monsters. Only a monster would hate his own mother."_

That thought. It haunted him in his delusions. And the small emergence of guilt.

No. He didn´t make any wrong to his people. It was all Phobos and his lackeys. And now these Fallen, traitors to their own kind. They were all the same in the end.

And Caleb and the Rebels would end this long war, for good this time.

* * *

"Pass it."

"Here it comes."

The ball goes from hand to hand between the kids while they play at recess. Meanwhile, Nissa is just sitting on the ground, drawing something with a stick. While she wishes to play with them, part of her fears that they may reject her like the kids at the orphanage.

Rejection. That is something that she is very familiar with. It seems to follow her all of her life.

Lillian watched the black haired girl at the playground, playing in the sand with a stick, looking sad and miserable. She realizes that she looks in their direction from time to time, but eventually shakes her head and returns to her drawing.

"Why is she looking at us like that?" asked Chris Lair, Irma younger pesky brother and one of Lillian´s recent friends. They had known each other before mainly because of their older sisters, but they only become friends after last Halloween.

"I think that she wants to play with us." said Lillian.

"Then why doesn´t she ask us?" asked Chris.

"I think that she fears being teased by us." said Lillian still looking at the girl.

"That´s silly." said Chris. He notices Lillian distraction and decides to have some "fun" with her.

"CATCH!" yelled Chris launching the ball at Lillian.

"OUCH!" said Lillian as the ball hit her head. It was not a strong throw, it just caught her by surprise since she was not focusing on the game.

"HA HA!" laughed Chris.

"Cute, very cute Chris." grumbled Lillian as she picks the ball.

Lillian looks once again at Nissa. She didn´t know why, but she decided to talk with her.

"CATCH!" said Lillian launching the ball at Chris.

"HUFF!" said Chris surprised by the strength of Lillian throw. When he was preparing to throw back at her, he notices that she is heading to Nissa direction.

"Hey, what are you…"

"Chiuuuu!" said Lillian as she moves toward Nissa as silently as possible.

As she draws near, she could see the drawing on the sand. While no Picasso, it was reasonably well considering it was drawn on sand.

"Nice drawing." said Lillian as she is behind Nissa.

"Yeah." said Nissa.

Her eyes widen in surprise as she jumps and looks at the smiling face of Lillian.

"Hi, I´m Lillian. Want to play with me?" said Lillian.

"Humm…" Nissa tried to find the words, but her shock didn´t let her form any coherent word.

"What is this?" asked Lillian as she looks at the images.

"It…it is just an image of a story." said Nissa.

"Really, which story?" asked Lillian.

"It's a made up story. More accurately I dreamt it several times." said Nissa.

"Really? That´s so cool." said Lillian in excitement.

"You… you think?" asked Nissa uncertain.

"Yeah, why shouldn´t I?" asked Lillian now confused.

"Well, the other kids that I met always thought that it was a weird thing. They thought… that I was weird." said Nissa sadly which makes Lillian to frown.

"You shouldn´t listen to jerks like those kids. You are not weird." said Lillian.

"Really?" asked Nissa in surprise.

"Yes, really." said Lillian smiling as she extends her hand.

Nissa hesitantly extends her hand and eventually shakes Lillian hand with assurance.

"DO YOU PLAY OR NOT LILLIAN?" yelled Chris.

"JUST A SECOND CHRIS!" yelled Lillian at Chris.

"So, Nissa right? Do you want to play with us?" asked Lillian.

"Maybe I shouldn´t UAHHH!" yelled Nissa in surprise as Lillian drags her to Chris and the others.

"Come on, it will be fun." said Lillian.

As the two children leave the sand, the wind undo the image drawn it. The drawing depicted a woman with long black hair dressed like a fairy surround by lines that intersected and assumed the shape of a jewel. At the side of it was a pendant, resembling the Heart of Kandrakar.

**Continues in part 4**


End file.
